Survivalism
by Brainsbeforebullets
Summary: Alexis estaba tratando de vivir en este mundo infestado de muertos vivientes, que pasa si en su camino se encuentra con Sophia, que estaba corriendo por su vida. Eventual Daryl / OC.
1. Chapter 1

Al rededor de unos cuatro meses habían pasado desde el primer incidente en el país, Alexis Miller se había convertido en el epítome de supervivencia, coraje y enormes bolas de acero. Tuvo que aprender todo ella sola, auto enseñarse casi todo. Antes de perdurar en un mundo lleno de zombies, Alexis siempre se salia con la suya... por que el dicho de que el dinero podía comprar todo, era tan verdad. Su linea de trabajo siempre le mantenía el bolsillo lleno. Ahora esos billetes no valían para nada, solo para ayudar a prender un fuego en la noche para mantenerse caliente.

Ahora estaba ella ahi, durmiendo al lado de un árbol en una posición que no se iba a sentir bien cuando despertara. Estaba abrazando su rifle con una mano mientras descansaba, totalmente vestida. Preparada para lo peor en todo momento, por que en el momento que alguien se empezaba a acomodar, a dar todo por sentado, en ese preciso momento era cuando todo se iba a mierda y terminaba peor de lo que uno pensaba.

Era la primera vez que dormia después de dos días seguidos en la carretera, se había abierto camino adentro del bosque, no muy adentro solo unos cuantos kilómetros como para no ser vista en la carretera e evitar confrontaciones mientras dormia. Ni siquiera estaba soñando, pero aun así no estaba en un sueño muy profundo. Si una rama se rompía, ella lo sabría. Aunque también tenia el perímetro asegurado con unas cuerdas y latas con pequeñas rocas adentro. Si algo no vivo se acercaba se iba a topar con ese sistema de alarma, además de una bala en la cabeza. Eso vino a mano muchas veces, le salvo la vida unas cuantas veces pero también apestaba, por que quizás era solo un animal y nada más. También apestaba para el animal cuando Alexis estaba corta en comida...

De pronto, Alexis se despierta automáticamente sentandoce derecha cuando escucho ese grito desesperado, abrió sus ojos y todo afuera era un tono de sepia... era el atardecer, lucia trágicamente hermoso.

"Mierda... es solo un niña." Ella dijo levantandoce rápidamente cuando escucho el mismo grito nuevamente y empezó a caminar por afuera del perímetro seguro mirando por los alrededores. Sabía que no tenia que gritar, iba a llamar mucho la atención. No tenia idea de cuantos babosos o quien fuera que la estaba asustando estaban detrás de la niña, no sabía si la habían mordido. Cada fibra de su cuerpo le decia que no haga nada, pero no podía simplemente hacer oídos sordos a una niña.

"¡AHHH-AYUDA!"

"¿¡Donde estas!?" Ella le gritó nuevamente dejando su rifle contra el árbol y desenfundo su pistola, esa arma que la había acompañado desde que antes toda esta mierda pasara. Rápidamente empezó a correr hasta donde creía que esa pequeña se venia acercando.

"¡AYUDA!" De nuevo esa voz aguda y asustada gritó de su lado izquierdo como pudo identificar y empezó a correr de nuevo.

"¡Están detrás mio, por favor!"

"¡Seguí corriendo hasta mi voz!" Alexis le ordeno mientras seguía corriendo entre los arboles y arbustos pasaron menos de treinta segundos cuando ella vio a esa pequeña niña con el cabello corto castaño claro, muy delgada y toda sucia con lágrimas en los ojos corriendo hacia su posición. También noto a los dos babosos que estaban detrás de ella, peligrosamente cerca. "¡Tírate al piso!," Le ordeno con voz firme y ella rápidamente obedeció, cuando ella toco el suelo las balas empezaron a salir de su pistola, dos rápidas balas y ahora esos dos babosos estaban muertos muertos. Alexis rápidamente puso su arma en la funda mientras se adelantaba donde la pequeña niña estaba tirada en la tierra cubriéndose la cabeza con sus pequeñas manos. "¿Estas bien?, ¿Te lastimaron?." Le preguntó preocupada mientras se ponía en cuclillas para observarla mejor, estaba herida pero no tenia mordidas o algo parecido.

"No, no me lastimaron" La pequeña le respondió entre lágrimas, estaba temblando como una hoja mientras miraba para todos lados. Alexis le acaricio el rostro y ella la rodeo firmemente con sus brazos.

"Esta bien ya, no te van a lastimar. ¿Como te llamas?." Le pregunto mirándola directamente a los ojos con una gran sonrisa.

"Sophia."

"Bien, escúchame Sophia. Me llamo Alexis, nada va a pasar ¿Sí?, tengo mi lugar más seguro que acá esta ahora y hay comida. ¿Tenes hambre?," Le pregunto mientras ella la sostenía de los brazos, necesitaba aferrarse de alguien estaba muerta de miedo. Sophia asintió y Alexis la alzo a su espalda mientras caminaban de nuevo. "¿Vas bien ahi arriba?."Le pregunto para entretenerla en el camino.

"Sí, tengo frío." Sophia le respondió mientras la abrazaba y apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro.

"Ya llegamos y te doy abrigo ¿Sí?," Habló en una voz suave mientras miraba el camino para a su posición nuevamente, podía sentir como Sophia temblaba en su espalda y le preocupaba que pudiera entrar en shock. No sabía nada de esta niña. "Sophia, llegamos." Alexis susurro y la ayudo a bajarse de su espalda. Sophia miraba hacía todos lados preocupada que hubiera más caminantes cerca, tenia miedo.

Alexis la sentó sobre las bolsas de dormir mientras le ponía una manta sobre sus hombros y le daba una de sus ultimas botellas de agua junto a algo de alimento. La pobre de Sophia estaba muerta de hambre y más que nada sed.

"Hey Sophia, ¿Porque estas en el bosque sola?"

"Me perdí," Ella le respondió levantando los hombros. "No se por cuanto tiempo."

"¿Sabes donde estabas cuando te perdiste?" Alexis le preguntó con más interés en su historia.

"Sí, estaba en la carretera con mi mamá y el resto de grupo cuando un montón de esas cosas aparecieron, me escondí abajo de un auto pero me asuste y corrí al bosque, Rick me dijo que me quede ahi pero el nunca volvió a buscarme, así que empece a correr." Sophia le contó con la voz apenas audible y rápidamente agregó. "Tengo que encontrar a mi mamá"

"¿Pensás que todavía estén en la carretera?"

"No lo se." Ella le respondió pensando verdaderamente si su mamá todavía la estaba esperando en la carretera, no quería separarse más tiempo de ella.

"Esta bien, no te preocupes. Vamos a encontrar a tu mamá. No pueden estar muy lejos, te lo prometo." Alexis le dijo agarrándole una mano con una enorme sonrisa, sabía que estaba mal prometerle algo así a un niño en el medio del apocalipsis pero... no sabía que más hacer.


	2. Chapter 2

Pasaron unos cuantos días desde que Alexis había encontrado a Sophia, ambas salían a diario a tratar de ubicar la carretera donde Sophia se había extraviado de su grupo mientras que ella la ponía al tanto de todos los integrantes y hacía reír a Alexis con las cosas que le contaba.

La sorpresa era que no se habían encontrado con muchos babosos, al rededor de diez en todos estos días y siempre repetían las mismas rutas. Alexis había escuchado era gran explosión aproximadamente hacía una semana atrás, Sophia le contó que ellos estuvieron ahi. Fue el CDC que había explotado.

"Ese científico loco nos quería matar a todos, estaba muy asustada." Fue lo más detallado que la pequeña le pudo contar de ese episodio.

"Por eso los babosos están como locos caminando para allá, por eso la horda los ataco en la carretera. No fue una movida inteligente en su grupo, Soph." Alexis le comentó mientras caminaban de la mano por el bosque.

"No se, al menos estamos vivos."

"Sí, supongo que tenes razón," Alexis le respondió asintiendo con la cabeza cuando a lo lejos noto la abertura a una carretera. "Hay una carretera allá."

Sophia se soltó de la mano de Alexis y empezó a correr a la carretera mientras que atrás iba Alexis siguiéndole el ritmo.

"No es acá," Sophia sentencio cuando vio que la carretera estaba totalmente despejada. "Había muchos autos, muchos."

"¿Estas segura?, ¿Era un embotellamiento?" Alexis le preguntó con un suspiro mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente y se sacaba la gorra por un momento, hacía como cien malditos grados de calor en maldita Georgia. «_Maldita seas, Georgia_»pensó mientras tomaba agua.

"Sí, lo recuerdo bien." Sophia le respondió mientras tomaba un poco de agua, todavía no estaba muy recuperada como para que Alexis obligara a caminar por el asfalto ardiendo en pleno día para buscar el embotellamiento de autos.

"Esta bien. Volvamos, antes de que oscurezca. Mañana vamos a ir del otro lado de la carretera, seguramente tienen que estar por allá," Ella le dijo poniéndose a la altura de la niña. "Vamos a encontrarlos, ¿Esta bien?"

Sophia estaba deprimida, quería encontrar a su mamá pero era una niña inteligente, sabía que no podían andar de noche en plena carretera. Ese día armaron sus camas abajo de un árbol y descansaron por el resto de la noche.

Ambas estaban tan cansadas y el hecho de que a la noche hubo lluvia refrescando todo el bosque las hizo dormir más de que lo tenían que hacerlo. Alexis había olvidado programar el despertador la noche anterior, se despertó abruptamente cuando escucho a pájaros cantar. Eso era buena señal, eso quería decir no que había peligro inminente en la zona.

"Vamos, Soph. Tenemos que irnos ahora." Alexis dijo poniéndose sus botas mientras sacudía del hombro a Sophia que dormia profundamente. Miro su reloj nuevamente y noto que eran las 10:30 a.m ya habían perdido horas valiosas de luz. Menos mal que Alexis tenia todas sus cosas en mi mochila ya preparadas desde anoche.

"Tengo hambre." Ella le murmuro mientras se frotaba los ojos. Alexis rápidamente agarro dos barritas de cereal y se las dio a Sophia.

"Comemos en la camino, vamos Soph. Tenemos que encontrar a tu mamá hoy" Le dijo con una sonrisa, eso pareció animarla mucho por que rápidamente se puso de pie y se puso de nuevo las zapatillas,

Caminaron por unas buenas horas mientras comían y charlaban de más cosas, ella le contó más a fondo de lo que pasaba y de quien formaba el grupo.

"¿Porque estas sola?" Sophia le preguntó. «_Esa es una buena pregunta_»Alexis pensó.

"Bueno, estaba con mi hermana y mi papá. Sarah murió un tiempo atrás y Wade desapareció, después estuve con unas personas pero... no funciono. Me di cuenta que estoy mejor sola."

"¿La mordieron?, ¿A tu hermana?" Sophia le preguntó.

"Sí. Como Jim, ¿Era Jim, no?" Alexis le preguntó, le había contado lo que Jim que lo habían mordido y se tuvo que quedar al costado de la carretera por que él lo quiso de esa forma.

"Sí, era Jim. ¿Y tu mamá?" Ella le preguntó mientras la sostenía de la mano

"Mi mamá nos dejo cuando Sarah nació. Su nombre era Mary" Alexis le respondió mientras miraba hacia el frente, ahi fue cuando vio algo que le llamaba la atención. De pronto se detuve cuando note que era una tienda abandonada en el medio del bosque. Sophia apretó más la mano de Alexis cuando ella lo noto también, ella desenfundo una pistola y la miró ordenándole que se agarre de su cinturón para caminar juntas lentamente, hasta que Alexis casi se cae de trasero al piso cuando se topo con dos piernas totalmente destruidas o mejor dicho, devoradas adelante de ella. "Ah, ¿Que demonios?" Ella dijo en voz alta mientras miraba con asco las piernas.

"¿Es una de esas cosas?" Sophia le preguntó asustada observando para saber si se movía, ambas rodearon el cuerpo y notaron que tenia una flecha en el medio de la cara que definitivamente lo había dejado fuera de combate.

"Nah, esta muerto muerto," Alexis respondió mientras miraba la flecha. "Tiene que ser de una ballesta." Murmuro mirando el tipo de flecha.

"¡Señor Dixon tiene una ballesta!" Sophia me dijo casi gritando y Alexis la callo rápidamente.

"¿Señor Dixon?, ¿Daryl?" Le pregunto con una mueca mientras miraba la flecha. Era difícil conseguir flechas en esta situación en la que se encontraba el mundo ahora, las ballestas eran geniales para esto.

"Sí. El usa esas flechas" Sophia le contestó y ella la mire por un segundo. Hizo una mueca mientras pensaba si se subía al árbol a rescatar esa pobre flecha de la cabeza de ese baboso.

"¿Pensás que podre escalar el árbol?, quiero sacar esa flecha sigue siendo útil." Le comento a Sophia mientras que se sacaba la mochila de los hombros.

"Hay una mesa, podes usar eso para ayudarte." Ella señalo detrás de Alexis, ella se dio vuelta a mirar y dejo salir una risa. «_Ella es inteligente_»Alexis pensó caminando hacia la mesa para usarla, Sophia la ayudo a mover la mesa justo delante del baboso y vio la nota que estaba pegada al árbol por un cuchillo.

"_Me mordieron, llego la fiebre. El mundo se fue a la mierda, es mejor renunciar."_

"Que alentador, además el tonto se colgó. Con razón tiene todas las piernas sin carne, que asco." Alexis habló mientras sacaba el cuchillo del árbol y se lo dio a Sophia. Se subió a la mesa y apenas llegaba a sacar la flecha de entre medio de su rostro, le costo y tuvo que tocarle la cara podrida para poder sacarlo.

"Ja. Lo hice" Le dijo mostrándole la flecha a Sophia mientras le tiraba un poco de agua y la limpiaba contra su pantalón.

Comenzaron a caminar nuevamente mientras que Alexis jugaba con la flecha en una mano y en la otra sostenía a Sophia, de nuevo se toparon con la carretera Sophia empezó a correr mientras que ella la seguía detrás de ella gritándole para que se detenga.

"¡Es acá!," Sophia le gritó y Alexis se encontró con el embotellamiento que Sophia le decía "¡MAMÁ!" Empezó a gritar y ella la callo poniéndole una mano en la boca.

"Sophia, no sabemos que puede haber por acá. Tenemos que ver que no haya ningún baboso y después gritamos por mamá. ¿Okay?" Le dijo sacándole la mano de la boca.

"Lo siento, no quise-" Ella empezó a disculparse pero Alexis solo se río.

"Esta bien. Vamos a echar un vistazo. ¿Dijiste que tenían una casa rodante?" Le pregunto mientras buscaba con la vista, pero no veía ninguna a lo largo de la carretera.

"Sí, era blanca." Ella le respondió y Alexis asintió. Siguieron caminando por unos otros largos diez minutos hasta que vieron un mustang color crema con provisiones en el capo junto a un mensaje escrito en el parabrisas.

**SOPHIA QUEDATE ACA  
VENDREMOS TODOS LOS DIAS**

Ella estaba escéptica de que fueran a encontrar al grupo de Sophia pero el mensaje la había sorprendido, no esperaba que la buscaran de verdad.

"No puedo creerlo" Murmuro leyendo una y otra vez el mensaje._«__Quizás todas las personas no eran tan malas como pensaba__»_


	3. Chapter 3

Pasaron unas buenas horas esperando a ver si alguien aparecía en donde estaba el cartel, Alexis se estaba empezando a preocupar por que se estaba haciendo de noche, no podían esperar más tiempo.

"Esta oscureciendo"

"No podemos irnos, ¿y si mi mamá viene?" Sophia le respondió casi desesperada. Alexis la miro y después miró el cielo de nuevo, seguramente quedaba una hora de luz, quizás menos.

"Bueno, una cosa segura es que no podemos quedarnos por acá. Necesitamos buscar un lugar para dormir hasta mañana." Ella dijo bajándose del capot del auto mientras pensaba._«__Podríamos agarrar un auto y ir a una de las granjas... uhm, vi un buzón unos kilómetros adelante.__»_

"¿Estas pensando?"

"Ah-ha. Necesitamos un vehículo, vi un buzón unos kilómetros. Estoy segura que hay una granja ahi..."

Las dos empezaron a buscar autos que funcionaran o sean posibles quitar del camino antes de que sea muy de noche, Sophia estaba caminando no tan cerca de Alexis que había entrado a un auto que parecía que iba a funcionar.

"Vamoooos. Enciende de una puta vez" Alexis decía mientras presionaba el embrague del auto para que encendiera, estaba a punto solo le faltaba un pequeño empujón "Vamos...vamos-vamos-vamos.¡SI, SI SI SI!" Ella grito de alegría mientras se reía de la suerte que tuvieron con este auto.

"¡GAAAAH-ALEXIS!" Sophia gritó a lo lejos cuando vio a esos babosos que estaban viniendo detrás de ella. Alexis salio a tropezones del auto mirando hacía donde estaba Sophia. Cuando pudo ver a Sophia se dio cuenta lo cerca que el babosos estaban de ella, la tenia de los hombros...

"¡NOOO!" Ella dijo levantando su arma y rápidamente empezó a disparar hacía el baboso arriba de ella. Sangre, y más sangre le cayo encima a Sophia después de que la cabeza explotara por las balas. "!SOPHIA¡" Alexis agarro el machete que colgaba de al lado de su mochila y empezó a correr hacía Sophia, no se estaba moviendo. "¡Sophia!" Ella dijo sacándole el cadáver de encima de ella cuando escucho más gruñidos viniendo de la misma dirección, cinco más babosos estaban viniendo a toda velocidad donde Sophia estaba tirada en el asfalto.

Alexis se levantó y empezó a caminar hasta los babosos, ella nunca pensó que en algún momento desde que esto empezó se iba a sentir cómoda matando estas cosas de esta manera. Nunca lo iba a admitir pero... _le gustaba. _Cuando los otros cinco babosos por fin tocaron el suelo para no volver a levantarse nunca más, ella se agacho nuevamente para agarrar a Sophia que al parecer se había desmayado del susto. La puso en el asiento trasero del auto y tiro su mochila en el asiento delantero.

Rápidamente Alexis presiono el acelerador alejándose de ese sector de la carretera por que sabía que en cuestión de minutos se iba a llenar con más babosos. Cuando al fin se alejo unos cientos de metros se detuvo por un momento cuando escucho a Sophia decir su nombre.

"¿Estas bien?" Le preguntó ella mirando hacía atrás por un momento mientras detenía el auto.

"Mi cabeza, duele."

Sophia se sentó con cuidado cuando escucho la puerta del auto abrirse y se asustó cuando vio a Alexis aun así se tiró en sus brazos empezando a llorar del susto. Ella la sostuvo en sus brazos por un momento tratando de tranquilizarla mientras que le limpiaba la sangre de la cara y un poco de su cabello.

"Te desmayaste. Me asustaste Soph," Le susurro mientras le acariciaba la espalda con cuidado. "Vamos, recostaste mientras que yo conduzco." Alexis le ordeno mientras la ayudaba a recostarse en el asintió trasero y cerro la puerta con cuidado. Volvió a subirse al asiento del conductor y se puso a conducir nuevamente hasta donde había visto ese buzón. _«__Ah, ahi esta...__»_se dijo a si misma mientras disminuía la velocidad para ver que tenia escrito el buzón. "Familia Greene" Susurro mientras giraba a la entrada de tierra que daba a la granja.

Alexis bajo la velocidad rápidamente cuando vio luz en la casa de la granja, eso le llamo la atención por que no esperaba que hubiera personas. Apagó el motor del auto y miró a Sophia que estaba dormida en el asiento trasero. Rápidamente agarró su rifle para poder ver mejor la granja. Empezó a escanear el área hasta que vio el RV que Sophia le había descripto unas cuantas veces, también la motocicleta que ella decía entre otros autos más.

"Hijo de perra... son ellos." Ella murmuró apoyando el rifle sobre sus piernas, pensando que hacer ahora. Era casi de noche y de verdad no sabía lo que estas personas le hacían a_ forasteros_, por así decirlo. Especialmente cuando ella tiene a uno de sus niños... "Bueno una cosa segura, no puedo ir a punta de pistola haciéndome la ruda" Ella dijo levantando los hombros y volvió a guardar su rifle en la funda de la mochila. Esa mochila seguramente era una de sus más preciadas posesiones ahora, era una de esas mochilas para cazadores que tenían la funda para guardar el rifle además de cientos de pequeños bolsillos y compartimientos donde podía meter un montón de cosas que ella tenia, tenia un camuflado que era servía para el bosque.

Y por supuesto, la robo también.

Aseguro todo de nuevamente pero antes de arrancar nuevamente con el auto despertó a Sophia, que aunque no sonara bien la iba a usar para un boleto de entrada con estas personas, porque aunque ella hablaba bien de ellos. Alexis nunca confió mucho en nadie y menos después de lo que había pasado con Sarah. Especialmente después de lo que había pasado con Sarah.

"¿Donde vamos?"

Sophia preguntó cambiando su posicion a sentada mientras se restregaba los ojos. Alexis había logrado sacar gran parte de la sangre que la cubría, solamente su remera estaba manchada.

"Encontré una granja, creo que tus amigos están allí. Pero no estoy segura," Ella le respondió casi con honestidad, sabía que su gente estaba ahi... aunque la posibilidad de algo mucho peor era un poco alta. Alexis tenia que tomar ese riesgo por las dos. "Necesito que estés despierta y alerta. ¿Podes hacer eso?"

"...Sí. ¿Esta mi mamá ahi?"

"No lo se." Alexis volvió a cerrar la puerta mientras sacaba los seguros de sus dos pistolas por las dudas y esperaba lo mejor, de verdad no quería matar a nadie. Cerro la puerta del conductor y encendió el auto nuevamente pero pasaron unos cincuenta metros y el auto murió. Ella solo cerro los ojos y apoyo la cabeza sobre el volante mientras pensaba todos los insultos posibles que conocía.

"¿Que paso?" Sophia preguntó preocupada.

"El pu-auto... murió. Tenemos que caminar" Alexis le respondió cuidando su lenguaje, sabía que Sophia sabía todas esas palabras pero por alguna razón le daba pena decirlas adelante de ellas. Suspiró unas cuantas veces antes de salir del auto y volver a ponerse su mochila mientras empezaba a caminar con Sophia de la mano. _«__Por favor no nos disparen, Por favor no nos disparen, Por favor no nos disparen.__»_Ella pensaba mientras que con cada paso se acercaban más a la granja.


	4. Chapter 4

Gleen estaba haciendo guardia desde arriba del RV mientras pensaba lo que había pasado con Maggie Greene hoy en la farmacia y como lo había tratado después de eso. Eso lo tenia un poco distraído de su guardia y Dale noto eso.

"¿Estas bien?, hijo." Le preguntó levantando la vista hasta donde Gleen se encontraba.

"Sí, sí." Gleen le respondió con una sonrisa. Obviamente a Dale no le pareció una respuesta verídica pero decidió seguir preguntando más tarde... sabía que había algo que le molestaba a Gleen y iba a averiguarlo.

Sin mencionar que Gleen también no podía dejar de pensar que quizás Lori estaba embarazada, eso no era muy bueno en estos tiempos. Sacudió la cabeza para dejar de pensar en todas esas cosas y se puso a mirar por los binoculares los campos de la granja Greene.

"¡CAMINANTES!" Gritó cuando vio esas dos figuras moviéndose pero después de un poco más de mirar se dio cuenta que no eran caminantes. Eran personas, personas que respiraban. "¡NO, NO. SON PERSONAS!" Se corrió rápidamente cuando noto eso.

"Se más especifico Gleen." Rick le preguntó mientras trataba de mirar a lo lejos para ver como esa persona, mujer podía decir, caminaba de la mano con un pequeña. Gleen ajusto su vista en los binoculares y pudo ver a una mujer «_Ah, hola extraña._»Pensó y después miró al costado para ver que era una niña... "Es una mujer... con una niña. Creo... creo que es Sophia." Lo ultimo lo dijo casi en susurro.

"Alguien llame a Carol. ¡ahora!" Rick dijo mirando al grupo que estaba también mirando expectante el cambio radical que tuvo el día. Lori entro a la casa corriendo donde Carol estaba mirando a Carl por un momento. No sabía exactamente que decirle sin ilusionarla por que quizás no era Sophia.

"¿Esta todo bien?" Carol preguntó cuando vio a Lori entrar a la habitación de esa forma.

"Necesitamos que salgas un momento, Rick quiere hablar contigo." Fue lo único que salió de la boca de Lori mientras volvía a caminar hacia afuera de la casa, rezando que de esa mujer traiga a Sophia de nuevo.

Mientras que Alexis seguía acercandoce al grupo sin saber bien lo que estaba pasando, estaba un poco nerviosa por lo que fuera a pasar. Uno nunca sabía con las personas, babosos sí pero personas no.

"Creo que son ellos... esa es el RV." Sophia le decía mientras la hacía caminar más rápido.

"Tranquila. No sabemos que puede estar pasando ahi Soph." Alexis le dijo con voz tranquila mientras seguían caminando, ella inconscientemente tenia una mano lista para agarrar su pistola.

Shane estaba empezando a ponerse más paranoico cada vez que esa mujer se acercaba más un paso a la casa, no sabían si era pequeña era Sophia. Podría ser cualquiera... podría herir a cualquiera.

Gleen apenas podía ver por los binoculares, el sol bajando detrás de ellas lo hacía prácticamente imposible, eran solo siluetas a lo lejos. El esperaba por lo mejor, que esta chica traiga a Sophia a salvo.

"¿Que esta pasando?" La voz de Carol preguntó y de pronto todas las conversaciones cesaron por un momento, hasta que Rick se aproximo hasta ella a explicarle la situación.

"Carol... una mujer esta viniendo a la casa, trae a pequeña con ella. Pensamos que es Sophia"

Carol se quedo en silenció procesando lo que Rick le había dicho. Camino unos pasos para ver a esa tal mujer con esa pequeña... ni siquiera tuvo que mirar más de cinco segundos para saber que esa pequeña era su Sophia. Sin pensarlo empezó a correr mientras gritaba el nombre de su hija, rápidamente Daryl salió detrás de ella seguida por los demás.

_«__Oh mierda__»_ Alexis pensó mientras paro la marcha abruptamente cuando vio a todo el grupo corriendo hacia ella mientras que una mujer lideraba el camino.

"¡Sophia!" Carol gritaba mientras que con cada paso que daba estaba segura que era su hija.

"¿Es tu mamá?" Alexis le preguntó mientras que Sophia también miraba sorprendida, también sin pensarlo ella se soltó de la mano y empezó a correr hacia su mamá aunque Alexis protesto. "Maldición Sophia" Ella dijo por lo bajo mientras empezó a caminar lentamente de nuevo aun más atenta de antes... cuando vio el abrazo que ambas se dieron se tranquilizo un poco, era su grupo.

El grupo estaba conmocionado, Sophia estaba viva... esto era un alivio después de todo lo que habían pasado que hasta por un momento se olvidaron de la extraña que la había devuelto.

"¿Quien demonios eres tu?" Daryl le pregunto a punta de ballesta mientras caminaba hacia ella. Seguido de los demás que no dijeron nada, todos estaban listos para disparar si hacía falta.

"Woow, tranquilo legolas." Alexis le dijo llevando su mano a la pistola, medito por un momento si sacar su pistola y apuntarlo también pero rápidamente desecho la idea cuando vio al policía acercandoce también, arma en mano también. Lentamente levanto ambas manos mientras los miraba a todos con atención.

Rick se puso adelante de Daryl mirándolo para que baje la ballesta que le estaba apuntando a Alexis en la cara. Ahora la miró a Alexis mientras que ella también bajo los brazos un poco más tranquila.

"No vamos a disparar." Rick finalmente hablo mirándola. "Espero que tu tampoco." Agregó ahora observando la funda con las dos pistolas al costado de ella. Alexis sonrió un poco incomoda. _«__Son muchas personas, maldición__»__. _pensó.

"Ah, no. No te preocupes por eso." Ella le respondió mirándolo a los ojos, no iba a disparar si ellos no le disparaban primero. No era alguna mujer loca que andaba matando personas por que sí. Todo el grupo se sintió mejor cuando vieron que esta chica no era agresiva, aunque Daryl le puso la ballesta prácticamente en la cara.

"Bien, bien." Rick le respondió asintiendo mientras que se acercaba a ella para estrecharle la mano.

"Rick-"

"Grimes, ya se. Soph me contó todo de ustedes" Alexis lo interrumpió con una sonrisa mientras le estrechaba la mano. "Alexis" Agregó después de que Rick asintiera con la cabeza también con una sonrisa. Ahí fue cuando noto la sangre en la remera de Alexis.

"¿Estas bien?" Le preguntó. Alexis miró su remera y sonrió mientras asentía.

_"Sí, solo nos encontramos con un par de esas cosas. Unas cuantas de esas cosas... " Alexis le explicó mientras volvía a revivir mentalmente como le había explotado la cabeza al babosos cuando le había disparado. _


	5. Chapter 5

Alexis estaba un poco molesta cuando todos no paraban de preguntarles cosas de ella y Sophia, de como la encontró, que había pasado y un montón de cosas más. Podía comprender la reacción del grupo pero, !demonios!, no era como si la quería cambiar por algo. Solo la quería devolver con su madre y nada más.

"No quiero causar ningún problema, solo quería traer a Sophia de vuelta" Ella dijo suspirando después de contar la historia detallada de como encontró a Sophia, que ahora estaba adentro de la casa mientras Hershel la revisaba, aunque Alexis sabía que ella estaba bien. "No estoy pidiendo recompensa o algo así, tampoco refugio." Agregó.

"Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que te quedes con nosotros." Rick le dijo con una mirada calma pero Alexis frunció el ceño.

"Sí, necesitamos más personas y veo que podes manejar armas." Shane agregó mirándola con una sonrisa, en realidad no le importaba mucho si sabía manejar armas o lo que sea, era una chica muy bonita, tenia el cabello castaño oscuro largo hasta abajo de los hombros, era caucásica con ojos verdes algo oscuros, tenia unos labios carnosos además de una curiosa cicatriz que los cruzaba en diagonal desde la mitad del mentón hacía el comienzo de su mejilla. Shane pensó que tal vez ella lo podía ayudar a olvidar a Lori de una vez por todas.

"Sí, fuerza en numero" Andrea agregó asintiendo con la cabeza. "Además, trajiste a Sophia de nuevo. Creo que lo ultimo que podemos hacer es darte un largar con nosotros"

"Eh-yo. No lo se... de verdad no los conozco, ya se que suena rudo pero me encontré otros grupos y no todos fueron una experiencia placentera. Lo siento, pero tengo que ser precavida." Alexis le respondió con la más absoluta verdad, en estos largos cuatro meses se había encontrado con otros grupos y otras personas solitarias como ella. Algunos fueron una buena experiencia pero otros no tanto... había mucha maldad dando vuelta por estos lados y no estaba hablando de los babosos.

"¿Estuviste sola todo este tiempo?" Rick le preguntó un poco más interesando en su historia ahora, quería saber bien otras clases de personas que había ahora en este mundo. Sabía que había cambiado... pero tanto.

"Sí, más o menos. Estaba con mi hermana y Wade, mi padre." Ella comentó mientras caminaba la expresión de su cara, cada vez que se acordaba de Wade no podía controlar la furia. "Ella no lo logro y mi papá... ¿Quien sabe donde esta?"

Mientras tanto Sophia estaba adentro de la casa rodeada de un montón de personas que no había conocido, como Hershel, Patricia, Beth y Maggie. Además de su mamá y Lori. Carl todavía estaba descansando en su habitación.

"Mamá, estoy bien. Alexis me cuido" Sophia le repetía a su mamá una y otra vez mientras Carol no paraba de abrazarla, todavía no podía creer que su pequeña estaba a salvo y con ella nuevamente.

"Sí, ella esta bien. Lo único que podría decirle es que le hace falta un buen baño y una buena comida." Hershel le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Alexis no sabía si quería quedarse con esa gente, parecían agradables y todo pero... Dios, eran demasiados si algo iba mal con ellos. Sabía que era mejor estar con personas que absolutamente sola ahi afuera en este nuevo mundo apocalíptico. La cosa era que no sabía si estaba lista para estar rodeada de nuevas personas, aun más crear un lazo aun más profundo con Sophia, no podía permitírselo, no sabía si iba a soportar perderla a ella también.

"Mira," Rick empezó a hablar captando nuevamente la atención de Alexis que estaba pensando rápidamente todas sus opciones viables. "Se como el mundo esta ahi afuera. Era un alguacil, se que hay maldad y personas que pueden ser malas. La eran antes que todo esto pasara. La cosa es, el mundo en el que vivimos ahora no se guía más por reglas. Es total anarquía y las malas personas toman ventaja de eso ahora. No se lo que te paso pero lo haya sido te puedo asegurar que en este grupo. No va a pasar... Solo somos personas luchando para sobrevivir, lo cual ya es duro si hay que lidiar con personas malas. Así que voy a decir esto una vez más: Eres más que bienvenida a quedarte."

"¿Porque les importa tanto?, no hice nada." Ella les preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el ceño.

"Sálvate a Sophia, le diste alimento, la cuidaste cuando no tenias que hacerlo. Personas como tu es lo que mantiene la esperanza viva, Alexis. Además, estuve solo por un tiempo en este mismo mundo. Se que no es reconfortante y es mucho más fácil perder la cabeza cuando estas solo. No somos lo mejor en el mundo pero estamos juntos. Porque quizás somos los últimos que quedan."

Alexis lo miró por unos segundos estudiándolo, después paseo su vista por el grupo que estaba mirando. _«__El tiene razón__» _ella pensó, mientras que ahora miraba sus sabía cuando iba a ser el día que conozca a otros sobrevivientes buenos como ellos. Además le había tomado cariño a Sophia para ser honestos, se acostumbro rápidamente a hablarle a alguien, suspiro hondo una vez más.

"Sí estuvieras tratando de venderme un auto, te hubiera comprado tres." Respondió con una sonrisa. "Quizá por un tiempo no hiera a nadie." Dijo por ultimo aceptando la oferta y el grupo pareció emocionarse por el nuevo miembro.

Sophia acompañada de su madre y las otras mujeres del grupo salieron de la casa de los Greene. Carol le soltó la mano a su hijo y camino paso firme hacía Alexis, todos la estaban observando.

"Gracias, gracias por salvar a mi hija." Carol le dijo mientras levantaba los brazos y los envolvió sobre el cuerpo de Alexis dejando escapar unas cuantas lágrimas, Alexis le dio unas palmaditas incomoda en la espalda mientras sonreía sin saber bien que hacer al respecto. Para ser honestas estaba esperando que le grite o algo así, nunca se espero un abrazo.

"Ah, si. No hay problema" Alexis le respondió con incomodidad pero aun con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Carol no tenia palabras para agradecerle a Alexis lo que había hecho por su pequeña Sophia. Alexis no sabía como reaccionar a eso, nunca hizo nada tan espectacular como para escuchar a una madre agradeciéndole por casi 45 minutos de que había salvado a su hija. Todos parecían agradecerle de una forma u otra lo que hizo por Sophia, ella no estaba acostumbrada a tanto agradecimiento.

"Perdón por interrumpir, señoritas." Rick habló mientras se acercaba a las dos mujeres. Alexis lo miró agradecida de que las haya interrumpido y le regalo una sonrisa rápida. "Carol, ¿Puedo hablar con Alexis con un momento?" El le preguntó para que les diera un poco de tiempo a solas.

"Si, Rick." Carol le respondió y le dio una ultima sonrisa a Alexis para después volver nuevamente a los brazos de su hija.

"Voy a ir derecho al grano," Rick habló mientras ponía una mano en la cintura. "Hershel tiene una política acerca de las armas."

Alexis lo miro frunciendo el ceño mientras se cruzaba de brazos cuando empezó a escuchar lo que Rick le estaba diciendo.

"¿Me vas a pedir que entregue mis armas?" Ella le preguntó. "Por que no creo que sea una buena idea." Agregó rápidamente.

"Mira, se como suena." Rick le explicó mientras buscaba las palabras para explicarle. "Esto es algo bueno que nos paso a nosotros en un largo tiempo," Le dijo mientras se refería a estar en la granja. "Necesito eso, necesito a Hershel. Mi hijo esta ahi adentro con una herida de bala, si el hombre dice que no quiere armas en su tierra, es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a tomar." Rick le explicó en una voz tranquila pero aun así le dejo en claro su postura. "No las tenemos guardadas bajo llave, solamente están en un bolso en la casa rodante."

"Esta bien," Alexis le dijo no muy contenta con la desicion. "Aun me parece estúpido, pero acepto." Ella le dijo mientras sacaba las fundas y les daba las pistolas a Rick. "El rifle esta en la mochila, podes sacado de ahi."

"Gracias, Alexis." Rick le dijo asintiendo con la cabeza y se alejo caminando lentamente dejando a Alexis sintiéndose un poco desnuda y desprotegida. Una sensación que no estaba acostumbrada a sentir a menudo. «_Mierda que les voy a dar todas mis armas, me quedo con mi arma de respaldo_»Pensó acordándose que tenia su arma de respaldo en el fondo de su mochila, más tarde iba a ir disimuladamente y se iba a armar con ella.

Palpo sus bolsillos traseros hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando, el paquete de cigarrillos y un encendedor, necesitaba distraerse un poco así que empezó a alejarse no muy lejos de la casa rodante y se sentó sobre el pasto a disfrutar un poco de la tranquilizad de la granja. Era un muy lindo lugar para quedarse pero aun así sabía que no era seguro por que nada era seguro.

"Demonios, ¿Tenes más de esos?" Daryl se acerco a ella cuando olfateo el aroma a cigarrillo, y no eran esos de segunda mano. Alexis miró hacia atrás cuando escucho esa voz con acento tan pronunciado y sonrió como la mejor. Ella agarro el paquete que había dejado en el pasto y se lo tiró a Daryl

"Quédate con él, tengo más."

Daryl asintió una vez con la cabeza para agradecerle y ella le paso el encendedor antes de que se lo pregunte. Lo encendió dándole una gran pitada y cerro los ojos para sentir como la tranquilidad le llegaba al cuerpo por unos minutos._«__Demonios mujer, me alegraste el día...__»_pensó por un momento.

"Daryl, ¿No?" Alexis le preguntó sacando a Dixon de sus pensamientos.

"¿Que?" Le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Que si tu nombre es Daryl Dixon?" Alexis le preguntó un poco más fuerte, lo hizo aproposito por que le gustaba molestar a la gente un poco, era como su pequeño escape. Sophia le había dicho que Daryl tenia un temperamento muy sensible y siempre estaba a punto de explotar, así que a Alexis le pareció perfecto para molestar. Sabía que estaba siendo súper infantil pero, no podía evitarlo.

"Si... ¿Que?" Daryl le contestó ya un poco molesto que antes. Alexis se rió por lo bajo al ver la cara que puso Daryl sin entender por que carajos le importaba si era él, con rapidez se levantó del paso y se adelantó unos pasos hacía el.

"Tengo algo que es tuyo Daryl Dixon" Ella le dijo dejando salir el humo de su boca mientras hablaba y empezó a caminar de nuevo a la casa rodante, donde tenia su mochila. Daryl la miró por un momento, confundido. De hecho no podía pensar con claridad el solo la siguió como un perrito perdido mientras se mordía las uñas.

Claramente el verlo caminar con la chica nueva sin estar gritándole le pareció raro a todo el grupo que los veía pasar.

"Parece que Daryl hizo una amiga" Lori dijo con una sonrisa cuando los vio pasar juntos mientras colgaba ropa con Carol que los miró por un momento, Daryl las miró cuando sintió sus miradas en ellos y Carol le sonrío. El solo asintió con la cabeza mientras seguía caminando atrás de Alexis.

"Espero que sí," Carol simplemente contestó mientras seguía con sus tareas cotidianas. "Estaba pensando que podríamos hacerle una cena a Hershel y su familia, quizás podríamos celebrar que Sophia esta bien y darle la bienvenida a Alexis, además de que me gustaría volver a cocinar en una cocina de verdad."

"Eso seria bueno, en especial después de todo lo que ellos hicieron por nosotros. Es lo menos que podemos hacer" Lori le respondió mientras le sonreía a su amiga.

Alexis antes de asomarse a la casa rodante, sin querer escucho una conversación entre Dale y Gleen, hablando de Maggie Greene.

"Maggie,"

"¿Que pasa con Maggie?"

"Al principio es mala conmigo y después quiere tener sexo conmigo" Gleen le explico Alexis se rió mientras entraba a buscar su mochila que estaba en una de las sillas adentro del vehículo.

"Bienvenido al mundo de las mujeres," Ella le dijo sorprendiendo a los dos hombres a Dale se le escapo una sonrisa por el comentario mientras que Gleen se puso un poco nervioso por su presencia. "¿Querés un consejo de mujer?" Le preguntó mientras abría uno de los bolsillos sacando la flecha que le iba a devolver a Daryl.

"Eh, si... supongo que sí." Gleen le respondió aunque no estaba muy seguro si le decia que no iba a hacerle caso de todos modos.

"Tene sexo con ella," Le dijo apuntándolo con la flecha, Gleen sonrió con cara de_ ya hice eso. _Alexis sonrió casi riendoce"Ah, ya hiciste eso. ¿Esta siendo mala de nuevo?" Le preguntó y Gleen asintió con la cabeza. "Bueno, obviamente le gustas." Ella agregó y dio media vuelta para salir de nuevo pero sin antes regalarles sonrisas a ambos. _«__¿Que carajos me pasa que estoy tan sonriente?__»_ Se preguntó por un momento pero rápidamente se olvido de eso también.

"Creo que esto es tuyo." Alexis le dijo mientras le mostraba la flecha a Daryl.

"¿De donde sacaste eso?" El le preguntó mirando su ballesta para cerciorarse que no se la haya robado pero ahi estaba la única flecha que tenia.

"En la cara de uno de los babosos, el idiota que se colgó." Le explicó rápidamente.

"¿Como lo sacaste?, estaba alto."

"Corrí la mesa que había y me subí, después la saque de su cráneo. Costo, tuve que tocarle la cara," Le respondió haciendo un gesto de asco. Daryl se la quedo mirando un momento pensando lo idiota que había sido, «_¿Porque pensé eso antes?_» Se preguntó. "No te hagas la pregunta, no fue mi idea de todos modos." Agregó al notar la cara de Daryl, ella sabía que estaba pensando.

Daryl solo la miró por un momento y dejo salir un sonido de la boca para después agarrar la flecha pero Alexis la corrió escondiéndola detrás de ella.

"¿Que carajos?"

"¡Hey!, te doy cigarrillos gratis y te devuelvo una flecha que perdiste. ¿Que tengo yo a cambio?" Ella le dijo tratando de sonar como si hablara en serio, obviamente no lo estaba haciendo.

"¿Y que demonios querés?, no pedí que me dieras el condenado paquete y dame mi flecha." Daryl replico moviendo los brazos por todos lados.

"Woow hombre, tranquilo. Te estaba haciendo una broma," Le dijo ella sonriendo mientras le daba la flecha que Daryl casi le arrebato de la mano. "Relájate un poco Daryl Dixon" Agregó dándole una palmada en el hombro y se alejo caminando. Daryl rápidamente se dio media vuelta también y se alejo caminado en otra dirección mientras la insultaba por dentro.

"¿Relájate?, no me digas que me relaje." Murmuro por lo bajo.

Alexis empezó a caminar hasta el granero por que le llamaba la atención que en todas estas horas que estuvo dando vueltas por el campamento nadie se acerco al granero. Eso le parecía algo extraño.

"¿A donde vas?" Gleen le preguntó casi gritándole a unos metros detrás de ella. Alexis se dio vuelta para ver quien era.

"Iba a ir a chequear el granjeo, ¿querés venir?" Le preguntó invitándolo, estaba segura que aun tenia alguna pregunta de Maggie.

"Esta bien" Gleen le respondió y se adelantó hacia ella trotando mientras Alexis lo esperaba.

Maggie justo salio de la casa cuando vio a Gleen y Alexis caminaban hablando animadamente. Estaba tan concentrada observándolos pensando cualquier cosa que cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaban mirando adentro del granero.

"Oh no" Ella dijo mientras empezaba a correr rápidamente hacia el mismo.

Alexis se había arrimado hasta la puerta con Gleen para ver si se podía abrir pero estaba cerrada con candados, bien asegurada. Eso le llamo aun más la atención. «_Esta muy asegurado para ser un simple granero_»pensó.

"¿Oles eso?" Alexis le preguntó mientras movía la nariz.

"Sí, ¿Que es?" Gleen le preguntó captando el mismo olor a descomposición. Ella lo miró por un segundo y Gleen entendió de inmediato lo que ella quería decir, ambos sabían que clase de cosas dejaban ese aroma, pero ninguno quería adelantarse a decirlo. Alexis tomo coraje y empezó a pispear por un espacio que había entre las tablas de madera de la puerta y vio siluetas moviéndose para después de la nada un gruñido apareció seguido de unos dedos que intentaron alcanzarla entre las rendijas. Alexis se alejo rápidamente y con Gleen se miraron con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Que mierda?" Alexis dijo mientras se ponía una mano en el pecho. "¿Porque tienen esas cosas encerradas ahi?" Le preguntó a Gleen que se estaba preguntando exactamente lo mismo.

"¡No!" Maggie llego corriendo a la escena mientras respiraba agitadamente. "Se suponía que no tenían que ver eso."


	6. Chapter 6

Alexis aun tenia la boca abierta después de escuchar a Maggie hablar del granero ya era de noche, tanto como Carol, Lori y el resto de las mujeres Greene estaban en la casa haciendo la tal cena de la cual estaban hablando en la tarde.

"¿Que vamos a hacer?" Glenn le preguntó susurrándole mientras los dos miraban el fuego que había en el medio de donde algunos estaban sentados.

"No se, ella dijo que no digamos nada. Quiero decir es su casa." Alexis le respondió de la misma forma y levantó la vista para ver como Glenn observaba el granero sin ser disimulado. "Deja de mirar" Le ordeno.

"No puedo." Glenn le dijo mientras la miraba rascándose la cabeza.

"Sos el chico menos disimulado que conocí, nunca juegues póquer, vas a perder todo tu dinero." Ella le dijo mientras alzaba una ceja.

"¿Como podes estar tan tranquila?" Glenn le preguntó. "Hay caminantes ahi adentro, casi al lado nuestro." Le murmuró y Alexis rodó los ojos nuevamente.

"¿Que querés que haga?, ¿Que empiece a gritar como una chica?" Le dijo mientras intentaba ser demasiado sarcástica con el pobre chico. "Escuchaste a tu novia, si decimos algo estamos fuera y hasta donde se, el hijo de Lori y Rick esta en esa casa con una herida de bala. Al menos que quieras que nos eche a todos y ese chico se quede sin cuidado médico. Anda, y diles a todos." Ella le explicó tratando de sonar razonable.

"¿Que pasa si se abre el granero y alguien muere?, eso es nuestra culpa." Glenn le dijo mientras intentaba no subir la voz.

"No es nuestra culpa, nosotros no tenemos caminantes encerrados en el granero, Glenn." Alexis le explicó frunciendo el ceño. Glenn se dio vuelta y empezó a mirar al granero nuevamente y Alexis tampoco podía evitar hacer lo mismo.

Dale era ahora el que los estaba observando, conocía como los chicos se comportaban. Estaban escondiendo algo y no parecía nada bueno. Se levantó de su asiento y se arrimo hasta donde estaba el par sentado al lado del fuego.

"¿Que hay tan interesante en el granero?" Preguntó también observando pero no noto nada extraño.

"Nada, no hay nada interesante en el granero. ¿Por qué habría algo interesante en el granero?" Glenn le contestó de la forma más sospechosa que una persona podría contestar una pregunta. Alexis lo miró y negó con la cabeza mientras se llevaba una mano a la cara. «_Atrapados_» pensó cuando vio la expresión de Dale de que no se había creído nada de lo que les había dicho.

"Creo que quizás tenemos un problema, Dale." Alexis le dijo mirándolo a los ojos con una mueca en el rostro.

"¿Y cual es el problema?" Le preguntó mientras ambos se acercaban un poco más. Alexis miró de nuevo a Glenn para intercambiar unas miradas. Decirle a alguien no estaba en sus planes pero era algo importante.

"Bueno, sos viejo-eh sabes cosas," Glenn empezó a hablar sumamente nervioso mientras miraba a todos lados. "¿Que pasa si alguien te dijo algo que se suponía que no tenias que decir?"

"Deja el melodrama, dilo de una vez" Lo interrumpió.

"Hay caminantes en el granero y Lori esta embarazada" Glenn finalmente vomito todos esos secretos que tenia guardados. Alexis lo miró con los ojos abiertos cuando escucho que Lori estaba embarazada, de verdad.

"Uhm, Maggie hizo prometer que no le digamos a nadie pero... como sea, chequee el granero y esta seguro va a ser bastante difícil que salgan pero no creo que sea imposible" Alexis agregó a la conversación. "Ahora quería saber cuantas de esas cosas hay adentro, estaba pensando quizás más a la noche meterme en el granero a contarlas."

"¿Querés entrar a un granero llenos de caminantes?, ¿a la noche?, ¿Sola?" Glenn le preguntó mientras de pensarlo le asustaba un poco. "¿Estas loca?"

"No seria la idea más estúpida que tuve." Alexis le respondió y volvió a mirar a Dale. "Tenemos que saber con que estamos lidiando. Tomar precauciones si es necesario"

"No nos precipitemos," Dale le dijo en un tono calmo tratando de tranquilizar a ambos. "Déjenme manejar esto, voy a hablar con Hershel mañana a primera hora. Explicarle que no es seguro tener caminantes en el granero."

"¿Va escuchar eso?" Glenn habló frotándose el rostro mientras daba un suspiro largo.

"Mañana. Por ahora se quedan callados acerca de esto." Dale le dijo a los dos.

"No creo que algo pase, todas estas noches que dormimos nada paso. Creo que estaremos seguros por otra noche" Glenn dijo más tratando de convencerse de que nada va a pasar que para tranquilizar al resto. Ella asintió y suspiro nuevamente.

"Sí, creo que tenes razón."

"Si, tranquilos. Andando, volvamos." Dale dijo poniendo una de sus manos en cada hombro de los chicos mientras caminaban de nuevo al campamento. Alexis asintió nuevamente sintiéndose un poco más relajada pero definitivamente se iba a alejar un poco a fumar otro cigarrillo y pensar que demonios iba a ser si se escapaban esos caminantes del granero.

Definitivamente la vida de esa chica era casi un enigma para todos en el campamento pero ninguno tenia la confianza suficiente de preguntarle algo. Daryl Dixon era uno de esos curiosos, el más curioso en realidad y no sabía cual era la razón. «_Ella parece interesante_»_. _Pensó en algún momento después de su primer encuentro. Aunque podía escuchar el eco de la voz de Merle diciéndole que no había chicas _interesantes. _La estaba observando de re-ojo mientras comían y ella hablaba con Sophia ocasionalmente Glenn le decía una que otra palabra. Tenia esa expresión de preocupación esparcida por toda la cara, trataba de ocultarla pero Daryl aun así podría verla. _«__Quizá ella no confía en nosotros__»_ pensó Dixon.

Alexis estaba nerviosa porque no sabía que hacer aunque no lo parezca era peligroso pero al mismo tiempo sabía a lo que se estaba enfrentando, lo cual le parecía extrañamente confortable. "Estoy loca" Murmuro por lo bajo y trato de olvidarse del asunto por el resto de la comida.

"Estamos sentados en la mesa de los niños." Ella le remarco a Glenn al darse cuenta que los _adultos_ estaban en la mesa más grande. _«__Tengo veinticuatro años y estoy sentada en la mesa __de los niños."__» _pensó.

"No estamos en la mesa de los niños." Glenn le respondió y ella lo miró alzando una ceja apuntando a Sophia sentada al lado de ella, después a Beth con su novio. "Bueno, como sea." Glenn agregó mientras volvía a prestar atención a su comida.

Comida, Alexis miró su plato de comida y para empezar no podía creer que estaba comiendo en platos de verdad, comida de verdad además de hecha en casa.

Ahora si que no le importaba sentarse en la mesa de los niños para comer algo como esto, si es por ella iba a comer afuera sentada en el pasto y estaría igual de contenta de comer esto que lo esta sentada en una silla con una mesa en frente.

Maggie noto la emoción con la que Alexis estaba mirando el plato de comida, preguntándose hacía cuando tiempo no había tenido una verdadera comida, casera.

"¿Hace cuanto tiempo no comías?" Maggie finalmente le preguntó haciendo que Alexis levante la cabeza y la mire a la cara, obviamente le dio un poco de pena que se note demasiado el hambre que sintió todos estos meses.

"¿Comida casera?, hombre. Probablemente años." Ella le respondió con total honestidad, en su total existencia en este mundo en realidad nunca nadie le había cocinado comidas hogareñas, su papá estaba muy ocupado embriagándose y su mamá estaba en algún lugar en el mundo sin pensar en ella. Obviamente su especialidad no era cocinar, nunca le presto mucha atención a la cocina pero aun así podía apreciar un buen plato de comida, en especial en estos tiempos. Quizás por que ella estaba concentrada en la comida como para solo notar que la sentaron en la mesa de los niños pero la cena en general fue bastante incomoda para los dos grupos de personas prácticamente unidos a la fuerza. El silencio en el comedor era de cementerio y fue así hasta que todos terminaron de comer.

Después de comer, todos ya estaban prácticamente dormidos en sus tiendas excepto algunas obvias excepciones. Alexis aun estaba sentada afuera de la tienda mientras jugaba con el cordón de sus zapatillas, no tenia sueño en realidad.

"¿No tenes sueño?" Sophia le preguntó asomándose desde la tienda. Carol aun no había entrado por que estaba ordenando algunas cosas que estaban tiradas a lo largo del pequeño campamento. Pero aun así estaba escuchando lo que su hija y Alexis estaban hablando.

"No, ya sabes que no puedo dormir mucho." Ella le respondió mientras suspiraba hondo.

"¿Tenes miedo?, ya estamos seguras acá." Sophia le aseguro con una sonrisa, Alexis la observo por un momento y dejo salir una sonrisa.

"No tengo miedo." Le mintió.

"Ella tiene razón." Carol habló mientras caminaba hacía la tienda mirando a Alexis, "Estamos bien por ahora, este lugar es seguro." Ella le aseguro con otra sonrisa.

Alexis la miró a los ojos tratando de ver si también estaba mintiendo pero no podía ver más que benevolencia en ellos. No quería sacarla de ese estado de seguridad en el que sentía ahora, pero había una cosa que ella no sabía. No había lugares seguros lo único que había en esta vida ahora eran otros lugares más seguros que otros. Pero aun así, con solo cuestión de tiempo los caminante se abrían camino entre la seguridad para arrancarte la carne.

"Sí." Ella solamente le pudo responder con otra sonrisa forzada y Carol entro a la tienda junto con Sophia para dormir en su_ seguridad_.

Según su reloj había pasado exactamente una hora, todo estaba tranquilo y no había moros en la costa. Se levantó del suelo y agarro una linterna que había apoyada en una de las mesas para emprender su pequeño viaje hasta el granero.

"¿Te vas a alguna parte?" Daryl Dixon preguntó mientras encendía un cigarrillo a unos metros de ella apoyado sobre un árbol. Alexis lo alumbro con la linterna mientras alzaba una ceja.

"¿Necesito permiso?" Ella le respondió alejando la linterna de la cara de Daryl pero aun así lo vio acercandoce a ella. Daryl le ofreció un cigarrillo en silencio pero ella se negó de la misma forma. _«Mierda, ¿Ahora que?»_ Alexis pensó tratando de buscar una excusa para ir al granero por ella misma.

"Entonces, ¿Donde ibas?" Daryl le volvió a preguntar mientras la miraba. Alexis lo volvió a mirar mientras sentía que sus planes se estaban yendo por el drenaje. Porque aunque no conociera a Daryl Dixon podía decir que no iba a poder sacarlo de su camino tan fácilmente, así que opto por decirle la verdad.

_«Mierda.» _

"Mira, ayer con Glenn encontramos caminantes en el granero, Maggie nos dijo que no digamos nada, de todos modos Dale nos descubrió y mañana va a hablar con Hershel. Ahora quiero saber cuantas de esas cosas hay ahi adentro, así que podes hacer dos cosas: Volver y despertar a todos para contarles o acompañarme a investigar eso. Depende de ti." Alexis le explicó rápidamente sin dar rodeos al asunto. Daryl se la quedo mirando por un momento contemplando la idea de volver y hacer lo que ella le acaba de decir pero no tenia intensión de estar lidiando con el drama que todo esto iba a causar.

"De acuerdo, andando." Simplemente le respondió haciéndole un gesto para que empiece a caminar nuevamente. Alexis opto por no hacer un comentario en su decisión, así que se quedo callada mientras volvía a caminar. Unos metros más adelante se encontraron con la puerta del granero, con precaución, ella movió la puerta nuevamente para asegurase de que estuviera bien cerrada y dio un paso hacía atrás.

"¿Alguna idea de por donde podemos entrar?" Ella le preguntó.

"Quizás por el costado. Vi una escalera al lado del generador"

Alexis camino hasta donde le había indicado y él tenia razón, había una escalera hacía arriba. Ella suspiro y miró su pierna, habían pasado tres meses desde el pequeño incidente que le había costado la cicatriz en la cara y una puñalada en la pierna. Ni siquiera quería pensar en eso ahora, o nunca.

"Genial, escaleras." Alexis dijo mientras seguía parada adelante de las escaleras sin moverse.

"¿Vas a subir o que?" Daryl la presiono para que se mueva, no tenia intención de estar toda la noche parado al lado del granero.

"Sí, sí." Ella le respondió y empezó a subir las escaleras mientras sentía la molestia en la pierna izquierda. "Mierda." Murmuró mientras daba los últimos pasos hasta que finalmente llego arriba. Alumbro por donde estaba caminando, lo único que veía era fardos de paja apilados a un costado, solamente unos pasos más delante se podía empezar a sentir la fetidez de los caminantes, se llevo una mano a la nariz y se asomo hasta la escalera e ilumino hacía abajo.

"Bueno, no estabas mintiendo." Daryl dijo una vez que llego al lado de ella viendo la misma escena abajo. Los caminantes se habían acumulado una vez que la vieron o olieron, gimiendo y extendiendo sus brazos esperando tener un pedazo de carne fresca. "¿Como demonios hicieron para encerrarlos a todos adentro?"

"Ni idea." Ella le respondió y empezó a contar en voz alta los caminantes que podía ver en el granero. "Creo que son catorce, si no hay ninguno escondido por ahi. Son catorce."

"Podemos manejar catorce." Daryl le respondió mientras se cruzaba de brazos alejándose del borde.

Alexis puso sus manos en la en la cintura y se quedo callada un momento pensando en la situación, no era enteramente mala. Podría haber el doble, hasta el tripe de caminantes ahi adentro pero catorce, no eran demasiados. Alexis se los quedo mirando un momento mientras seguían amontonados, gruñendo tratando de llegar a ella.

"Vamos, creo que vimos suficiente."


	7. Chapter 7

"¿Que pasa con la pierna?" Daryl le preguntó cuando la vio haciendo un esfuerzo para bajarse de las escaleras. Una vez que Alexis llego a tierra firme se puso una mano sobre la herida.

"No es nada." Ella le respondió entre dientes mientras se recuperaba empezando a caminar nuevamente, Daryl no insistió más en el tema y se puso a caminar al lado de ella en silencio. Hasta que Alexis habló nuevamente. "¿Puedo aceptar ese cigarrillo ahora?"

Daryl busco en su bolsillo el paquete y se lo acerco a Alexis junto con un encendedor, ella lo encendió y le dio una pitada sintiendo como se le llenaban los pulmones de humo, se sintió un poco más relajada por el momento.

"¿Que estabas haciendo el bosque cuando la encontraste a Sophia?" Él preguntó, atrayendo la atención de Alexis mientras caminaban.

"Durmiendo." Le respondió mientras le devolvía el paquete con el encendedor y Daryl se lo volvió a guardar en el bolsillo. "La escuche gritando y el resto es historia." Agregó.

"¿Hace cuanto estas sola?"

"Uhm, cuatro meses. Al principio estaba con mi hermana y Wade mi... papá."

"¿Que paso?"

"Uhm, a ella la mordieron y él se perdió." Alexis le respondió sin decir más nada. Todavía no estaba lista para contarle a alguien lo que había pasado, tenia una mierda que arreglar en su cabeza todavía.

"Lo siento."

"Esta bien." Ella le respondió rápidamente. El la miró por un segundo pero no dijo más nada por el próximo minuto. El silencio entre ellos no era incomodo, de echo se sentía bastante bien poder estar solo en silencio de la compania de otra persona.

"Gracias, ya sabes. Por la fecha y los cigarrillos."

"De nada" Ella le respondió con una sonrisa mientras le daba otra pitada al cigarrillo. "Gracias por no dispararme cuando me viste, me alegra que seas el tipo de preguntar después disparar. Aunque eso de que me disparen una flecha iba a ser una toda una nueva experiencia." Agregó y Daryl dejo salir una risa.

"No te iba a disparar, al menos no primero." Daryl le dijo en un tono de voz tranquila y ambos se miraron por unos momentos.

"Entonces, ¿eres de por acá?, ya sabes. Georgia" Ella le preguntó un poco curiosa.

"Sí, nacido y criado. ¿Chica de cuidad?"

"Sí, Chicago, pero estaba en Nueva Orleans."

"Eso es lejos. ¿Como terminaste acá?"

"No tengo idea, solo llegue. Estoy buscando por un lugar donde sea lo suficiente seguro como para dejar se moverme por todo el país, al menos por unos cuantos meses con suerte años." Ella le respondió para después agregar rápidamente. "Se que esta por algún lugar."

"¿Porque no fuiste a Fort Benning?, es más cerca de Nueva Orleans." Le preguntó volviendo a caminar nuevamente. Ahora fue Alexis la que se lo quedo mirando. «_¿Ellos no saben?_» se preguntó. «_Oh por Dios. Ellos no saben_»Se respondió al mirar la expresión de Daryl, estaba totalmente ajeno a lo que había pasado en Fort Benning.

"Es historia, cuando llegue ahí lo que único que había era babosos y fuego." Ella le comentó mientras se miraba las manos tratando de no recordar el miedo que sintió ese día. Ambos se quedaron callados después de eso. Más malas noticias para el grupo.

Daryl se quedo callado mientras procesaba lo que ella le acaba de decir, definitivamente eran malas noticias. ¿A donde se suponen que iban a ir ahora?, ¿Que iban a hacer ahora?.

"Perdón, por dar más malas noticias." Ella le dijo con una mueca, le dio mucha pena haberle dado las noticias así como si nada. "¿Tenían planeado ir?" Le preguntó.

"Era el plan si el CDC no funcionaba." Daryl le respondió mientras se mordía las uñas.

"Mierda, lo siento." Alexis le respondió, le iba a decir algo más pero escucharon una de los cierres de la tienda abrirse y Andrea salio bastante dormida que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que ellos estaban parados no muy lejos. Ambos se miraron y levantaron los hombros al mismo tiempo.

"Deberíamos dormir, antes de que empiece a hacer preguntas." Daryl le dijo refiriéndose a Andrea y se retiro a paso rápido hasta su tienda. Alexis se quedo parada ahí por un momento terminando su cigarrillo y lo tiro al pasto pisándolo unas cuantas veces antes de empezar a caminar hasta la tienda de Sophia y Carol, lentamente se metió y se acostó mirando la tela verde oscuro hasta que finalmente se durmió.

Alexis se había dormida profundamente por primera vez en unas cuantas semanas, estaba abrazando la almohada y tenia la boca abierta. Ni siquiera estaba soñando, estaba tan cansada que el granero podía abrirse y estaba segura que ella no iba a escuchar nada. Sophia estaba ansiosa de despertar a su nueva amiga/heroína que no se pudo aguantar en no despertarla, aunque su mamá le había dicho lo contrario. Ella se escabullo en la tienda y se acerco a la bolsa de dormir de Alexis para empezar a moverla lentamente.

"Lexie, despertate." Sophia la movía lentamente. "Alexis."

"Uhm, ¿Que?" Ella murmuró mientras ponía sus brazos sobre su cabeza. Sophia la siguió sacudiendo mientras la seguía llamando por su nombre dejando salir unas cuantas risitas. "Basta, Sophia." Alexis le decía mientras intentaba no reírse, Sophia era demasiado tierna como para ignorarla. Con un movimiento rápido Alexis le empezó a hacer cosquillas haciendo que Sophia se ría a carcajadas.

"¡No, no, no!" Sophia decía mientras intentaba zafarse mientras se reía.

"¡Eso te pasa por despertarme!" Alexis le respondió mientras se reía también, finalmente la dejo ir mirando lo roja que Sophia se había puesto de la risa. "¿Estas bien?" Preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Si, me duele la panza." Sophia le respondió poniendo ambas manos sobre su estomago. "Tengo hambre también." Agregó al escuchar como rugía del hambre. Alexis se sentó y se empezó a estirar mientras se levantaba. "¡Vamos!, tenes que conocer a Carl." Sophia la agarro del brazo.

"Esta bien, esta bien." Ella le respondió. "Déjame cambiarme de ropa, limpiarme un poco." Alexis se excuso con la pequeña Sophia. Ella se levantó después de darse una buena ducha en la casa de los Greene, para ponerse algo de ropa que ella tenia en la mochila. Se sentía tan contenta que había olvidado de los caminantes en el granero hasta cuando salia de la casa vio el maldito granero.

"Y mi día había empezado tan agradable." Murmuró mientras negaba con la cabeza, en el camino se encontró con Glenn que estaba sosteniendo una canasta de frutas con carne.

"Hay duraznos." Le ofreció y Alexis agarro una fruta dándole un mordisco. "¿Pudiste hacer eso anoche?" Le preguntó.

"¿Contar cuantos había?" Ella preguntó mientras le hablaba con la boca llena de durazno. Glenn asintió y Alexis le respondió. "Hay al menos catorce."

"¿Enserio?, maldición."

"Podría ser peor, ¿Dormiste algo?" Ella le preguntó al ver su rostro cansado.

"Muy poco. ¿Tu pudiste?"

"Si, de hecho lo hice muy bien." Alexis le sonrió mientras se robaba otra fruta y se adelanto hacía el campamento nuevamente. En el camino se volvió a encontrar con Sophia que ahora estaba acompañada de Carl, estaban sentados en una mesa tomando té esperando por el desayuno completo.

"Tu debes ser el famoso Carl." Ella dijo sentándose al lado de Sophia. "Ella no paraba de hablar de ti."

"¡Alexis!" Sophia le gritó para que se calle haciendo que Carl se le pongan las mejillas un poco rojas. "Deja de mentir." Murmuró cruzándose de brazos.

"Gracias por traer a Sophia de nuevo." Carl le dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos. Alexis sonrió de oreja a oreja y le dio la otra fruta que tenia de más.

"Fue un placer, hombrecito." Le respondió guiñándole un ojo y ahora se acerco hasta donde estaba Carol acomodando unas cuantas cosas al rededor del campamento mientras Lori estaba cocinando algo en una sartén.

"Buenos días, ¿Dormiste bien?"

"Buenos días, señoritas. ¿Si dormí bien?, ¿estas bromeando? Hacía semanas no dormía tan bien." Alexis le respondió con una sonrisa.

"Te lo mereces, después de todo lo que hiciste, lo que pasaste." Lori le respondió y ella asintió. Alexis vio que Glenn le estaba haciendo señas para que se acerque, al parecer Dale había hablado con Hershel y estaba volviendo con las noticias.

"¿Que pasa?" Preguntó mientras se aceraba a Gleen con las manos en los bolsillos.

"Dale fue a hablar con Hershel hace más o menos quince minutos. Ahí viene" Glenn le aviso haciendo que ella levante la vista hacia Dale. Su cara no expresaba buenas noticias.

"Ah Dios, esto va a ser malo." Alexis dijo negando con la cabeza mientras apuraba el paso hasta encontrarse con Dale en el camino, Glenn iba justo detrás de ella.

"Tenemos que decirles." Dale habló primero antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera hacer alguna pregunta.

"¿Te fue tan mal?"

"Piensa que son humanos, muy enfermos pero humanos. Tenemos que decirle al grupo y resolver este problema." Dale les comento mientras movía las manos tratando de calmar a los dos.

Cuando el trío arribo al campamento Alexis fue directo a sentarse al lado de Sophia quedando entre medio de Daryl y ella. Alexis lo miró con una sonrisa, como saludándolo y el también le sonrío, apenas.

"Uhm, chicos..." Glenn habló llamando la atención de todos. Estaba parado en el centro del pequeño campamento con muchos nervios mientras sentía la mirada de todos sobre él. Alexis se paro poniendo sus manos en el bolsillo, Glenn la miró por un segundo y ella asintió con la cabeza, tratando de darle ánimos para que lo haga. Glenn suspiro una vez más y habló.

"El granero esta lleno de caminantes."

Silencio, esa fue la respuesta más inmediata a la nueva información que Glenn había proporcionado al grupo. Algunos todavía lo estaban procesando y algunos ni siquiera habían comenzado.

Shane Walsh fue el primero en hablar o mejor dicho gritar.

"¿Cuando descubriste esto?"

"Ayer a la tarde con Alexis" Glenn le respondió.

"¿No se les ocurrió decirnos esto cuando lo descubrieron?" Shane les dijo a ambos gritándoles. Glenn bajo la cabeza aceptando que Shane tenia algo de razón pero en cambio. Alexis no, ella nunca se callaba con nadie especialmente con hombres. "¡Estamos durmiendo a solo unos metros del granero!" Agregó con otro gritó.

"El granero esta seguro. Hasta donde tengo entendido Hershel se ocupa de sus caminantes en su tierra" Ella le contestó de manera calmada pero aun así se acerco unos cuantos pasos hacia él sin demostrar miedo.

"Ella tiene razón. Tenemos que hablar con Hershel primero... " Rick habló parándose de donde estaba sentado desayunando con su familia. "Miremos el granero primero y después discutimos esto." agregó tratando de poner un poco de calma en la situación.

Todo el grupo se traslado hasta el granero inspeccionándolo con cuidado, como Alexis había dicho el granero era seguro de todos modos Shane se acerco a ver por el mismo espacio entre las maderas que Alexis había visto el día anterior.

"Hay catorce adentro." Ella le menciono a Rick mientras ambos miraban como Shane miraba al interior del granero. Shane se retrocedió unos pasos cuando vio que uno de los caminantes se había acercado demasiado a la puerta y empezó a caminar furioso hacía Rick.

"No me digas que estas de acuerdo con esto."

"No, no lo estoy. Pero somos los huéspedes no es nuestro lugar." Rick le respondió. Shane era claramente el más afectado por la situación del granero.

Alexis estaba lo más alejada del grupo mientras los estudiaba con cuidado sin hablar, tenia los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mientras prestaba atención a lo que ellos decían. No tenia intención de meterse en ninguna conversación, además de que era nueva no me importaba mucho lo que iban a hacer con los 'caminantes' en el granero. De hecho le parecía una buena idea, no por el hecho de que estén ahí esperando para salir pero había descubierto que el aroma de los muertos de hecho tapaba el de los vivos, por lo cual tener todos esos muertos ahí adentro era como un repelente.

"O tenemos que entrar ahí y hacer las cosas bien o nos vamos. Hace tiempo venimos hablando de Fort Benning" Shane empezó a hablar. Alexis miró a Daryl instintivamente cuando Fort Benning fue mencionado.

"No nos podemos ir" Rick lo interrumpió levantando la mano.

"¿Por que Rick?, ¿Por que?" Le preguntó mirando a Rick esperando una respuesta rápida.

"¿Fort Benning?" Alexis habló rápidamente antes de que Rick pudiera contestar. Ella miró a Daryl por un momento y después todo rápidamente le cerro en su cerebro. "No pueden." Agregó.

"¿Por que no?" Shane le preguntó.

"No hay no más Fort Benning, fue invadido." Ella le contestó con un tono casual.

"¿¡Y como demonios tu sabes eso!?" Shane le preguntó casi gritándole, Alexis lo miró dándole una advertencia que no le grite nuevamente, pero al parecer Shane no lo capto.

"Vengo de Fort Benning. Por eso es que se eso." Alexis le contestó con sequedad aun con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. "Cuando llegue ya estaba invadido con caminantes." Le aclaro.

"¿Que?, ¿Estas hablando en serio?" Glenn le preguntó con una cara que parecía que se le había desmoronado el mundo adelante de ella. Alexis cambio la miraba cuando lo vio y suspiro.

"Sí, lo siento." Ella le respondió con la voz un poco más suave esta vez.

"¿Y nosotros solo tenemos que confiar lo que decís?. Podrías estar mintiendo" Shane le dijo adelantándose a ella, un poco fuera de control. Alexis mantuvo su postura, no podía culpar a Shane de la manera que se comportaba, ella hubiera reaccionado igual.

"Solo estoy diciendo esto desde que me estoy quedando -por ahora- con ustedes, me pareció bien compartir esto. Ahorrarles kilómetros, provisiones y quizás que la mitad del grupo muera en un viaje tan largo." De pronto Alexis cambio su cara, al ver que Shane no había cambiado la postura contra ella. Se acerco unos pasos hacía el, hablándole casi en la cara. "Podes ir y verlo ti mismo."

Shane se la quedo mirando mientras seguía paseándose con la mandíbula dura procesando lo que esta extraña le estaba diciendo.

"Hablamos de Fort Benning más tarde. Ahora, tenemos otros asuntos más importantes que atender." Rick habló en un tono casi diplomático. "Voy a hablar con Hershel y tratar de resolver esto." Grimes agregó.

"¿¡Dime que es lo que vas a resolver!?" Shane le gritó, perdiendo la poca cordura que le quedaba encima. Lori le gritó en la cara para que se tranquilice, Alexis aun estaba mirando apartada a un lado, a si mismo los demás parecían observar la situación.

"Si nos quedaremos y limpiaremos el granero. Tengo que convencerlo. ¡Esta es su tierra!"

"Para Hershel esas cosas de ahí adentro son personas." Dale tiró la bomba peor de lo que Alexis había pensado que ella lo hizo con lo de Fort Benning. Ahora, la atención estaba puesta sobre el viejo hombre con su gorra de pesca. "Personas enfermas, su esposa, su hijastro."

"¿Sabias de esto?" Rick le preguntó un poco en shock.

"Hoy hablé con Hershel" Dale le respondió.

Honestamente, Alexis se quería echar a reír a carcajadas de una manera muy sarcástica, estas personas eran ruidosas especialmente adelante de un granero con catorce -y seguramente hambrientos- babosos con una vieja puerta de madera separándolos de comida fresca. Mientras el griterío seguía ella se preguntaba como demonios habían sobrevivido todo este tiempo... su única opción fue pura y simplemente suerte.

Como ella predijo, la puerta empezó a moverse violentamente mientras del otro lado se escuchaba los gruñidos hambrientos de los babosos queriendo salir desesperadamente del granero y callarlos a todos a mordiscos. Alexis saco con rapidez el arma de reserva que se veía obligada a cargar en la parte de atrás de su pantalón, apuntando a la puerta pero al parecer la puerta era más resistente de lo que parecía.

Tan pronto se dio cuenta que todo estaba bien, volvió a poner el arma en el mismo lugar sin decir nada. No había necesidad de llamar la atención a su arma -no permitida-. Negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía con sarcasmo.

"Pura suerte." Murmuro mientras daba media vuelta caminando de nuevo al campamento.


	8. Chapter 8

Alexis estaba fumando un cigarrillo alejada de todos mientras pensaba seriamente si debía o no quedarse con estas personas. Ella estaba apoyada contra un árbol con el viento de frente mientras su pelo castaño oscuro volaba con el viento, estaba vistiendo un pantalón de jean algo ajustados que eran cómodos como para correr por ahí, con una remera con las mangas cortadas negra, era lo suficientemente larga como para cubrir su arma en la parte trasera, en los pies tenia unas botas hasta las rodillas algo gastadas por el gran uso que les daba. Ella era encantadora por así decirlo. Era la viva imagen de su madre, con los mismo ojos en el centro eran dorados y luego se convertían en un verde oscuro, aunque su mirada era dulce no era lo que ella transmitía, sus facciones eran marcadas tanto como esa cicatriz en su labio y su mirada transmitían un fuerte no se metan conmigo.

Alexis Miller era una tipa dura.

Ella se dejo caer al pasto mirando el granero a lo lejos mientras aplastaba la colilla del cigarrillo en la tierra, pensando en todas las posibilidades que tenia en frente de ella en este momento. No había un plan a futuro ahora, ni siquiera de una semana en adelante máximo era un futuro de tres días si las cosas venían bien.

"Mierda..." Susurro mientras se rascaba la cabeza, cansada de pensar en realidad. Lo mejor que podía hacer esa seguir a esta gente por que claramente este era el mejor grupo que se había encontrado entre todo este caos. De pronto a Alexis le picaban los puños, quería volver al ring y pelear hasta sangrar por deporte no por su vida. Ella gruño por lo bajo y se levanto del pasto mientras se sonaba los dedos _«Esta mierda es tan tranquila.»_pensó. Todo estaba tranquilo en la granja, Alexis no hacía nada tranquilo ni calmo, era muy pasional con todo lo que hacia. No hacía las cosas a media si las hacia, las terminaba.

El establo de caballos le llamo la atención, nunca había visto un caballo de cerca y ahora tenia curiosidad, al menos otra cosa que borrar de la no-tan-larga-lista de cosas que no hizo en su vida. Había unos cuantos caballos ahí, comiendo esa cosa que comían y haciendo nada.

"Ustedes no tienen ni idea, eh. Están ahí tranquilos comiendo su pasto y sin importarles un carajo." Ella dijo con una sonrisa mientras se entretenía sola hablando con los caballos.

Estaba tan absorta en los caballos que nunca se dio cuenta que tenia un publico mirándola, era solo una sola persona. Ahí estaba, Daryl Dixon con una pequeña hiper microscópica sonrisa parado en la entrada del establo mirando como ella maldecía a los caballos. Ahora estaba acariciando a la nerviosa Nelly cuando de pronto la yegua empieza a saltar, asustada por algo.

"Woow, esta bien. Tranquila..." Alexis le dijo levantando las dos manos mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás. "Lo que me falta, que me golpee un caballo."

"Estúpido caballo." Daryl murmuro haciendo que Alexis lo mire, sorprendida de verlo ahí parado.

"Hey," Ella lo saludo alejándose de la yegua y su nerviosismo. "¿Que le pasa?" ella preguntó más a si misma que a Daryl, hablando de la yegua.

"Trato de matarme." Él le respondió cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba al animal. Alexis levantó una ceja mientras lo miraba tratando de entender como paso eso. "¿Que?" Daryl le preguntó en su usual tono de fastidio.

"Estoy tratando de pensar como te quiso matar."

Daryl la miró por un segundo para después contarle rápidamente lo que había pasado con la nerviosa Nelly.

"Okay, entonces. El caballo te tiro a un riachuelo, te clavaste tu propia flecha al costado, te atacaron caminantes, los mataste, trataste de subir la pendiente, te caíste, y cuando al fin llegaste al campamento Andrea te disparo en la cabeza rozándote." Alexis repaso rápidamente lo que él le había dicho sin creerle mucho en realidad, pero las pruebas estaban ahí. Además, Daryl no tenia aspecto de mentir de ocultar cosas sí, pero mentir no. "Sí, bueno eso totalmente aprueba mi teoría de que ustedes tienen la suerte de su lado." Ella agregó con una pequeña sonrisa. Daryl la miró con escepticismo, no creyendo lo que estaba diciendo.

"No tenemos la suerte de nuestro lado."

"Ah, sí. La tienen... comparado con el resto de nosotros, la tienen." Alexis le respondió rápidamente sin dejar de sonreír. Daryl la seguía observando de la misma forma hasta que ella habló de nuevo. "Casi fui la cena de alguien."

"¿Que?, ¿Caminantes?"

"No-no. Personas... vivas, casi me comen. Vi como violaban a unas chicas, como un caminante se comía a un bebe, como una madre mató a todos sus hijos y la lista sigue..." Ella le dijo borrando la sonrisa de su rostro. "No es fácil ahí afuera, ustedes tienen suerte. Rick tiene suerte de tener a su familia todavía y todos ustedes siguen vivos y casi sin heridas, bueno... tu no tanto." Ella dijo levando los hombros.

"Mierda..."

"Sí." Ella le dijo y levantó los hombros. "Bueno, tengo un poco de suerte también. Podría haber muerto en todas esas ocasiones pero... sigo viva." Agregó mientras sacaba de nuevo el paquete de cigarrillos y le convidaba uno a Daryl.

"¿Que hacías antes de que esta mierda empezara?" El le preguntó cruzándose de brazos mientras la miraba y fumaba el cigarrillo ocasionalmente. Alexis lo miró por un momento y suspiro riéndose.

"Bueno, no mucho en realidad." Ella le dijo. _«__Oh nada en especial, solamente asaltaba camiones blindados una vez al mes con los chicos__»_. Pensó y se rió. "¿Que hacías tú antes de esta mierda?"

"Cazaba y más o menos eso." Daryl le respondió.

"En realidad ya no importa ahora." Alexis le dijo con seriedad. "Todo ese trabajo duro para nada. El maldito Apocalipsis pasó." Agregó mientras negaba con la cabeza. "Mi hermana esta muerta, ya nada importa ahora."

Daryl la miró entendiendo algo de lo que decía, el comprendía el dolor de perder a un hermano aunque no estaba seguro si Merle estaba muerto o no. Iba a decirle algo más pero el revuelo que había afuera lo interrumpió.

"¿Que carajos esta pasando?" Daryl le preguntó, mientras caminaban afuera del establo. Alexis frunció el ceño cuando vio a Shane con la bolsa de armas parado en la puerta de la casa de los Greene, hablando -bah, gritando.- de algo. Ahí fue cuando vieron que la escena cambio rápidamente cuando todos empezaron a correr al granero para ver como Rick, Hershel y Jimmy estaban con dos caminantes.

"¿Que carajos?"

"Algo esta pasando, vamos." Daryl le dijo y ambos empezaron a correr lo más rápido que podían hasta el granero.

"¡Espera, armas!" Ella dijo cambiando la dirección para primero buscar armas de la bolsa que había quedado en la entrada de la casa de los Greene. Daryl agarro una escopeta mientras que Alexis agarro una de sus dos pistolas. Empezaron a correr nuevamente , desde la casa se podía escuchar a Shane gritar además de como estaba disparando a uno de los caminantes.

"... ¡Si quieren vivir, si quieren sobrevivir. Tienen que pelear por eso!" Shane gritaba mientras todos miraban lo que estaba haciendo. "¡Estoy hablando de luchar justo aquí y ahora mismo!" Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de correr hasta el granero y tomo un pico que había al costado de la puerta para romper el candado en la puerta.

Rick le estaba gritando a Hershel para que agarre el caminante que él tenia en una de varas de ahorque para dominar animales pero Hershel no respondía. Al mismo tiempo Rick quería que Shane se detenga en lo que estaba haciendo pero esta fuera de control, toda la situación estaba fuera de control.

En cuestión de segundos caminantes empezaron a salir de adentro del granero, Alexis y Daryl se adelantaron entre los demás mientras disparaban a los caminantes. Alexis ni siquiera pudo contar bien cuanto de esas cosas disparo mientras salían de ahí. De pronto silencio nuevamente solo se podía escuchar los llantos de Beth que venían desde atrás.

"Mierda..." Alexis murmuro mientras miraba todos los cuerpos que estaban por todo el piso afuera del granero, vio a Beth pasar por al lado de ella esquivando a todos mientras se dirigía al cuerpo de su mamá que estaba debajo de otro cadáver cubriéndola parcialmente, se arrodillo en frente de ella mientras decía:

"Mamá..."

Fue lo único que pudo decir por que el caminante rápidamente trato de agarrarla. Por que todos actuaron rápidamente nada le paso a ella. T-Dog rápidamente empezó a patearle la cabeza al caminante/mamá de Beth para finalmente matarlo pero Andrea agarro una herramienta para cortar la paja y se lo puso en la cabeza.

_«Asesinato zombie de la semana.»_ Alexis pensó mientras abría un poco la boca, en otra circunstancia lo hubiera dicho en voz alta pero no era el momento. Hershel y su familia empezaron a caminar nuevamente hacia su casa mientras eran seguidos por Rick y Shane. El resto del grupo empezó a revisar que todos los caminantes estuvieran bien muertos antes de continuar con lo que sea que había que hacer.

"¿Que demonios acaba de pasar?" Alexis ahora preguntó mientras observaba las expresiones de algunos de los que estaban al lado de ella.

"Shane se volvió loco." T-Dog le contestó mientras se pasaba una mano por la frente quitándose el sudor que le había provocado el encuentro. Automáticamente Daryl y ella se miraron...

"Sí, note eso. Ahora nosotros tenemos que limpiar detrás de él... Eso es fantástico y asumo que Hershel ya nos echo de su granja." Alexis dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza y se dio media vuelta para ver si Carol y Sophia estaban bien. Ella las miró y Carol capto rápidamente su pregunta aunque no la haya formulado y asintió rápidamente. Alexis le sonrió y volvió su atención a todos los cuerpos.

"No fue solo su culpa, todos disparamos." Andrea le menciono y Alexis la miró por un segundo.

"Ese es no el punto, es muy obvio que todos vamos a disparar si vemos caminantes. El punto es que esto se podría haber manejado mejor." Ella dijo y suspiro nuevamente. "Esta es la razón por la que ando sola" Agregó mientras ponía su arma en la cintura del pantalón.

Nadie podía contestar a lo que ella dijo por que en gran parte tenia razón, esto sin lugar a dudas se podría haber manejado mucho mejor y evitar el disgusto de Hershel. Dale estaba más que se acuerdo con lo que ella decía. Shane Walsh no era de confiar, se estaba volviendo loco y iba a terminar llevando a la ruina a todo el grupo si alguien no hacía algo inmediatamente.

Rick finalmente volvió al granero después de intentar hablar con Hershel pero lo único que consiguió fue lo que Alexis había dicho, Fuera de mi tierras... estaba un poco conmocionado con lo que había pasado.

"¿Empezamos a enterrar?" T-Dog le preguntó mientras todos lo observaban.

"¿Enterrar?, quemar es mejor." Alexis lo interrumpió. "¿Entierran a los caminantes que matan?" Ella les preguntó un poco incrédula.

"No, no vamos a enterrar a todos, por que es mucho que excavar. Deberíamos enterrar a su esposa e hijo. Mostrar un poco de respeto" Andrea propuso y Lori, que estaba ahí escuchando toda la conversación, asintió rápidamente.

"Sí, enterrar a sus seres queridos y quemar el resto. Vamos a necesitar la camioneta" Ella agregó a lo que Andrea había propuesto y Shane justo escucho lo ultimo. La tensión casi se podía cortar en el aire, Shane ahora era culpable de que Hershel posiblemente los eche de sus tierras y todos estaban un poco nerviosos por eso.

"Yo la busco." Shane dijo cuando Jimmy intentó ir en busca de la camioneta. Alexis estaba prácticamente comiéndoselo con la mirada, estaba esperando otro momento en donde podía darle otro gran discurso de lo que ella pensaba de él. _«Imbécil»_ ella pensó y rápidamente todos se pusieron en movimiento.

El día paso lento para todos, en especial para Alexis que no estaba acostumbrada a enterrar personas ni quemar caminantes, era un poco raro para ella todas las tradiciones que este grupo todavía mantenía. Ella era muy practica, solo los dejaba a ahí y se iba del lugar... o _improvisaba._

Una vez Alexis estaba acampando no muy lejos de donde encontró a Sophia. Era de noche y la tormenta recién había acabado, un caminante se había echo camino hasta la tienda de Alexis mientras ella dormía. El gruñido desesperante fue el que la despertó y sin pensarlo disparo al caminante llamando la atención de todo kilómetros a la redonda. Preocupada de que él ruido atraiga a más caminantes durante el resto de la noche decidió hacer algo que después de terminar de hacer se prometió tratar de poner este método como ultimo recurso.

Alexis agarro su cuchillo de caza y abrió al medio al caminante como una especie de animal y empezó a esparcir encima de su tienda con sangre y viseras para distraer a otros posibles caminantes cerca de su aroma. También a los alrededores con otras partes del cuerpo y después quemo el resto de lo que quedaba del cadáver. Esto era la cosa más asquerosa que hizo en su vida entera y nunca vomito tantas veces seguidas pero al menos por eso pudo sobrevivir otra noche entera.

"Sí, esto no es improvisar." Ella se susurro mientras seguía cavando con la pala el puto agujero en el suelo.


	9. Chapter 9

Daryl no sentía la necesitad de ayudar a enterrar a esas personas ni tampoco la necesidad de limpiar lo que Shane había causado. No pensó mucho en la excusa por que tenia una a mano siempre, cazar. Demonios, nadie se opuso a eso por que seria bueno tener un venado o algo para comer, además de ardillas.

"¿A quien estamos enterrando?" Alexis preguntó apoyando la pala sobre la tierra mientras con la otra mano se sacaba el sudor de la frente.

"Eh... la esposa y hijastro, creo." T-Dog le respondió y Alexis negó con la cabeza.

"Todavía creo que es mejor quemarlos..." Ella habló en nadie en particular.

"Acabamos de matarlos adelante de ellos, creo que esto muestra un poco de respeto." Andrea le respondió.

"Ya estaban muertos. Es diferente, esto-" Ella habló apuntando con la pala al cuerpo envuelto en unas mantas. "No siente, no piensa, no es la persona que conociste. Es solo el cuerpo, la esencia de esa persona se perdió. Prefiero morir como mi misma antes de convertirme en esta cosa pero lo entiendo el no poder matarlos cuando es uno de los tuyos." Alexis dijo bajando un poco la voz, recordando a Sarah mientras empezaba a cavar nuevamente.

"¿Perdiste a muchos?" Andrea le preguntó también cavando. Las dos mujeres estaban cavando la misma tumba, una de cada lado mientras que T-Dog y Glenn escuchaban desde la otra.

"Sarah." Alexis le respondió sin mirarla, seguía cavando sin hacer contacto visual con ninguno. "Mi papá la uso de carnada mientras escapaba ella murió en mis brazos." Ella escupió prácticamente eso y se sintió tan jodidamente bien poder hablar de eso, se sintió más relajada. Nunca le había contado a nadie lo que había pasado ese día, aunque lo recordaba todos los días se sentía mejor el que alguien también lo sepa.

Silencio y más silencio después de eso. Alexis levantó la cabeza para que ver que los tres la estaban mirando.

"No se van a poner a llorar y nos vamos a abrazar o algo así. ¿No?" Ella preguntó pasándose de nuevo la mano por la frente. "Cantando cumbaya en una fogata, soltar palomas blancas vestidos de blanco. ¿No?"

Finalmente los tres dejaron de mirarla y dejaron salir una risa seca.

"Sí, sí. No estoy muy bien de acá arriba..." Ella dijo apuntando su cabeza y los tres siguieron en lo mismo, sin volver al tema.

_«Odio funerales, que incomodo.» _Ella pensó mientras estaba parada mirando como el resto presentaba sus respetos a los cuerpos. _«Necesito una cerveza, quizá un hombre y después dormir»_ agregó a sus pensamientos. _«Uhm, ya paso un tiempo desde la ultima vez. Veamos...»_ ella dijo ahora desviando los ojos de la tumbas mientras paseaba los ojos por la multitud.

"¿Que carajos estoy haciendo?, jesús." Ella se murmuro cuando se encontró haciendo lo que hacía. ¿Cuando se había convertido en esta persona? Con tan poco tacto... quizás era la soledad de estar sola, que su habilidad de ser aceptable por la sociedad estaban un poco oxidadas.

Después de unos momentos el grupo empezó a dispersarse pero Alexis se quedo ahí parada por unos segundos más y se acerco hasta las tumbas y murmuro un.

"Siento que hayan muerto de esta forma, espero que estén bien ahora."

Sintiéndose incomoda, camino de nuevo al campamento donde estaba Carol, Lori y los niños tomando algo caliente, estaba un poco fresco para ser el medio de la tarde en Georgia.

"Hey chicos. ¿Están bien?" Ella les preguntó a los dos y también a Lori que la estaba mirando algo aturdida también. "Eso es bueno. ¿Estas bien, Lori?" Ella le preguntó mirándola con el ceño fruncido. "¿Necesitas algo?" agregó tratando de no sonar muy obvia de que sabía que estaba embarazada.

"Uhm, no. Estoy bien cariño, gracias." Lori le respondió con una sonrisa mirando a la chica nueva, Lori aun tenia sus dudas acerca de esta chica pero a la vista parecía muy buena persona y de verdad ayudaba mucho en el campamento. Un par extra de manos nunca venia mal en el grupo.

Alexis y los dos niños se habían sentado en un circulo mientras ella les enseñaba a contar las cartas en póquer, no era la mejor enseñanza que podrían aprender ahora pero no sabía que más hacer para distraerlos. Alexis tenia su lado suave con los niños, les gustaba mucho pero nunca se veía teniendo uno, nunca.

"No es tan difícil, en realidad. Siempre tienes que mirar a tu oponente como se mueve, si esta tenso o si tiene ese brillo en los ojos, sabes que vas a perder ahí. Contar cartas lleva practica." Alexis les explicaba mientras sostenía el cigarrillo apagado en los labios y los miró a los dos. "Sophia no se todavía bien contigo pero Carl, tenes cara de póquer. Me gusta" Ella le dijo asintiendo unas cuantas veces. "Solo no le digas a tu mamá que te estoy enseñando a engañar en póquer." le dijo susurrando y Carl asintió, Sophia también.

Glenn venia corriendo como loco por el campo hasta el campamento, Alexis lo diviso y rápidamente se levantó del suelo dejando las cartas en el pasto. Troto unos metros hacía él y le preguntó.

"¿Que demonios te pasa?"

"Es Beth, no sabemos que le pasa." Glenn empezó a contar mientras tomaba aire por sus pulmones. "No encontramos a Hershel por ningún lado tampoco."

"Esta bien. Voy a ir a buscar a Rick." Lori habló y miró a Alexis. "¿Podes ver lo que le pasa a Beth?" Le preguntó tratando de controlar la situación.

"Sí, absolutamente." Ella le respondió asintiendo unas cuantas veces. Volvió la vista a Glenn que parecía que estaba respirando con normalidad nuevamente y le dijo: "Vamos, Gleeny. Llévame con ella"

Cuando ambos llegaron a la casa nuevamente trotando todo el camino, Maggie estaba sentada al lado de Beth que estaba acostada mirando el techo y perdida en el mismo.

"Maggie..." Glenn habló cuando ambos entraron a la habitación.

"¿Que paso?" Alexis preguntó mientras miraba con el ceño fruncido a Beth.

"Estaba limpiando los platos y se desmayo." Maggie le respondió. "¿Ella va a estar bien?" Le preguntó mirándola con los ojos algo vidriosos. «_¿Ella va a estar bien?, no lo se._» Alexis pensó pero eso no fue lo que salió de su boca.

"Sí, Maggie. Creo que esta en shock, supongo que es normal después de lo que paso. No es normal que tu mamá trate de comerte" Eso fue lo que salió de la boca de Alexis mientras miraba a Beth con el ceño fruncido. La habitación cayo en un silencio tan profundo de parte de todos que ni siquiera escucharon a Rick, Shane y Lori entrar en la casa.

Alexis estaba presenciando la conversación que los demás estaban teniendo con los brazos cruzados apoyada sobre el marco de la puerta, no tenia intención de meterse por que no tenia nada que decir en realidad. Al menos no por ahora.

"¿Cual es el bar en el pueblo?" Rick le preguntó después de descubrir que Hershel solía ser un ávido bebedor para no decir alcohólico pero lo había dejado por sus hijas, eso era algo que respetar. Algo por lo que Alexis ya tenia respeto por ese hombre... algo que nunca nadie había echo por ella. Nunca iba a admitir esto pero tenia envidia de las mujeres Greene, por la buena vida y de que aun tenían a sus familias. Rápidamente la conversación siguió y al final él y Glenn iban a ir a la cuidad a buscar a Hershel por su pequeña, por Beth.

Alexis salió afuera y espero en las escaleras hasta que Rick pasara.

"¿Rick, vas a la cuidad?" Ella le preguntó siguiéndolo al lado.

"Sí. ¿Necesitas algo?"

"Quiero ir, necesito un par cosas. Quizás pueda juntar algo de provisiones, mirar el área." Ella se ofreció de voluntaria, Rick sabía que entre más musculo vaya con él seria mucho mejor. Además de que Alexis era la experta en sobrevivir ahí afuera, todavía no tuvo la oportunidad de sentarse a hablar con ella sobre eso y tenia mucha ganas de hacerlo.

"Sos más que bienvenida en venir con nosotros, ¿Tenes tus armas?" Rick le preguntó y ella negó con la cabeza.

"Voy a buscarlas." Ella agregó rápidamente mientras bajaba por las escaleras del porche y camino con rapidez hasta el RV, se detuvo en la puerta un momento para mirar donde estaba la bolsa de armas y las vio debajo de la mesa, con cuidado la subió a la mesa y agarro sus dos pistolas ajustándolas nuevamente en las piernas mientras pensaba si debía llevar su rifle pero decidió que era mejor dejarla en paz por hoy. Guardo todo nuevamente y volvió a poner la bolsa debajo de la mesa y salio del RV con arma en mano mientras la revisaba rápidamente e hizo lo mismo con la otra mientras ahora caminaba hacia la tienda -que compartía con Sophia y Carol- para buscar su machete.

Cuando salio nuevamente de la tienda, miró hacia todos lados para ver si podía ver a Sophia o quizás Carol, tenia la extraña necesidad de saludarlas, en especial a Sophia. Pero no estaban por ningún lado tampoco Daryl, que era la persona que más había hablado últimamente, era sorprendentemente agradable hablar con alguien como él. _«__Sorprendentemente agradable, ¿Desde cuando uso esas palabras?__»_ ella pensó y levantó los hombros. Se alejo nuevamente del campamento con un paso firme, asiéndose la idea de que al manos iba a matar a alguna de esas cosas hoy.

"¿Estas lista?" Rick le preguntó cuando la vio volver armada hasta los dientes, dos armas y machete. No le iba a decir que llevar, si a esa le funcionaba salir así a las calles era por que funcionaba. Alexis era la experta acá, no él.

"Sí... ¿Glenn?" Ella preguntó apoyándose desde el otro lado del auto en el cual Rick estaba apoyado cargando su arma nuevamente. Ella ojeo la Colt Python en las manos de Rick pensando que era un arma genial, aunque para cargarla era un dolor en el trasero en especial si era el medio de algo grande. Rick asintió y apunto con la cabeza donde Glenn estaba en la entrada de la casa de los Greene con Maggie muy cerca. "Ya veo, el amor en el apocalipsis. Parece el nombre de una muy mala telenovela" Ella dijo bromeando y Rick se rió por el comentario.

"Gracias por venir, Alexis. Aprecio eso"

"No hay problema, Rick."

En el camino Alexis no abrió la boca, solamente dijo algunas palabras a Glenn que hablaba de Maggie. Estaba tan concentrada en lo que tenia que hacer que no quería distraerse mucho de sus pensamientos, nunca fue a buscar provisiones con nadie así que todavía estaba asimilando que además de cuidar su espalda tenia que cuidar a otros y viceversa.

"¿Estas segura que quieres ir sola?" Rick le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

"Sí, hace tiempo que no salgo con otras. Me manejo mejor sola en realidad, voy a tener que salir unas cuantas veces para acostumbrarme." Alexis le respondió mientras miraba ambas de sus armas nuevamente y levantó la vista. "Si escuchan más de tres disparos, apreciaría un poco de ayuda. Aparte de eso, voy a estar bien." Agregó con una media sonrisa y giro sobre sus talones y empezó a caminar por las calles del pequeño pueblo mientras ojeaba los almacenes en algo bueno que rescatar.

"¿Deberíamos dejar que vaya sola?" Glenn le preguntó mientras miraban como Alexis se alejaba.

"Supongo que sí, estoy seguro que se puede manejar bien sola." Rick le respondió mientras seguían caminando hacía el bar.

"¿Pensas que alguien le hizo eso en la cara?" Glenn le preguntó.

"¿La cicatriz?"

"Sí."

"Si ella quiere compartirlo, lo hará." Rick le respondió y miro a Glenn. "¿Que piensas de ella?"

"No lo se, ella parece buena. Quiero decir, trajo a Sophia cuando no tenia que hacerlo." El joven asiático le respondió, Rick asintió, aun tenia sus reservas y en el momento que veía algo malo iba a echar su trasero fuera de la granja por que no podía poner en peligro su estadía por otra persona que no conocía pero ella ayudaba y trajo a Sophia sin pedir nada a cambio. Dejo de pensar en eso cuando vio la puerta del bar.

A Alexis le parecía extremadamente raro que no se haya encontrado a ningún baboso dando vueltas por las calles, lo cual no le daba buena espina. Saco el machete de la funda que colgaba a través de su espalda y la sostuvo con fuerza con su mano derecha mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro aliviando el dolor de cuello que tenia. Una tienda le llamo la atención por que era de ropa, lo cual no le vendría mal en especial cuando las noches se estaban poniendo cada vez más frías.

Entró atenta de que no hubiera ninguna sorpresa con dientes esperándola adentro, registro todo rápidamente y no había babosos a la vista. Guardo el machete nuevamente en la funda con cuidado y empezó a mirar la poca ropa que había tirada por todos lados, algunas colgadas en las perchas pero nada lo cual podría usar ahora. Eran todos vestidos de verano y muy de campesina.

"Si me veo con un vestido así, me tiro yo misma a los babosos." Murmuró tirando nuevamente la ropa al piso. _«__No puedo hacer una mierda __con un__ vestido__»_. pensó y negó con la cabeza. De verdad esperaba al menos poder encontrar alguna buena campera para el invierno, junto con algunas zapatillas quizá algo de ropa interior, medias.

Estaba apunto de salir de la tienda cuando desde afuera escucho un gruñido, saco con cuidado el machete de la funda y salio con cuidado de la tienda para encontrar un par de manos que salían del local de al lado. Se asomo un poco y vio a un hombre-no-tan-muerto, debía tener unos buenos 160 kilos -o un poco más- arrastrándose furiosamente hacía ella.

"Mierda, te estuviste alimentando amigo." Ella le dijo con una sonrisa para después negar con al cabeza. "Ah, querés esto." Ella le hizo un gesto hacía ella, mientras lo escuchaba gruñir por ella. Espero a que el maldito obeso baboso come hombres se acercara un poco más hacía ella para cortarle uno de los brazos, así era como ella lo hacía.

Si no podía agarrarla no podía matarla, el caminante se acerco lo suficiente haciendo bastante ruido ella levantó el machete, apunto y_** SVASHH! **_No hay más brazo izquierdo para el caminante y por supuesto que ni siquiera se inmuto de que Alexis le acababa de cortar un brazo solo se siguió acercando con el otro brazo. _**SVASHH!**_, de nuevo y el derecho se fue también. Ahí fue cuando ella fue directo a la altura de la mandíbula pegándole con toda la fuerza que podía y logró cortarte casi todo el rostro, no perdió tiempo y ahora empezó a darle machetazos en la cara tratando de llegar al cerebro finalmente el caminante cayo muerto en el suelo, muerto por una vez por todas.

"Hijo. de. Puta." dijo mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento apoyada en una de las paredes al lado de la vidriera que daba a la calle, se quedo ahí por unos momentos cuando escucha a algunas personas hablar afuera, con rapidez se adentro al local, salto el mostrador con agilidad y se escondió detrás de él, dejo el machete en el suelo y agarro una de sus armas sacándole el seguro. En silenció escucho lo siguiente cuando pasaron por adelante del local.

"Hey, Dave hay un bar."

"Vayamos a servirnos unos tragos."

* * *

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Antes que nada, **GRACIAS, ** ni siquiera puedo pensar que poner de agradecimiento a las personas que leen, dejan reviews, follow y fav.**  
****Gracias gracias gracias. 333 Son todos unas hermosuras. = D **

Ya se que están esperando a Daryl y Alexis, prometo que no falta mucho ;)


	10. Chapter 10

_'¡Mierda!'_ Ella pensó haciendo una mueca, se asomo con cuidado por encima del mostrador esperando unos momentos para salir nuevamente, agarro el machete del suelo y lo metió de nuevo en la funda para después saltar nuevamente del mostrador y caminar con mucha cautela hasta la puerta. Se puso de cuclillas en la puerta y miró hacia los dos lados, chequeando cada esquina que tenia en vista para ver que en la esquina del bar estaban dos hombres, mirando el auto en donde ellos habían llegado.

"Saqueadores." Murmuró cuando les vio las fachas, uno tenia una pistola en la cintura y otro un rifle colgando en la espalda. Obviamente venían de un grupo más grande que seguramente estaban mirando el área. "Mierda, mierda y más mierda." Murmuró, una parte de ella le decía que salga ya mismo del pueblo por que sabía que esto no iba a terminar bien pero por otra parte no podía simplemente dejar atrás a estas personas. No le gustaba la idea de que alguien la deje detrás, así que simplemente no tenia el corazón para hacerlo de nuevo.

Cuando vio que entraron al bar por la puerta principal, su corazón empezó a latir un poco más rápido, estaba preocupada de lo que pueda pasar ahí adentro.

No veía a Glenn matando a alguien, simplemente no lo imaginaba haciendo algo y Rick estaba prácticamente solo ahí con su Colt Python y Hershel probablemente ebrio hasta los dientes.

No era una buen panorama para esos hombres.

Volvió a mirar todas las esquinas antes de correr hasta la calle del frente y entrar por una puerta lateral en un pequeño callejón al lado del bar. Abrió la puerta con cuidado -sorprendía de que este abierta en realidad- y la cerro nuevamente ahora poniéndole una traba por si alguien quería entrar desde afuera iba a tener que romper el vidrio, lo cual le daba tiempo a prepararse.

El piso viejo de madera hacía bastante ruido pero aun así no era suficiente como para llamar la atención adentro del bar. Subió las dos escaleras hasta otra puerta que daba justo al costado de la barra donde podía ver claramente a Glenn, Rick y un poco de Hershel todos tenían una postura tensa, en especial Rick. -Que se estaba preguntando si Alexis estaba bien.-

"Odio ser quien les mate las ilusiones pero nos cruzamos con un militar que estaba allí; dice que el lugar fue devastado por los come cerebros." Una de esas personas desconocidas dijo en un tono cantante.

"¿Es enserio?, Alexis estaba diciendo la verdad. Esto apesta hombre." Glenn habló mientras bajaba la cabeza.

"Parece que tu amigo tiene razón."

"Amiga, es una chica y ella-" Glenn lo corrigió y estaba apunto de decir que andaba dando vueltas por afuera, Rick le dio una mirada de advertencia que Glenn entendió rápidamente.

Alexis abrió un poco más la puerta para ver en donde estaban esas dos personas, escucho pasos cerca de la puerta y saco su arma de uno de los sujetadores apuntando a la puerta, los pasos se detuvieron unos metros atrás y se asomo para poder ver al tipo y se llevo una mano a la boca ahogando el grito y cerro los ojos mientras daba un paso hacia atrás.

Era él, era uno de los hijos de puta que la había atado esa noche. _«No, no puede ser. No»_ pensó mientras se ponía de cuclillas en el suelo mientras intentaba respirar sin hacer ruido alguno. "Puedo hacer esto, puedo hacer esto." Ella se decía mientras luchaba con las lágrimas en sus ojos y su respiración. Tenia miedo, no podía dejar que pase de nuevo. «_No, de nuevo no.» _pensó antes de inhalar una gran bocanada de aire y la exhalo dejando salir todo el miedo. Tenia que enfrentar a estos hombres, lo tenia que hacer por Jennifer.

"¿Tienen una granja?" preguntó el otro nuevamente haciendo que vuelva su atención a Glenn, que apenas lo podía ver. "¿Es seguro?, tiene que serlo. ¿Tienen comida?, ¿agua?" Empezó a preguntar nuevamente y Alexis estaba perdiendo la cabeza, no podía mover sus piernas y tenia que entrar y parar esto.

"¿Tienen chicas?, hace mucho no veo un trasero" Ese hijo de perra preguntó y sintió un escalofrío correrle por la espalda y de pronto en todo lo que pudo pensar fue en Sophia. Imaginándose lo que estos imbéciles le harían, era solo una niña y ella no iba a dejar que nada le pasara. Ni siquiera lo pensó y abrió la puerta de par en par con arma en mano caminando rápidamente hacia donde estaba Rick que la estaba observando, fue instintivo el buscar protección. Rick sintió eso mientras la observo con el ceño fruncido pero aun así se acerco más a ella.

"Woow, hola nena." El mismo tipo dijo ahora acercándose hacia ella mientras la miraba de arriba a abajo, Alexis lo miró sintiendo su corazón casi salirse del pecho. Tony intento acercarse pero Rick dio un paso hacía adelante cubriéndola. Alexis lo estaba observando mientras sentía como el miedo lentamente se iba y ese espacio se llenaba de rabia.

"Tony deja a la chica sola." La otro hombre dijo haciendo que Alexis lo mire también, se acordaba de ese imbécil también. Tony retrocedió levantando las manos. Alexis miró a Rick mientras negaba con la cabeza, _«No, no estoy bien.»_ pensó.

"Hola soy Dave" El hombre se presentó y ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Soy yo Tony"

"Sí..." Ella le respondió mientras apretaba los dientes y rápidamente se limpio las lágrimas que intentaban salir de sus ojos, le estaba costando controlarse. Rick la miró de nuevo, ahora preocupado. Tanto como Hershel y Glenn notaron eso también.

"Alexis, ¿Estas bien?" Glenn le preguntó casi en susurro.

"Estoy bien, no estoy herida." Ella le respondió rápidamente dándole una mirada. Ella volvió a respirar hondo y se tranquilizo por un momento. "¿Esta todo bien?" Ella le preguntó a Rick mirándolo por un segundo.

"Sí, queríamos saber más de su granja, Alexis." Dave le respondió mirándola de arriba a abajo. "Suena muy bien, ¿Que piensas?, ¿No suena muy bien, Tony?" Dave le preguntó mirando a su amigo ahora.

"Sí, suena muy bien." Le respondió.

"¿Que tal si muestran un poco de hospitalidad?, tenemos amigos en el campamento que pasaron un mal momento. ¿No veo por no pueden hacer espacio para unos cuantos más?" Dave preguntó ahora mirando a Rick nuevamente. "Podemos juntar nuestros recursos."

"Lo siento, pero no podemos." Rick le respondió y Alexis asintió aliviada, por suerte Rick también había sentido lo mismo que ella. Los dos hombres guardaron silencio y ella pudo notar como Tony se estaba empezando a poner nervioso, ajusto el agarre en su arma y le saco el seguro por que estaba lista para dispararle, si intentaba o no algo.

"No suena como si fuera un problema." Dave le dijo hablando suave.

"Lo siento, no podemos." Hershel habló desde su asiento al lado de Rick en un tono tranquilo.

"No podemos aceptar a más nadie." Rick agregó a lo que Hershel le dijo, Alexis suspiro por que sentía que esto se estaba por ir cuesta abajo en cualquier momento y cualquier confrontación siempre la ponía extremadamente nerviosa y ansiosa. Ni siquiera podía escuchar lo que estaban hablando lo único que sonido que sus oídos escuchaban eran los latidos de su propio corazón.

"No saben nada de nosotros, no saben por que lo que hemos tenido que pasar. Las cosas que hicimos." Dave habló y Alexis estaba viendo rojo, podía sentir como corría la ira y adrenalina por todo el cuerpo. "Seguro que ustedes también han tenido que hacer esas mismas cosas. ¿Verdad?-"

"No," Alexis empezó a hablar cuando se dio cuenta de lo que ese pedazo de basura estaba diciendo. "Ellos no hicieron y nunca harían las cosas que ustedes hacen." Dijo mientras sacaba el arma del sujetador agarrándola con fuerza en su mano.

Los dos hombres la miraron y a Dave le costo mucho recordarla, estaba distinta ahora. No estaba cubierta en sangre, llorando a los gritos mientras gritaba que dejaran a su amiga. Que las dejaran ir.

"Mierda." Dave murmuró mientras se levantaba de la silla.

"¿Te acuerdas de mi, no?" Ella le preguntó a Dave, mientras que los otros tres hombres miraban confundidos.

"¿Quien carajos es ella?" Tony preguntó cuando no empezó a entender de que estaba hablando.

"En la ochenta y ocho cuando murieron Billy y Jason." Dave le aclaro y a Tony le costo unos segundos recordar quien era.

"Cuando Jennifer y yo matamos a Billy y Jason." Alexis dijo casi gritando. Miro a Rick. "No podes dejar que vayan, están locos. Violaron a mi amiga y la mataron, por favor Rick."

"¡Eso es basura!" Tony habló en voz alta mientras que rápidamente levantó el rifle apuntando a Alexis que ella hizo lo mismo con su pistola."¡Esta perra mato a Jason y Billy!" Gritó.

"¡No hicimos nada, hombre!" Dave habló cuando vio que Rick había levantado tu python apuntando a Tony. "Esta perra esta loca, trato de robar nuestro campamento con la otra mujer. Quería herir a nuestra gente"

"¿¡Que!?" Ella le dijo mientras levantaba la voz, ahora se estaba desesperando. "Estas mintiendo. Nosotras estábamos descansando cuando vieron nuestra fogata. Ella tenia diecinueve años, hijo de puta." Dijo mientras sentía como se formaba un nudo en su garganta y las lágrimas empezaban a salir sin control. Alexis no podía creer como este imbécil estaba desestimando la vida de su amiga. "¿Como podes hacer eso?." Le preguntó casi en susurro.

Rick estaba perdido, no sabía que pensar pero al ver como ella se estaba empezando a desmoronar adelante de él, veía como sus manos temblaban. No podía estar mintiendo, ¿Porque iba a mentir?.

"Cálmense, todos." Rick le dijo en tono firme. Tony se altero completamente cuando Rick le dijo que se calmara, se acerco hacia él pero Alexis se puso en el medio mirándolo a los ojos.

"No me digas que me calme, no te atrevas a decirme que me calme. Podría volarle la cabeza a los tres y termino lo que empezamos con esta perra y quedarme con tu granja." Tony empezó a gritar delatándose a si mismo.

"¡Tony cierra la maldita boca!" Dave le gritó. "Tengo un trato." Habló nuevamente mirando a Rick. "Si nos entregas a ella, nosotros vamos a caminar por esa puerta y nunca vas a vernos de nuevo. No nos importa la granja ahora, queremos a ella." Dave le propuso haciendo que Rick frunza el ceño por un momento.

Alexis se desespero, si Rick decidía ponerse en su contra. Iba a morir, iba a morir una muerte horrible en manos de esos hombres.

"Rick," Ella dijo mirándolo, "Tienes que creerme, no estoy mintiendo."

"Mataste a nuestros amigos a sangre fría. Ellos trataron de defendernos y murieron por tu culpa."

"Por favor." Ella dijo mientras bajaba el arma mirando a Rick, Dave vio la oportunidad cuando Alexis bajo el arma y le disparo en el brazo. En ese mismo instante Rick hizo lo mismo, Le disparo en la cabeza a Dave y le disparo una vez a Tony en el hombro mientras intentaba cargar el rifle, por que al parecer el cabeza de chorlito lo tenia descargado, aun seguía vivo. Rick se acerco para darle el tiro de gracia pero Alexis gritó desde el piso.

"¡Espera!"

Se estaba intentando levantar mientras que su brazo derecho sangraba profundamente, estaba un poco mareada y en unos momentos iba a entrar en shock pero aun así se levanto del suelo. "Espera." Susurro una vez más haciendo que Rick la mire ayudándola a levantarse del piso. "Gracias." Murmuró una vez que Rick la levanto del todo.

"Alexis..." Rick habló mientras intentaba hacer que se vuelva a sentar, le acaban de disparar. ¿Que demonios hacia de pie?, Rick se preguntaba.

"Si querés que esto termine rápido sera mejor que me contestes lo que te voy a preguntar." Ella le dijo apoyándole un pie sobre el pecho para que se quede quieto mientras le hablaba. "¿Cuantas personas te acompañan ahora y donde están?." Le preguntó con claridad mientras le presionaba la bota sobre el pecho.

"Ah, perra no-no voy a decir nada." Tony le dijo gritando de dolor, Alexis no planeaba en hacer un interrogatorio de horas. Necesitaba la información rápido así que simplemente le disparo en una pierna.

"¡HABLA AHORA!" Le gritó mientras cerraba los ojos dejando que más lágrimas salgan del dolor que estaba sintiendo.

"¡CINCO, CINCO!" Tony le gritó ahora sí sintiendo dolor de verdad. "¡LO SIENTO!, ¡LO SIENTO POR LO QUE LO HICIMOS A TU AMIGA, POR LO QUE TE HICIMOS A TI!." Decía mientras veía como caían lágrimas de sus ojos. "¡NO QUIERO MORIR, POR FAVOR!"

"Pedazo de mierda." Alexis le dijo mientras lo escupía.

**BOOM BOOM**

Alexis le dio dos tiros en la cara, aun tenia el dedo en el gatillo. Solo quería seguir presionándolo hasta que se agote el cargador. Estaba pestañeando seguido mientras sentía como caían lágrimas de sus ojos y respirando agitadamente.

"Alexis," Escucho a Rick hablar mientras intentaba acercarse a ella. Glenn intento acercarse pero Rick lo detuvo rápidamente, no sabían de lo que ella era capas en este estado. Alexis puso el arma nuevamente en la funda y se dejo caer sobre la pared mientras presionaba la herida de bala.

"Tenemos que sacarla de aquí." Hershel habló mientras se acercaba a Alexis sacándole la mano de la herida. "¿Como te sentís, querida?"

"¿En serio?" Ella le respondió con sarcasmo. Era obvio de como ella se sentía, Hershel le dio una mirada disculpándose y vio que le habían disparado en el hombro pero la bala no había salido por el otro lado.

"La bala no salio, la tiene adentro y cada segundo que pasamos aquí más altas las probabilidades de infección aumentan." Hershel decía mientras miraba a Rick.

"¿Que?, ¿no salio?" Ella preguntó mientras levantaba la mano de la herida y la sangre salia a borbotones.

"¡Pone presión a eso!" Hershel le decía mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su bolsillo trasero y se lo puso sobre la herida haciendo presión mientras se empapaba con la sangre de Alexis.

"¿Podes caminar?" Rick le preguntó mientras se ponía en cuclillas adelante de ella.

"Sí, me dispararon en el brazo no en la pierna." Le respondió mientras se volvía a levantar y de echo caminaba por un poco de dificultad, se sentía bastante mareada. "Lo siento." Ella murmuro. "Que hayan tenido que ver esto, tenia que hacerlo." Agregó adelantándose unos pasos más adelante de ellos. Cuando vio que pasaron unas luces de autos adelante del bar.

"Un auto, un auto. Abajo" Rick les ordeno y rápidamente todos se pusieron a salvo debajo de las ventanas, Alexis se puso atrás de Rick, había movimiento afuera de las puertas del bar y podía escuchar el ruido de pisadas en la madera. Otra voz desconocida empezó a llamar a Dave que estaba muerto atrás de la barra y a Tony que también estaba muerto.

"Rick tenemos que irnos." Glenn le decía mientras veía como la sangre aun seguía saliendo de Alexis.

Mientras tanto en la residencia de los Greene estaban teniendo una linda cena, pero aun así estaban preocupados por las personas que se fueron.

"Mamá, ¿Alexis va a volver?. Ni siquiera se despidió de nosotros." Sophia le preguntó a Carol mientras que comían en silenció.

"Claro que va a volver, seguro se entretuvieron con algo." Carol le respondió mientras miraba al resto del grupo.

"Ella va a estar bien, es dura." Daryl sorprendentemente habló mientras comía, en el otro lado de la mesa. Todos lo observaron por un momento, algunos un poco sorprendido. Carl solamente estaba contenta de que por fin Daryl decidió pasar más tiempo con ellos.

"Mierda." Alexis murmuro por lo bajo mientras suspiraba hondo cerrando los ojos rezando a todas las deidades de que esos hombres afuera se vayan, por que juraba que estaba apunto de morir desangrada.

"¿Porque no se van de una vez?" Glenn preguntó.

"¿Tu lo harías?" Hershel le preguntó y Alexis asintió. El viejo tenia razón...

"No podemos quedarnos aquí más tiempo. Vayamos por la parte trasera al auto" Rick propuso y todos estaban de acuerdo con la idea. Cuando apenas se levantaron para empezar a caminar los disparos afuera comenzaron haciendo que los cuatros vuelvan rápidamente a su antigua posición. Rick pudo ver que eran unos cuantos hombres afuera y se estaban acercando nuevamente al bar.

Alexis agarro su arma y de nuevo estaba lista para disparar, se posiciono al lado de Rick apuntando con su arma también a la puerta. Cuando la misma se empezó a abrir Glenn tomo la decisión de ponerse adelante de la misma impidiendo el paso. Ahí es cuando alguien de afuera empezó a preguntar si había alguien adentro, tratando de sonar precavido. De pronto Alexis se empezó a sentir cada vez más débil, tiro el arma al suelo y se recostó sobre la pared.

Todos se estaban mirando entre sí por que no sabían como reaccionar a esto, pero Rick tenia la ultima palabra y así fue. Empezó una conversación y Alexis ahora sintió ganas de golpearlo y Hershel lo miró de la misma forma. Rick empezó a explicar de una forma racional lo que había pasado con Dave y Tony pero aparentemente eso no le pareció racional a la gente afuera así que empezaron a dispararles.

Rick rápidamente respondió los disparos mientras que les gritó a los demás "Salgan de acá, aquí, ahora." Alexis no se movió, se arrodillo y rompió el vidrio con la culata de la pistola empezando a disparar a cualquier cosa.

Hershel y Glenn apenas pudieron esquivar los disiparon rápidamente ocultándose en nuevos nuevos lugares. Rick empiezo a cambiar las balas de su revolver mientras hablaba con la gente afuera.

"¡Hey, todos sabemos que esto no va a terminar bien. No hay nada aquí para ninguno de nosotros!... ¡Ustedes solo... solo váyanse. Así nadie sale herido!" Rick gritó por ultimo cuando de pronto el movimiento empezó a escuchar por la puerta trasera. Glenn miró a Rick y él le dio la orden para que vaya. Se levantó rápidamente y camino hacia el sótano. Rick la codeo a Alexis para que vaya con él también.

"Tenes que salir de aquí, ¿Podes caminar?"

"Sí, sigo vivo." Ella le respondió mientras se levanto tomándose su tiempo y camino lentamente hacía el sótano.

"Estoy detrás tuyo, Glenn." Ella le susurro y ambos lentamente empezaron a bajar las escaleras que hacían un ruido fuerte y cuando estaban a unos metros de la puerta los dos pudieron ver a una persona tratando de abrir la puerta.

"Dispara Glenn." Ella le ordeno agarrándolo del hombro. Glenn levanto la escopeta y disparo al vidrio.

"¿¡CHICOS!?, ¿¡CHICOS!?" Rick preguntó desde la puerta gritando desesperado por saber si algo le paso a esos dos chicos.

"¡AH, AH ESTAMOS BIEN!." Glenn gritó y miro a Alexis nuevamente notando que el color en su rostro ya estaba empezando a cambiar y estaba respirando agitadamente. La cara de Glenn se cubrió en preocupación, pero no dijo nada y avanzo hacia la puerta cubriéndose mientras que Alexis se ponía detrás de él, agarrándolo del hombro para más apoyo. Los dos escucharon ruidos detrás de ellos y Glenn apunto con la escopeta a Hershel, pero este rápidamente la quito.

"Lo siento, lo siento." Murmuro unas cuantas veces tratando de mantenerse calmo, se notaba que estaba muy nervioso y asustado.

"Rick quiere que intentes llegar al auto." Hershel le dijo mirando a Glenn.

"¿Intente?" Glenn le preguntó.

"Intentar y lograrlo. Yo te cubrire." Hershel le dijo.

"Es un buen plan." Glenn le dijo sonando inseguro. Se acerco hasta la puerta la abrió y rápidamente empezó a mirar para todos lados y salio un poco. Alexis se había quedado atrás apoyada sobre unos estantes. Después escucho más disparos de la mano de Hershel. Rick paso corriendo y habló con Hershel, ella no podía escuchar por que estaba ocupada viendo que su brazo no sangre más, al parecer la hemorragia se estaba deteniendo, lo cual es algo bueno.

"Vamos, Alexis. Tenemos que irnos." Rick apareció unos segundos después nuevamente en la puerta del bar mientras la agarraba por la cintura apoyándola sobre el caminando lo más rápido que podían.

"Glenn ayúdala a entrar en el auto, tengo que ver que hacemos con el chico." Le ordeno a Glenn mientras miraba al chico que tenia la pierna empalada en una reja. Alexis estaba parada sin moverse hasta que Glenn le dijo que entrara a la camioneta roja, se sentó en el asiento trasero y en cuestión de segundo perdió la conciencia. Pero los disparos afuera del auto la despertaron nuevamente pero aun así volvió a dormirse.

En el medio del viaje Alexis se despertó súbitamente cuando escucho el ruido de la puerta cerrándose de nuevo.

"Ella despertó." Glenn les dijo a los hombres, Rick estaba conduciendo mientras la observaba por el espejo retrovisor.

"Mierda..." Ella murmuró mientras levantaba su brazo bueno y se froto la cara, se miro el brazo y vio que estaba envuelta con un pedazo de tela. Después escucho un gemido al lado de ella y se exalto cuando vio a alguien que no conocía, vendado sentado a su lado. "¿¡Quien carajos es este chico!?" Preguntó casi gritando. Entonces el empezó a gemir volviendo a la conciencia... Hershel le regalo una sonrisa a Alexis y ahora todos se centraron en el chico mientras ella estaba apoyada en la parte trasera de la camioneta sintiéndose muy mal.

"Con el torniquete va a aguantar hasta la granja. ¿Como te llamas, hijo?"

"...Randall" Le contestó apenas despierto y de nuevo cayo en la inconsciencia. Alexis lo miró y después los volvió a mirar a ellos pensando por que demonios estaba ese chico al lado de ella. Hershel se dio vuelta en el asiento y le pregunto.

"¿Como te sentís?"

"No tan mal. ¿Como luce?" Ella le preguntó mirando su precaria venda.

"Con suerte, es superficial. No estaba sangrando mucho. Cuando lleguemos a la granja te limpiar eso bien y sacar la bala." Hershel le dijo y Alexis asintió

"Gracias Hershel." Ella le dijo casi murmurando. Rick lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Va estar bien?" Le preguntó.

"Sí, solo esperemos que no haya ninguna infección." Hershel le respondió. Rick asintió y siguió conduciendo en silenció hasta que llegaron a la granja.


	11. Chapter 11

Alexis se iba golpeando la cabeza con cada imperfección del camino pero no le importaba por que estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera podía sentir más dolor de lo que ya sentía, su cara estaba extremadamente pálida y necesitaba descansar casi de inmediato.

"Necesitas descansar." Hershel le ordeno.

Alexis no contestó solo movió la cabeza de arriba a abajo unas cuantas veces dando a entender que escucho lo que Hershel le dijo. Los tres hombres la observaron por unos instantes, menos Randall que estaba muy inconsciente.

"¿Como te sentís?" Rick le preguntó con la mejores de las intenciones pero Alexis solo sintió ganas de golpearlo en la cabeza por hacerle una pregunta tan pero tan estúpida. _«__¿Me acaban de disparar? ¿Como piensas que me siento?__»_

"Tuve mejores momentos." Ella le gruño prácticamente a la pregunta. Opto por no agregar más nada, no valía la pena gastar más energías en donde no las tenia. Rick asintió unas cuantas veces por la respuesta pero no dijo más nada, ya estaban muy cerca de la granja en unos minutos estarían llegando.

"Ella va a estar bien, deja de preocuparte." Daryl estaba tratando de ser paciente con Carol de la forma que estaba casi por tener un ataque de nervios. "Vamos a ir a buscarlos y traerlos de nuevo." Él agregó y la miró por un segundo para ver si se había relajado por un momento y así lo pareció.

"Solo... ten cuidado, Daryl." Carol le dijo mirándolo a los ojos por unos instantes y él solo asintió para después alejarse hasta donde estaban Shane, T-Dog arreglando las armas para salir al pueblo, el no dijo nada solo se acerco a cargar algunas de las armas en silencio. Andrea apareció ofreciéndoles un poco de agua, Daryl fue el primero en tomar un largo sorbo.

A lo lejos pudieron escuchar el retumbe del motor de la vieja camioneta de Hershel acercándose rápidamente a la casa, todos empezaron a correr hasta la puerta de la casa de los Greene que es donde la camioneta se estaciono. Alexis abrió la puerta y casi se cae cuando puso en pie en el suelo pero logro mantenerse de pie mientras seguía avanzando. Carol salió de la casa y se impresiono al ver lo pálida que Alexis estaba y esa mirada que tenia en el rostro también noto el brazo ensangrentado y la venda precaria en el hombro.

"¡Alexis! "Sophia gritó mientras iba corriendo a ella contenta de que su amiga por fin había vuelto, la había extrañado. La rodeo con sus pequeños brazos por la cintura y ella paso un brazo por su espalda sin decir una palabra mientras seguían caminando. Glenn estaba detrás de ella y Maggie rápidamente corrió hacia él pasando por alto a su papá que estaba adelante, Hershel se sorprendió y se dio vuelta a mirarla por un segundo. Entonces también vio lo pálida que Alexis estaba y se preguntó como demonios esta chica seguía de pie.

"Patricia, necesito ayuda con Alexis y después hay que preparar la cama para cirugía." Hershel le ordeno sin decir más nada mientras entraba a su casa.

"Oh por Dios, Alexis. ¿Estas bien?" Andrea habló acercándose a ella mientras la ayudaba a caminar.

"Sí, sí." Alexis le murmuro con la voz áspera mientras caminaba aceptando la ayuda de Andrea ayudándola a entrar a la casa, Carol salio del estado en el que estaba y corrió a ayudarla también.

"Oh Dios. ¿Que paso?" Le preguntó buscando la mirada pero Alexis la esquivaba.

"Me dispararon. "Le respondió con sequedad y al fin Andrea puso hacerla subir por las escaleras y entrar a la casa.

Daryl Dixon estaba observando lo que pasaba con ella, no iba admitir que se preocupaba pero lo estaba, no la quería ver herida. Ella no merecía eso así que opto por seguirla detrás, y ese era su pequeña nueva especie de familia. Se adentró con una cautela innecesaria a la casa mientras seguía los ruidos de personas hablando, dio unos pasos más hasta que vio a Carol parada en la puerta con las manos en su rostro, lucia preocupada.

"Hey, ¿Que pa-?" Daryl se interrumpió a si mismo la pregunta cuando vio a Alexis sentada en la punta de la cama, sin remera y sangre cubriéndole parte del torso semi desnudo mientras que ella cerraba los ojos para no empezar a gritar de dolor cuando Hershel le desinfectaba la herida. Carol lo miró por un momento para captar la expresión que él tenia pero ella no pudo leer lo que le pasaba por mente en ese momento.

Alexis sintió otra presencia y abrió los ojos levantando la vista y vio a Daryl apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados mirando la escena. Sus miradas se enfocaron por un momento hasta que Alexis no pudo aguantar el dolor.

"Voy a necesitar que alguien la sostenga, esto va a doler." Hershel dijo y miró a Daryl, se descruzo de brazos y fue hasta ella.

"Dios, Hershel. Lo que me hace me da ganas de golpear a alguien en la cara. "Alexis le dijo llevándose una mano a la cara mientras trataba de controlar las ganas de sacar todo el dolor por su boca. Hershel agarro un poco de alcohol y lo miró a Daryl para que la empiece a sostener, el se sentó detrás de ella y la abrazo por el torso haciendo que quede inmóvil. Andrea y Carol la agarraron del brazo para que se inmovilice por completo.

"Respira profundo." Hershel le dijo a Alexis y ella lo obedeció. Apenas termino de exhalar el aire sintió como el alcohol le entraba en la herida haciendo que sienta un dolor agudo empezó a gritar mientras intentaba sacar su brazo inconscientemente de ese dolor. Hershel rápidamente metió la pinza en el orificio y empezó a cavar rápidamente mientras que ella seguía gritando obscenidades.

"Ya casi termino, querida." Hershel le dijo mientras seguía cavando hasta que vio la bala, y la agarro con la pinza sacándola rápidamente, la sangre empezó a salir pero no era mucha y Hershel ahora preparaba la aguja e hilo para coser, Alexis dejo salir una especie de gruñido pensando seriamente en embriagarse después de esto.

Daryl estaba sosteniéndola con fuerza, no podía creer lo fuerte que era Alexis aunque no lo pareciera, se sentía un poco raro sosteniéndola tan cerca de él.

"Deja de moverte, mujer. Te va doler aun más." Le dijo al oído y ella se rió con sarcasmo.

"¿Alguna vez te sacaron una bala sin anestesia?" Alexis le preguntó.

"No."

"Entonces cállate." Alexis le dijo haciendo que Daryl deje salir una especie de gruñido mientras la sostenía más fuerte. Cuando Hershel tiro un poco más de alcohol sobre la herida Alexis puso su brazo bueno sobre la pierna de Daryl y la apretó.

"Dios, odio esta mierda." Dijo ella mientras tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola sobre el hombro de Daryl, el la miro de reojo por un momento y alejo la vista hacia otro lado. Aunque que estuviera completa de sangre Daryl pensó que aun así seguía luciendo bien.

"¿Randall esta vivo?" Ella preguntó y el único que no la miró con una expresión de confusión fue Hershel.

"Supongo que sí, Patricia esta con él." Hershel le respondió. "Ya pueden soltarla, solo tengo que vendar" Daryl la soltó con cuidado y se alejo mientras aun la observaba, no podía evitar pasear sus ojos sobre la espalda de ella, pero rápidamente vio lo que estaba haciendo y se excuso de la habitación. Alexis lo miró irse pero no dijo nada. Hershel empezó a vendar su hombro y ella cerro los ojos suspirando.

"Voy a tener una linda y prolongada larga con ese pequeño..." Alexis dijo suspirando todos los insultos que tenia reservado para él.

"Lo siento, ¿Quien es Randall?" Andrea le preguntó con el ceño fruncido y ella la miró por un momento.

"Pregúntale a Rick." Fue lo único que Alexis le respondió, Hershel no agregó más nada al tema y ahora no tenia ganas de hablar de lo que había pasado en ese estúpido bar.

Andrea y Carol fueron a averiguar quien ese tal Randall mientras que Hershel terminaba de vendar a Alexis, no tardo mucho y después siguió con la pierna de Randall. Maggie le preguntó una remera y una campera para que no tenga frío, tuvo que pasar la oferta de un baño caliente por que estaba muy cansada para hacer semejante esfuerzo ahora, solo quería dormir por un largo rato pero al parecer Rick tenia otros planes.

Reunión de emergencia.

Alexis maldijo en todos los idiomas que conocía, lo cuales no eran mucho pero aun así lo hizo. Sabía que no podía simplemente pasar por alto no asistir a esa reunión, era importante y siempre había otro momento para dormir. Todos estaban discutiendo y Alexis estaba perdida en el limbo, solo estaba sentada ahí haciendo acto de presencia.

"El que me disparo esta muerto," Alexis le respondió. "de todas formas, no lo hubieras traído." Ella agregó mirando a Rick.

"Al fin, alguien esta pensando con claridad." Shane habló levantando las manos. Rick la miró pero no digo nada, el entendía por que no querría que Randall estuviera con ellos.

"De todas formas, deberíamos hacer guardia." T-Dog habló cómodo apoyado desde una silla. Alexis lo miró pensando que T-Dog hablaba._«__Es magia.__»_

"Esta fuera de combate, lo estará por horas." Hershel comentó.

"¿Sabes que? Voy a buscar algunas flores un pastel." Shane habló en un tono sarcástico mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta. "Miren esto, gente. Estamos de nuevo en _Tierra de la fantasía_ "Agregó dando la espalda al grupo. Hershel cansado de su mierda finalmente le dijo lo que le tenia que decir desde hacía una tiempo.

"Sabes, aun no discutimos sobre lo que hiciste en mi granero. Déjame ponerlo perfectamente claro de una vez por todas. Esta es mi granja, yo quería que te vayas, Rick me disuadió, pero eso no quiere decir que me tenga que gustar. Así que haznos un favor a los dos... mantén tu boca cerrada."

Shane solo lo miró por un momento y salio caminando de la casa con cara de derrota. Alexis lo miró con una sonrisa y dijo;

"Diablos Hershel, lo que sea que me haya dado me esta haciendo sentir como una nube." Alexis le dijo en un tono extraño. "Es mejor que esa... cosa azul..." Ella dijo riéndose.

Ahora todos la estaban mirando como una completa extraña, estaba haciendo muchas idioteces juntas hasta que Hershel habló en beneficio de ella.

"Le di un poco de calmantes, va a estar así por un rato."

"¿Ketamina? "Daryl le preguntó abriendo la boca de una vez. Hershel lo miró haciendo una mueca.

"..Sí "

"Genial, estoy drogada con tranquilizante de caballos. Esa es algo nuevo..." Ella murmuro tratando de no dormirse en la silla, pero todo resulto en un acto fallido. Menos mal que Daryl vio venir eso y la atajo antes de que se golpeara en el piso.

"¡Oh Dios!, ¿Esta bien?" Lori preguntó rápidamente mientras agarraba a Carl de los hombros.

"Me estaba preguntando cuando se iba a caer dormida." Daryl dijo levantándola entre brazos para llevarla a dormir a un lugar seguro.

"Hay una habitación libre al final del pasillo, la misma en donde te quedaste. Podes dejarla ahí." Hershel le ordeno y Daryl asintió con la cabeza empezando a caminar con ella en brazos. Por suerte la puerta estaba abierta así que entro y la apoyo con cuidado haciendo que se ponga de costado, Carol estaba justo detrás de él y cuando entro a la habitación le toco el hombro sonriendole.

"Tenias razón, ella es dura." Carol le dijo con la misma sonrisa. "Yo me quedo con ella." Agregó y Daryl asintió retirándose de la habitación. "Le damos una cantimplora y lo dejamos en el camino de nuevo y dejarlo por su cuenta." Rick les comunico a todos, después de que Hershel apareció para decir que Randall iba a poder caminar de acá a una semana.

"¿No es lo mismo que dejarlo para los caminantes?" Andrea cuestiono lo que Rick dijo.

"Al menos tírale un cuchillo, no va a matar caminantes con el poder del amor." Alexis habló haciendo una mueca en la cara, ese comentario hizo sonreír a algunos entre el grupo pero la conversación rápidamente continuo.

"Al menos tiene una oportunidad de luchar, Alexis." Rick le respondió y ella levantó su hombro bueno.

"¿Solo lo vas a dejar ir? "Shane preguntó. "El sabe donde estamos."

"Tuvo los ojos vendados todo el camino, él no es una amenaza." Rick le respondió rápidamente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"No es una amenaza. ¿Cuantos de ellos habían ahí?, Mataron a tres de sus hombres, te llevaste uno de rehén. ¿Pero ellos no vendrán a buscarlo?" Shane le preguntó tratando de poner algo de lógica al asunto, su clase de lógica.

"Lo dejaron por muerto. Nadie lo esta buscando" Rick le respondió levantando un poco la voz.

"Uno de esos le disparo a Alexis." Shane le respondió mirándolo de frente. Alexis frunció el ceño.

"El que me disparo esta muerto," Alexis le respondió. "de todas formas, no lo hubieras traído." Ella agregó mirando a Rick.

"Al fin, alguien esta pensando con claridad." Shane habló levantando las manos. Rick la miró pero no digo nada, el entendía por que no querría que Randall estuviera con ellos.

"De todas formas, deberíamos hacer guardia." T-Dog habló cómodo apoyado desde una silla. Alexis lo miró pensando que T-Dog hablaba._«__Es magia.__»_

"Esta fuera de combate, lo estará por horas." Hershel comentó.

"¿Sabes que? Voy a buscar algunas flores un pastel." Shane habló en un tono sarcástico mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta. "Miren esto, gente. Estamos de nuevo en _Tierra de la fantasía_ "Agregó dando la espalda al grupo. Hershel cansado de su mierda finalmente le dijo lo que le tenia que decir desde hacía una tiempo.

"Sabes, aun no discutimos sobre lo que hiciste en mi granero. Déjame ponerlo perfectamente claro de una vez por todas. Esta es mi granja, yo quería que te vayas, Rick me disuadió, pero eso no quiere decir que me tenga que gustar. Así que haznos un favor a los dos... mantén tu boca cerrada."

Shane solo lo miró por un momento y salio caminando de la casa con cara de derrota. Alexis lo miró con una sonrisa y dijo;

"Diablos Hershel, lo que sea que me haya dado me esta haciendo sentir como una nube." Alexis le dijo en un tono extraño. "Es mejor que esa... cosa azul..." Ella dijo riéndose.

Ahora todos la estaban mirando como una completa extraña, estaba haciendo muchas idioteces juntas hasta que Hershel habló en beneficio de ella.

"Le di un poco de calmantes, va a estar así por un rato."

"¿Ketamina? "Daryl le preguntó abriendo la boca de una vez. Hershel lo miró haciendo una mueca.

"..Sí "

"Genial, estoy drogada con tranquilizante de caballos. Esa es algo nuevo..." Ella murmuro tratando de no dormirse en la silla, pero todo resulto en un acto fallido. Menos mal que Daryl vio venir eso y la atajo antes de que se golpeara en el piso.

"¡Oh Dios!, ¿Esta bien?" Lori preguntó rápidamente mientras agarraba a Carl de los hombros.

"Me estaba preguntando cuando se iba a caer dormida." Daryl dijo levantándola entre brazos para llevarla a dormir a un lugar seguro.

"Hay una habitación libre al final del pasillo, la misma en donde te quedaste. Podes dejarla ahí." Hershel le ordeno y Daryl asintió con la cabeza empezando a caminar con ella en brazos. Por suerte la puerta estaba abierta así que entro y la apoyo con cuidado haciendo que se ponga de costado, Carol estaba justo detrás de él y cuando entro a la habitación le toco el hombro sonriendole.

"Tenias razón, ella es dura." Carol le dijo con la misma sonrisa. "Yo me quedo con ella." Agregó y Daryl asintió retirándose de la habitación, dándole un ultimo vistazo.


	12. Chapter 12

Alexis despertó sintiéndose bastante desconcentrada. «¿_Donde estoy?_» pensó mientras miraba la claridad que entraba entre las ventanas, pestañeo unas cuantas veces hasta que pudo ver que estaba en la casa, durmiendo en una cama con almohadas.

"Estoy en una cama," Murmuró con una sonrisa mientras hundía su cabeza en la misma frotando la suavidad por su rostro. "con almohadas." Agregó mientras movía los brazos y ahí fue cuando sintió el dolor en el mismo. "¡Ah!" gimió sobre la almohada.

Su pequeña burbuja exploto cuando sintió el dolor en el brazo, recordando todo lo que había pasado. Se sentó en la cama notando que alguien le había sacado las botas, movió los dedos y las vio tiradas a lo lejos. Gruño por lo bajo sin querer levantarse pero tenia que hacerlo, estar acostada todo el día no le iba a hacer bien.

Se puso las botas sin atarles los cordones y se levantó de la cama mirando al rededor, había una puerta entre abierta que daba a lo que parecía un baño. Alexis la empujo un poco para encontrar lo que pensaba, aunque no sabía si estaba bien se tomo la libertad de darse una ducha. _«__Me dispararon, me merezco una ducha__»_pensó. Aunque de todos modos se baño rápidamente, el agua era algo que seguramente valía mucho ahora.

Se tomo un poco más de lo que tendría que hacerlo, apoyo la cabeza en la pared fría mientras sentía el agua correr por la espalda, se sentía tan bien. Una vez que salio se miró al espejo y paso sus dedos sobre la cicatriz en sus labios, odiaba esa cicatriz. Pero por lo menos ahora sabía que alguien había pagado por ella. Sonrió de una manera un poco perversa y salio del baño.

Ahora estaba de nuevo sentada en la cama tratando de atarse las botas pero simplemente no podía hacerlo, así que decidió que las iba a dejar así. Camino fuera de la habitación que todavía era algo temprano y todos estaban descansando por al menos unos minutos más.

Camino fuera de la casa para encontrar que el sol ya estaba casi iluminando todo, se sentó en las escaleras con las manos entrelazadas mientras admiraba el paisaje, pensando en nada. Solo disfrutando. Súbitamente, todo lo que había pasado le llego como un rayo y tuvo sentimientos enfrentados por matar a ese hombre, fue un poco cruel. Pero tenia que hacerlo, pero aun así no quería convertirse en esa persona que puede matar sin sentir nada. Esto era lo que ella no quería ser, gatillo fácil.

"Pero si quiero sobrevivir, es necesario. No hay otra manera, Alexis. Endente eso de una vez por todas." se murmuró mientras se miraba las manos, llegando a estar en paz con ella -por ahora-.

Levantó la vista del suelo para ver que a lo lejos, había alguien saliendo del bosque. Automáticamente busco su arma en la pierna para darse cuenta que no estaba, se paró en las escaleras para ver mejor y noto que era Daryl caminando hacia donde ella estaba. Suspiro de alivio y se volvió a sentar sin dejar de mirarlo. «_¿Que mierda esta haciendo en el bosque?_» se preguntó.

"Hey" Daryl le dijo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para que lo escuche, Alexis lo miró entre las pestañas con esos ojos hermosos que poseía y Daryl dio un paso hacía atrás, abrumado.

"Hola Daryl" Ella le respondió con una media sonrisa. Alexis tenia una voz algo ronca y sexy gracias al cigarrillo. "¿Algo que contar?"ella le preguntó con la esperanza de que le hable de algo, así podía sacarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza.

"No." El le murmuró y la miró frunciendo el ceño para después darse vuelta y volver al campamento sin decir más nada.

"Esta bien. Raro" Ella dijo por lo bajo cuando se dio media vuelta sin decir más nada.

Dos días más pasaron y Alexis más que nada se la pasaba con Andrea haciendo guardia y hablando de nada en especial.

"¿Beth sigue en la nada?" Alexis le preguntó mientras se bajaba el cierre de la campera para no tener tanto calor.

"Sí, pobre chica... la asusto mucho lo de su mamá."

"Bueno, la gente se muere."

"Era su mamá, me sorprende lo fría que eres aveces." Andrea le dijo con una risa mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"No me gustan los arcoiris. Eventualmente voy a morir, y se que no va a ser de anciana. Además, no tengo una mamá así que no se que se siente que se muera, abandonado sí pero muerte no." Alexis le respondió y levantó los hombros.

"¿Era tan malo?"

"¿Que cosa?"

"Tu niñez."

"No se, fue normal para mi... tenia más libertad de hacer lo que quería. Nómbralo, lo hice." Alexis le respondió. "Supongo que me hizo quien soy hoy."

"¿Y tu papá?"

"No se, estaba tomando en algún bar o de parranda con alguna camarera con herpes." Le respondió. "¿Que hay con tu niñez?, ¿Fue buena?" Le preguntó mirándola.

"Sí, supongo que sí." Andrea le respondió sintiéndose un poco mal por decirle que sí. "¿Que hacías antes de todo esto?" le preguntó.

"Uhm, cosas. Trabaja y eso..." Alexis le contestó evadiendo el tema. "Dale me dijo que eras abogada de derechos civiles." agregó tratando de cambiar de tema.

"Sí, era."Andrea le preguntó.

"¿A quien defendías?, ¿putas y esclavos?" Alexis le preguntó bromeando y ambas se rieron. "Mi abogada era un dolor en el trasero. Sra. Cambell... perra."

"¿Tu abogada?" Andrea le preguntó levantando una ceja, preguntándose por que Alexis necesitaba una abogada.

"Sí, señora Cambell." Ella le respondió mirando hacia el frente.

"¿Porque la abogada?" Andrea le volvió a responder y Alexis se rió.

"Otro día."

"Esta bien." Andrea le dijo resignada y Alexis la miró con una sonrisa.

"Mi turno ahora. Entonces... ¿Shane, eh?" Le preguntó levantando las cejas y Andrea la miró con los ojos abiertos. "Ah, lo sabía. ¿Es bueno?"

"Eh,... ah, ¿Como lo sabias?"

"Tenia una leve sospecha. De como de la nada a veces desaparecen los dos y después aparecen juntos... Entonces, ¿es bueno?" Le preguntó de nuevo y se rió de la expresión de Andrea.

"Sí... un poco...duro." Andrea dijo con una mueca. "es bueno." Agregó con una sonrisa. "Hablando de eso... ¿Que hay de tí?, pesque a más de uno mirándote." Andrea le dijo con una sonrisa. Alexis la miró más interesada en el cambio de tema.

"Uh, ¿Quien?" Le preguntó con una voz algo rasposa y justo vio a un caminante a lo lejos. "Um, después. Caminante a las doce"

"¡CAMINANTE!" Andrea gritó parándose de la silla. "¡CAMINANTE!" gritó nuevamente. En cuestión de segundos todos se habían parado en frente del RV para ver cuantos eran.

"Puedo darle desde acá." Andrea agregó sosteniendo el rifle. Rick negó con la cabeza...

"¿Estas segura que quieres hacer eso después de lo que le paso a Daryl?" Alexis le preguntó. Andrea la miró alzando una ceja y Alexis se rió.

"Estoy segura que no es Daryl de nuevo."

"Claro, desde que esta parado allá." Alexis le dijo mientras lo apuntaba con la cabeza y Andrea se rió. Alexis levanto el rifle y se puso a ver con la mira.

"Hay cuatro caminantes detrás de nuestro primer amigo." Alexis le informó mirando por su mira, que era mucho mejor de la del rifle de Andrea. "No. Cinco más" agregó cuando vio a un quinto asomarse.

"¿Sabes bien como usar esa arma?, es militar." Shane le preguntó y Alexis lo miró alzando una ceja.

"Shane..." Rick le dijo mirándolo.

"Apostemos. Si pierdo te doy mi rifle y si gano me dejas pegarte en la cara, sin devolver." Alexis le dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Estaba hablando muy muy enserio. "Es un muy buen rifle, la mira sale más de lo que voy harías en un mes."

"Esta bien. Trato"

"Bien. ¿Rick?" Ella le preguntó y él asintió con una sonrisa mientras la miraba. Alexis hizo unos ajustes rápidos y empezó a disparar, se había acostado sobre el RV. Por suerte no necesitaba usar su brazo herido así que podría hacer los tiros bastante bien.

_«__Gracias, Ivan mi amigo por enseñarme todo lo que sé. __» _Le agradeció mentalmente a su amigo y hermano. Alexis respiro profundamente y se relajo mirando a los caminantes por la mira y disparo.

**BOOM**

**BOOM **

**BOOM**

**BOOM. **

_«__Suerte, mucha suerte tuve.__»_ Alexis pensó cuando les dio a todos los caminantes, hasta mato a dos con la misma bala. Suerte, sí era suerte por que apestaba apuntando muy lejos.

Shane no era un buen perdedor, no podía aceptar que una mujer, como se crea mejor que él. Rick se había reído en su cara cuando ella gano, todos se habían reído en su cara.

"No te preocupes no voy a golpearte." Ella le dijo saltando del techo del RV. "No ahora." Agregó mientras entraba al mismo con una sonrisa de ganadora total. Ella estaba tan complacida con ella misma que ni siquiera podía manejarlo con seriedad, estaba guardando el rifle mientras se reía por lo bajo.

"¿Donde aprendiste a disparar así?" Daryl le preguntó interrumpiendo la risa de Alexis, ella lo miró aun así con una sonrisa. Ella puso nuevamente la bolsa con el rifle abajo de la mesa y se dio vuelta enfrentando a Daryl.

"¿Necesitas unas lecciones?" Ella le preguntó mirándolo directo a los ojos, y se rió poniendo las manos detrás de su espalda y apoyándose ligeramente sobre la mesa. "Amigos."

"¿Amigos te enseñaron a disparar así?" Daryl le preguntó mientras le miraba deliberadamente los pechos. Alexis vio donde estaban sus ojos pero no dijo nada... no le molestaba en realidad, no viniendo de él.

"Sí, por... trabajo." Ella le respondió y ahora Daryl movió sus ojos de sus pechos y fueron a sus ojos mientras fruncía el ceño.

"¿Trabajo?, ese que no quería saber."

"Exacto."

"¿Que hacías?, ¿Matabas por dinero y esa mierda?" Daryl le preguntó con seriedad y Alexis se rió.

"No, matar gente antes esto era desordenado." Le respondió y vio que Dale estaba en la puerta del RV, listo para entrar. "Lo que hacía requería cerebro, el cual tengo mucho." ella le respondió rápidamente y justo Dale dio un paso adentro del RV. Alexis le sonrió una vez más y paso al lado de él mientras salia con Dale del RV, ella le guiño un ojo a Daryl antes de dejar el vehículo.

La forma que ella se manejaba con las armas no era normal, tenia ese tempo de armarlas y desarmarlas casi de forma militar. Estaba claramente entrenada para saber eso, la comodidad en la que se encontraba, hombros relajados mientras jugaba con el cigarrillo en la boca, contando las balas que tenia perfectamente ordenadas sobre la mesa era casi inquietante, ella estaba en su elemento en ese momento.

Daryl estaba apoyado en un árbol mirándola, Dixon no se la podía sacar de la cabeza, al mismo tiempo no encontraba el coraje para hablarle de nuevo desde que disparó a esos caminantes, cinco días habían pasado y él solo la admiraba desde lejos,le gustaba, quería meterla en su tienda y no dejarla salir por los próximos tres días. Su imaginación empezó a volar un poco, pensando las cosas que le haría. Gruño por lo bajo mientras miraba como sus labios se apoyaban sobre la colilla del cigarrillo y como tiraba el humo por la misma y después se pasaba la lengua y se los mordía. Sus ojos bajaron por su cuello para dejarlos fijos en sus pechos, para su suerte ella estaba usando una musculosa blanca con una campera desabrochada al frente sus pechos se movían levemente mientras ella organizaba. Alexis agarro su rifle ahora y lo empezó a desarmar como si nada, ahora Daryl fijo su vista en su trasero.

"¿Como estamos de munición?" Rick le preguntó acercándose a ella mientras seguía desarmando el rifle.

"Bajo. Pero lo que tenia vino a mano, tenemos unas ciento cincuenta ahora..." Ella le contestó sin dejar de prestar atención a su tarea mientras dejaba salir el humo de su boca. "Sigue siendo bajo, si Shane no hubiera echo la estupidez que hizo el otro día estaríamos mejor. Además de que algunos tienen una puntería de mierda, si miras el granero tiene más agujeros que los caminantes que mataron." Alexis le dijo mirándolo por un segundo haciendo énfasis en lo de puntería de mierda.

"Vamos a tener que manejarnos con eso. Guardar munición y empezar a usar más los cuchillos." Rick le dijo y ella empezó a limpiar con un trapo las partes del rifle mientras Rick inspeccionaba sus movimientos.

"Sabía decisión y dejar de disparar. Seria bueno abrir fuego cuando son más de cinco caminantes, menos vamos cuerpo a cuerpo. ¿El terreno esta cercado?" Le preguntó.

"No lo se, podría hablar con Hershel ver si podemos hacer algo con eso. Cerrar todo y mandar patrullas cada cuatro horas vigilando el perímetro."

"Sí, más eficiente. Deberíamos mudarnos a la casa... " Ella le dijo tirando el trapo sobre la mesa y tiro el cigarrillo al suelo pisándolo con sus botas.

"No creo que Hershel quiera eso." Rick le contestó con la voz algo suave.

"Lo se." Ella murmuró y volvió la vista sobre el rostro de Rick, que estaba golpeado así como el de Shane. "¿Que paso ahí afuera?" le preguntó.

"Teníamos cosas que resolver con Shane." Rick le respondió y Alexis asintió levemente. "Hablando de eso, tengo que preguntarte algo."

"Esta bien." Alexis le dijo dejando el trapo sobre la mesa y dando toda su atención a Rick.

"Randall conoce a Maggie, a Hershel. Él fue al colegio con ella... No se que hacer." Rick le preguntó, fue en busca de la opinión de ella por que la consideraba la experta en otras personas de afuera. Alexis lo miró y se rasco la cabeza.

"¿Querés mi opinión?" Le preguntó y Rick asintió con la cabeza. Alexis frunció el ceño y pensó por un momento. "Interrógalo, saber donde esta su grupo, cantidad de personas, que portan. Tengo la sensación de que son hostiles, ya conocimos a nuestros amigos Tony y Dave."

"Ya veo-"

"Después lo matas. No nos sirve de nada ese chico." Agregó interrumpiendo lo que Rick iba a decir. "Yo puedo hacerlo si dudas."

"No puedo pedirte eso." Rick le respondió.

"No me importa."

"¿Que te paso ahí afuera?, por alguna razón siento que no eras así antes de todo esto."

"La lista es muy larga y de verdad no quiero haber de ello. Pero hasta ahora, ustedes son lo mejor. Me gusta el grupo Rick, para ser honesta la primera noche iba a salir corriendo pero, todos eran tan amables, Sophia estaba tan feliz de estar de nuevo. No podía solo irme... además no se si iba a aguantar más tiempo ahí afuera sola." Ella le dijo con una sonrisa y levanto los hombros.

"Lo siento, por lo que sea que te haya pasado. Pero estoy contento que pienses que nuestro grupo es bueno, es tu grupo también sos parte de nosotros." Rick le dijo con una sonrisa cálida y ella sonrió por el súbito apodo que todos empezaron a usar desde hacía un tiempo.

"Puedo hacerlo, Rick. Lo interrogo, quizás llevo a Daryl o Shane conmigo. Jugamos con su cabeza un poco, puedo sacarle información." Alexis volvió al tema de antes cruzándose de brazos.

"Lleva a Daryl, no confío en Shane con él." Rick le dijo y Alexis asintió. "Yo hablo con Daryl, el chico esta en el cobertizo."

"Lo tenes." Ella dijo mientras empezaba a guardar todo de nuevo en la bolsa con cuidado, agarrando su arma y poniéndola en el sujetador de la pierna y su cuchillo en el cinturón. Rick la miró por un momento más y después se dio vuelta pero escucho a Alexis decirle. "Que nadie se acerque al cobertizo, Rick."

Daryl y Alexis estaban parados adelante de Randall que parecía que estaba dormido, se miraron por un momento.

"¿Hiciste esto antes?" Daryl le preguntó ella asintió. Se adelantó un paso hacia Randall y lo movió con el pie un poco, el chico se despertó abruptamente y se tiro hacia atrás. Ella se puso de cuclillas adelante de él y lo miro a los ojos.

"¿Sabes por que estamos acá?" Le preguntó con frialdad.

"No hice nada."

"Nos disparaste, hiciste algo. Tenes dos opciones, hablar ahora nos decís todo de tu grupo, lo que hacen, cuantos son sin hacerte daño." Ella le dijo con la misma voz ahora parándose nuevamente y se puso al lado de Daryl. "O te lo sacamos a la fuerza."

"No se nada..." Randall dijo en una voz temblorosa mientras la miraba. Daryl estaba callado mientras ella hacía toda la charla

"¿Conocías a Tony y Dave?" Ella le preguntó sin moverse del lugar.

"Sí... los conocía."

"¿Sabes que paso con ellos?" Alexis le preguntó y empezó a caminar por el cobertizo de un lado a otro, sin dejar de mirar a Randall, el chico negó con la cabeza y ella se rió. "Los matamos. Tony me suplico que no lo mate y lo hice de todas formas. Entonces, voy a decir esto de otra forma. No me importa matarte, de verdad. Pero si hablas, puedo llegar a un arreglo contigo. Dejarte ir... pero si no hablas, vas a hacer más que rogarme que te mate." Ella le dijo de una manera sombría mientras sacaba el cuchillo del cinturón mirándolo.

"Yo... yo no se nada." Randall dijo y ella se acerco rápidamente para darle una patada en la rodilla donde tenia herido. Randall gritó de dolor y ella se alejo. Daryl ahora era el que empezó a golpearlo mientras ella hacia las preguntas.

Unos duros cuarenta minutos habían pasado desde que ellos empezaron a interrogar a Randall. Alexis tenia los nudillos con sangre, como Daryl también. Randall no estaba soltando mucho información y se quejaba del trato injusto, suplicas de piedad y lágrimas.

"¿Alguna vez arrancaste una costra?" Daryl le preguntó en un tono amenazante.

"Vamos, viejo. Estoy tratando de cooperar." Randall le rogaba en vano por que Alexis sabía que el no lo iba a dejar ir tan fácil.

"Lo haces muy lento al principio pero tarde o temprano sabes que tenes que arrancarlo."

"Esta bien, esta bien." Randall le dijo por fin dándose por vencido y empezó a hablar. "Tienen armas, cosas pesadas... automáticas. y... salimos, a buscar provisiones, solo los hombres. Una noche, encontramos un pequeño campamento, un hombre y sus dos hijas. Adolescentes, ¿Sabes?... muy joven, muy bonitas. Sus padre tenia que mirar mientras todos estos tipos... ¡Y ni siquiera lo mataron después!... solo lo hicieron mirar mientras que sus hijas... ellos solo lo abandonaron ahí." Randall habló y Alexis podía sentir la sangre hervir adentro de su cuerpo. "Pero, pero yo no toque a esas chicas, juro que no hice." Randall decía y podía escuchar como Daryl había empezado a golpearlo mientras seguía rogando.

"De verdad sos estúpido." Ella murmuró mientras negaba con la cabeza. Daryl la miró por un segundo y dio un paso hacia atrás. Alexis empezó a golpearlo nuevamente en la cara con el puño cerrado."¿No tocaste a esas chicas?, hijo de perra." Alexis le gritaba mientras lo golpeaba en la cara con el puño cerrado. "Acabas de comparte tu sentencia de muerte" Le susurro al oído mientras lo agarraba del pelo y le golpeo la cabeza contra la pared de madera. "Deja de llorar como una perra, tómalo como un hombre. Una chica te esta golpeando imbécil."

"Lo siento por haber disparado. No quise..."Randall le pedía perdón una y otra vez para que lo deje de golpear pero eso la enojaba aun más a Alexis, apenas podía controlarse.

"¿No quisiste?, ¿De verdad me estas diciendo que no quisiste?" Ella le decia con sarcasmo y se río. "El no quiso Daryl..." Ella le dijo mirándolo, tenia las mejillas rojas y un poco de sangre debajo del ojo. Daryl se rió y ahora era su turno golpeándolo hasta que Randall cayo inconsciente.


	13. Chapter 13

Nadie sabía lo que estaba sucediendo en el cobertizo, Rick estaba impaciente mientras ojeaba el cobertizo desde lejos. Preguntándose que demonios estaba pasando ahí adentro, estaba paseándose de un lado a otro mientras pensaba que iba a pasar.

"Mamá. ¿Donde esta Lexie?" Sophia preguntó haciendo que Rick la mire por un momento.

"No lo se." Carol le respondió mirando a Lori ahora. "¿Viste a Lexie?"

"Esta con Daryl." Rick le respondió y a lo lejos los vio salir del cobertizo hablando entre ellos.

"¿Con Randall?, ¿No?" Lori le preguntó y el asintió. "Es solo una chica, no creo-"

"Ella sabe lo que hace, Lori." Rick la interrumpió levantando la mano. Ella lo miró por un momento y preguntó.

"Entonces. ¿Que vas a hacer?, nos sentiríamos mejor si supiéramos el plan."

"¿Hay un plan?" Andrea preguntó alzando una ceja.

"¿Lo vamos a dejar quedarse?" Glenn preguntó con las manos en los bolsillos. Shane y Rick se miraron por unos segundos.

"Lo averiguaremos pronto." Rick le respondió apuntando con la cabeza donde Daryl junto con Alexis venían caminando.

"El esta con un grupo de treinta hombres y mujeres," Daryl dijo. "Algunos niños, también, Pero más que nada hombres. Ellos no son amigables, eso ya lo sabemos. Ellos se mueven todo el tiempo no se quedan en mucho tiempo en un lugar, acampan por una noche o dos mientras los hombres salen a buscar provisiones y después se mueven."

"Tienen automáticas, más armas que nosotros y no salen a saquear solamente."Alexis agregó mientras abría y cerraba su mano mirando como la sangre se filtraba por las pequeñas cortadas.

"¿Que quieres decir?" Andrea le preguntó frunciendo el ceño. "¿Que están haciendo?."

Daryl la miró por un momento, después su mirada se movió a Alexis y luego sobre Sophia que obviamente estaba escuchando.

"Si ellos llegan hasta acá, matarían a todos los hombres," Daryl habló mirando a Rick. "Y las mujeres..."

"Nos van violar a todas y después nos van a matar." Ella agregó sin endulzar.

"Estamos muy lejos del camino, es no probable que nos encuentren por accidente." Dale dijo "Y estuvo vendado todo el camino hasta aquí. ¿No?"

"Yo los encontré. ¿Porque ellos no?" Alexis dijo.

Rick asintió con la cabeza, sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho y sus ojos estaban mirando al suelo enfrente de sus pies.

"¿Entonces?... ¿Que haremos con el?" Andrea preguntó. Daryl y Alexis se miraron unos a los otros y después miraron a Rick.

"Podrían llevarlo a la carretera nuevamente," Maggie sugirió. "Darle algo de agua y dejarlo en algún lugar donde no pueda encontrar su camino de regreso."

"No es tan simple, Maggie." Alexis le respondió. "El es de por aquí, hasta donde tengo entendido el te conoce y tu papá. Eso no me preocupa mucho pero lo que sí me preocupa es que sabe donde esta la granja."

"¿Y si encuentra a sus amigos de nuevo?, tranquilamente los podría guiar de nuevo hacia aquí" Daryl adhirió.

"Y considerando la forma en la que lo estuvieron tratando desde que llego," Dale dijo, dándole una miraba severa a los dos. "Por supuesto que no se va a sentir amigable."

"¿Que querés que hagamos?" Daryl le preguntó. "¿Que le demos limonadas y galletas?."

"No," Dale le respondió. "Pero no iba a lastimar el tratar de actuar como humanos y no cavernícolas. Entiendo la necesitadas de precaución ahora, pero ¿Desde cuando torturar es nuevo juego?"

"¿Que es exactamente lo que piensas que nosotros somos?" Alexis le preguntó apuntando a Daryl y ella, frunciendo el ceño. "Le dimos la oportunidad de que hable sin que nada pase, el opto por que le hiciéramos esto. Además de que me voy a volver cavernícola con alguien que quiere atarme y violarme. Ese grupo de gente no es broma, Dale."

Dale no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácil. Andrea vio esa mirada en su rostro.

"Dale," Andrea empezó, pero el movió su mano en el rostro y miró a Rick.

"Ya sabes donde esto esta yendo, si no podemos dejarlo ir y no podemos dejarlo quedarse. ¿Que es lo que queda?, ¿Ejecutarlo?"

"El nos disparó. Uno de ellos le disparo a Alexis a quemarropa." Rick le respondió. "Sus amigos nos hubieran matado si no estuviéramos prestando atención. Lo salvamos de que fuera devorado por caminantes por que estábamos actuando como humanos, pero no voy a poner en riesgo a mi familia ni a ninguno de ustedes por que no es lo más civilizado en hacer."

"No tenemos que hacer esto ahora." Lori habló y señalo en la dirección de Carl y Sophia, que los dos estaban obviamente escuchando claramente.

"Sí, tenemos que hacerlo." Rick habló. "Quiero a los niños en la casa y no más lejos del porche hasta que sepamos que todo esta seguro nuevamente." Le ordeno a su esposa con esa mirada casi salvaje, Lori le dio una mirada que seguramente podría congelar el infierno y les hizo una seña a los niños para que la sigan a la casa nuevamente.

"Caminante en el campo." T-Dog dijo por encima del techo del RV. El sonaba casi aburrido con el anunció. Todos los días desde la masacre del granero, no había duda que los disparos habían atraído a unos caminantes en pequeños grupos pero casi siempre uno o dos en el momento. A veces una vez al día, a veces uno cada hora, y ya no era sorpresa encontrar alguno rondando el área donde estaban las gallinas o atascados contra el cercado como idiotas.

"Yo lo tengo." Glenn habló rápidamente contentó de poder saltarse la conversación de la ejecución de Randall era solamente unos años menor que él.

La discusión se torno en un griterío que nadie podía entender y Dale pidió tiempo para hablar con cada uno de los integrantes para poder cambiarles la opinión sobre Randall, así que la reunión se pospuso hasta el atardecer en el living room de la casa de los Greene.

Alexis y Daryl estaban sentados adentro del RV mientras que ella le sostenía la mano curándole las cortadas que tenia en los nudillos, que eran mucho peor de los que ella tenia, rozando levemente sus dedos con los de ella mientras aguantaba el ardor del alcohol contra sus nudillos.

"Tenes un buena derecha. No me gustado ser Randall bajo este puño-" Ella le dijo con una sonrisa, Daryl se rió.

"No sos muy mala, para una chica." Daryl le respondió por lo bajo y ella se rió.

"Todos se sorprender al ver que no quiero salir corriendo cuando veo un caminante, o si tengo que disparar mi arma para defenderme o defenderlos a ustedes. Algunas cosas en mi cabeza están un poco mal, en realidad." Ella le habló mientras dejaba la mano de Daryl sobre la mesa y agarraba la otra. "Parte del trabajo, supongo-"

"Me vas decirme que es lo que hacías, me seguís provocando con eso y no lo decís." Daryl finalmente habló mirándola a los ojos después de tantos días.

"¿Te estoy provocando?" Ella le preguntó ronroneando las palabras, mientras lo miraba por entre las pestañas, aun con su mano sobre la de ella.

"Sí." Daryl le respondió con una voz gruesa apenas audible.

"Robaba bancos, blindados. Eramos seis personas, yo planeaba como mierda lo íbamos a hacer junto con Ethan y después atacábamos. La ultima vez antes de que todo esto pasara, llegamos a las noticias. Robamos un blindado con con doce millones adentro." Ella le contó sin mirarlo y dejo su mano sobre la mesa mientras juntaba los algodones con alcohol con algo de nerviosismo. Nunca le había contado a nadie lo que hacía, era su secreto mejor guardado. "Estaba en Nueva Orleans escapando del la policía, FBI, CIA de todo el puto mundo."

Daryl se la quedo mirando por unos momentos mientras pestañeaba excesivamente y ella se rió mientras negaba por lo bajo.

"¿Robaste doce millones de dolares?. ¿Como mierda lo hiciste?" Daryl le preguntó levantando la voz cuando finalmente entendió todo.

"Cállate. Sí, meses de planearlo y mucho dinero en sobornos." Ella murmuro. "Tengo diez grandes en mi mochila todavía, me da nostalgia. Quería gastar mi dinero."

"¿Que ibas a hacer con todo eso?" Daryl le preguntó bajando la voz.

"Desaparecer con mi hermana para siempre. Vivir en la playa, no lo se." Ella dijo sonriendo y por primera vez miró a Daryl a los ojos después de contarle su secreto. "Ese era mi secreto. ¿Contento?" Le preguntó.

"Claro que sí." Daryl le respondió y ahora él agarro el algodón con el alcohol para pasarle en los nudillos a ella. Ambos se quedaron callados por unos segundos hasta que Alexis habló de nuevo.

"¿No le vas a decir a nadie?, ¿No?" Le preguntó.

"No soy un soplón, Lex." Daryl le respondió sintiéndose un poco ofendido. Lexie o Lex era el apodo que todos estaban usando en el campamento desde hace unos días.

"Bien." Ella le respondió mientras asentía y lo miró entre sus pestañas dándole una media sonrisa. Daryl la miró por un momento y se siguió concentrando en sus manos.

El atardecer había llegado más rápido de lo que todos esperaban, Dale trato de hablar con todos y tratar de cambiarles la opinión de Randall pero el único que había logrado acceder a su plan era Glenn o eso pensaba.

Alexis se había negado rotundamente a ni siquiera pensar en el tema de tener a Randall cerca de ella, el chico estaba en el grupo donde habían violado y matado a su amiga, ella tuvo la suerte de terminar con una cicatriz en la cara y una puñalada en la pierna. Simplemente no podía olvidar el tema como si nada. Daryl le respondió que no le importaba y que pensaba igual que Lexie, casi todos pensaban igual que ella.

"Vamos a reunirnos." Rick ordeno al grupo desde el porche cuando Sophia y Carl aparecieron en la escena tomados de la mano caminando como si nada, Lori los miró con una sonrisa así como todos los demás.

"Vamos, chicos. Quiero que se queden con Jimmy." Lori les dijo agarrándolos a ambos de los hombros y guiándolos adentro de la casa.

Una vez adentro todos estaban en forma de circulo en el living room de los Greene esperando a que la reunión en donde se decidiría el destino de Randall comenzara y Glenn fue el primero en hablar apenas los niños desaparecieron en la habitación donde Beth estaba junto con Jimmy.

"Entonces... ¿Como hacemos esto?, ¿Simplemente votamos?"Él preguntó.

"¿Tiene que se unánime?" Andrea preguntó.

"¿Que tal si la mayoría gana?" Lori propuso.

"Bueno, primero... veamos de que lado esta cada uno y después podemos hablar de la opciones." Rick propuso y a todos le pareció una opción viable por el momento a lo cual Alexis rodó los ojos.

"Bueno, de donde yo lo veo. Solo hay una manera de seguir adelante." Shane propuso.

"Matándolo, ¿Verdad?" Dale le preguntó y comenzó a hablar a todo el grupo. "¿Por qué molestarse siquiera en realizar una votación?, esta claro donde el viento sopla."

"Bueno, si la gente cree que esta bien perdonarlo, quiero saberlo" Rick le habló.

"Bueno, puedo decirte que es un grupo pequeño... quizás es Glenn y yo." Dale le respondió y Glenn lo miró a los ojos diciéndole que cambio de opinión. Dale lo miró con algo de decepción en los ojos.

"Mira, siempre en todo lo que decís tenes razón pero esta vez..."

"Ellos te asustaron." Dale le dijo

"El no es uno de nosotros, Uno de esos tipos disparo a Alexis, no estuviste ahí. Prefiero tenerla a ella antes que a Randall." Glenn habló revelando lo que ella habló con Glenn en privado de que si Randall se quedaba en el campamento ella se iba ir, por que se sentiría traicionada por su propio grupo. Alexis suspiró y miró al suelo. "Ya perdimos a muchas personas."

Dale guardo silencio por un momento y trato de buscar algo de soporte en Maggie que estaba del otro lado del living con los brazos cruzados con una mirada de preocupación.

"¿Estas de acuerdo con esto?" Dale le preguntó.

"¿No podemos seguir manteniéndolo prisionero?" Maggie preguntó mirando a Rick.

"Es solo otra boca que alimentar." Daryl respondió

"Puede ser un invierno duro." Hershel habló.

"Podríamos racionar mejor."Lori agregó.

"Lori, estas embarazada. Tenes que comer mejor que todos nosotros ahora." Alexis le respondió mirándola con seriedad.

"Pero el podría ser una mejora." Dale salto en la defensa de Randall. "Denle una oportunidad de que se pruebe a si mismo."

"¿Ponerlo a trabajar?" Glenn preguntó.

"No vamos a dejar que deambule por ahí." Rick dijo.

"Podríamos ponerle un vigilante." Maggie sugirió.

"¿Quien quiere hacer ese trabajo?" Shane preguntó

"Yo lo haré." Dale le respondió.

"No quiero que nadie ande caminando por ahí con ese tipo." Rick lo interrumpió levantando la mano.

"El tiene razón, no me sentiría segura si no estuviera atado." Lori habló.

"No podemos ponerle cadenas en los tobillos y condenarlo a trabajo forzado." Andrea habló.

"Estamos corriendo en círculos desde que esta reunión empezó. ¿Quieren seguir haciéndolo?" Daryl habló haciendo una mueca con las manos.

"Es la vida de un joven, esto tiene que durar más de cinco minutos." Dale le respondió angustiado con las respuestas de todos.

"Mira... y si lo dejamos unirse y resulta que es bueno, bajamos la guardia y se escapa. Trae de nuevo a sus treinta amigos... ¿Que hacemos ahí?" Shane le dijo.

"¿Entonces la respuesta en matarlo para prevenir un crimen que ni siquiera cometió ?"

"¿Y si quiere terminar lo que empezó?, Intentar matar a uno de nosotros." Glenn dijo y Lexie se río por lo bajo.

"Sí, que lo intente. Lo apuñalo en la garganta" Alexis dijo y Daryl la miro mostrando una pequeña sonrisa que desapareció rápidamente. "Ya me esta cansando esta mierda, es fácil quien esta a favor a que Randall viva." Alexis habló desde al lado de Daryl levantando un poco la voz para que todos la escuchen claramente. Dale ni siquiera se molesto en levantar la mano por que sabía que estaba solo en esta vez.

"Esta decido, lo haré esta noche." Rick dio al ultima palabra pero aparentemente eso no fue suficiente para Dale por que siguió discutiendo con todo el mundo, Alexis cansada de escuchar discusión apoyo su cabeza sobre el hombro de Daryl mirando el piso mientras pensaba en otras cosas. El la miró sorprendido por un momento pero no dijo nada, se sentía bien en realidad.

"Por favor, hagamos lo que es correcto... ¿Nadie se va a poner de mi lado?" Dale preguntó mirando a todos con desesperación, Andrea le dio la razón pero eso fue todo, la decisión final fue que Randall debía morir esa noche.

Lentamente todo el mundo se disperso por la propiedad, Daryl y Alexis estaban sentados en frente del granero fumando juntos el ultimo cigarrillo que a los dos les quedaban casi con nostalgia.

"¿Donde vamos a conseguir más cigarrillos ahora?" Alexis le preguntó haciendo puchero con sus labios mientras dejaba salir la bocanada de humo.

"No lo se. Tenemos que ir a saquear a todo el mundo. Creo que T-Dog tiene algunos" Daryl le respondió y ambos se rieron por lo bajo.

"Tu distraes y yo robo." Alexis planeo rápidamente todo y se rieron de nuevo por lo bajo. Estos dos realmente en los últimos días se habían vuelto casi inseparables, de verdad disfrutaban de la compania del otro.

Después de la discusión sobre Randall y la decisión que habían llegado ambos estaban más tranquilos de que iba a ser eliminado por que era una amenaza sea un chico o no. Finalmente la noche había llegado y era hora de ejecutar a Randall, Rick se acerco hasta donde estaban reunidos el grupo.

"Daryl, Lexie... andando." Rick les dijo al dúo mientras se levantaban de sus respectivos asientos, Alexis suspiro mientras se llevaba una mano a la herida de bala presionando levemente.

"¿Todo esta bien?" Rick le preguntó.

"Me pica." Alexis le respondió haciendo otro puchero. Rick sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

"Eso es bueno, esta sanando." Le respondió.

"Que sane sin que me pique, me pone de mal humor por que si Hershel me ve rascándome estoy segura que me va a golpear con una regla en la mano." Alexis respondió haciendo que Daryl deje salir una risa por lo bajo. Rick sonrió nuevamente y también dejo salir una risa.

Shane estaba esperando al lado del cobertizo apenas vio que el trío estaba cerca, abrió la puerta y rápidamente saco a Randall de adentro del cobertizo sin ni siquiera volver a cerrar la puerta. Mientras él lo llevaba Rick lideraba el camino mientras Daryl y Alexis lo seguían de atrás. Nadie estaba hablando, pasaron cerca del campamento y podían ver como todos los estaban mirando.

"Que incomodo..." Ella murmuró mientras pateaba unas piedras que había en su camino. Entraron a la granero y Daryl cerro la puerta detrás de ellos. Shane empezó a ponerle una venda en los ojos para que Randall no vea nada de lo que estaba pasando, aunque sabía muy bien lo que iba a pasar.

"Todo terminara pronto." Shane le decía mientras le ataba la tela sobre los ojos.

"¿De pie o de rodillas?" Rick le preguntó mientras miraba que su arma este cargada. Daryl lo agarro del cabello y le dio un golpe en la parte de atrás de las piernas y hizo que se arrodille. "¿Algunas ultimas palabras?" Le preguntó.

"Por favor, por favor. No, no lo hagas." Randall estaba llorando, suplicando por su vida. Arrodillado en el medio del granero, esposado y su cara era un desastre. Alexis pensó que era un poco patético seguir suplicando, debería callarse la boca y esperar por su muerte. Ella haría eso, sin duda. Rick se estaba tomando su dulce tiempo para dispararle a Randall, no podía simplemente disparar, estas eran dos circunstancias diferentes. En el pueblo el estaba defendiendo a él y a sus amigos. Esto, era una ejecución.

Carl y Sophia se habían asomado por la puerta para ver la ejecución sin que ninguno lo viera. Hasta que Carl habló.

"Hazlo, papá. Hazlo"

"¿Que carajos?" Alexis dijo cuando se dio vuelta a ver a los dos. "¿Enserio?" Les dijo a los dos mientras caminaba hacía ellos, agarrándolos de los hombros a los dos haciendo que caminen hacía afuera del granero. "No tienen idea lo enojada que estoy con ustedes ahora, de verdad." Ella les dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"Solo queríamos ver, sabemos que esta bien lo que están haciendo." Sophia le explicó.

"¡No me importa!" Alexis prácticamente les gritó. Los dos se callaron y vieron como Shane pasaba nuevamente con Randall hacía el cobertizo. _«Ah, mierda. Esta gente, hombre. Esta gente.». _"Maldita sea." Murmuró cuando al fin llegaron al campamento y la mayoría se levanto de sus asientos a ver.

"¿Que paso?" Lori preguntó al ver que Alexis traía a los dos miembros más pequeños del brazo.

"Se metieron en el granero, querían mirar." Ella les explicó.

"¡Sophia!" Carol le gritó haciendo que la pequeña baje la cabeza.

"Carl, en la tienda. Ahora" Lori le dijo a Carl e hizo lo que su mamá le dijo. Ella escucho pasos atrás de ella y vio que Rick estaba volviendo. Alexis lo miró y empezó a caminar hacía donde estaba Daryl apoyado contra un árbol.

"¿Podes creer esa mierda?" Ella le dijo cruzándose de brazos. "Siempre algo pasa que no nos podemos librar de este idiota." Agregó mientras hacia puchero con los labios.


	14. Chapter 14

Dale no estaba al tanto de lo que había pasado con Randall hasta ahora, hasta que un fuerte golpe en la cabeza provocado por un palo lo había casi noqueado tirándolo sobre la vaca que mugía fuertemente llamando la atención de todo el mundo.

"¡DAME TU ARMA AHORA!" Randall, el chico que él tanto defendía le había dado un golpe con una madera en la cabeza. Dale levantó las manos alejándose de la vaca que estaba corriendo hacia otro lado mugiendo.

"Cálmate, hijo. No tenes que hacer esto" Dale le dijo pero Randall solo le dio otro golpe en el torso haciendo que Dale grite de dolor alertando a todos en el campamento.

"¿Eso fue un gritó?" Alexis preguntó mientras miraba hacia el campo.

"Vamos, andando." Daryl le dijo mientras los dos empezaron a caminar rápidamente por el campo seguidos de Rick y los demás. Escucharon otro quejido y empezaron a correr.

"Es Dale." Alexis le dijo y a lo lejos vieron como Randall lo estaba apuntando con el rifle a Dale.

Con las manos temblando Randall apunto la punta del arma sobre la frente de Dale y murmuro estas palabras.

"El me dijo que si mataba a Rick me iba a dejar ir, pero supongo que se tendrá que conformar contigo... Voy a matarte ahora, para que tu gente sepa con quienes se metieron." Justo antes de que Randall pueda apretar el gatillo, Dale vio a alguien taclear completamente a desde el costado. Daryl se levantó del piso agarrando el rifle y le dio un culatazo en la cabeza pero no lo dejo inconsciente.

"¡Dale! ¿Te encuentras bien?" Alexis le preguntó mientras se ponía al lado de él respirando agitadamente mientras se sostenía el hombro, correr a toda prisa le hacía doler bastante la herida. El pobre viejo estaba tan sorprendido que ni siquiera podía hablar.

"Estoy bien." Dale habló finalmente dándose cuenta de que nada dolía, además de su cabeza y sus costillas. "Estoy bien, estoy bien." Empezó a decir y se levanto con cuidado. "El chico... el trato de matarme." Dale finalmente habló ahora mirando a Randall en el piso.

"Shane me obligo a hacerlo." Randall murmuró captando la atención de Daryl.

"¿Que?, habla pequeña mierda." El le dijo golpeándolo con el pie haciendo que Randall se doble de dolor.

"El me hizo hacerlo-" Randall empezó a hablar hasta que Shane se acerco y sin decir nada, saco su arma y le dio un tiro en la cabeza. Daryl dio un paso hacía atrás mientras lo miraba confundido. Alexis sin pensarlo mucho se puso adelante de Dale mientras Shane pasaba por adelante de ellos sin decir nada. Pero la mirada en su rostro era algo preocupante, Alexis podía jurar que estaba sonriendo. En ese momento el resto del grupo se acerco a ver que había sucedido.

"¿Escuchaste lo que el chico dijo?" Daryl le preguntó y ella asintió.

"Shane, sí. Escuche" Le respondió mientras se cruzaba de brazos, el resto del grupo estaba sentado en la sala de la casa mientras esperaban a que Hershel termine de ver que Dale se encuentre bien. "¿Porque Shane querría matar a Dale?, esto es malo." Alexis agregó mientras se mordía el labio inferior pensando.

"El mato a Otis y estoy seguro que algo más esta pasando." Daryl le comentó y ella lo miró confundida.

"¿Otis?, ¿Quien es Otis?"

"El hombre que le disparo a Carl, tuvieron que ir hasta una escuela a buscar algunas cosas médicas para el chico. El único que volvió fue Shane diciendo que Otis se había sacrificado para salvar a Carl, pero el volvió con el arma de Otis y todas sus cosas." Daryl le contó y ella ni siquiera se sorprendió, eso si sonaba como algo que haría Shane, ahora que sabían eso de que intento matar a Dale.

"Bueno, eso es sospechoso." Ella le respondió mirando al grupo que estaba en silencio sentados o apoyados contra las paredes. Le dio la espalda al grupo mientras hablaba por lo bajo con Daryl. "Andrea esta durmiendo con él, quizás ella sabe algo."

"No creo que Andrea este lo suficientemente loca como para matar a Dale, ella no le haría eso." Daryl le respondió y ella asintió.

"Tenemos que decirle a Rick." Ella agregó y Daryl asintió mientras le hacía una seña para salir de la casa.. Daryl metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó un cigarrillo un poco maltratado, pero un cigarrillo al fin.

"Encontré uno." El le dijo mostrándole el cigarrillo, lo sostuvo en el aire hacía la dirección de ella y Alexis se acerco tomándolo entre sus labios, sacándolo de los dedos de Daryl. De nuevo, mirándolo por entre sus pestañas. El la miró y se relamió mientras la seguía mirando a los ojos y ahora acerco el encendedor hasta su boca prendiendo el cigarrillo entre sus labios. Alexis desde hacía unos días la forma en que Daryl se la quedaba mirando y ella estaba aprovechando esa pequeña distracción que él le proporcionaba. Alexis le dio una pitada a su cigarrillo para después dejar salir el humo lentamente por entre sus labios mientras aun se seguían mirando y ella sonrió mientras le daba el cigarrillo a Dixon que dejo de mirarla por un momento mientras disfrutaba su vicio favorito.

"¿Donde lo encontraste?" Ella finalmente le preguntó inclinando un poco la cabeza casi murmurando las palabras.

"T-Dog." Daryl le respondió mientras le pasaba el cigarrillo nuevamente.

"Quizás podríamos ir al pueblo a saquear todos los cigarrillos ya sabes, nosotros dos." Alexis le propuso mientras ahora ella se relamía los labios, mirando a Daryl a los ojos. El cazador/campesino era muy apuesto y para nada estúpido.

"Hey, Dale salió. Esta preguntando por ustedes." Andrea asomo la cabeza por la puerta interrumpiendo a esos dos, Daryl la miró mal pero no dijo nada, Alexis escondió la sonrisa y se levantó primera caminando hacía la puerta, tenia una media sonrisa asomándose por su rostro, simplemente no la podía esconder.

Dale estaba sentado en uno de los sillones al lado de Rick y Shane no estaba parado muy lejos de él, Alexis borro la sonrisa de su rostro cuando lo vio pero aun así se acerco a Dale.

"¿Como te encuentras?" Alexis le preguntó parándose adelante del viejo mientras le sonreía.. Daryl estaba parado al lado de ella casi apoyando su brazo sobre el de ella, lo miró y sonrió. Dale se paro y rodeo a Alexis con los brazos y miró a Daryl, con profunda sinceridad les dijo.

"Si no fuera por ustedes dos, estaría muerto ahora."

_«Woow.» _Alexis pensó cuando Dale le dijo eso, nunca le habían dicho eso. Obviamente ella había salvado a Sophia pero cualquiera que viera a un niño en apuros lo ayudaría pero en realidad nunca nadie le dijo algo como eso, se sintió bien. Eso la hizo sentir más parte del grupo que antes, era un lindo sentimiento. Daryl de echo sonrió, Alexis lo miró e hizo lo mismo. Sabía lo bien que se sentía que le dijeran esas cosas.

"Dale tiene razón," Rick habló poniendo una mano en cada uno de los hombros de ellos. "Ustedes dos son una parte importante de este grupo, si ustedes no están por aquí estaríamos en grandes problemas." Agregó mientras les regalaba un sonrisa.

"Traten de ponerse en peligro más seguido, si cada vez que hago cosas como estas me van a levantar el ego, estoy dispuesta a hacerlo todos los días." Alexis bromeando mientras sonreía, el grupo dejo salir unas risas. Tanto Daryl como Alexis vieron como Shane se estaba riendo como si nada hubiera pasado, eso era simplemente inquietante. Aunque este fuera un momento de alegría, aun habían cosas muy obvias con las que lidiar, una de esas era Shane Walsh.

Antes de que esos dos pudieran hablar con Dale, Hershel se había adelantado y le dio algo para que pueda descansar con propiedad por los próximos días, así que se despreocuparon por que Dale iba a estar más seguro en la casa que en el campamento. Alexis estaba en la casa mientras que Patricia le estaba cambiando las vendas del la herida en la cocina.

"...Tenia un hermano, pero el murió en prisión hace unos años atrás." Patricia le comentó con nostalgia después de que Alexis le contara lo que había pasado con Sarah.

"Lo siento." Ella le respondió con una mueca mientras guardaba silenció pero su cerebro dio un salto cuando escucho la palabra _prisión_, eso le hacía pensar en dos cosas.

1. Las prisiones eran lugares difíciles de escapar.

2. Las prisiones eran lugares difíciles de entrar.

Difícil salir, difícil entrar. Totalmente era un lugar mucho más seguro que esta granja. Aguantó la sonrisa que se le formo en los labios y habló nuevamente. "Uhm, ¿En que prisión estaba tu hermano?" Le preguntó.

"Centro-Oeste prisión, justo afuera de Zebulon." Patricia le respondió la pregunta sin notar la exaltación en Alexis. «_¿Zebulon?, ¿donde mierda es eso?, ¿Es una galaxia?. ¿Que carajos?» _pensó.

"Y Zebulon, ¿Donde seria eso?" Le preguntó con precaución. Patricia con inocencia le comenzó a dar las direcciones de como casi llegar hasta el lugar, y ella estaba más que contenta con lo que le había dicho. Una vez que le termino de cambiar las vendar salio de la casa encontrándose con Jimmy y no se le ocurrió mejor idea que pedirle unos mapas con la excusa de conocer más el área..

Alexis ni siquiera pudo esperar a sentarse para empezar a mirar los mapas, así que estaba caminando hacía el campamento tratando de buscar donde demonios estaba Zebulon.

"Lexie, el desayuno esta listo." Carol le dijo haciendo que ella asome la cabeza por el costado del mapa y le sonrió, enrollo los mapas y los puso debajo del brazo y camino contenta hasta el semi circulo donde estaban siempre desayunando.

"¿Como esta el brazo?" Rick le preguntó mientras ella tomaba su asiento habitual entre Sophia y Daryl.

"Bien, ya puedo moverme mucho mejor." Ella le respondió levantando el brazo en cuestión aun con esa enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Que pasa con los mapas?" Daryl le preguntó mientras comía los huevos revueltos en la silla, mirándola de re-ojo. Alexis expandió uno de los mapas nuevamente sobre sus piernas y mientras se metía una cucharada llena de cereales en la boca le respondió.

"Plan B."

"¿Que estas planeando con tu enorme cerebro?" Le preguntó molestándola por el gran secreto que le había revelado.

"Nada de que te vaya a contar, ahora." Ella le respondió sacándole la lengua y volvió la atención al mapa.

"Hey Lex," Glenn habló desde su asiento en frente de ella.

"Uhm,"

"¿Que hacías antes de esto?" Glenn le preguntó, ella sonrió sin mirarlo. Ya se estaba cansando de esa condenada pregunta de que hacía antes del apocalipsis zombie, pero si tanto querían saber quizás les iba a decir y que decidan que hacer con ella después.

"Lo normal," Ella le respondió y Daryl dejo salir una risa ahogada, ella lo golpeo en la pierna. "Trabajaba en mi gimnasio, entrenaba también ahí." Agregó diciendo algo que ninguno sabía ahora.

"¿Entrenabas?, ¿Que entrenabas?" Glenn le volvió a preguntar mientras el resto prestaba atención a lo que ella contaba.

"De todo un poco."

"¿Aerobic y esas cosas que las chicas hacen?" Shane le preguntó haciendo que ella despegue los ojos del mapa, de nuevo usando ese tono de que todavía tenia su hombría herida.

"No, Shane no hacía aerobics. ¿Luzco como si haría aerobics?" Ella le preguntó retóricamente. De echo ya estaba cansada de Shane, le estaba dando mierda a todo el grupo. "Si tuviste un problema con el idiota en el cobertizo, déjalo ir. Ya esta muerto, y si no te gusta. Como dice Justin Timberlake, cry me a river."

Rick no pudo contener la sonrisa que le arranco lo que ella le había dicho, miró el suelo y trato de ocultarla con su mano. T-Dog lo mismo, Lori tenia la boca abierta sorprendida y Carol también. Tanto como Glenn y Daryl dejaron salir una carcajada cuando la escucharon. Alexis también sonrió mientras se ponía otra cucharada en la boca y masticaba mientras lo miraba..

Shane se la quedo mirando mientras se pasaba la mano por la cabeza, sintiéndose humillado nuevamente. Quería agarrar el arma y dispararle en el otro brazo, demonios hasta quizás simplemente descartarla para siempre.

"Si tenes algo que decirme solo dilo" Alexis lo enfrento desde su asiento. "No estoy hablando por todos, pero la mierda que hiciste en el granero pusiste a todo el campamento en peligro. Si usaras la cabeza un poco más, te darías cuenta."

Y eso fue todo para Shane, no iba a soportar que esta mujer lo siga humillando de esta forma, ahora cuestionando su capacidad de mantener la seguridad de este grupo. Se levantó de su asiento agitando los brazos mientras se acercaba a ella, Alexis rápidamente se paro mientras caminaba hacía él.

"Estoy harto de que vengas a hablarnos a todos de que no somos inteligentes, yo mantuve viva a estas personas por meses." Shane le dijo mientras que tanto como Rick y Daryl se habían parado para detener a Shane si era necesario. "Tu eres la que no pudo mantener viva tu hermana pequeña, ni tampoco tu amiga."

"¡Shane!" Rick le gritó mientras lo empujaba del pecho alejándolo de Alexis, ella se lo quedo mirando con una mirada oscura, hasta parecía que sus pupilas estaban tan dilatadas que sus ojos se habían puesto negros, pestañeo varias veces mientras mantenía una lucha interna con ella misma. Después lágrimas aparecieron y ella se dio vuelta para irse caminando.

"¡Lexie!" Escucho a alguien llamándola por su nombre, pero no le hizo caso y siguió caminando.


	15. Chapter 15

Lexie camino hasta el RV y se sentó con las dos manos entre lazadas sobre la mesa mientras intentaba tranquilizarse, se limpio las lágrimas y se quedo en silencio por unos cuantos minutos mientras recordaba a su hermana y a Jessica, no podía creer el golpe bajo que Shane había usado para insultarla. Él no las conoció, no sabía lo que ella paso con esas chicas. ¿Cómo se atrevía?.

"¡Hijo de puta!" gritó golpeando la mesa con su puño y sintió como el dolor le recorrió el brazo. Dejo salir un gritó frustrado y se cruzo de brazos.

"¿Asumo que esa era la cara de Shane?" Daryl le preguntó desde la entrada mientras subía las escaleras.

"Asumes bien." Alexis le respondió sin cambiar la posición. "Debería estar golpeando su cara ahora." Ella le dijo mientras suspiraba una vez más.

"No, hiciste bien." Daryl le respondió mientras caminaba acercándose donde estaba ella. "A diferencia de Shane, tu si piensas que lo haces."

"¿Cuando hablaremos con Dale?, ya quiero terminar con esta mierda, con Shane." Ella le preguntó cambiando el tema.

"Hershel dice que necesita estar tranquilo por unos días . Podríamos hacerlo mañana, darle un día más."

"Sí, tienes razón." Alexis le respondió mientras se apoyaba cómodamente sobre el respaldo del asiento y de nuevo los dos se quedaron mirando por un momento, ella sonrió mientras alejaba su vista de Daryl. Se paro de la mesa y se apoyo sobre la misma en frente de él. Dale le había dicho que en el gabinete de la pequeña cocina había un whisky por si necesitaba un trago, estratégicamente estaba ubicado detrás de Daryl, definitivamente era una buena excusa para acercarse aun más. Ella dio un paso hacía adelante quedando a centímetros de Daryl, tenia una de sus piernas entre medio de las de él, sus pelvis casi estaba tocándolo. Él estaba quieto y mantenía su mirada intensa sobre todo su cuerpo, sus ojos y después sus labios. Alexis apoyo una de sus manos en la mesada mientras acercaba su torso hacía Daryl mientras le sonreía de costado, levantó un brazo y abrió la puerta sacando el whisky en cuestión. Empezó a beber sin dejar de hacer contacto visual y cuando termino se relamió para después ofrecerle la botella a Daryl.

Daryl necesitaba el coraje liquido de esa botella, por que esta mujer lo estaba sacando de quicio con su coqueteo, pero aun así de verdad le gustaba que lo hiciera. Le dio unos buenos dos o tres tragos y le dio nuevamente la botella a ella mientras la seguía acosando con su mirada, Alexis cerro la botella y nuevamente la puso en el gabinete, cuando bajo su mano acaricio el brazo desnudo de Daryl, sintiendo los músculos bajo su palma ella miro su mano bajar hasta la de Daryl y la tomo haciendo que la apoye sobre su cadera. Daryl con gusto lo hizo, ella volvió a subir su mano por el brazo hasta llegar a su cuello, lentamente rozo la punta de sus dedos sobre su cuello mientras que Daryl sentía la electricidad correr por todo su cuerpo, se quería mover pero simplemente no podía hacerlo. Estaba hipnotizado por ella.. Alexis le sonrió nuevamente cuando notaba lo quieto que estaba, aunque sentía que su mirada la estaba quemando. Le gustaba esa mirada de depredador que le daba, le sonrió nuevamente mientras se mordía los labios y lentamente los apoyo sobre los de Daryl.

El beso empezó despacio, Alexis tenia una de sus manos en la nuca de Daryl para después entrelazarla con su cabello corto, él la estaba aun sosteniendo de la cintura sintiendo su piel contra su palma y lentamente la movió hacia la parte baja de su espalda empujándola hacía ella, ahí fue cuando el beso se intensifico y Daryl empezó a tomar control de la situación. La tomo suavemente del cabello mientras la besaba con pasión. Se separaron por un momento a mirarse mientras respiraban agitadamente, él la giro haciendo que ella quede apoyada sobre la mesada y puso sus manos debajo de sus piernas para que se siente y la empezó a besar nuevamente. Alexis sonrió mientras lo besaba y el solo gruño por lo bajo.

Todos aun estaban terminado de desayunar en total silencio, el ambiente seguia tenso después del enfrentamiento de Shane con Alexis.

"Estaba pensando en ir a buscar suministros, nadie tiene abrigo y las noches se están volviendo más frías con los días." Glenn finalmente habló después de un rato, rompiendo el silenció.

"Esa es una buena idea, Glenn. ¿por qué no le preguntas a Maggie si conoce algún lugar?" Rick le respondió mientras se levantaba dejando su plato apoyado en la mesa. "Necesitamos munición también." Agregó.

"Algunas cosas para bañarnos." Lori agregó haciendo que Rick asienta a su pedido.

"Sí, deberíamos abastecernos antes de que llegue el invierno." Andrea agregó.

"Sí, buena idea." Rick les dijo mientras asentía. "Empezaremos hoy, haré las preparaciones con Daryl y Alexis." El Sheriff dijo por ultimo.

"¿Quieres que los vaya a buscar?" Glenn le preguntó. "Tengo que ir para ese lado de todos modos." Agregó. Rick asintió y empezó a caminar lentamente mientras algunos se quedaban en el campamento.

"Hey espera por mi." Andrea le gritó a Glenn mientras trotaba hacía el. "Tengo que recargar mi arma, seguro que Lexie también." Ella le dijo mientras los dos caminaban hasta el RV.

"¿Viste a Dale hoy?" Glenn le preguntó.

"Sí, antes del desayuno. Creo que ya esta bien, pero creo que aun esta mal por lo que paso con Randall. Algo paso pero no me ha dicho nada." Andrea le respondió. Glenn bajo la vista sintiéndose un poco mal.

"Estaba decepcionado de mi."

"Quizás, aunque no me gusto la forma. Le probamos un punto importante ahora." Andrea le dijo. "Ya no es un mundo civilizado, podemos conservar nuestra humanidad pero con precauciones." Agregó.

"Sí, es verdad. Solo estoy contento de que se encuentre bien." Glenn dijo por ultimo.

Andrea se asomo y vio movimiento adelante de ella, cuando se dio cuenta vio que eran Lexie y Daryl, besándose acaloradamente sobre la mesada a punto de empezar a perder prendas de ropa. Cuando Glenn llego a ver eso no pudo evitar decir.

"Woow, oh. Lo siento"

Daryl saltó como un gato asustado alejándose rápidamente de Alexis y salio literalmente corriendo del RV dejando a Alexis aun sentada sobre la mesada con la boca abierta y sin aliento.

"¿Enserio?" Ella preguntó cuando lo vio desaparecer tan rápido. Glenn entro al RV seguido por Andrea que no podía evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja.

"Lo siento no sabía-"

"Cállate." Alexis lo interrumpió.

"Esta bien." Glenn le respondió y ella cerro las piernas aun sentada sobre la mesada. Sin mirar abrió el gabinete encima de ella agarrando la botella de whisky nuevamente y le dio otro trago.

"Por Dios, digan algo antes de que los mate. A los dos." Alexis les dijo mientras suspiraba y miraba el suelo. No tenia vergüenza de lo que había pasado, ya la habían encontrado en situaciones más comprometedoras antes.

"Vamos a buscar suministros." Andrea habló aun con la sonrisa mirando a su amiga. "El invierno viene y no tenemos ropa de invierno."

"Es verdad." Alexis dijo mientras no podía dejar de repasar ese encuentro con Daryl. "¿Hoy?" Preguntó.

"Sip." Andrea le respondió y Alexis finalmente levanto la cabeza, estaba un poco despeinada y sus labios estaban rojos. Glenn la estaba mirando con una expresión extraña en su rostro, nunca pensó en ella y Daryl de esa forma. Andrea estaba esperando un momento a solas para preguntarle que demonios fue eso.

"¿Estas bien?" Glenn sintió la necesidad de preguntarle eso. Alexis lo miró alzando una ceja. "Quiero decir por lo que dijo Shane."

"Sí, no te preocupes." Ella le respondió

"¿Glenn no tienes que ir a avisar a Maggie?" Andrea le recordó y el chico asiático rápidamente salio dejando a las mujeres solas. "Eso fue interesante." Andrea se asomo hasta la mesa y saco la bolsa de arma de abajo mientras se sentaba sacando su arma.

"Se estaba poniendo interesante." Alexis le respondió mientras se abanicaba con su mano aun sintiendo calor. Andrea se rió mientras ponía más balas en el cargador de su arma.

"Entonces, tu y Daryl. No vi esa venir." Ella le dijo Alexis levantó los hombros. "Detalles, por favor."

"¿Que detalles?, no tengo detalles por que ustedes imbéciles entraron." Alexis le respondió mientras sacaba el cargador de su arma y empezaba a hacer lo mismo que Andrea. "Hasta donde llegó estuvo bien. Divertido." Las dos se miraron por un momento y se echaron a reír.

Daryl estaba huyendo de la escena a toda velocidad sin ningún rumbo en particular, quizás a hundirse por completo en el lago por al menos una hora hasta que se hubiera enfriado por completo. _«Maldita sea esa mujer.»_ Pensó mientras se mordía las uñas repasando mentalmente ese beso apasionado, su cuerpo en sus manos. Dejo salir un gruñido de frustración mientras seguía caminando.

"¡Daryl!" Rick gritó cuando lo vio pasar haciendo se detenga por completo y se de vuelta a mirarlo, suspiro y empezó a caminar hacía Rick.

"¿Que pasa?" Preguntó de mala gana.

"¿Alexis esta bien?" Rick le preguntó.

"Esta bien." Daryl le respondió mientras intentaba esconder el calor de su rostro. "¿Algo más?"

"Vamos a buscar suministros, necesitamos saber donde ir." Rick empezó a hablarle mientras los dos seguían caminando nuevamente hacía el campamento. En el camino de vuelta se encontraron con Andrea y Alexis que venían hablando entre sonrisas. Alexis se lo quedo mirando hasta que Daryl por fin la observo por un momento pero rápidamente corrió la vista.

Rick empezó a comentarles lo que tenia en mente a los dos mientras estaban parados junto con Glenn, Maggie, Andrea, Shane y Hershel.

"No se si sea buena idea que vaya, no estoy a mi cien por ciento aun." Alexis dijo mientras se apuntaba el brazo aun con vendas. "No quiero arriesgar mi brazo, lo necesito." Agregó.

"De acuerdo, iremos Shane y yo." Rick dijo cuando vio que la persona que quería llevar con él no estaba lista para viajar.

"Daryl y Andrea pueden ir a buscar algo de ropa."

"Sí, aquí tiene que haber unas cuantas tiendas." Hershel apuntó en el mapa. "Es una hora, más o menos." Agregó mientras hacía una linea recta con su dedo sobre el mapa. "Después por esta área era donde Otis compraba armas. No es muy lejos, estoy seguro que aun hay municiones, armas."

"Bien." Rick dijo mientras asentía. "Prepárense, nos vamos en una hora." El sheriff dijo por ultimo mientras se acercaba a su familia nuevamente.

Alexis estaba en uno de los bancos haciendo otro recuento de la munición con la ayuda de Carl y Sophia.

"¿Para que son estas balas?" Sophia preguntaba estirando la mano en frente de Alexis con la bala entre los dedos.

"Para pistolas." Alexis respondió mientras anotaba números en una pequeña libreta.

"¿Y esta?"

"Rifles."

"¿Y esta para que es?"

"Revolvers." Alexis le aclaro por tercera vez mientras seguía contando. Sophia siguió mirando la mesa preguntándole todo de lo que no sabía, Carl estaba callado prestando atención a la pequeña clase que sin queres Alexis estaba dando. En un punto se había emocionado hablando con los niños y empezó a contar como fue su primera experiencia con un caminante. "Estábamos saliendo del hotel, estaba con un montón de personas. Había este caminante, que se veía fresco aun, caminando todo lleno de sangre. Era asqueroso, entonces este tipo intenta hablarle, pero obviamente el caminante no le respondía. Ya saben, porque esta muerto. Aun así le decía que no querían problemas y le pedía que se aleje de ellos. Esta de más decir que no le hacía caso a sus palabras, así que cuando fue a ponerse un poco violente. El caminante le mordió el brazo, la gente se fue directo sobre el caminante, ahí fue cuando me dije que era mejor alejarnos de áreas con muchas personas"

"Seguramente todas esas personas son caminantes ahora." Carl le dijo.

"Sí, probablemente. Además eran todos viejos." Ella les dijo haciendo que los dos niños se rieran.

"Lex, ¿Podemos hablar por un momento?" Rick se acerco interrumpiendo la charla entre los tres.

"Claro." Ella dijo mientras se acercaba a él, caminaron unos pasos y le preguntó. "¿Que sucede?"

"Necesito que vigiles las cosas con el grupo mientras me voy." Rick le pidió poniendo sus manos en la cadera y la miró. "Ayudar a Hershel si necesita algo."

"¿Estas dejándome a cargo?" Ella le preguntó sorprendida. No se esperaba que Rick la deje a cargo tan pronto.

"Creo que lo vas a hacer bien." Rick le respondió y ella asintió unas cuantas veces mientras se paraba derecha. Se sentía raro que por primera vez en su vida un policía confiara en ella. _«Tiempos extraños, hombre.»_ Pensó.

"Oye, Rick" Ella lo llamó cuando lo veía que se estaba alejando. Rick se dio medía vuelta acercándose a ella nuevamente escuchando lo que tenia que decir. "Ten cuidado ahí afuera, ten cuidado con Shane. Ya sabes que no confió en él y se que es tu mejor amigo." Ella le dijo guardando silencio y eligió sus palabras con cuidado. "Estoy segura que antes esta mierda pase era un buen hombre pero, ya no lo es." Rick la observo por un largo rato y asintió unas cuantas veces para luego empezar a caminar en otra dirección.


	16. Chapter 16

Habían pasado algo así como media hora desde que la mayoría se había ido y Alexis estaba sentada arriba del RV mientras hacía guardia, estaba aburrida por que no le gustaba hacer guardia sola. Habían pasado unas pocas horas desde que se había besado con Daryl y se sentía extraña, ni siquiera la había mirado desde que sucedió eso, ni siquiera se despidió cuando se fue con Andrea. En realidad la hizo sentir un poco rechazada, si no le gustaba solo se lo tenia que decir y ella iba a parar con lo que sea que estaba haciendo. _«Estúpido Daryl.» _pensó.

"Oye Lex," T-Dog la llamó desde abajo del vehículo. "Hershel dice que es hora de cambiar las vendas."

"Oh, Okay." Ella le respondió mientras se levantaba de la silla dejando apoyado el rifle sobre el respaldo y se tiro de arriba del techo, mientras que T-Dog subía por las escaleras para cubrirla por el resto del turno. "Gracias T." Alexis le dijo antes de salir caminando animadamente hacía la casa de los Greene. Cuando llega a la puerta se encuentra con Beth, que al parecer ya estaba mucho mejor. Hacía unos cuantos días que Alexis no la veía.

"Hey Beth, luces bien." Ella le dijo con una sonrisa enorme. "¿Viste a tu papá?, necesito cambiar mis vendas."

"Gracias." Beth le respondió con una media sonrisa. "Esta en la cocina." Ella le dijo corriéndose a un costado y dejo pasar a Alexis para después seguir su camino. Lexie siguió avanzando por la casa de los Greene, aunque hacía semanas que estaba con el grupo todavía se maravillaba cuando caminaba por la casa, era tan hermosa y acogedora. Le gustaría haber vivido en un lugar así, le daba la sensación de lo lindo que era tener un hogar.

"Hola Hershel," Ella lo saludo cuando lo vio sentado en la mesa de su cocina tomando lo que parecía un te o algo así. "Vine a cambiar mis vendas."

"Por supuesto, querida." Hershel le respondió.

Andrea estaba conduciendo por las carretera desierta a excepto de algunos caminantes que esquivaba con agilidad mientras Daryl estaba con un mapa guiando el camino. Hacía casi una hora que habían salido y estaban a punto de llegar al lugar.

"¿Falta mucho?" Andrea preguntó mientras estaba atenta a la carretera.

"Nah, tiene que ser en la próxima entrada." Daryl le indico mientras lo indicaba con su dedo sobre el mapa, levantó la vista y le volvió a indicar a Andrea. Se adentraron en las calles y lentamente conducía mirando las tiendas, la mayoría estaban casi intactas y era obvio que había muchas cosas para sacar provecho. Andrea detuvo el auto y ambos empezaron a explorar la zona.

"Esto es bueno." Andrea dijo mientras tenia el arma en su mano y miraba por las vidrieras de los negocios. "Hay muchas cosas todavía."

"Uhm, hagamos esto rápido antes de que los problemas aparezcan." Daryl le dijo y Andrea asintió mientras le miraba la espalda, estaba literalmente muriendo por preguntarle que era lo que pasaba con Alexis pero conociendo a Daryl estaba casi segura que iba a enojarse y gritar o algo así. Así que simplemente guardo silencio hasta que encuentre el momento ideal o no.

"¿Como se ve?" Alexis le preguntó a Hershel mientras le miraba el brazo, le daba un poco de impresión ver su herida abierta en especial todo el _puaj_ asqueroso que salia.

"Luce bien, en unos días más ya no va a necesitar limpiarlo a diario." Hershel le respondió mientras lo volvía a vendar nuevamente.

"Genial." Alexis le respondió contenta y justo vio a Dale entrar a la cocina donde estaban sentados. Ella sonrió cuando vio que ya se encontraba mucho mejor, menos conmocionado. "Hey Dale, que bueno verte de pie nuevamente." Alexis le habló mientras que Dale tomaba asiento con ellos.

"Es bueno estar de pie," Dale le respondió mientras tenia una mascara de preocupación en todo su rostro.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Hershel le preguntó mientras limpiaba la mesa y Alexis se volvía a asegurar su arma en la pierna y tomaba su rifle de al lado de la mesa listo para colgárselo en el hombro y seguir con su camino.

"Tenemos un problema," Dale habló haciendo que Alexis vuelva a dejar en rifle donde estaba y le dio toda su atención a Dale. "Shane."

"¿Que quieres decir?" Hershel le preguntó mientras fruncía el ceño ante la confusión.

"El chico quería matar Rick esa noche y Shane lo obligo a hacerlo."

"¿Que?, no. No..." Alexis le decía mientras negaba con la cabeza y fruncía el ceño confundida. "Escuchamos lo que Randall dijo, el dijo que Shane lo obligo a hacerlo. Quería matarte a ti." Ella le explicó rápidamente lo que sabía.

"¿Sabías de esto?"

"Daryl y yo escuchamos eso, pero no estábamos seguros. Queríamos hablar primero con Dale antes de sacar conclusiones." Ella le explicó con rapidez. "Pero lo que entendimos era que quería matarte a ti. No a Rick"

"Shane quiere a Rick muerto, lo supe desde el primer día cuando vi como abrazaba a su familia." Dale le respondió con seriedad.

"No, es imposible. ¿Por que Shane quiere matar a Rick?." Alexis le preguntó sin entender. "¡Es su mejor amigo!, es la ultima persona a la que le haría eso."

En ese momento Dale comprendió que Alexis no tenia la más mínima idea de lo que en realidad pasaba entre esos hombres, ella no estuvo desde el principio como para entenderlo. Lo que en realidad pasaba por que era obvio para él.

"Cuando Lori creyó que Rick había muerto estuvo con Shane y cree que el bebe que ella esta esperando es de él." Dale le explicó y vio como con cada palabra los ojos de ella se hacían cada vez más grandes con la sorpresa.

"¿Estas hablando enserio?" Alexis le preguntó con asombro mientras aun tenia la boca media abierta. Se dejo caer en la silla y apoyo la cabeza en la mesa, esto era peor de lo que había imaginado. Después se dio cuenta de que Rick estaba solo con ese loco en un viaje de una hora lejos de la granja. "Oh Dios," Ella dijo levantándose nuevamente de la silla. "Rick esta solo con este tipo."

El silencio en la cocina fue duro y pesado, los hombres se mantuvieron en silencio por unos segundos hasta que Alexis simplemente salio apurada dejando las puertas abiertas detrás de ella. Seguida rápidamente por Hershel y Dale.

"Alexis," Hershel la llamo haciendo que ella detenga sus pasos en frente de las escaleras de la entrada de la casa.

"Tengo que irme." Alexis les dijo y vio la preocupación en Hershel, desde que habían pasado ese horrible momento en el pueblo con Dave y Tony, Hershel se vio preocupándose más de una vez por esa chica. "No podemos perder a Rick"

"Lo sé, ve con cuidado."

"Sí, lo haré." Ella le respondió mientras asentía unas cuantas veces. Se dio la vuelta camino unos pasos pero volvió nuevamente hacia donde estaba Hershel. "Si Shane vuelve y nosotros no, solo dile a Daryl. El sabrá que hacer."

* * *

"Conseguimos buenas cosas aquí, creo que todos van a estar contentos." Andrea le dijo a Daryl mientras estaban conduciendo nuevamente hacía la granja, el auto estaba lleno de cosas hasta el punto de que casi resultaba un poco incomodo estar sentados ahí dentro.

"Uhm, más les vale. No pienso volver a buscar ropa." Daryl le respondió sin mirarla, estaba concentrado en la carretera delante de él. De pronto en la distancia ve un auto acercándose a toda velocidad y juro que era Alexis conduciendo como una loca. "¿Que demonios?" El murmuró mientras miraba como el vehículo se alejaba.

"Ese fue uno de nuestros autos." Andrea le dijo mientras lo miraba, sin decir más nada Daryl puso su pie en el acelerador y no planeaba parar hasta llegar a la granja.

* * *

Ella suspiro aliviada cuando vio pasar el vehículo de Daryl y Andrea, al menos sabía que alguien más iba a estar en la granja, volvió a suspirar mientras apretaba con fuerza el volante del auto, sentía sus palmas un poco húmedas y su respiración agitada. Tenia miedo de que Shane haya matado a Rick, sentía que si eso pasaba iba a ser su culpa. "Debería haber hablando antes, soy una idiota." Ella murmuró mientras se pasaba una mano por el rostro intentando mantener la cordura.

"¿Shane va a matar a mi papá?" La repentina voz de Carl resonó desde la parte trasera del auto haciendo que Alexis pierda el control del auto por unos segundos, zigzagueo unas cuantas veces hasta que finalmente pudo mantenerlo en un carril.

"¿¡Que carajos Carl!?" Ella le gritó mientras intentaba mirarlo y mantener en el auto en la carretera. "¿Que demonios estas haciendo aquí?"

"No quiero que nada le pase a mi papá."

"Tenes que pensar antes de hacer cosas como estas, Carl. Por Dios, ¿Que pasaba si te disparaba?" Ella casi le estaba gritando mientras seguía conduciendo. "Tu mamá debe estar muerta de miedo por ti ahora, todos te deben estar buscando. ¿Que estas pensando?"

"Lo siento."

"Creo que lo siento no hace nada bueno a la situación ahora." Ella le dijo mientras respiraba hondo. "Solo quédate ahí quieto y callado."

"¿No me vas a llevar de regreso?"

"No puedo perder tiempo." Alexis le respondió mientras apretaba más el acelerador del auto yendo a altas velocidades, tenia que llegar lo más rápido posible.

* * *

"¿Necesitas algo Rick?" Shane le preguntó mientras sentía como la mirada le estaba quemando la espalda.

"No vamos a hablar más, Shane." Rick le dijo desde atrás. "Te estoy dando dos opciones."

Shane de dio vuelta para mirarlo de frente y se río por lo bajo mientras tenia su mano derecha sobre su arma en la cintura, Rick estaba en la misma posición.

"¿Que opciones?" Preguntó incrédulo.

"Agarras tus cosas y te alejas de esa granja, o vas a tener que matarme. Por que se que ese chico no se te pudo escapar a ti, no." Rick le dijo mirándolo a los ojos con algo de pena, no podía creer que su alguna vez mejor amigo lo estaba traicionando de esta forma. Shane estaba sorprendido de lo que Rick le estaba diciendo, esa pequeña mierda de Randall no podía hacer una cosa bien.

"Esto es tu culpa, tu estas provocando esta reacción Rick. ¡Arruinaste todo!" Shane empezó a gritar justo después de que desenfundo el arma y apuntaba a Rick. "¡No tengo nada, no amigos, ni familia y ni respeto!" Shane dijo. "Pensé que podría... iba a aguantar hasta que nos rescataran y-y... Lori y yo íbamos estar juntos, Carl seria mio y ese bebe también. Tengo que hacer esto..."

* * *

Alexis vio a lo lejos el auto que Rick y Shane se habían llevado. Estaciono a una distancia prudente y miró a Carl.

"No hagas nada estúpido, Carl. De verdad," Ella le dijo mientras le abría la puerta de la parte trasera y esperaba a que él niño baje. "Quédate atrás mio y si te dijo que corras, corres. ¿De acuerdo?"

"De acuerdo." El le respondió mientras sostenía un arma entre sus manos. Alexis lo observo por un momento mientras suspiraba nuevamente. _«Malditos niños, nunca hacen caso a nada.». _Pensó. Los dos empezaron a trotar en silencio hasta donde estaba el auto hasta que escucharon a Shane gritar no muy lejos, estaban adentro de un local de ropa.

"¡TODO ERA PERFECTO HASTA QUE LLEGASTE, RICK!"

"Oh mierda." Alexis murmuró y miró a Carl, "Quédate aquí."

"Pero-"

"No. Quédate aquí" Le repitió nuevamente dándole una mirada dura, Carl sabía que si no le hacía caso se iba a meter en más problemas de los que ya estaba metido. Alexis se adentro al negocio con sigilo hasta que se asomo por arriba de un mostrador y vio a Rick.

"¿Piensas que esto va funcionar, que vas a hacer cuando llegues a la casa con mi sangre en tus manos?... nadie va a creerte Shane, y se que no van a dudar en matarte." Rick le dijo sacando el la mano de su arma. "Si vas a hacer esto, vas a tener que disparar a un hombre desarmado." El dijo mirándolo mientras agarraba el arma despacio con la otra mano y se la pasaba a la mano a Shane.

"No, no. Rick que estas haciendo" Ella dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y justo antes de asomarse por encima del mostrador para disparar a Shane escucho dos disparos.

**BOOM **

**BOOM**

"Oh Dios." Rick gritó cuando vio a Shane en el suelo y fue mayor su sorpresa cuando vio a su hijo sosteniendo el arma que había matado a Shane en primer lugar. Dio unos cuantos pasos levantando la mano. "Carl, por favor. Baja el arma hijo, baja el arma." Le rogaba y Carl corrió rápidamente hacía los brazos de Rick, aun con él arma humeando en las manos.

"Tenia que hacerlo, papá. El iba a matarte" Carl le decía entre llantos mientras Rick no podía salir del shock de que su hijo había matando a Shane Walsh para protegerlo.

"Esta bien, Carl. Esta bien" Rick le decía una y otra vez mientras lo mecía en sus brazos con fuerza.

"Oh por Dios," Alexis dijo cuando por fin entendió la escena adelante de ella. "¿Que carajos?" preguntó gritando cuando vio a Shane tirado en el suelo, muerto con dos balados en el pecho. No termino de preguntar por que era muy obvio lo que había pasado. "Mierda. ¿Están bien?" Preguntó de nuevo cuando llego y se arrodillo al lado de ellos y le saco lentamente él arma de las manos de Carl. No se animaba a seguir interrumpiendo el momento entre padre e hijo así que simplemente se sentó cerca del cuerpo de Shane y espero, por un largo rato espero.

* * *

**Miles de millones de disculpas por tardar tanto en subir este capitulo, del cual ni siquiera todavía se si me gusta. Estuve luchando con el bloqueo que me genero, booop :(. Estoy segura que muy pronto voy a subir el siguiente.**

**Espero que les guste! = D**

**P.D: Gracias a todas las chicas que estuvieron dejando reviews, favs y follows. 333.**  
**Estoy más que agradecida y una pregunta. ¿Hay algo que les gustaría ver en particular?, estoy abierta a opiniones :). GRACIAS!**


	17. Chapter 17

"¿Que esta haciendo aquí mi hijo?" Rick le preguntó mientras la miraba con furia. Aun no podía creer que su hijo le había disparado a Shane, se sentía un poco irreal en este momento.

"Se metió en mi auto, no lo note hasta la mitad del camino." Alexis le explicó mientras miraba a Rick con pena.

"Deberías haber girado el auto y llevar a mi hijo de nuevo a la granja." Rick le gritó mientras que ella bajaba la cabeza aceptando su culpa en esto. "Mira lo que ha pasado." Agregó mientras se pasaba una mano por el rostro.

"Tienen que irse," Ella le dijo sin decir nada al respecto por que no tenia idea que decirle a Rick. "Agarren el auto y vayan, yo me encargo de esto." Agregó mientras miraba el cuerpo de Shane todavía tibio a solo unos metros.

* * *

Daryl estaciono el auto en la granja y rápidamente noto como todos estaban corriendo de un lado para el otro.

"Algo pasa." Andrea dijo saliendo del auto y corrió hacia Carol que era la que estaba más próxima a ella.

"Oh Dios, llegaron." Ella dijo dejando salir un suspiro de alivio cuando vio que se encontraban bien. "No podemos encontrar a Carl."

"¿Que?" Daryl preguntó mientras se ajustaba la ballesta al hombro. "¿Como pudo pasar eso?"

"Solo desapareció, cuando vieron a Sophia sola sabíamos que había desaparecido."

"¿Hablaron con Sophia?, quizás ella sabe algo." Andrea le preguntó. Ella y Carol hablaron por un momento mientras que Daryl se alejo para buscar con la mirada a Alexis pero no podía encontrarla por ningún lugar.

"¿Donde esta Alexis?" Preguntó interrumpiendo a las dos mujeres.

"No lo sé, Hershel dijo que quería hablar contigo." Carol le respondió.

"¿Donde esta?" Preguntó.

"En la casa, con Lori." Ella le respondió y Daryl asintió rápidamente caminando hacía la casa. Entro a la casa pasando de largo a Lori que estaba en el living con la cabeza entre las piernas mientras lloraba. Negó con la cabeza por que todo lo que hacían estas mujeres eran llorar por sus hijos perdidos, si el tuviera un hijo y estuviera perdido no estaría sentado en un maldito sillón llorando.

"Daryl," Hershel habló desde la cocina donde estaba sentado en la mesa junto con Dale, que parecía un poco angustiado.

"¿Que demonios paso?" Preguntó. "¿Donde esta Lexie?"

* * *

Rick ni siquiera había dudado en irse y dejo a Alexis atrás con el cuerpo de Shane.

"Bueno, eso fue rápido." Ella dijo mientras se dejaba caer el piso al lado de Shane, lo miró y maldijo por lo bajo. "Eras un maldito hijo de puta además de que estabas loco." Le dijo y le saco la lengua volviéndose a parar nuevamente. Sacó la pistola de la funda y le dio dos tiros en la cabeza, por si acaso.

Alexis miró a su alrededor notando que estaba en un negocio lleno de cosas de deportes que valían la pena o eran útiles para la gente en el campamento. También antes de entrar había notado una farmacia en la esquina y una armería en frente de este negocio, casi sentía como sus pies necesitaban entrar a la armería a investigar, quizás poner sus manos en una buena arma.

Antes de empezar a tratar de saquear todo lo que podía y lo más rápido que podía fue corriendo a buscar el auto en el que había venido y lo estaciono en frente del negocio por si necesitaba un escape rápido. Recogió varias bolsas, mochilas que fue encontrando en el negocio y lleno unas cuantas de ellas con linternas y unos cuantos bates encontró unas cuantas tiendas que parecía que dejaron atrás, había muchas cosas pero poco espacio en el auto. Tenia que priorizar armas y medicamentos también. Eso no quería decir que no podía agarrar unas cosas para ella, como ese lindo reloj que había al lado del mostrador casi encendido en una caja. Eran unos militares que ella y su equipo usaban siempre que iban a hacer un atraco a algún banco o algo así.

"Como extraño esos días de gloria." Murmuró mientras se sacaba el reloj que estaba usando y lo remplazo por el nuevo, sonrió con nostalgia y suspiro. Siguió cargando más cosas en el auto y cruzo hasta la farmacia, que para su mala suerte lo único que encontró fue dos caminantes detrás del mostrador y nada más. Se habían llevado todo, sintió como si se iba a poner a llorar en ese lugar. Necesitan medicinas, si alguien se enfermaba de gravedad no había casi nada para atender heridas graves.

"Maldita sea." Ella murmuró mientras pasaba por arriba de los caminantes que los había matado rápidamente con dos tiros en la cabeza, salio de la farmacia y ahora camino hasta la armería y era la misma situación, solo que en esta había tres caminantes casi muertos de hambre que ni siquiera se podían mover. Había unas balas esparcidas por el lugar y una que otra pistola pero nada más. Ahora Lexie se sintió deprimida con una mezcla de rabia, lo más _saludable_ que podía hacer era empezar a destrozar el maldito lugar con sus manos.

* * *

"¿Y dejaron que se vaya?" Daryl les preguntó mientras se paseaba de un lado al otro un poco nervioso. "¡Apenas puede mover el maldito brazo y dejaron que se vaya sola!." Daryl estaba prácticamente gritándoles a los pobres viejos.

"¿Esperabas que nosotros pudiéramos detener a Alexis?" Hershel le preguntó algo totalmente razonable. "Ya sabes como es ella, Daryl."

"Sí, lo se." Daryl le respondió rápidamente mientras suspiraba y miró a Hershel. "Lo se."

"Ella se puede cuidar sola y se esta encargando de ese problema. Ahora debemos encargarnos del problema de Carl." Dale le dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento. "Por que Lori esta destruida en la otra habitación."

"Seguramente esta con Alexis, se habrá metido al auto o algo así." Daryl menciono mientras se cruzaba de brazos. "Voy a ir a buscarla y a Rick, tenemos que resolver esto antes que salga de control." Daryl dijo por ultimo antes de salir caminando rápidamente de la cocina.

Estaba a punto de subir en la motocicleta cuando vio a lo lejos el auto donde Rick y Shane se habían ido esta misma mañana. Al parecer el resto también lo había visto y rápidamente se agruparon para ver quien salia del auto.

"Oh Dios, Carl." Lori fue la primera que salio corriendo cuando vio a su hijo sano y salvo, Rick estaba con ellos pero Daryl no vio rastro de Alexis, por un momento su corazón se detuvo.

"¿Que sucedió?, ¿Donde esta Alexis?" Carol fue la primera en contestar mientras se acercaba a Rick. "¿Donde esta Shane?" Agregó.

"Uhm, ella... se quedo en la cuidad." Rick le respondió mientras caminaba hacía la casa sintiéndose como si caminara sobre una nube, adormecido. Se dio la vuelta mirando como el grupo lo observaba y dijo. "Shane esta muerto."

* * *

Alexis estaba sentada sobre el mostrador mientras respiraba agitadamente y sentía como la herida de bala empezaba a sangrar nuevamente, además de algunos cortes más que tenia en sus manos por desquitarse con la tienda entera y los caminantes en el suelo. Aun así no se sentía de todo bien, destruir todo la había echo enojarse aun más.

Se sentía tan condenadamente culpable de que Carl mate a Shane que no sabía como manejar ese tipo de culpa, por que de verdad le importaban estas personas.

"Niño estúpido." Murmuro mientras cerraba los ojos y suspiraba tratando de lograr no volver a perder la cabeza, estaba sola no podía hacerlo de nuevo sin esperar visitas inesperadas. Escucho un retumbar en las calles, ni siquiera tenia que salir a ver quien era pero aun así no podía estar muy segura, agarro una de sus armas y la levanto apuntándola a la puerta hasta que alguien se asome a ver.

La persona del otro lado de la puerta era Daryl, lo primero que vio fue el arma en su cara y se dio cuenta que ella estaba viva.

"¿Que estas haciendo aquí?" Ella le preguntó mientras guardaba el arma nuevamente y suspiro al verlo.

"¿Que estas haciendo tu aquí?" Daryl le preguntó haciendo que ella lo mire con caras de pocos amigos. El noto la sangre y todos los pequeños cortes que tenia sobre sus brazos y manos. "¿Que demonios te sucedió?" Le preguntó y Alexis le hizo un gesto con una sonrisa falsa mostrándole el desastre que había en la armería.

"No hay armas, no hay nada." Alexis agregó mientras cerraba los puños y suspiraba sentándose nuevamente en el mostrador.

"¿Revisaste el sótano?" Daryl le preguntó mientras apuntaba a la pequeña puerta del lado izquierdo del lugar.

"¿Hay un sótano?" Ella le preguntó mientras levantaba los hombros. Daryl la miró y se rió por lo bajo. "¿Que?, estuve en una armería dos veces en mi vida contando esta."

"¿Dos veces?"

"Una para comprar la única arma legal que tenia." Ella le respondió mientras se levantaba del mostrador y camino hacia Daryl.

El abrió la puerta y los dos sintieron el hedor a putrefacto salir de allí.

"Oh por Dios." Alexis dijo tapándose la boca mientras intentaba no vomitar el desayuno de esta mañana.

"Debes estar bromeando." Dijo Daryl mientras miraba hacía otro lado.

"¿De verdad piensas que hay armas ahí adentro?, podrían ser caminantes."

"Vamos a averiguarlo."

"No se si quiero averiguar algo con ese olor." Ella dijo pero de todos modos siguió a Daryl escaleras abajo. En la mitad de bajar las escaleras escucharon un gruñido pero no era muy fuerte. Definitivamente era un caminante y el olor le decía que hacía mucho tiempo estaba ahí adentro.

"Ten cuidado, esta un poco oscuro." Daryl le advirtió mientras prendía una linterna iluminando. El hedor se estaba haciendo casi insoportable, Alexis no podía esperar salir de ese lugar. Finalmente Daryl encontró de donde venia ese gruñido, era un caminante bastante arruinado estaba sentado sobre la pared y ni siquiera movía los brazos, solo los observaba y gruñía por lo bajo.

"Que asco." Dijo Alexis mientras ponía una cara de asco. "Parece que esta muriendo." agregó.

"Bueno, definitivamente va a morir ahora." Daryl le respondió y le puso una flecha en el cráneo. Alexis se acerco a sacarle la flecha de la cabeza y limpio la flecha sobre el pantalón de Daryl. "Graciosa." El le dijo mientras le arrebataba la flecha de sus manos.

"Lo sé," Ella le dijo. " y se que te gusta." Casualmente agregó mientras se adentraba en la habitación, había una pequeña ventana que daba directo a la calle iluminando parcialmente el sótano, era la suficiente luz como para apagar la linterna.

_«Y se que te gusta.»_ Daryl se quedo pensando en esa frase, por que sí le gustaba que sea graciosa, mierda, le gustaba todo de esta chica.

"Bueno, mira eso." Alexis le interrumpió sus pensamientos dándole un codazo para que mire hacía adelante.

Adelante de ellos había una pared llenas de armas, de arriba abajo de izquierda a derecha. Había pistolas, revolvers, rifles, rifles automáticos y escopetas. En el lado izquierdo había cajas y cajas llenas de municiones que correspondían a esas armas.

"Tenemos que cargar todo lo que podamos al auto antes de que empiece a bajar el sol." Dijo Daryl.

"Totalmente."

* * *

Daryl estaba terminando de cargar las ultimas bolsas en la parte trasera del auto mientras observaba a Alexis que estaba parada adelante de la tienda donde le había dicho que Shane esta muerto. No había mencionado el hecho de que Carl fue quien lo mato, aunque se sentía un poco más relajada por el momento no quería hablar de eso, quizás nunca querría hablar de eso.

Pero uno nunca sabe con Alexis.

"¿Que sucede?" Daryl le preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta y camino hacía ella pero se detuvo unos metros antes de llegar, pensó que querría su espacio por el momento.

"No se si dejar el cuerpo ahí o llevarlo al campamento." Le dijo ella mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"¿Queres enterrarlo?" Daryl le preguntó.

"Honestamente," Alexis habló dándose la vuelta mirando a Daryl de frente. "no me importa una mierda Shane."

"Entonces dejémoslo aquí." Dijo Daryl y ella asintió, él se dio vuelta pero ella lo llamo haciendo que se detenga, Daryl la miró mientras ella hablaba.

"Hey," Ella le dijo acercándose a él. "Gracias... ya sabes, por venir." Agregó mientras le sonreía de costado. Se miraron por un momento, Alexis se acerco dándole un beso ligero en los labios y lo miró.

Daryl se quedo quieto contemplándola con seriedad mientras entrecerraba los ojos, ella era hermosa, ella era una mujer que el nunca pensó que podría tener o interesarse en él. Ella era la mujer que su hermano mataría por tener, al menos por una noche. Daryl no se preocupaba por conseguir a una chica, simplemente no estaba en sus pensamientos ni antes del apocalipsis y ni siquiera durante. Pero ahora desde ella simplemente lo miraba entre las pestañas solo no podía sacarla de su cabeza y estaba perdiendo su cabeza desde que lo había besado esta mañana.

Le gustaba, más de lo que quería admitir.

"¿Vas a besarme o que?" Alexis le preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos, Daryl se rió y con un poco de timidez se acerco a besarla en los labios.


	18. Chapter 18

Unos cuantos días pasaron desde Shane murió, nadie hablaba mucho del tema aunque aun habían cosas por contar, como por ejemplo que Carl mató a Shane. Todo este tiempo Hershel, Daryl y Alexis estuvieron manteniendo en orden el campamento y hasta Hershel accedió a que todos se muden a la casa.

Alexis se acerco hasta Rick que estaba parado afuera de la casa pensando en nada en particular, sus pensamientos eran blancos.

"Rick," Ella dijo haciendo que él vuelva en sí. La miró y espero a que hable. "Tenemos que hablar." Alexis le dijo pero Rick aun no le respondió pero aun así estaba escuchando. "Se de lo que paso fue mi culpa, asumo la responsabilidad. Pero lo siento, de verdad."

"Esta bien, Alexis."

"No, no lo esta." Dijo ella mientras negaba con la cabeza. "Yo no soy una buena persona, Rick. Hice cosas malas, herí a personas y mate a muchas de ellas para llegar a donde estoy. También perdí todo, mi hermana, mi novio, mis amigos y mi libertad."

"Todos herimos a alguien-"

"No como yo." Ella lo interrumpió. "La verdad es que ya no siento mucho en este punto pero si pudiera cambiar algo, eso seria tu hijo matando a Shane." Alexis le dijo y se quedo callada un momento esperando que Rick le diga algo pero no habló, así que simplemente empezó a caminar a la casa.

"Lexie," Rick la llamo caminando hacía ella. "Yo entiendo lo que sucedió, Carl me dijo que le dijiste que se quede atrás y el no hizo. También entiendo que si no hubieras venido quizás no estaría hablando contigo ahora. Lo entiendo y no fue tu culpa, no fue la culpa de nadie." Rick le dijo en un tono calmo y le puso una mano en hombro.

"Esta bien," Alexis le dijo mientras asentía y puso su mano sobre la Rick por un momento antes de darle una sonrisa y volvió a la casa sintiéndose mucho mejor que antes, sentía que se había quitado una piedra que tenia atada a su cuerpo y la arrastraba a todos lados.

Daryl salio de la casa y vio que Alexis estaba sentada abajo de un árbol de nuevo con esos mapas, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando lo vio.

"¿Planeando algo?" Le preguntó cuando llego a ella.

"Nah," Ella le respondió dejando los mapas a un costado. "no tengo nada todavía." Agregó mientras se corría un poco haciéndole lugar a Daryl para que se siente con ella.

"¿Estas bien?" Le preguntó Daryl mientras la observaba, notó que estaba un poco desconectada hasta parecía preocupada.

"Sí, solo hablé con Rick." Le respondió y suspiró. "Creo que estamos bien ahora."

"No te preocupes, Lex. Solo dale un poco de tiempo." Daryl le dijo y ella asintió mientras le sonreía, lo miró y sin pensarlo se acerco a darle un beso suave en los labios, cuando se separo de él. Daryl la miró profundamente a los ojos, la contemplo. Era algo que hacía a menudo, no podía evitarlo. No tenia palabras para describirla más que asombrosa, lo único que deseaba era haberla conocido antes por que sentía que perdió tiempo antes de ella.

Entonces, la beso nuevamente con pasión tratando de expresar en el beso lo que sentía por ella. Alexis sintió eso, no era un beso normal que le daba siempre, era especial pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse mal por no sentir lo que el sentía por ella, por que sentía ese hoyo en el estomago. Como si algo malo estuviera pasando o iba a pasar.

"Deberíamos entrar, tengo que hacer guardia." Ella le dijo con una sonrisa forzada y se levantó caminando lentamente hacía la casa.

* * *

Alexis tenia su cara apoyada en la mano mientras hacía guardia, hacía más de seis horas desde la ultima vez que vio a un caminante y se estaba quedando dormida. Se sacudió en su asiento para despertarse por un momento y empezó a cantar.

"It's fun to stay in the YMCA, It's fun to stay in the YMCA, you can get your self clean, you can have a good meal, you can do what about you feel." Mientras que levantaba los brazos haciendo el típico baile de Village people, lo hacía con muy poca gracia y ganas era patético.

"¿Estas cantando YMCA?" Glenn le preguntó asustándola y ella se cruzo de brazos, un poco avergonzada en realidad.

"...No." Contestó sonando evasiva y mirando el suelo aun cruzada de brazos.

"Estabas cantando YMCA." Glenn le dijo ahora con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras se sentaba al lado de ella y la empujo un poco por los hombros.

"Y bailando YMCA." Ella agregó dejando salir una risa por lo bajo. "Estaba aburrida y... aburrida."

"Y cansada. Deberías ir a descansar unas horas, Lex." Glenn dijo dejando de lado las bromas, Alexis se veía cansada, apenas ponía mantener abiertos los ojos y tenia la voz algo áspera, se veía exhausta.

"¿Tan mal?" Ella le preguntó con una mueca, refiriéndose a su estado.

"Sí..."

"Ah, esta bien. Unas horas me vendrían bien..." Ella dijo aceptando la oferta de Glenn y le pasó el rifle y se levantó del asiento estirándose en el lugar mientras bostezaba. Cuando abrió los ojos para ver el campo iluminado por la luz de la luna, noto algo extraño... algo que no tendría que estar en este paisaje, nunca.

Esta era la horda de no muertos más grande que había visto en los últimos casi cinco meses de su vida, más grande que Fort Benning más grande que todo. Estaban saliendo lentamente del bosque de a cientos -quizá miles-, caminando, arrastrándose hacía la casa.

"Glenn..." Ella dijo casi sin aliento mientras lo agarraba del buzo y lo estiraba del asiento apuntando hacía la masiva horda de caminantes. Glenn abrió los ojos y sintió ganas de vomitas. Alexis lo dejo ahi parado y entro nuevamente a la casa por la ventana y bajo las escaleras rápidamente, el ambiente en el piso inferior era relajado y ella odiaba ser la que tenia que romper este momento.

"Caminantes, muchos de caminantes están viniendo a la granja." Ella dijo en una voz calma pero sus ojos decían totalmente lo contrario.

Una vez que los dos bajaron las escaleras a toda velocidad, al parecer Daryl había visto lo mismo desde la ventana.

"¿Los viste?" Ella le preguntó.

"Caminantes."Daryl le respondió mientras seguía caminando. "Miles de caminantes, tenemos que irnos."

"¿Que?, ¿Otra horda?" Andrea le preguntó

"Es peor que eso. ¿No escuchaste? Son miles." Daryl le respondió.

Alexis no dudo que Daryl no estuviera diciendo la verdad, así que tenían que empezar ahora. Rick se quedo paralizado mirando al horizonte mientras pensaba que demonios iba a hacer ahora.

"Rick, ¿Que vamos a hacer?" Hershel le preguntó poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

"Esta es tu granja, Hershel. ¿Que Querés hacer?" Rick le preguntó mirando fijamente al hombre y Hershel asintió.

"Les sugiero que se preparen, no voy a dejar que estas cosas se queden con mi granja también." El viejo sentenció, Rick asintió dando media vuelta y miró al resto de sus seguidores.

"Escucharon a Hershel." Rick les dijo por ultimo y a lo lejos ya se podía ver a los caminantes acercándose lentamente hacia la propiedad. Con más que rapidez todos se empezaron a preparar al lado de la bolsa de armas, se sentía el miedo, nerviosismo en el aire. Esto era peligroso y casi imposible.

"Vamos a morir." Alexis dijo por lo bajo, hablando con Daryl que estaba al lado de ella.

"Gran posibilidad, sí." Él le respondió dándole un cargador para su pistola lleno y ella lo guardo en el bolsillo trasero. "Trata de no hacerlo."

"Sí,tu también." Ella le dijo y lo miró a los ojos por un momento.

"Okay, escuchen." Rick dijo llamando la atención de todos. "Vamos a usar los autos, para ver si podemos dispersarlos y matar todos los que podamos." Rick dijo y aguardo unos momentos para después agregar. "No vamos a dejar que se lleven esta granja tan fácil."

Todos se separaron tomando caminos diferentes pero con el mismo fin. La lluvia de balas había comenzado en ese momento, autos dando vueltas, atropellando caminantes.

Alexis se había posicionado en lo más alto de la casa Greene, en una posición algo peligrosa pero no por los caminantes si no que un paso en falso y se iba a caer del techo de la casa y seguramente matarlo o peor, dejarla como para comida de caminante. En menos de ocho minutos ya se había quedado sin munición en el rifle y todo se estaba saliendo de control muy rápido.

Alguno de los autos que estaban dando vueltas por la granja se estaban empezando a salir de la propiedad, también vio salir de la casa corriendo a Lori con Carol, Carl, Sophia y Beth a toda prisa a la camioneta azul en donde Andrea y T-Dog estaban adentro.

"Tengo que bajarme de acá." Ella murmuró cruzándose el rifle por el pecho y empezó a caminar lo más rápido que le permitía las tejas y llego hasta la ventana por donde había salido. Metió un pie dentro pero el otro quedo atascado con una de las tejas y Alexis empezó a forcejear con la misma y cuando al fin se libero, fue tal la fuerza que la impulso hacía adelante que se dio la cabeza con la punta de la ventana, se llevo la mano a la cabeza mientras se deslizaba nuevamente adentro de la casa, veía doble y sangre en la frente que le goteaba en la cara no le dejaba ver mucho.

"No, no." Ella dijo por lo bajo apoyándose en la pared y sentía que tenia que cerrar los ojos, descansar por un momento. "No." dijo por lo bajo por ultima vez antes de caer inconsciente en el viejo cuarto de Hershel.

Unos cuantos incontables minutos habían pasado desde que dejaron atrás la granja de los Greene ahora con sus nuevos inquilinos una horda de miles de caminantes hambrientos. Todo el mundo todavía estaba muy nervioso y al limite de quebrarse emocionalmente.

"Oh por Dios, Rick." Lori fue la primera junto a Carl en correr a los brazos de su marido.

"¡Papá!" Maggie gritó haciendo lo mismo que Lori pero hacia Hershel que se abrazaban entre sí junto con Beth. Ellos eran lo que quedaba de la familia Greene.

"¿Alguien vio a Jimmy?" Beth preguntó algo nerviosa desde al lado de su padre.

"Lo siento, murió." Rick le respondió y Beth se largo a llorar. "Dale también. Estaban en el RV." EL dijo ahora mirando a Andrea que bajo la cabeza nuevamente mientras se abrazaba a ella misma.

"¿Lexie?" Daryl dijo mirando entre el grupo.

"Lex, estaba en el techo con el rifle." Glenn habló y bajo la cabeza, dándose cuenta del fatal error que todos habían cometido. "Definitivamente no muerta."

"¿¡Nadie le aviso a Lexie que nos fuimos!?" Daryl gritó sin creer lo que habían hecho. "La dejaron atrás." agregó entre dientes mientras se subía nuevamente a la moto. "Voy a buscarla."

"No." Rick le dijo levantando la mano.

"No puedo dejarla ahí." Daryl le dijo frunciendo el ceño.

"Ella esta ahí o no lo esta, se fue a otro lado o esta muerta. No hay manera de saberlo." Rick Grimes sentencio en una voz firme y los dos se callaron por completo. "No podemos volver."

* * *

Una suave briza de otoño entraba por la ventana abierta del cuarto de Hershel junto con un sol que brillaba con fuerza en el cielo y iluminaba por completo la habitación. Alexis estaba tirada al pie de la cama con la cara apoyada en el piso duro con unas lineas de sangre cayendo por su frente y mejilla hacía el suelo de madera. Lentamente su mano empezó a moverse hasta su cabeza pero aun tenia los ojos cerrados, apenas apoyo los dedos contra la herida el mismo dolor hizo que abra los ojos.

"Ah, mierda." Dijo por lo bajo con una voz muy áspera y veía un poco nublado, se impulso con los brazos hacia arriba y se sentó, sacándose el rifle de la espalda y lo dejo apoyado al lado de ella. "¿Que paso?"se preguntó mientras abría y cerraba los ojos tratando de enfocar la vista. Cuando al fin lo hizo se dio cuenta que estaba en el cuarto de Hershel, frunció un poco el ceño sin entender como mierda termino ahí. Se levantó del piso agarrándose del marco de la ventana y ahí fue cuando vio la punta de la ventana con sangre también... se sentó en la cama con las manos en la cabeza. Eventualmente lo que había pasado llego a su cabeza, se fueron sin ella. "Me dejaron atrás..." murmuró.


	19. Chapter 19

Invierno, oficialmente Alexis odiaba el invierno; siempre fue su estación favorita siempre y cuando estuviera en su casa con calefacción y un chocolate caliente entre sus manos. Ahora, vivir en la intemperie con frío, sin nada para comer y caminantes rodeándola casi las 24 horas rápidamente se había convertido en la estación más odiada. Tampoco tenía idea de donde se encontraba, ni de que parte del año sería aunque sospechaba de que era diciembre o enero por el clima pero hasta ahí llegaban las pocas pistas que tenia, ni siquiera estaba segura de que aun estuviera en Georgia.

Ahora estaba caminando por el medio de la calle de algún pueblo de mala muerte buscando algo que comer y quizás un lugar donde poder pasar la noche; con suerte unos cuantos días. Se estaba abrazando a si misma por el frío que sentía, la espalda le dolía y le castañeaban los dientes mientras seguía caminando pasando por al lado de caminantes sentados en la acera, solo esperando que alguien ingenuo se acerque, esos eran los caminantes más viejos que simplemente estaban demasiado demacrados y descompuestos como para seguir moviéndose sin caer en pedazos. Lo único bueno del invierno era que esas cosas parecían ser mucho más lentos y vio a un montón de ellos congelados por el frío. Los únicos que aun tenían suficiente energía eran aquellos que recientemente se habían convertido, esos eran los que tenían más fuerza que los demás y el frío ayudaba a conservarlos.

Entro a una de las casas buscando algo de comida pero habían limpiado por completo el lugar, también sucedió los mismo con almacenes y hasta el supermercado, había un montón de caminantes muertos en el ultimo lugar haciendo que Alexis se preocupe, seguramente había alguna clase de grupo bastante grande como para estar saqueando por completo los recursos del pueblo. Lo único que pudo encontrar fueron unas cuantas barritas de cereales y algunas botellas de aguas tiradas en el piso al lado de todo el _puaj_ de caminante.

Ahora mientras comía esas asquerosas pero al mismo tiempo sabrosas barras de cereales y tomaba un poco de agua buscando algún lugar pequeño donde pasar al menos unas horas o el resto del día. Estaba a punto de entrar a lo que parecía un edifico de departamentos al final de la calle donde ya terminaba el pueblo y daba hacía un pequeño puente con agua debajo cuando escucha algo grande y ruidoso acercarse a toda velocidad del otro lado del puente. No le gustaba ese sonido en absoluto y empezó a desesperarse un poco al saber que que no estaba en condiciones de pelear con nadie, a penas podía sostener su arma sin que se le cansen los brazos.

Intentó abrir la puerta de los edificios pero era imposible, estaban cerrados con una cadena y candados, además del cartel que dejaba muy en claro que había caminantes adentro. A todo esto el retumbe del motor se escuchaba cada vez más cerca, Alexis se asomo hacía el punto y lo vio, era un camión negro enorme.

"Mierda, mierda. ¡Mierda!" Gritó ella mientras pensaba que hacer y miró hacía abajo del puente dudando si debía saltar o no, cuando escucho la bocina del camión ya no dudo más en tirarse y se dejo caer al agua casi congelada del lago. El frió la azoto de una forma catastrófica, se tapo la boca para evitar gritar del dolor punzante que sentía por todo su cuerpo mientras intentaba escuchar de que hablaban esas personas.

"Que te estoy diciendo que vi a alguien en el puente."

"Era un mordedor, esta lleno de esas cosas por aquí."

"No era un mordedor, era una persona. ¿Si era una mujer?, amigo quiero una mujer."

"No hay mujeres por aquí, idiota."

"¡Se que andas por ahí, cuando te agarre vas a ser mía!"

"Cállate hombre y entra al camión antes que el gobernador nos asesine a los dos."

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado pero se sentía como horas a este punto, estaba temblando sin control y ya no sentía sus extremidades. Finalmente el camión pareció alejarse por el puente siguiendo su camino y Alexis empezó a nadar hasta la orilla, apenas pudo salir del agua y empezó a caminar lentamente hacía adentro del pequeño bosque, estaba desorientada apenas podía ver unos metros adelante de ella, el dolor era demasiado increíble como para seguir caminando así que simplemente se apoyo contra un árbol.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que había una chica y una chico en frente de ella apuntándola con un arma y lo que parecía ser un arco y flecha casi gritándole si la habían mordido.

"No." Alexis le respondió casi gritando por que no podía escucharse bien a ella misma. Se callo de rodillas mientras se abrazaba a ella misma y seguía temblando incontrolablemente y levanto la vista para mirar a esos dos pero rápidamente la volvió a bajar cerrando los ojos.

"Ella no se encuentra bien, creo que se cayo al lago, mira esta chorreando agua." El chico habló mientras se acercaba a Alexis que aun seguía temblando.

"Sí, tenemos que llevarla con Chris. Esta entrando en shock por el frío. No podemos dejarla acá, va a morir de hipotermia." La chica agregó y ambos se miraron entre sí asintiendo unas cuantas veces mientras levantaban a Alexis del suelo que estaba prácticamente inconsciente a este punto solamente murmuraba unas cuantas palabras mientras que ellos intentaban que se quede despierta lo más que pudiera.

"Vamos, no te duermas. Ya llegamos... eh- no se tu nombre." El chico le preguntó mientras caminaban rápidamente con la chica ambos cargando a Alexis de cada brazo.

"Alex-alexis. Lexie es me-mejor." Ella le murmuró mientras abría los ojos para observar quien era quien le estaba hablando. Era un tipo de unos 25 o 27 años con pelo casi negro y ojos verdes oscuros, aunque lo que más noto fueron como resaltaban las flechas detrás de él recordándole a Daryl por un momento.

"¿Lexie?, ese es un hermoso nombre." Ahora la chica le dijo haciendo que Lexie gire su cabeza para encontrarse con una chica asiática de también más o menos la misma edad que el otro tipo. "Él es Max y yo soy Gabby." Ella se presentó mientras empezaba a sentir también el frío que Alexis le estaba transmitiendo, apenas Gabby se termino de presentar Alexis perdió completamente la conciencia.

"No, no. Vamos, Lexie. Despierta." Max prácticamente le estaba gritando pero ella estaba con la cabeza gacha y los dos sintieron el peso muerto de ella. "Gabby, espera.. Ve a avisar a Chris para que se prepare, yo la llevo." El la detuvo por un momento, Gabby asintió ayudando a Max a sostenerla con sus dos brazos y empezó a correr los pocos metros que faltaban hasta donde estaba el resto del grupo en el campamento.

"¡Chris!, ¡Chris!" Ella empezó a gritar cuando llego llamando la atención del grupo que rápidamente dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para escuchar que había pasado, Chris salio detrás de lo que solía ser una una ambulancia aunque ahora era muy imposible de darse cuenta de eso por que él se había ocupado de que así lo parezca, evitar que la gente se acerque con otras intenciones.

"Gabby, ¿Que sucede?" El le preguntó mientras dejaba a un costado un balde con agua y un trapo, estaba limpiando la ambulancia mientras se acercaba a ella.

"Encontramos un chica, creemos que se cayo al lago esta bastante mal." Gabby le respondió mientras lo acompañaba de nuevo a la ambulancia. Chris la miró con los ojos abiertos cuando le dijo eso y rápidamente miró hacia donde el resto de las personas estaban mirando directamente a Judy.

"Judy, necesito toallas, frazadas. Tenemos que abrigar a esta chica rápidamente." Le ordeno haciendo que la señora se levante rápidamente y empezara a hacer lo que él le pidió. "Steven, pone algo de agua a hervir hace algo de sopa o té." Le ordeno ahora al esposo de Judy que estaba al lado de sus dos hijos gemelos, Brandon y Brian.

Chris entro a la ambulancia preparando todo rápidamente, Judy tardo unos mili-segundos en traer un montón de toallas y unas cuantas frazadas cuando escucharon a Max gritar desde afuera, Chris salio apresuradamente y lo vio con la chica en cuestión.

"No se si esta respirando." Max le dijo mientras miraba a Alexis y luego a Chris nuevamente, camino hacía la ambulancia y la coloco sobre la camilla. Chris puso una mano en su nariz y boca para saber si estaba respirando y lo hacía pero muy lentamente.

"Sí, esta respirando. Llama a Judy.." Chris le dijo y miró como Max estaba empezando a temblar también. "Anda a cambiarte de ropa y abrígate antes de que termines como ella." Le ordeno haciendo que Max asienta y salga rápidamente de la ambulancia dejándole lugar a Judy.

"Chris, ¿Que puedo hacer?" Le preguntó mientras cerraba las puertas detrás de ella, para mantener el calor adentro.

"Ayúdame a sacarle la ropa, esta empapada." Chris le dijo mientras levantaba con cuidado a Alexis y le quito con cuidado la ropa con la ayuda de Judy y la secaron un poco acostándola nuevamente en la camilla ahora con unas cuantas frazadas encima para que su cuerpo se empiece a calentar nuevamente, pero al parecer no estaba dando resultado y los signos vitales de Alexis estaban cayendo considerablemente.

"Sigue bajando, esta muy fría, Chris." Judy le dijo mientras le tomaba el pulso en la muñeca, sintiendo lo fría que Alexis se encontraba.

"Tengo que calentarla de alguna forma..." Chris pensó por un momento y se empezó a sacar la remera haciendo que Judy levante las cejas y para decirle.

"Creo que va a surtir mejor efecto si ella esta consciente." Judy bromeo por un momento mientras ayudaba a Chris abrazarla desde atrás dándole calor corporal y tapándola al mismo tiempo.

"No estoy seguro que yo lo haría." Chris dejo salir una risa mientras negaba con la cabeza pero no dijo nada y al mismo tiempo empezó a sentir como el cuerpo de la chica se empezaba a calentar y Judy le iba diciendo que estaba mejorando notablemente con cada minuto que pasaba.

Alexis estaba lentamente recobrando la conciencia mientras que sentía ese lindo calor en su espalda que la hacía dejar de temblar.

"Ah, esta despertando." Judy le dijo mientras tronaba los dedos adelante de ella para que se despierte. "Hola, querida. ¿Estas ahí?" Ella le preguntó mientras Alexis seguía intentando abrir los ojos.

"¿Como están sus pupilas?" Chris le preguntó desde al lado de la cabeza de Alexis, ella frunció el ceño cuando sintió a ese hombre hablar detrás de ella y abrió los ojos nuevamente pero aun no podía hablar.

"Bien, tiene lindos ojos"

"Judy."

"Sí, están bien."

Alexis giro la cabeza un poco para observar a Chris y después miró a Judy nuevamente, preguntándose quien demonios eran estas personas y por que este tipo la estaba abrazando.

"Creo que esta despierta." Judy le informo a Chris mientras que veía como Alexis la observaba. "¿Como te sentís?" La mujer le preguntó.

"Helada." Lexie le respondió cerrando los ojos de nuevo, estaba tan cansada que solo quería dormir pero los abrió nuevamente. "Sueño." Agregó ahora volviéndose a dormir profundamente en cuestión de segundos.

"¿Se durmió?" Chris le preguntó y Judy asintió. "Creo que va a estar bien. Tiene una buena temperatura ahora, debería comer pero... luce tan cansada."

"Sí, me preguntó si esta sola." Judy le dijo mientras observaba el rostro de Alexis, de lo tan cansada que ella lucia.

"Sí... deberíamos dejarla descansar por un rato." Chris le dijo mientras lentamente salia de la camilla apoyándola con cuidado sobre la pequeña almohada y la arropo para que no tenga frío nuevamente, apenas Judy abrió la puerta se encontró con una muy preocupada y enojada Carla paseándose de un lado al otro en frente de la ambulancia queriendo intercambiar unas palabras con la chica que Max y Gabby trajeron al campamento.

"Carla, ¿Que pasa?" Judy le preguntó pero Carla la paso de largo entrando a la ambulancia mirando a la chica que estaba siendo arropada por Chris.

"¿Quien demonios es ella?" Le preguntó a Chris en un tono duro. "¿Le preguntaste algo?, ¿Esta sola?" empezó a preguntarle rápidamente.

"No se, Carla. Estaba un poco ocupado tratando de que no se muera de hipotermia." Chris le respondió haciéndole un ademán para salir de la ambulancia. "Necesita descansar, afuera." Agregó mientras los dos salían de la ambulancia.

"Lexie, se llama Lexie." Gabby habló desde atrás con los brazos cruzados. Carla la miró con cara de pocos amigos y volvió la atención a Chris.

"¿La mordieron?" Carla preguntó.

"No, revise si tenia mordidas. Tiene unos cuantos raspones y cortadas pero nada de esas cosas." Judy habló mientras levantaba en brazos a uno de sus gemelos, Brandon.

"Bien. De todas formas no sabemos quien es esta chica, cuando despierta me dejan saber para hablar con ella. Mientras tanto vamos a asegurarnos que no deje la ambulancia." Carla dijo sacando las esposas de su bolsillo trasero y Chris negó con la cabeza mientras que Carla entraba nuevamente y esposaba a Alexis con una de las barandas de la camilla. "No quiero a nadie cerca de ella, solamente Chris y Judy. ¿Entendemos?" Carla preguntó al resto del grupo que la estaba mirando en silencio pero aun así accedieron a lo que ella dijo.

"Creo que estas siendo un poco apresurada con esta chica Lexie." Chris habló mirando a Carla que frunció el ceño. "Esta en mal estado como para hacer algo, esposarla a la camilla es innecesario." Agregó.

"No, si evito que les haga daño a alguno de ustedes. No sabemos de que es capas esa persona ahí adentro, Chris. No voy a arriesgar ninguna oportunidad con ella, lo siento si piensas que esta mal pero así son las cosas ahora. Tenes que saber eso a estas instancias del mundo." Carla le dijo dándole la espalda nuevamente y volvió a sus asuntos.

Steven volvió con una taza de té recién hecho interrumpiendo el momento para decir.

"Tengo el té, Chris."

"Sí, yo voy a tomar eso. Querido." Judy le dijo sacándole la taza de las manos mientras la familia volvía nuevamente a su tienda.


	20. Chapter 20

Alexis despertó unas buenas 17 horas después dándose cuenta de que no estaba en un lugar conocido, era una maldita ambulancia. Trato de moverse pero se dio cuenta de que estaba esposada a la camilla, sin mencionar que estaba en ropa interior.

"Perfecto, esto es perfecto." Murmuró mientras peleaba con las esposas en la camilla, recordó a esas dos personas que la habían ayudado. ¿Max y Gabby?, al menos ella lo creía, después estaba segura que vio un hombre que le estaba dando un calor espectacular, se sintió muy bien.

La puerta de la ambulancia se abrió cegándola momentáneamente con la luz del sol y también sintió el frío que venia de afuera.

"Ah, despertaste. ¿Como te sentís?" Chris le preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él. Alexis lo miró a los ojos fijamente mientras tenia el ceño fruncido. Chris vio como ella lo estaba observando. "No voy a lastimarte." Definitivamente era el tipo que le dio calor.

"Me gustaría verte intentarlo." Ella le respondió. "¿Quienes eres tu?" ahora le preguntó. "¿Porque estoy esposada?" Agregó.

"Bueno, soy Chris. Max y Gabby te encontraron al lado del lago casi muriéndote y te trajeron a nuestro campamento. Lo de las esposas no fue mi idea, fue Carla. " Chris le explicó mientras se sentaba en frente de ella..

"Esta bien... entonces. ¿Carla?" Alexis preguntó a la mujer que Chris estaba hablando. El asintió comprendiendo la pregunta y le respondió mientras se cruzaba de brazos por un momento.

"Sí, ella más o menos esta a cargo de todo por aquí." El le respondió y Alexis asintió mientras pensaba que iba a hacer con estas personas o mejor dicho, que iban a hacer estas personas con ella. No era un buen comienzo que la hayan esposado a la cama

"¿Podes buscarla?, de verdad me gustaría hablar con ella. ¿Ya sabes?, poner las cosas en orden o lo que sea." Alexis le dijo rodando los ojos por un momento y suspiro. Chris asintió y le regalo una pequeña sonrisa pero antes de salir Alexis le preguntó donde estaban sus cosas y ropa para al menos estar un poco presentable.

Se vistió lo mejor que pudo con una mano esposada y obviamente la incapacidad de pasar ambos brazos por la remera quedando como una completa idiota con una manga puesta y la otra no.

"Malditas esposas." Murmuró cuando justo se abrió la puerta de la ambulancia de nuevo y entro esta mujer, que Alexis supuso que era Carla con cara de mala y estaba segura que podía llevar esa cara de mala de teórico a practico en cualquier momento. Le dio una sensación de seguridad y un poco de ¿Orgullo?, le gustaba cuando las mujeres estaban en cargo así.

"Debes ser Carla." Alexis le dijo mirándola a los ojos. El momento en que dos hembras alfas, por así decirlo, se encontraban.

"Debes ser Alexis." Carla le respondió mientras ponía su mano instintivamente sobre la funda de su arma, Alexis lo noto y también noto que era el arma reglamentaria de policía entre otras cosas de policías.

¿Policías, de nuevo? Ella se preguntó por un momento.

"Sí. ¿Eras una policía, no?" Alexis le preguntó tratando de romper un poco la tensión, no tenia intenciones de hacer nada a nadie, es más estaba bastante agradecida por salvarle el pellejo de esa forma cuando no tenían que hacerlo.

"¿Como sabes eso?" Carla le preguntó alertándose por un momento presionando un poco más su mano sobre el mango de su arma y Alexis levanto la única mano que podía levantar sorprendiéndose por lo sensible que era esta mujer con el tema de ser policía.

"Tranquila ahí, tigresa." Alexis le dijo mientras miraba el arma en su mano. "Estoy esposada a la camilla, no hay mucho que pueda hacer desde aquí. Además lo tenes todo escrito encima, se nota que sos.. o eras policía." Agregó rodando los ojos y miró a Chris levantando las cejas que estaba parado afuera de la ambulancia. "¿Alguien los esta persiguiendo o algo así?" Ella le preguntó con seriedad, se notaba que estaba un poco más que tensa Carla y tenia razón con lo que ella no se andaba con rodeos.

"Perdimos unas cuantas personas últimamente. Alguien estuvo secuestrando a mi gente..." Carla le comentó sintiéndose un poco más tranquila después de que ella mostró ese interés en el grupo.

"Mierda. Lo siento... algunas personas trataron de comerme hace unos días, por eso tengo todo esto." Alexis le dijo levantando los ante brazos y les mostró las cortadas de defensa que tenía. "Hijo de puta, me rebano como un pepino." ella le dijo mientras se miraba las heridas ya algo cicatrizadas.

Carla la miró algo horrorizada y sorprendida al mismo tiempo, obviamente no había escuchado las buenas nuevas de que ahora parecía que los humanos vivos se comían a otros humanos, vivos.

"¿Estas hablando enserio?" Carla le preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Se dio vuelta y miró a Chris que tenia la misma expresión en el rostro. "¿Escuchaste eso?"

"Lo hice." El le respondió y se subió a la ambulancia sentándose al lado de Carla enfrentados a Alexis. "¿Estas segura que ellos querían... comerte?" El le preguntó.

"Es la segunda vez que me los cruzo desde que esto empezó, esta vez apenas pude escapar después de que me dejaran inconsciente y me robaran todas las cosas, cuando desperté estaban sacándome el pantalón, golpee a la mujer y corrí por el bosque." Alexis le explicó frunciendo el ceño. "Se que suena loco pero... esa gente no esta muy lejos de esa posición, estuve caminando por días pero no creo que haya cubierto mucho terreno. Pero, creo que es posible que ellos se estén llevando a tu gente... deberías estar en alerta." Alexis le planteo a Carla hablando de la gente que andaba desapareciendo del campamento. "Solo lo estoy diciendo, quizás son caminantes... quizás no." Ella agregó con un tono calmado en su voz pero aun así trataba de hacerle entender lo grave que la situación era. Aunque fueran caminantes o no, gente no desaparece así como de la nada.

"¿Caminantes?" Chris le preguntó.

"Sí, así un grupo le decía. Se me pego"

Carla la observo por un momento frotándose el rostro con una mano, tratando de quitar el cansancio y preocupación por un momento. Quería confiar en lo que esta chica decía pero aun así no podía simplemente hacerlo, había muchas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas. ¿Quien era esta chica?, ¿Y si estaba con esa gente?.

"¿Que paso con ese grupo?" Carla le preguntó obviando el tema anterior por un momento.

"Nos separamos, estábamos en un granja y fue invadida. Me dejaron atrás." Alexis le respondió mirándola a los ojos, no estaba mintiendo y Carla lo vio de inmediato, ella asintió aceptando su respuesta y siguió con la pseudo interrogación.

"¿Por que estabas toda mojada?"

"Vi un camión en el puente, no me gustaba el aspecto... no tenia donde esconderme más que tirarme al agua y esperar a que pase. Escuche dos hombres hablar, no puedo recordar de que. Salí y Gabby y Max me encoraron, después tu me estabas dando calor, fue muy bueno de echo." Alexis dijo con una sonrisa para tratar de que el asunto no sea tan serio. Carla se rió por lo bajo mirando a Chris y el se puso de tres tonos diferente de rojo en el rostro.

"Lo siento, yo-" Chris empezó a hablar pero Alexis lo interrumpió.

"Hey, no me estoy quejando."

"Okay," Carla habló aguantando la risa y volvió su atención a Alexis. "Escucha, pareces buena. Pero no puedo solo dejarte correr libre por nuestro campamento, tengo que hablar con la gente, saber si para ellos esta bien para que puedas quedarte. Siempre y cuando quieras quedarte."

"Sí, eso seria genial. Ya sabes, fuerza en numero." Alexis le respondió. "No los conozco tampoco pero espero que esto pueda funcionar."

Carla asintió escuchando con claridad lo que Alexis le dijo y le estrecho la mano como en signo de paz, aunque las esposas estaban en el medio. Por suerte, Carla accedió a sacarles las esposas.

Cuando el resto del grupo se puso a discutir que hacían con Alexis, por un momento se sintió como Randall se había sentido antes de que dijeran que lo iban a matar, aunque después no lo hicieron e intento matar a Dale y entonces Shane lo mato. La espera era lo peor de lo peor, aunque sabía si no se quedaba podía seguir ahí afuera sola... ya lo hizo por más de un año. ¿Otro año que iba a ser?, probablemente iba a morir si seguía sola. Esa era la absoluta verdad... esto se sentía como una sentencia, morir sola o morir acompañada.

Ya estaban todos muertos de todas formas.

Estaba sentada en la camilla con las piernas cruzadas cuanto noto que su mochila estaba en la otra punta de la ambulancia se estiro a agarrarla para saber que cosas se habían arruinado, estaba un poco húmeda pero parecía bastante bien. La abrió y jura que casi se dio con la palma de la mano en la frente, esta gente necesitaba unas lecciones de cuando tomas prisioneros trata de no dejar el arma y la mochila en una ambulancia en la cual era obvio que ella podía arrancarla si quería e irse para nunca más verles la cara.

"Por Dios, son tan estúpidos..." Ella dijo negando con la cabeza y rodó los ojos. Se levantó de la camilla, un poco enfadada y abrió la puerta dio un paso hacía afuera sosteniendo la mochila en la mano y hizo un ademán de que si estaban hablando en serio. "Ustedes apestan para tener prisioneros. ¿Por que no revisaron mi mochila?, ¡Tengo armas ahí adentro!. Además de que me dejan adentro de una ambulancia llena de provisiones de hospital cuando soy perfectamente capas de encender el motor sin una llave." Alexis les dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a la cara de la frustración. "Me necesitan acá, necesitan alguien que les ponga un poco de cordura en sus cabezas." Ella dijo golpeando levemente su cabeza y negó nuevamente con la cabeza.

* * *

Daryl Dixon estaba sentado en la oscuridad mirando por la ventana mientras era cuestión de tiempo hasta que los caminantes aparezcan y arruinen su estadía en esta casa. Al menos ya no hacía tanto frío como las noches anteriores, por fin el invierno se estaba alejando lentamente y la primavera se estaba empezando a sentir. Aun estaba pensando en ella, sintiéndose culpable por haberla dejado atrás aunque no fue su decisión si Alexis estaba viva probablemente los debía odiar y con mucha razón.

El aroma a carne cocida lo saco de sus pensamientos por un momento para ver como Carol se acercaba con un pequeño recipiente con unas tiras de carne, no era mucho pero era mejor que no comer.

"Te traje algo," Carol le dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de él, Daryl empezó a comer en silencio sin decir nada aunque Carol tenia ese presentimiento de que estaba pensando en ella nuevamente, no lo culpaba ella también lo hacía. Se sintió muy pesada la perdida de Alexis en el grupo, aunque no hacía mucho tiempo estaba con ellos la diferencia era inmensa. "Yo también la extraño."

Daryl miró a Carol cuando le dijo eso pero rápidamente volvió a concentrarse en la comida, no quería hablar de ella ni ahora ni nunca. No podía hablar de Alexis sabiendo que la dejo atrás, era casi intolerable como sentía que la había traicionado. Pero aun así habló, el quería sentir el dolor.

"Sí," Murmuró sin mirar a Carol. "Y ella hubiera comido la comida de perro, puedo escucharla diciendo que con un poco de sal todo estaba resuelto." Daryl agregó dejando salir una risa amarga. Carol se río de la misma manera.

Él miro por la ventana y vio nuevamente a los caminantes acercándose, suspiro cuando los vio y rápidamente alerto al grupo y simplemente dejaron nuevamente la casa.

Sí, de verdad la extraña.

* * *

Todo el grupo se la quedo mirando prácticamente con la boca abierta y los ojos abiertos, estaban totalmente sorprendidos pero aun así Alexis había probado un muy buen punto. Obviamente que accedieron a que ella se quede y apenas le dieron el okay empezó a hacer cambios radicales pero sin antes tomarse su tiempo para conocer al grupo completo.

El grupo, su grupo ahora no era tan distinto al con el que solia estar, había unas siete personas adultas y dos niños más un bebe. Habían desaparecido unas cuatro personas contando entre ellas el unico hombre que podía disparar un arma con propiedad además que controlaba las armas y la mamá del bebe, los otros dos eran dos chicos adolescentes.

Las personas que formaban parte del grupo eran bastante eclécticas pero aun así logran funcionar en un punto extraordinario. Carla, la líder era una chica de unos treinta años policia de Atlanta, Gabby trabajaba en atlanta en una editorial, Max trabajaba en una tienda de deportes, Joe era un geek que tenia un blog del cual hacía mucho dinero, Chris era doctor a tiempo completo en el hospital de Atlanta. La familia era simplemente eso, la familia.

Alexis era la criminal que había matado más personas que todas ellas juntas, probablemente siempre los iba a superar lo importante es que rapidamente los empezo a querer cuanto más tiempo pasaba con ellos y se llevaba bien con todos. Lo cual era un cambio muy importante, por que estaba segura que iba a matar a alguien si había otro Shane.

"Aun tengo la sensación de que están observándonos " Le dijo Carla mientras ambas estaban mirando el bosque en frente de ellas, el sol estaba fuerte en el cielo pero aun así se podía sentir el frió que pasaba por encima de sus abrigos y la pequeña fogata en la que la mayoria se refugiaba todo el día.

"De verdad espero que no, nos mudamos las suficientes veces como para que nuestro rastro se pierda." Alexis le respondió. "Aun así eso no quiere decir que no estén mirando, nunca podemos estar seguros. Deberíamos poner trampas."

"¿Trampas?"

"Sí, como en depredador," Alexis le respondió sin esbozar una sonrisa por que estaba hablando en serio. "Con los troncos y toda esa mierda."

Carla la miró por un momento y después se echo a reír a carcajadas cuando la escucho decir algo como eso, no se lo esperaba de su boca. Alexis no pudo aguantar y se rió también.

"Sería un buen plan, si hubieran depredadores en el bosque."

"Hay caníbales en el bosque." Ella le respondió mientras miraba al resto del grupo sentado al lado de la fogata disfrutando de una de las ultimas cazad de Max e intercambiaba historias y se calentaban junto al fuego.

"Me siento como mierda por no decirles lo que esta pasando." Carla habló observando la misma escena.

"Sí, yo también pero... no se como van a reaccionar cuando sepan lo que esta pasando. Ya saben que hay que ser mucho más precavidos pero aun no creo que sea buena idea. Al menos no ahora, en especial por los gemelos."

"Max lo sabe, los únicos que están en la oscuridad es la familia, Joe y Gabby." Carla le dijo y Alexis asintió.

"Es mejor de esa forma." Lexie le respondió hablando por lo bajo mientras aun tenia la vista fija en la fogata observando como el fuego se movía y chispeaba por el viento frió.

* * *

**Holaaaaaa! =D **

**Sí, me he atrevido a meter nuevos personajes pero creo que va a funcionar, no se preocupen que pronto llegara el reencuentro. ¿Sera bueno o malo?, todavía no lo sabemos. También me he echo una cuenta de tumblr donde subiré fotos de los personajes o quizás alguna escena que les haya gustado mucho. **

**_Estoy abierta a pedidos desde ahora así que empiecen a decirme que les gusto señoritas =D  
_****(para entrar pasen por mi profile que ahí he puesto el link) **  


**De nuevo, muchas gracias a todas las reviews, me encantas y las leo siempre para no dejar de escribir esta historia.!**

**Los adoro a todas :33 **

**Andrea, = D(si mi nombre de echo es Andrea jajaja) **


	21. Chapter 21

Alexis estaba sentada sobre un tronco de árbol junto a Carla y Max mientras que observaban como Joe les explicaba las trampas que había ideado de la absolutamente nada.

"¿Ven?, estas van conectadas con este hilo y cuando alguien pasa por el o lo corta la campana suena." Joe hablaba mientras se arreglaba los anteojos y observo a los tres esperando que dijeran algo pero solo se quedaron callados por un momento.

"Joe, mi hombre. Eres un genio." Max le dijo mientras se reía levantándose del tronco seguidas de las otras dos mujeres.

"Si, es muy bueno." Carla le dijo con una sonrisa también.

"¿Por que necesitamos tantas trampas?, esas cosas no son tan inteligentes como para no verlos venir." Joe preguntó sin saber para que de verdad ellas dos le pidieron que haga cosas así.

"Uno nunca sabe, Joe. Más con esas cosas..." Max le respondió.

"Caminantes no son las únicas cosas que hay que temerle en estos tiempo." Carla le respondió.

"Hay depredadores también." Alexis agregó mirando a Carla por un momento y levanto ambas cejas. "No duermo hace como 26 horas, no me mires así." Ella le dijo rápidamente mientras se estiraba en el lugar, excusándose de decir cosas que no tenían mucho sentido.

"Anda a dormir, Lex." Carla le ordeno mientras empezaba a juntar unas cosas en la mochila. Alexis negó con la cabeza mientras la ayudaba a hacer eso. "Lo digo en serio."

"No puedo dormir, ya sabes eso." Ella le dijo entre dientes, en el ultimo tiempo Lexie se adapto a estar despiertas largas horas y dormir apenas unas pocas, era la única forma de sobrevivir sola ahí afuera. Siempre tener los ojos abiertos, nunca bajar la guardia... dormir era una desventaja absoluta en este mundo.

"Decile a Chris que te de algo, no te preocupes. ¿Esta bien?" Carla le dijo en un tono amistoso pero cambio la cara cuando Alexis se la quedo mirando sin hacer nada. "No me hagas hacer que vayas a dormir." La amenazo.

"Esta bien, esta bien." Ella le dijo levantando las manos mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba Chris escribiendo algo sobre la pequeña mesa que tenían. Parecía muy entretenido como para notar que Alexis estaba parado al lado de él espiando lo que escribía.

"¿Que estas haciendo?" Ella le preguntó asustándolo por un momento haciendo que cierre los ojos por un segundo. Alexis dejo salir una risa por lo bajo cuando lo vio así y Chris le dijo.

"Ja, que graciosa, ja."

"Fue gracioso, si lo hubieras visto de mi perspectiva." Ella le respondió con una media sonrisa mientras se sentaba al lado de él agarrando el papel de sus manos que Chris dejo que ella lo mire mientras se pasaba una mano por su pelo.

"Estoy reescribiendo el inventario. El papel se arruino el otro día..." Le explicó mientras ella asintió en silenció sin decir nada por unos momentos, en realidad no sabía como decirle a Chris que quería que la drogue lo suficiente como para que ella pueda dormir.

"No puedo dormir." Fue lo único que salió de su boca y lo miró.

"Lo se." Él le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que le hacia sentir un poco segura. "Te voy a traer algo."

"No," Ella le dijo pasándose una mano por la frente y cerro los ojos un momento. "No quiero dormir."

"¿Hace cuanto tiempo estas despierta?" Chris le preguntó dejando de lado los papeles y le dio toda su atención a ella.

"No se," Alexis levantó los hombros de pronto sintiéndose un poco irritada. "Unos días." Le respondió después de pensarlo por unos segundos, miró hacía otro lado ya escuchando a Chris diciéndole que tenia que dormir.

"¿Unos días?, tenes que dormir." Fue exactamente lo que él dijo y ella negó con la cabeza.

"¿Y si pasa algo?" Alexis le preguntó.

"Entonces pasa algo." Chris le respondió como si no fuera gran cosa. "Estamos preparados por lo que quiera que sea. Todos tenemos armas y ahora van a poner esas trampas. ¿Cierto?" El le preguntó y ella asintió en silenció. "¿Ves?, si pasa algo vamos a estar preparados. Necesitas descansar o tu cuerpo se va a apagar por completo y vas a dormir por días." Chris le explicó con esa calma que solía transmitir con quienes hablara

"Pero-"

"Pero pero nada." Chris le dijo levantando la mano. "Ve a dormir o le digo Max que te haga dormir."

"¿Como Max me va a hacer dormir exactamente?" Ella preguntó apoyando su mano en su cara mientras lo miraba con interés a Chris.

"Oh, querida. Ya sabes como, y creo que esta más que dispuesto."

"No, ya intente eso de salir con alguien en el Apocalipsis y me termino dejando atrás." Alexis le dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza. "No de nuevo."

"¿De verdad piensas que Max te dejaría atrás?, prácticamente te sigue por todos lados." Chris le dijo mientras la miraba. "Cada paso que haces Max deja un rastro de saliva detrás." Agregó y miró para otro lado. "Hablando del rey de roma..."

"Hey Chicos, ¿Me imagino que las estas drogando para que se acueste a dormir de una vez por todas?" Max preguntó mientras se sentaba al lado de Alexis. Ella lo miró y después miró a Chris mientras lo maldecía por dentro por ser tan buen observador. Alexis ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo que Max estaba haciendo, se sentía alagada pero no sabía que demonios hacer.

"No hace falta drogas duras, me voy a dormir." Alexis le respondió y se lo quedo mirando un segundo a los ojos para después sonreírle de oreja a oreja.

Según su reloj había descansado algo así de unas seis horas hasta que su sueño fue interrumpido por el pequeño Hunter que aparentemente se había cansado de estar solo en la cuna improvisada de un cajón de madera que habían fabricado. Alexis se frotó los ojos tratando de quitarse el sueño y suspiro hondo pensando de que podría aun estar durmiendo.

"Ya voy, ya voy." Ella dijo acercándose hasta la cuna, que estaba al lado de ella -obviamente-, ser la nueva quería decir dormir con el bebe. "¿Que?" Lexie le preguntó mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la madera y bostezaba mirando a el bebe que se tranquilizo rápidamente cuando vio que alguien estaba ahí. "¿Estabas aburrido?" Ella le dijo mientras le tocaba la barriga y le hacía cosquillas haciendo que Hunter se ría. "Te gusta eh, pequeño bastardo." Alexis estaba empezando a hablarle como bebe mientras lo hacía reír.

Alexis se estiro en el lugar mientras escuchaba como le sonaba la espalda y cuello para después pasarse las manos por la cara y bostezar una ultima vez antes de salir de la pequeña tienda acompañada del pequeño Hunter.

El resto del grupo, o al menos unos cuantos estaban haciendo lo que solían hacer casi todas las noches, sentarse al lado del fuego e intentar comer algo, hablar un poco. Tratar de levantarse entre todos el espíritu por un rato.

"¿Hunter estaba llorando?" Judy preguntó mientras estiraba sus manos hacía el fuego tratando de calentarlas un poco.

"Sí, Lexie esta con el. Estoy seguro que ya se encargo." Max le respondió mientras terminaba de comer las frutas en almimbar de una lata y lamia la cuchara.

"¿Le diste algo para dormir?" Carla le preguntó a Chris el negó con la cabeza

"No quería nada, no quería dormir tampoco."

"¿Y solo se fue a dormir?, ¿Alexis solo se fue a dormir?" Gabby le preguntó mientras tomaba un poco de agua y alzo una ceja cuando preguntó eso. En el poco tiempo de que estaban con ella sabían que era un poco... terca con el tema de dormir.

"La convencí." Chris le respondió poniendo la lata adentro de una bolsa que se la paso a Carla para que haga lo mismo.

"¿La convenciste?, ¿Le ofreciste sexo en la ambulancia?, ya sabes, prender las sirenas." Gabby le dijo molestándolo mientras todos se reían.

"Si ella fuera un hombre sí, pero estoy seguro que hay alguien que si le quiere ofrecer sexo." Chris dijo mientras miraba de reojo a Max que se hizo el que no entendía nada haciendo que todos se rían, negó con la cabeza pero sonrió por lo bajo.

"Mamá, ¿Que es sexo?" Brandon preguntó apoyando sus dos manos sobre su mentón. Todos se quedaron callados ante semejante pregunta, Steven se ahogo con el agua que estaba tomando y Judy simplemente no sabía que responderle a su hijo.

"Eh, ah. Papá te va a explicar eso, ¿No es cierto, papá?" Judy le respondió mientras miraba a su esposo y se levantaba de al lado del fuego con la excusa de que iba a ver si Hunter estaba bien.

Lexie estaba cerrando la solapa de la tienda sosteniendo en brazos a Hunter cuando escucho unos gruñidos del bosque que hicieron que se le pararan los pelos de la nuca. Lexie miró mientras buscaba su pequeña linterna que tenia en su bolsillo trasero para alumbrar y vio unos cuantos pares de ojos brillando, acompañados de un pelaje espeso algo gris, lobos.

"Ah, no. Mierda..." Alexis murmuró por lo bajo mientras atraía más a su cuerpo a el bebe, protegiéndolo. Empezó a dar pequeños pasos hacía atrás mientras trataba de no mirar a los lobos a los ojos, no sabía por que pero la frase _«No los mires a los ojos»_, no dejaba de repetirse en su cabeza. Ella estaba muy asustada y un poco fascinada al mismo tiempo, nunca había visto a un lobo en su vida pero esta no era la situación en la que se esperaba encontrar cuando se encontrara con uno -o cinco-.

"¿Lexie?" Judy preguntó mientras caminaba y se dio cuenta que ella estaba parada recta mientras alumbraba con su linterna a algo. Cuando estaba a unos cinco o seis metros de Alexis ahí fue cuando noto todos esos ojos brillando además de los obvios gruñidos que se intensificaron cuando notaron su aroma.

Judy empezó a gritar haciendo que los lobos se pongan un poco más agresivos pero dieron unos cuantos pasos hacía atrás. Alexis aprovecho para dar unos cuantos más pasos hacía atrás mientras escuchaba muchos pasos detrás de ella. De pronto vio piedras que pasaban al lado de ella, era Max gritando a todo pulmón agitando los brazos mientras trataba de ahuyentar a los lobos.

"¡FUERA LOBOS FEOS!" El gritaba mientras les tiraba piedras, Judy se sumo al griterío también haciendo que Hunter empezara a llorar a los gritos, Alexis estaba asustada y ni siquiera podía gritar mientras ellos tres lo hacían.

"Oh por Dios." Carla dijo mientras se detenía en el lugar cuando vio a todos esos lobos sosteniendo el arma en sus manos. "¿Le disparamos?" Le preguntó levantando un poco más la voz para que el lo escuche.

"No, esperen. Lo tengo... sigan distrayendo." Max le respondió mientras agarraba su arco y flecha apuntando a uno de los lobos mientras escuchaba como todos hacían lo mismo que él estaba haciendo, apuntó al pecho de uno de los animales y dejo que la flecha salga a una velocidad increíble mientras veía como se hundía en el pecho del lobo haciendo que instantáneamente muera. Haciendo que los otros lobos huyan de la escena.

Alexis estaba literalmente con la boca abierta mirando al lobo muerto adelante de ella mientras arropaba Hunter. De pronto sintió dos manos en sus hombros y saltó del susto para ver que era Max.

"¿Estas bien?" Le preguntó preocupado mientras ahora observaba a Hunter que se había tranquilizado por el momento.

"Sí, un poco asustada." Ella le respondió relajándose también cuando vio que estaba todo bien. Max la miró por un momento y noto como ella estaba temblando mientras le daba palmaditas a Hunter.

"Estas temblando. ¿Segura que estas bien?" Le preguntó. Alexis lo miró a los ojos y Max hizo una mueca mientras le daba un abrazo sin aplastar al bebe en el camino. "Hey esta bien, no hay más lobos."

"Sí, note eso." Alexis le dijo mientras hacía seña con la cabeza al lobo muerto. "¿Vamos a comer eso?" Le preguntó.

"Nunca comí lobo."

"Nunca vi a un lobo antes, así que imagínate."

Gabby finalmente tuvo el coraje de acercarse para ver como ellas estaban, pensando que se había cagado en los pantalones por que sabía muy bien que eso le hubiera pasado a ella si estaba en esa situación.

"¿Están bien?" Preguntó.

"Sí, sí. Hunter se calmo... " Alexis le respondió mientras miraba como se entretenía con su cabello en la mano.

Carla y Chris hicieron un barrido de unos cuantos metros asegurándose de que no hubieran más lobos cerca y también que no hubieran caminantes. Cuando ellos volvieron vieron como Max estaba abrazando con fuerza a Alexis mientras ella lo miraba a los ojos.

Pasaron nuevamente unas horas y Gabby, Lexie y Max estaban en guardia mientras los demás dormían un poco, después del ataque habían hecho el campamento más cerca uno de los otros para estar más a salvo.

"Lobos. ¿Que carajos?" Gabby habló después de un rato en silenció.

"No es raro, no debe haber muchos animales para cazar en este momento. Estábamos cerca, Lexie estaba sola con Hunter... estaban tratando de sobrevivir." Max le explicó de una forma calmada mientras Gabby le prestaba atención.

"Me alegra saber que estaban cerca, estaba un poco asustada." Lexie hablo mientras se abrazaba un poco sintiendo la brisa helada que venia del norte.

"Creo Judy estaba más asustada que todos nosotros." Max le respondió haciendo que Lexie deje salir una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza. Max la miró y se rió para después empezar a reírse por lo bajo entre ellos tres.

"Esa mujer puede gritar, no quiero imaginar cuando esta teniendo se-"

"No." Alexis le dijo levantando la mano antes de que Gabby vaya a decir lo que iba a decir. "No pongas esas imágenes en mi cerebro."

"Sí, cállate Gabby." Max le dijo bromeando.

"No tengo un filtro, ya saben. Tienen que detenerme como ahora cuando hago esas cosas." Ella les dijo riendo a los dos mientras se abrazaba tratando de resguardarse del frío y bostezo.

"¿Sueño?" Lexie le preguntó mirándola.

"Sí, me desperté como a las 4 de la mañana. Estoy un poco cansada." Gabby le respondió mientras bostezaba nuevamente.

"Anda a dormir, me quedo con Lex." Max le dijo y Gabby ni siquiera lo dudo, acepto rápidamente dejando solos a Alexis y Max.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio otro rato mientras miraban el bosque que apenas lo iluminaban las linternas que tenían, Alexis tenia un rifle de caza mientras que Max estaba con su arco y flecha atentos a cualquier peligro que podría asechar al campamento. La noche estaba algo quieta, tranquila... agradable por así decirlo. No habían visto muchos caminantes desde hacía unos cuantos días.

"Esta muy tranquilo." Alexis habló por lo bajo mientras agarraba el rifle apoyándolo sobre sus piernas.

"Sí." Max le respondió parándose de la silla por un momento para mirar con los binoculares. "Eso es bueno, por ahora." Agregó volviéndose a sentar mientras él también sentía el frio. "Hace tanto frío." dijo por lo bajo mientras agarraba unas mantas. Alexis se pego a él en el asiento de autos que tenían en la cola de la camioneta que usaban para hacer guardia, tenia unas buenas luces que ayudaban. Max puso las mantas por encima de ellos y se daban calor el uno al otro de esta forma.

"Estas temblando de nuevo." Le dijo pasando un brazo por la espalda de Alexis mientras la frotaba tratando de darle calor.

"Cuando siento este frío en mi rostro, me recuerda al frío del lago y empiezo a temblar como una hoja en el viento." Alexis le explicó mientras instintivamente se abrazaba a ella misma.

"Estabas azul cuando te traje." Max le dijo y ella lo miró.

"Si me hubieran dejado ahí afuera, no estaría aquí ahora. Gracias, Max. De verdad." Alexis le agradeció nuevamente y el la empujo suavemente con el hombro sonriendo.

"No iba a dejar de mueras ahí afuera." Le dijo después de unos segundos y miró al cielo un momento.

"Por un momento pensé que iba a morir, estaba tan enojada. Porque hubiera sido la muerte más estúpida." Ella le comentó mientras se acercaba más a él buscando a calor, Max paso un brazo sus hombros mientras escondía una sonrisa.

"Muchas personas se mueren ahogadas o de hipotermia." Max le dijo mientras la miraba.

"Sí, lo se. Pero no quiero morir así, seria tan absurdo."

"¿Como quieres morir?"

"No se, quizás salvando a alguien. Quiero una muerte con sentido." Ella le explicó y miro a Max que la observaba con una sonrisa.

"Que noble"

"Cállate, no soy noble." Ella le dijo rodando los ojos con una sonrisa. "Soy temeraria."agregó riéndose.

"Ahí te doy la razón, no se si me tiraría de un puente al agua helada." El le dijo sonriente y ella frunció el ceño.

"Quizás lo hubiera echo, si hubieras visto ese camión. Era sacado de una película de terror."

"¿Te encontraste con mucha gente mala ahí afuera?" El le preguntó poniéndose serio.

"Mucha... fue bastante difícil llegar hasta donde estoy ahora." Ella le comentó. "Tuve que disparar mi arma muchas veces, para ser honesta." Agregó levantando las cejas por un momento. Max la miró frunciendo el ceño pensando si debía o no preguntarle eso.

"¿Mataste a alguien?" Finalmente lo hizo haciendo que Lexie lo miré por un momento y volvió la vista al bosque.

"Sí," Le respondió. "Unos cuantos ..." Agregó levantando los hombros. "No me importa mucho matar, en realidad. Hace unos meses me sentía mal pero ahora... olvídalo. Soy yo o ellos, demonios que voy a dejar que alguien me mate a esta altura de mi supervivencia. O que maten a la gente con quien estoy, por si importa." Dijo en un tono algo frio.

"Entonces, ¿No vas a dudarlo si esas personas vuelven al campamento?" Max le preguntó.

"No tengo miedo de esos hijos de perras." Alexis le respondió sintiendo la ira correr por sus venas unos instantes. Pensando que no podía esperar más hasta que esos fenómenos aparezcan para apuñalarlos a todos en la garganta.

"Hace un tiempo atrás estábamos en la carretera y unas personas trataron de emboscarnos. Mate uno de los bastardos que estaba apuntando a Gabby, ella mato al otro pero supongo que no lo sentí mucho y Carla se quedo petrificada por un momento. No se si alguien tiene las agallas de hacerlo de nuevo... es bueno saber que alguien se va a hacer cargo." Max le contó y ella asintió.

Ambos se quedaron hablando esporádicamente por el resto de la noche mientras hacían guardia de que nada ni nadie se acerque al campamento. En todo ese rato que pasaron juntos habían formado un vinculo que iba a ser muy difícil de romper, sin importar que.

Estuvieron haciendo guardia y manteniéndose calientes hasta que sale el sol haciendo que todos en el campamento se levanten lentamente, era hora de empezar el día o quizás no.

"Va a llover, mucho." Alexis le comentó a Max mientras los dos miraban las nubes negras cargadas de agua lista para caer justo encima de ellos.

"Totalmente. Tenemos que empezar a organizar toda la mierda que anda tirada antes de que se moje todo." Max dijo y sin pensarlo le dio un beso en la mejilla a Lexie haciendo que ella sonría y sintió su cara arder. "Gracias por la charla, hermosa." Agregó guiñándole el ojo y los dos se levantaron de los asientos. "Hey Chris." él levantó la mano saludando a Chris que justo estaba pasando por ahí y vio la pequeña escena entre ellos dos, tuvo que esconder la sonrisa que le provocaban esos dos idiotas.

* * *

**Hola, que bueno que les haya gustado la historia hasta ahora. **

**Estoy tan emocionada que ni se dan idea jajajj *.* y creo que tengo giro que no se lo esperan, en los próximos capítulos se van a enterar. **

**Falta poco para el reencuentro, tan poco. **

**:3:3**


	22. Chapter 22

Más semanas pasaron y era primavera ahora, el clima era mucho llevadero y el equipaje más ligero, la moral estaba un poco mejor que hace unos meses atrás. Alexis iba con la ventana baja con un brazo apoyado en la ventanilla mientras sentía el viento en su rostro mientras que Max viajaba en el asiento del acompañante la observaba esporádicamente, sonriendo como un idiota.

"Dios, ustedes dos me van a dar diabetes. Ya intercambien saliva de una vez." Gabby le dijo a Max golpeándolo en la cabeza con la mano. Alexis dejo salir una carcajada mientras miraba a Max y le guiño un ojo. De nuevo Max solo sonrió como un idiota. ¿Paso algo?, en realidad no. Pero definitivamente había algo entre ellos dos.

La bocina del auto de adelante de ellos sonó y vieron el brazo de Carla haciéndole señas para que se detengan, había un pequeño restorant al costado de la carretera donde parecía ser un buen lugar donde pasar al menos la noche que se estaba aproximando por el horizonte. Entraron al pequeño restorant y no había absolutamente nada, ni nadie. Al menos tenían un lugar más o menos seguro como para pasar el resto del día. Trataron de acomodarse lo mejor que pudieron y Alexis se había acostado a intentar dormir, aunque no podía dejar de pensar y los gemelos habían decidido ponerse a a jugar.

"¿Pensando en algo?" Max se acostó al lado de ella mirando hacía el techo también.

"Umm, sí." Ella le respondió dándole una mirada y después volvió la vista al ventilador en el techo. "Pensaba en comer algo dulce, como brownies."

"Ugh, cállate Alexis, " Max le dijo negando con la cabeza. "Lo más dulce que hay en esta mierda de lugar eran edulcorantes y Gabby prácticamente se los metió en la boca todos juntos."

Alexis lo miró riéndose imaginándose la escena y se dio vuelta apoyándose sobre sus codos para mirar mejor a Max que estaba junto a ella. "De echo no estaba pensando en eso, aunque cruzo mi mente."

"¿Que pensabas entonces?" Max preguntó.

"En el grupo que en el que estaba antes de encontrarlos a ustedes," Alexis le comentó. "Me preguntó si están bien. Creo que los extraño, la granja era hermosa. Extraño a Sophia y Carol, extraño a Daryl y Andrea. Mierda, los extraño a todos."

"¿Piensas que los vas a encontrar de nuevo?" Max le preguntó corriéndole un mechón de cabello de la cara sin pensarlo.

"Oh si, estoy segura que vamos a cruzar caminos de nuevo." Ella le respondió con una sonrisa. "Si no están todos muertos." Agregó levantando los hombros.

"¿Aun estas enojada de que te dejaron atrás?"

"Me gustaría escuchar una buena excusa. Por que yo hubiera vuelto por cualquiera de ellos, incluyendo a Shane si no estuviera muerto."

"Y dices que no eres noble."

"Puff, cállate." Ella se rió mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de él. "Ya te dije que era temeraria."

* * *

Finalmente el grupo de Rick había encontrado la prisión por pura casualidad, la camioneta en donde viajaban empezó a detenerse justo cuando llegaron al puerta principal del complejo de la prisión que se veía a lo lejos. Hershel estaciono el auto al costado de la ruta y apago el motor para después mirar a Rick.

"Hasta aquí hemos llegado." El le dijo.

"Sí, espero que nadie este esperando una suite con vista al lago." Rick le respondió.

Todos salieron de los vehículos y caminaron hacía una pequeña colina a la derecha. Desde la cima tenían mejor vista del área, hubo un silencio importante mientras todos miraban su potencial nuevo hogar con ojos cansados y llenos de miedo a lo inesperado.

El área entera estaba rodeada de tres vallas con más de tres metros y encima tenían encima alambres de púa. El espacio entre cada una de las vallas eran lo suficientemente grandes como para el auto pase sin problemas y rodeaban todo el perímetro. Obviamente eran muy buenas para hacer guardia sin correr peligro de ser atacado por un caminante.

La prisión en sí estaba compuesta de el edificio principal y tres anexos que salían del mismo hacía atrás. Una gran área abierta estaba en frente de la entrada principal, estaba todo pavimentado hasta lo que parecía un garaje masivo.

"La entrada principal esta en el otro lado," Daryl se paro al lado de Rick y le dio un muy arruinado par de binoculares. "El edificio administrativo y un pequeño deposito... más que nada debe haber cosas de mantenimiento, creo yo. El garaje gigante es lo que me interesa. Quizás hay un gran camión o dos adentro, con mucha suerte hasta gasolina."

"Esta conectado directo a la prisión," Rick observo. "Los prisioneros probablemente trabajaban ahí."

"Sí, población general." Daryl le dijo. "Todos sueltos en el patio, trabajo diario, encierro a la noche, supongo que el bloque D esta lleno, máxima seguridad de los que hacen de por vida."

"Me perturba lo mucho que sabes de este lugar." T-Dog le dijo y negó con la cabeza.

"Visite mucho este lugar como para no conocerlo como la palma de mi mano."

"¿Están todos ignorando deliberadamente el hecho que el patio esta lleno de caminantes?" Andrea dijo posicionándose al lado de ellos.

"No," Rick dijo "Pero parece menos que antes."

"Conté veintinueve," Gleen habló. "La entrada esta abierta quizás... algunos solo se fueron."

"Vamos a limpiar el patio primero," Rick dijo. "Todos adentro de la primera valla hasta que terminemos de limpiar afuera, después nos movemos adentro."

"El camión esta vacío" Hershel habló.

"Mi moto también" Daryl agregó.

"Después de que entremos seguros, volvemos por ellos." Rick dijo "No van a necesitar mucha gasolina para meterlos adentro.

"Hagamos esto." Daryl dijo.

Dos días más pasaron y el garaje de la prisión estaba ahora limpio, aunque no había sido fácil. Casi veinte de esas cosas se habían encerrado adentro, pero los tantos vehículos, incluido una bus de trasporte de la prisión y un camión para manteniendo, lo hacía más difícil Hasta después de limpiar el área, aun adentro de los buses había unos cuantos y en el camión, donde Andrea lo abrió y le cayo encima un caminante que apenas podía mantenerse entero, una flecha de Daryl a la cabeza la había salvado. También había varios en un armario encerrados y hasta uno colgando por el cuello con una cadena por unos tubos que corrían por el pasillo.

"Tonto bastardo." Daryl comento. "Míralo ahí, colgando como si fuera una piñata."

Todos miraron al preso que había elegido suicidarse. El había sido exitoso con su intento de morir colgándose, pero claramente no sabia que iba a necesitar otro plan para terminar el trabajo. El caminante pateaba con ganas y gruñía al sonido que había debajo de él, los ojos le salían del cráneo y descansaban sobre las mejillas. Daryl dejo caer la cadena, haciendo que la cosa se estrelle sobre el piso. T-Dog hizo un sonido extraño en su garganta cuando los huesos de las piernas se rompían cuando tocaban el piso de cemento, pero el se adelanto y le termino con la pobre y miserable existencia al caminante antes de que pudiera agarrar a alguien.

"Eventualmente vamos a tener que entrar," Andrea dijo mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo. "Ya limpiamos el garaje el cual es un buen refugio mientras terminamos de limpiar adentro."

"Sí, tienes razón." Rick le dijo. "Tan pronto terminemos aquí vamos a seguir adentro."

Después de matar a todos los caminantes y hacer una segunda ronda para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien muerto esta vez, decidieron abrir las puertas del garaje abiertas de par en par para ventilar el área un poco, aunque el aroma a decadencia siempre iba a estar presente.

* * *

Un día más tarde del grupo de Alexis estaba en la carretera nuevamente, estaban divididos en dos vehículos una camionera con una cabina para cuatro donde viajaba la familia, después otro auto donde viajaba ella con Max y Gabby. En el otro iban Chris y Gabby por que la ambulancia hacía muerto hacía unas semanas y tuvieron que mover todo a un auto.

"Dios, tengo hambre." Gabby habló desde el asiento de atrás de la camioneta que compartía con Carter que estaba prácticamente trepándola por diversión. "Quiero las alitas fritas que hacía mi mamá." Agregó.

"¿Podemos dejar de hablar de comida?, en serio." Max les dijo a ambas levantaba una mano en el aire por que iba conduciendo la camioneta.

"¿Todavía queres comer algo dulce?, ¿Estas embarazado y no nos avisaste?." Gabby le dijo bromeando haciendo que Alexis se ría.

"Tiene antojos, que lindo." Ella se burlo mientras lo miraba y le apretó una mejilla.

"Shh, me tengo que concentrar y ustedes dos me desconcentran." Las intentó callar pero solamente logro que lo sigan molestando un rato más hasta que tuvieron que parar por que había unos cuantos autos bloqueando la carretera.

Chris y Carla se bajaron del otro auto no muy atrás de la camioneta y se acercaron hasta los otros chicos junto al capot del vehículo.

"Va a oscurecer en unas horas. Deberíamos quedarnos por aquí, pasar la noche y mañana seguimos." Carla propuso mientras se estiraba sintiendo que los músculos se relajaban por un momento.

"Sí, deberíamos quedamos." Lexie le respondió imitando en lo que Carla hacía. "Voy a buscar un poco de comida y cosas por los alrededores." Les comentó mientras caminaba nuevamente hacía la camioneta.

"Hablamos por radio." Carla la siguió detrás mientras que ella buscaba sus cosas para ir a hacer un poco de saqueo por la zona.

"Sí, totalmente. Probablemente vuelva mañana a primera luz..." Alexis le respondió mientras se colgaba su mochila en la espalda. Después de que el resto del grupo se acomodara al costado de la ruta, un poco entrado en el bosque pero aun así Alexis sabía que los iba a poder encontrar rápidamente.

"Cuídate ahí afuera." Carla le recordó mientras la miraba, ella asintió y después se dieron un abrazo entre las dos.

"Sí, más te vale que vuelvas o te voy a patear el trasero." Gabby le dijo y se rieron, abrazándose también.

"Voy contigo" Max le dijo mientras sacaba su mochila de la parte de atrás de la camioneta. Alexis sonrió

"¿Enserio?" Le preguntó.

"Si, alguien tiene que cuidar tu lindo trasero." Max le dijo bromando y ella se rió.

"Más como ver su lindo trasero." Gabby adhirió mientras hizo un gesto con las manos aguantando la risa.

"Cállate." Alexis le dijo negando con la cabeza. "Con suerte volveríamos mañana a la primera luz"

"¿Podrían mirar por algo de ropa?, a mi chicos todo les esta empezando a quedar algo pequeño lo mismo con el bebe."

"Claro Judy, no te preocupes." Max le respondió.

"Tengan los ojos abiertos por si ven medicina." Chris les dijo y ellos asintieron.

Se despidieron y emprendieron camino adentrándose por el bosque en silencio por unos cuantos metros.

"No hay nada por aquí, que aburrido." Alexis dijo mientras se acomodaba la mochila en los hombros.

"Prefiero esto a que este lleno de caminantes," Max le dijo mientras miraba a los alrededores. "Me gusta el silencio del bosque." agregó.

"Es muy lindo, ¿no?" Ella le dijo mientras lo miraba. "Lindo." Agregó con una sonrisa y cuando Max la miró ella se hizo la desentendida mirando hacía otro lado. Obviamente el hacerse la tonta la llevo a que se tropiece con una roca y se cayo por una pequeña pendiente hasta las vías de un ferrocarril.

Max no lo pudo evitar y empezó a reírse a carcajadas mientras se acercaba a ella.

"¿Estas bien?" Le preguntó poniéndose de cuclillas al lado de ella.

"No," Alexis le dijo mientras se aguantaba la risa. "Me dolió y no puedo evitar reírme por tu estúpida risa." Ella le dijo mientras hacia puchero.

"Lo siento," Max le dijo y se acerco como si nada a a darle un beso en los labios. Alexis estaba sorprendida y cuando Max se separo de ella esperando ver la reacción que le había provocado.

Ella se lo quedo mirando un segundo para después agarrarlo por el cuello para que se acerque a besarla nuevamente, Max la sostenía son gentileza el rostro mientras exploraba su boca con su lengua, era un beso con pasión casi con desesperación quería besarla desde hacía mucho tiempo.

"Max, " Alexis dijo mientras se separaba de él lentamente. "No puedo hacer esto de nuevo." Agregó mientras apoyaba su frente sobre la de él.

"No voy a dejarte," El le dijo mientras la tomaba del rostro haciendo que la mire a los ojos. "No voy a dejarte atrás, nunca." Le susurro mientras le rozaba los labios con suavidad.

"Esta bien." Alexis le dijo aun algo insegura pero, ¡Demonios! Se sentía bien tener a alguien en que puedas confiar absolutamente en estos tiempos y Max era una de esas personas y se lo probo lo suficiente durante todo estos largos meses.

"Bien." Max le respondió sonriendo mientras la ayudaba a levantarse del suelo. "Que caída, eh." Dijo burlándose de ella.

"Cállate." Alexis le respondió empujándolo por el hombro y noto el paisaje en frente de ella.

"Woow, mira eso." Max dijo mirando la prisión adelante de ellos con los ojos bien abiertos.

"Es la prisión, la que tenia en el mapa." Alexis dijo mientras empezaba a bajar otra pendiente nuevamente, de la nada se empezó a reír casi desesperadamente mientras empezaba a bajar la pequeña pendiente que la separaba a ella de la prisión con un lago entre medio, se volvió a caer en el camino pero no le importa una mierda a este punto si se seguía lastimando las rodillas. "Ay por Dios" Dijo entre risas cuando finalmente llego hasta la vaya y miró adentro. Estaba limpia. completamente limpia.

"¿Hay alguien adentro?" Max le preguntó pero ella no le sabía que responder por que se preguntaba lo mismo. se preguntó por lo bajo mientras miraba para ambos lados viendo como unos cuantos caminantes se estaban acercando a ella.

"Caminantes," miró a Max sonriendo. "Yo me encargo de esto." Se saco la mochila y su machete de la funda para después sacudir un poco su cuerpo como solía hacer antes de una buena pelea en sus épocas doradas.

"Esta bien," El le respondió riéndose pero aun tenia el arco y flecha listo para disparar.

Cuatro caminantes, era pan comido. Pensó Alexis mientras se acercaba a uno caminando a un paso rápido y con firmeza le dio en la cabeza al caminante a la altura de los ojos cortándole el cráneo casi a la mitad cuando apoyo su pie en el pecho del caminante para sacar la cuchilla se salpico sangre en el cuerpo y cara. Escucho otro gruñido detrás de ella y vio como un reo de la prisión ahora se acercaba a ella con las manos extendidas, ella lo pateo en el pecho haciendo que caiga y le apoyo un pie sobre el rostro mientras le perforaba entre las dos cejas con la punta del machete y cuando lo saco inmediatamente lo mando directo al cuello del otro caminante haciendo una decapitación completa haciendo que la cabeza vuele unos metros por el aire y aterrizando en la cabeza del ultimo caminante fracturándole la calavera. Obviamente matándolo.

"¿Viste eso?, lo decapite por completo." Alexis le dijo mientras tenia la boca abierta por completo. "Dios, estoy tan contenta."

"Yo también," Max le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella. "Este podría ser un buen lugar para quedarnos."

"Ni lo digas, es perfecto." Alexis le respondió mientras se volvía a poner la mochila sobre los hombros. "Mira, hay una puerta ahí." Le dijo apuntando a una puerta metálica corrediza con otro pequeño vallado, pero nada de candados ni llaves. Ella se lo quedo viendo pensando nuevamente si entrar o no entrar, todo le decía que lo haga... pero al carajo, quería saber quien demonios había podido limpiar la prisión entera. De pronto escucho voces al lado de ella, no muy lejos.

"No puedo seguir arrastrando cuerpos, este era Joe."

"Tenemos que limpiar nuestra parte, Alex. No podemos vivir así..." Le contestó la otra voz, se notaba que trataba de tranquilizarlo pero al parecer ese tal Alex no podía.

"Tenemos que hablar con ese hombre, tenemos que estar en su grupo."

"Ese hijo de perra esta loco, no se como son las cosas ahí afuera pero... esta loco."

Alexis los vio pero al parecer ellos no la vieron a pesar de que estaba prácticamente parada a unos pocos metros de ellos observando como tiraban el cuerpo a la pila nuevamente. Lexie miró a Max que tenia la misma cara de confusión y levanto los hombros. Esos dos aun llevaban la ropa de reo de la prisión, con eso ella podía lidiar por que al fin y al cabo ella era una más de ellos.

"Hola." Habló fuerte y claro antes de que los hombres pudieran volver a entrar por donde sea que hubieran salido. Alex -el más pequeño- pegó un salto por el susto y Oscar los miró sorprendido notando rápidamente en las fachas que Lexie estaba en especial la sangre y puajj de caminante en su ropa seguido de el machete y arma en mano. Después noto a Max y el arco mirándolo con cara de malo.

"Hola." Oscar habló limpiándose las manos sobre el mameluco de color azul que estaban usando para después levantar las manos para que ella no le dispare ni nada.

"Por favor, no nos dispares." Alex le suplico levantando las manos haciendo que ella alce una ceja y después miró su arma.

"No tenia planeado dispararles, si no me dan una razón." Alexis le respondió mientras enfundaba su arma pero aun tenia el machete en mano. "¿Ustedes limpiaron toda la prisión?" Les preguntó.

"No, hay un grupo del otro lado. Ellos limpiaron la prisión de todas estas... cosas." Oscar le respondió. "Nosotros con otros tres compañeros estuvimos encerrados en la cafetería todo este tiempo."

"¿Enserio?" Max le preguntó sorprendido y con Lexie se miraron sorprendidos.

"Que aburrido." Agregó rápidamente. "Se estuvieron perdiendo toda la diversión ahí afuera." Ella le dijo apuntando con el pulgar hacía atrás de ella, estaba siendo demasiada sarcástica como para que lo notaran.

"¿Diversión?" Alex le preguntó cruzando los brazos mientras la miraba.

"Cállate hombre..." Oscar le dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza obviamente entendiendo lo que Alexis quería decir. "Sí, nos dijeron eso... ¿es muy malo ahí afuera?"

"Sí, es malo. No tanto por esas cosas... más por nosotros, otros sobrevivientes. Ahí esta el verdadero peligro." Max les dijo.

Alexis los miraba mientras se decidía que estos dos no eran la clase de persona que ella debía tenerle así que enfundo el machete también acercándose hacía ellos.

"Alexis Miller" Ella le dijo extendiéndole la mano.

"¿Alexis Miller?" Alex preguntó y ella asintió. "LA Alexis Miller."

"¿Que Querés decir?" Ella le preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

"Ella es la chica del periódico. ¡Demonios!, creo que estuvimos leyendo ese pedazo de papel por los últimos diez meses" Alex prácticamente le estaba gritando a Oscar. "¡Robaste 10 millones!"

"¿Que?" Max le preguntó sorprendido mientras la miraba con los ojos abiertos.

"Ah, si. Ese pequeño detalle." Alexis le dijo rascándose la cabeza. "Era como una criminal, muy buena." Le comentó y sonrió tratando de que Max saque esa expresión de sorpresa de su rostro.

"Ah hombre, ella era buena. "Alex empezó a hablar de ella como si no estuviera en la conversación. "...Tenia una banda con otros cinco hombres y robaban bancos y blindados. Su mejor robo fueron los diez millones."

"Doce millones." Ella le corrigió y rápidamente le preguntó. "¿Publicaron mi maldita biografía?, esa es una nueva." Ella dijo haciendo una mueca de sorpresa.

"Entonces... ¿Esa eras vos?" Max le preguntó cruzándose de brazos.

"Si..." Ella le dijo. "¿Estas bien?"

"Sí, sí. De echo es algo genial... mi papá estaría orgullo." Max le dijo bromeando y Alexis suspiro aliviada.

"Sí, era mi. Supongo que meses de planear se fueron al caño cuando paso esto eh. Fue una maldita perdida de tiempo..." Ella dijo mientras miraba a los alrededores notando la cantidad de enrejado interno que tenia la prisión, al menos la parte en la que ella estaba. "¿Dijiste que había otro grupo?" Le preguntó mientras ponía una mano en la cintura y la otra sobre la frente tapando el sol que le estaba dando en la cara.

"Sí, están del otro lado." Oscar le apuntó haciendo que ella inspeccione el lugar un poco mejor. "Están aguantando ahí."

"¿Cuantos son?" Le preguntó mirándolo nuevamente ahora cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Solo vimos seis... y le cortaron la pierna a uno adelante de nosotros." Alex le comentó casi abrazándose a si mismo. Alexis hizo una cara y abrió un poco más los ojos de la sorpresa.

"¿Lo mordieron?" Max Preguntó.

"Pareciera que sí. No sabemos con certeza..." Oscar le respondió ahora y ella asintió levemente.

"¿Que estas pensando?" Él le preguntó cuando vio que ella no le respondía y estaba mirando hacía el otro lado de la valla. Lexie se dio vuelta para responderle lo que le había preguntado.

"Un poco de espionaje." Le respondió dando media vuelta. "¿Hay algún lugar para deslizarse?" Le preguntó.

"Desde adentro, vas a llegar al otro lado pero tienen las puertas cerradas." Oscar le respondió. "Están en el bloque C." Agregó. Ella asintió y miró la puerta

"Okay," Alexis le dijo asintiendo y les regalo media sonrisa. Dudo por un segundo pero de todas formas se saco la mochila y les tiro un paquete de cigarrillos a cada uno. Los cuales los aceptaron rápidamente. "Gracias."

"Ni lo digas... si podes razonar con estas personas, no somos tipos malos. No soy ningún santo pero-"

"Sí, lo se." Alexis lo interrumpió. "Si no hubiera pasado esto, es muy probable que este de este lado de las rejas también, hombre." Agregó con una sonrisa levantando los hombros para empezar a caminar hacía la puerta que Oscar le había indicado para llegar al bloque C.

"¿De verdad robabas bancos?" Max le preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Si, te dije que era temeraria." Alexis le respondió.


	23. Chapter 23

Max deslizo la puerta detrás de ellos mientras que Alexis se daba cuanta la poca luz que había haciendo todo extremadamente peligroso.

"Dime que trajiste una linterna." Max le preguntó.

"No," Alexis le respondió con un poco de desesperación en sus ojos. "mierda."

"Que bueno que yo sí." Max le respondió sacando una pequeña linterna de su bolsillo y Alexis lo golpeo en el hombro. "¿Que harías sin mi?" El bromeo.

"Caminaría en la oscuridad." Alexis le respondió levantando los hombros.

Max ilumino el camino mientras que Alexis tenia el machete en sus manos, aun estaba chorreando sangre oscura de los caminantes que había matado antes. Iba caminando atrás de Max por los pasillos estrechos mientras sentía que le faltaba un poco el aire.

"Odio los lugares cerrados." Murmuró y Max sin decir nada la tomo de la mano mientras caminaban juntos por el pasillo hasta que pareció que llegaron hasta lo que parecía la parte administrativa de la prisión. Lo único que se encontraron en ese lugar eran cuerpos y más cuerpos de personas muertas, pero ninguna había sufrido la transformación. Todas las puertas de las oficinas estaban abiertas de par en par, sucias y un terrible aroma a humedad y muerte. Los dos apuraron el paso para salir rápidamente de ese lugar pero antes pararon enfrente de un mapa que explicaba como evacuar el edificio en una emergencia.

"Ahí esta bloque C. " Ella dijo mientras movía el dedo sobre el cartel plastificado en la pared. "Hay dos formas de llegar, por el frente y por detrás."

"¿Queres dividirnos?" Max le preguntó.

"Creo que es mejor, cubrimos más terreno y de verdad vemos que tan malas son estas personas." Alexis le respondió.

"De acuerdo." Max le respondió y Alexis empezó a caminar hacía el lado que ella iba a ir."¿Donde vas?" El le preguntó. "¿Ni un beso?, ¿Un abrazo?, ¿Un Max no mueras o te pateo el trasero?"

Alexis rodó los ojos mientras sonreía y camino de nuevo hacía él nuevamente.

"No mueras o te pateo el trasero." Alexis le dijo levantando la cabeza para mirarlo, era bastante más alto que ella.

"¿Y...?" Max preguntó mirándola con una media sonrisa. Alexis rodó los ojos de nuevo y lo abrazo. "¿Y...?" Max volvió a preguntar.

"Oh Dios, cállate." Alexis le dijo poniéndose en puntas de pie y le dio un beso rápido en los labios. "¿Nos encontramos en este lugar de nuevo si pasa algo?" Le preguntó.

"Esta bien, ten cuidado." Max le dijo dándole otro beso mientras le acariciaba el rostro. Ella asintió para después salir caminando para el lado que ella había elegido seguir. Max la miró irse y hasta no perderla de vista no se movió de ese lugar.

Alexis doblo en la esquina de una pasillo cuando noto que había un cuerpo apoyado sobre la pared con las piernas cruzadas y un arma en la mano, cuando se acercó noto que era un guardia que al parecer lo habían mordido y decidió acabar con su vida antes de convertirse en un caminando. Alexis aun así lo movió con el pie para asegurarse de que no fuera uno de _ellos_. Se agacho a quitarle el arma de las manos y también noto las llaves colgando de su cinturón, las tomo y continuo su camino notando que ya no había mas cuerpos además del guardia que se había encontrado. En efecto, estas personas si estaban limpiando la prisión.

Finalmente había llegado hasta donde Oscar le había comentado que tenían todo cerrado cerca de ellos, desde atrás de la reja podía escuchar los murmullos de personas pero no podía distinguir nada importante pero definitivamente habían unos cuantos ahí adentro. Alexis intento abrir la puerta de barrotes pero obviamente estaba cerrada, miró la llaves en su mano y pensó por un momento lo que estaba por hacer.

"Ah, al carajo." Murmuró mientras metía la llave en la cerradura y con cuidado abrió la puerta mientras se mordía el labio inferior cuando rechino un poco pero al parecer no había llamado la atención por que los murmullos continuaban, apenas apoyó la puerta por si necesitaba hacer un escape rápido y tener un poco de ventaja sobre ellos. Mientras bajaba los pocos escalones miró un poco el lugar y parecía un comedor con unas cuantas mesas de hierro soldadas al piso, definitivamente era un comedor. Las otras puertas con barrotes daban al bloque C, tal cual como Oscar le había dicho y ella vio en el mapa. Si estaba correcta Max debería estar del otro lado pero no sabía con certeza que estaba haciendo ahora.

Lexie suspiro hondo poniendo su mano sobre la pistola que llevaba en la cadera y camino hasta puerta -que estaba abierta- asomándose entre los barrotes para ver quienes estaban ahí adentro.

_«No puede ser...» _Alexis pensó cuando lo vio, era Carl una versión mucho más grande desde la ultima vez que lo vio, estaba un poco más alto y estaba usando el sombrero de sheriff que Rick solía usar, ella no se dio cuenta que su corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido y sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas. El no la había visto todavía estaba apoyado sobre el marco de una de las celdas hablando hasta estaba riendo.

"¿Carl?" Alexis habló mientras lo miraba desde el marco de la entrada, cuando él escucho su nombre miró a la puerta y su rostro cambio a como si estuviera viendo un fantasma, prácticamente Alexis era un fantasma para ellos. "Carl." Ella le repitió afirmando que era él, era Carl Grimes. El no dijo nada solo corrió hasta la puerta y se arrojo a los brazos de ella mientras lloraba en silencio.

"Alexis" Carl le decía mientras los dos se abrazaban con fuerza. Alexis lo agarro de la cara y lo miró mientras le sonreía.

"Carl, Dios. Estas vivo" Ella le dijo sonriente mientras sentía como las lágrimas seguían cayendo y lo volvió a abrazar.

"Carl, ¿Que pasa?" Lori se asomo por la puerta sosteniendo su tan embarazado vientre y se llevo una mano en la boca dejando salir un grito ahogado cuando la vio, reconociéndola al instante. "Oh Dios." Lori dijo caminando rápidamente hacía ella que la vio con una sonrisa. "¡Carol!" Gritó haciendo que Carol junto con Sophia y Beth salgan de la celda.

"¡ALEXIS!" Sophia gritó mientras corría a ella colgándose con fuerza abrazándola con todas sus extremidades haciendo que las dos se caigan al piso mientras lloraban y reían al mismo tiempo.

"Sophia, Dios. ¿Estas bien?" Ella le preguntó mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. "Te extrañe mucho, Soph. Te extrañe tanto" Le murmuraba mientras la abrazaba y le daba besos en la cabeza. Abrió sus ojos para ver a Carol llorando mientras miraba la escena, ella le extendió un brazo para que la abrace también. "Dios, las extrañe." Ella les dijo envolviéndolas a las dos mientras lloraban.

"Pensamos que estabas muerta." Carol le dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas cuando por fin pudieron tranquilizarse por un momento.

"Estoy vivita y coleando." Ella le respondió riéndose mientras abrazaba a Lori. "Estas tan embarazada." Agregó tocándole el vientre y Lori asintió unas cuantas veces.

"¿¡Que demonios esta pasando!?" Un muy preocupado Hershel gritó desde la celda mientras intentaba sentarse en la cama pero era casi imposible hacerlo, todavía no tenia las fuerzas necesarias como para hacer eso. Había pasado solamente unas 24 horas de reloj desde que Rick lo había salvado de ese horrible destino con el costo de perder una extremidad, la cual Hershel estaba más que contento de pagarlo con total de no ser un caminante.

"¿Hershel?" Alexis dijo caminando hasta la celda y vio postrado en la cama, sin una pierna. "¿¡HERSHEL DONDE ESTA SU PIERNA!?" Le dijo apuntándolo y su rostro cambio a total pánico. Hershel se quedo en silencio por unos momentos para después empezarse a reír a carcajadas cuando la vio. Haciendo que los demás también lo hagan. Alexis no entendía nada. "No se rían. ¿Que carajos paso?"

"Me mordieron en la pierna, Rick tomo la decisión de cortarme la pierna y funciono. Me salvo la vida..."

"Jesús Cristo." Alexis abrió la boca mientras decía eso. "Necesitas un doctor, tengo un doctor. Chris, tengo que buscar a Chris." Ella empezó a decir mientras intentaba saber donde estaba. "¡Rick!, ¿Donde esta Rick?, los demás. ¿Daryl?" empezó a preguntar mientras se sentía un poco mareada y apoyo la mano en la pared. "Oh Dios." ella dijo tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, ella estaba teniendo un ataque de ansiedad.

"Alexis tenes que sentarte por un momento." Hershel le dijo haciéndole lugar en el pequeña cama de prisión. Carol y Lori prácticamente la empujaron haciendo que ella se siente.

"Yo..." Ella dijo llevándose una mano al rostro y lloro de nuevo, tenia tantas cosas que decir pero no podía encontrar las palabras ahora, la alegría de encontrarlos -ver a Sophia- de nuevo era tan desbordante que Alexis apenas podía mantenerse entera.

"Esta bien, esta bien." Carol le decía mientras la abrazaba nuevamente, mientras ella asentía unas cuantas veces

"Hershel aun necesita un doctor, y Lori también. Lo tengo para ustedes, no se preocupen." Alexis se quiso parar pero estaba mareada pero aun así lo hizo. "Me voy a embriagar esta noche." Ella dijo riéndose haciendo que los demás también se rían. "¿Cuando paso esto?" Ella preguntó sacándose la mochila y miró a Hershel.

"Ayer." Beth le respondió mirando a su papá, Alexis la miró y le apretó la mano con una sonrisa.

"Mierda. Esto paso limpiando la prisión..."

"Estoy vivo, eso es lo que importa." Hershel le dijo y ella sonrió.

"Eso es verdad... Además, estoy segura que algo vamos a hacer con esa pierna. Quizás podemos ponerle una arma, quizás un gran cuchillo, cortando caminantes como un jefe." Ella le dijo volviendo a su vieja ella, graciosa, sarcástica y sonriente. Hershel se echo a reír a carcajadas. Alexis intentó levantarse nuevamente de la cama sintiéndose mucho mejor que antes y dejo salir una bocanada de aire.

La otra puerta se abrió dejando entrar a Maggie junto con Glenn con unas cuantas cajas de antibióticos que habían encontrado en la enfermería para darle a Hershel.

"Lori, ¿Como esta mi papá?" Maggie le preguntó preocupada mientras se acercaba rápidamente, Alexis dio un paso afuera de la celda y Maggie gritó como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

"Jesús, ¿tan mal luzco?" Alexis le preguntó con el ceño fruncido y Maggie simplemente la miró con la boca abierta y Glenn estaba perplejo pero fue el primero que camino a abrazarla con fuerza.

"¡ALEXIS!" Maggie gritó y la abrazó también con fuerza, Alexis se estaba riendo a carcajadas mientras los abrazaba.

"Dios, chicos. Los extrañe..." Ella les murmuró cerrando los ojos en los brazos de su pareja preferida de todo el mundo.

"Te extraños también, ¡estas viva!" Glenn le dijo rompiendo el abrazo con una sonrisa.

"Sí, lo se." Ella le dijo levantando los hombros como si nada y se rió. "¿Donde están Andrea, Dale?" Ella preguntó sin saber lo que pasó con ellos.

"Rick esta con T-Dog y limpiando. Daryl y Andrea están limpiando un poco más... Dale." Glenn le dijo negando con la cabeza dándole a entender lo que menos quería escuchar.

"¿Patricia y Jimmy también?" Ella preguntó y Glenn asintió.

"Lo siento." El le dijo y le puso una mano en el hombro y Alexis suspiro hondo asintiendo.

"Sí, sí. Esta bien... esta bien." Ella dijo casi en voz baja. "Están mejor de esa forma." agregó más para ella misma que nadie más. Hubo un silencio prolongado hasta que se escucharon pasos y más murmullos desde el mismo lugar que Maggie y Glenn habían llegado, el primero en aparecer fue Rick.

El se la quedo mirando por un momento, Alexis le sonrió y Rick se adelanto rápidamente para envolverla con sus brazos levantándola del piso mientras daba unos pasos hacía adelante riendo de alegría. Lexie estaba riendo mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello.

"Hola Rick" Ella le murmuró sonriente.

"Lo siento-" Rick empezó a decir cuando la puso en el suelo, ella sabía por que se estaba disculpando.

"No, Rick. Esta hecho" Ella le respondió. " y estoy bien. Hablaremos de eso luego" Agregó asintiendo unas cuantas veces.

"Madre mía ¿Lexie?" T-Dog le preguntó riendo a carcajadas mientras ella sonría y se daban un abrazo también. "Mierda, eres una dura mujer." Le dijo con una notable alegría en su voz, ella se rió.

"¿Te diste cuenta de eso ahora?, Mierda T. Pensé que me conocías mejor." Ella le dijo con otra sonrisa mientras abría los brazos.

* * *

Max camino en silencio mientras que cada tanto se daba vuelta a mirar al tipo detrás de él apuntándolo con la ballesta. Estaba nervioso, quería saber donde estaba Alexis. Si algo le pasara a ella el simplemente iba a perder la cabeza.

"¿Donde vamos a ponerlo?"

"Llevémoslo al comedor y esperemos ahí por Rick."

"Ya te dije, hombre. Mi chica y yo estábamos buscando por suministros, nos cruzamos con la prisión y solo entramos. No queremos problemas." Max les explicó nuevamente mientras respiraba por la nariz estaba enojado consigo mismo, todavía no podía creer que se dejo atrapar de esa forma. Una linterna en la cara y cuando se dio cuenta había entregado su arco y su pistola junto con su mochila. _«Bien, Max. Eres todo un genio»_ Pensó para el mismo.

"Cállate nadie te dijo que hables." Daryl le dijo mientras que Andrea habría la puerta escuchando unas cuantas risas del otro lado. Max rodó los ojos mientras apretaba los puños, ya se estaba cansando de esto. ¿Donde demonios estaba Alexis?

"¡Rick!" El grupo escucho a Andrea gritar desde la entrada de la celda.

"¿Esa fue Andrea?" Alexis preguntó mientras rápidamente empezaba a caminar a la par del grupo que se acerco hacía donde ella grito.

"Encontramos a este tipo rondando los pasillos, dice que hay otra mujer con el." Daryl le explicó rápidamente mientras lo empujaba con la ballesta por la espalda.

"Sí, esa sería yo." Alexis dijo con una sonrisa mientras daba un paso hacía el frente mostrándose a esos dos. Andrea fue la primera que corrió a abrazarla con fuerza mientras que Daryl bajo la ballesta dando un paso hacía atrás.

"¿Como?" Preguntó Andrea mientras aun la abrazaba por el cuello. "No puedo creer que estés viva, estoy tan contenta." Le susurro mientras que Alexis no pudo evitar empezar a llorar nuevamente, Andrea era su amiga más cercana en ese circulo de personas.

"Sí, yo también." Lexie le respondió. "No tenes idea." Agregó susurrando mientras la seguía abrazando. Tuvo que romper el abrazo cuando todos estaban aun mirando raro a Max que parecía que iba a salir corriendo en cualquier momento.

"El es Max, por cierto." Alexis dijo mientras rompía el abrazo con Andrea y se acercaba a él, aunque podía ver como Daryl la estaba mirando como si estuviera viendo un fantasma horroroso.

"Sí... ¿Hola?" Max saludo sintiéndose un poco extraño entre tanto reencuentro.

"¿Vas a decir algo?, o te vas a quedar ahí como si estuvieses viendo a casper." Alexis le dijo mirando a Daryl mientras sonreía.

"Estúpida Perra."

"Ese es el Daryl que conozco." Alexis le dijo riendo, Daryl dejo caer su ballesta al suelo y se acerco abrazándola por la cintura con sus dos brazos levantándola un poco del suelo, Alexis lo abrazo por el cuello mientras se reía.

"Pensé que nunca te iba a volver a ver." Daryl le susurro al oído mientras daba unos pasos aun abrazándola y Alexis empezó a llorar de nuevo como una idiota. No podía creer lo feliz que estaba de volver a encontrarse con Daryl. Aunque al mismo tiempo aun tenia ganas de gritarle de por que no volvió por ella.

Pero no ahora, solo quería disfrutar este lindo momento entre ellos.

Max los estaba observando con seriedad mientras sentía un poco de celos asomarse por que era obvio que cuando Alexis le dijo que no podía hacer esto de nuevo. El fue la causa, ese imbécil fue la que la dejo atrás.

* * *

"¿Como aguantaron todo este tiempo?" Alexis les preguntó mientras tomaba un poco de agua que Carol les había ofrecido a ella y Max.

"Casa a casa, fue muy duro. El invierno fue un problema..." Rick le comentó mientras ponía ambas manos sobre la mesa y las miro por un momento.

"Dímelo a mi. Casi muerto de verdad en invierno, si no hubiera sido por él." Alexis le comentó mientras miraba a Max al lado de ella.

"¿Que paso?" Daryl le preguntó rápidamente.

"Casi me congelo hasta la muerte." Ella le respondió mientras instintivamente se abrazaba a si misma. Max la miró sabiendo que seguramente no quería seguir hablando de eso así que simplemente el siguió contando.

"Se tiro a un lago congelado." Max dijo.

"Max y otra chica me salvaron. Si no fuera por ellos seria un caminante ahora." Alexis agregó mientras suspiraba. "En el lado bueno, comimos lobo." Comentó cambiando de tema. "Tenia sabor a victoria." Agregó.

"Si, lobos intentaron comernos." Max agregó levantando los hombres.

"Trataron de comerme a mi y a Hunter." Alexis le aclaro. "Aquí, Hawkeye lo mato. Entonces... ¿Alguna amenaza?" Preguntó.

"No," Rick le respondió haciendo que ella asienta unas cuantas veces aliviada de saber que todo estaba bien. "Nos mantuvimos perfil bajo, evitamos contacto."

"Eso es bueno."

"¿Que hay de ti?, ¿Evitaste contacto también?. " Daryl le preguntó sabiendo que la respuesta estaba bien escrita sobre el ante brazo de Alexis y las nuevas cicatrices en su rostro desde la ultima vez que se vieron.

"Obviamente no." Alexis les respondió. "Es mucho de explicar ahora ese tema. Lo único bueno fueron mi gente ahora. Somos ocho más dos niños y un bebe."

"¿Un bebe?" Lori preguntó levantándose de la silla en donde estaba sentada. "¿Cuantos meses tiene?"

"Seis, es bebe apocalipsis. Eh, Christian es el doctor que atendió el parto." Max le respondió.

"¿Estas hablando enserio?" Maggie le preguntó con una sonrisa y Alexis sonrió también.

"Teníamos una ambulancia, no esta muy llena ahora pero tienen lo necesario para atender otro parto y la pierna de Hershel." Alexis les dijo casi en una propuesta, miró a Rick por un segundo notando lo aliviado que su rostro lucia después de que ella dio las noticias del doctor. Alexis no entro en mucho detalle del grupo más allá en que eran más que útiles, donde estaban parados y las cantidad de suministros que habían encontrado.

Ella noto la distancia que había entre Lori y Rick pero no dijo nada, no era el momento y principalmente no era en donde quería meterse. Lexie sabía esto pero aun así sentía que al menos tenia que preguntar... por que ellos eran importante para ella.

"¿Que esta pasando?" Le preguntó a Glenn que era el más cerca a ella en ese momento. El la miró sin entender a lo que se refería y Alexis apunto con la cabeza a Rick y Lori, que ni siquiera se estaban mirando estando uno al lado del otro.

"Oh, eso." Glenn le respondió algo incomodo y levantó los hombros. "No idea, solo... paso." agregó guardando silencio, Lexie lo miró por un momento y asintió suspirando algo apenada.

"¿Seguís con Maggie?"

"Sí, estamos bien... considerando."

"Si, eso es bueno." Ella le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se levantaba de donde estaba sentada suspirando y poniendo sus manos en la nuca masajeando levemente. Sintió una mano ahora haciendo el masaje mientras ella cerraba los ojos.

"¿Estas bien?" Max preguntó.

"Ahora sí, pero en realidad no lo se todavía." Ella le respondió mientras abría los ojos nuevamente. "¿Que vamos a hacer?"

"Ni idea. Lo único que tengo para decirte que este es un buen lugar, los chicos pueden jugar con libertad y hay otros chicos." Max le dijo y ella asintió. "¿Piensas que nos van a dejar quedarnos?"

"Espero que sí, no creo que Rick se haya vuelto estúpido en estos meses. El sabe que soy un recurso valioso."

"No creo que piense de ti como un recurso, Alexis."

"Si no hubiera sido tan directa al principio con ustedes, no sabría si iba a estar con ustedes ahora."

"No eres un recurso para mi y estoy más que seguro que no eres un recurso para el resto de nuestro grupo." Max le dijo mientras bajaba lentamente su mano desde el cuello hasta la mitad de la espalda dándole unas palmadita y después un beso en la mejilla. "Anímate, al menos los encontraste."

"Sí, tenes razón." Alexis le respondió guiñándole un ojo. "¿Pensas que el resto querrá venir aquí?"

"Es mejor que estar en la intemperie."

"Si, es verdad. Bueno, voy a hablar con Rick por que quiero resolver esto lo más rápido posible y volver con nuestra gente." Alexis le dijo y Max asintió sonriendole.


	24. Chapter 24

"Voy a ser breve, por que ya sabes que no me gusta perder el tiempo." Alexis habló en frente de Daryl y Rick que la estaban observando esperando que hablen. "¿Puedo traer a mi gente a este lugar o no?"

"¿Que?" Daryl le preguntó.

"Me escucharon. Se que ustedes la limpiaron y casi pierden a Hershel, y algo más paso con los reos por lo que Oscar menciono."

"¿Oscar?" Rick preguntó.

"Si y el otro tipo, Alex. Me los cruce ahí afuera, parecen inofensivos."

"¿Inofensivos?, uno de ellos trato de matarme, el otro ataco y se lo comieron los caminantes. Eso no parece muy inofensivo." Rick le respondió. "Son todos criminales, no puedo confiar en ellos." Rick agregó.

Daryl y Alexis se miraron por un largo momento mientras que ella bajaba la mirada por un momento. Eso fue un golpe bajo que Rick le había dado sin ni siquiera darse cuenta, volvió a levantar la vista mientras asentía.

"Los tiempos cambiaron, Rick." Alexis le dijo mientras levantaba los hombros. "Entonces,¿Cual es tu respuesta?" Le preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos observando a los dos hombres adelante de ella.

Rick miró a Daryl buscando alguna clase de respuesta pero no hubo nada, ninguno de los dos estaba realmente pensando que decirle a Alexis, aun estaban sorprendidos de verla nuevamente.

"Confió en ti, Alexis." Rick habló finalmente. "Por supuesto que puedes traerlas, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de lo que paso en la granja." Agregó mientras asentía.

"Sabía que no te habías vuelto estúpido durante este tiempo." Ella le dijo dándole una palmada en el brazo dándose vuelta y se alejo rápidamente caminando hacía Max para darle las noticias.

Alexis ni siquiera quiso quedarse un rato más a descansar un poco, ni limpiarse tampoco. Solo quería ir a buscar a su gente y embriagarse hasta que no se acuerde que había un apocalipsis zombie afuera de las paredes. Apuro a Max todo el camino de regreso al campamento mientras ni siquiera escondía la sonrisa en su rostro, hoy fue probablemente el mejor día de su vida apocalíptica.

Obviamente el grupo estaba contento de verlos de nuevo tan pronto, Alexis ni siquiera dio muchos detalles más allá de que se había reencontrado con su viejo grupo y tenían una invitación a quedarse en la prisión.

"¿Una prisión?" Gabby preguntó mientras bajaba la cabeza pensando. "Estoy dentro, quiero ir a ese lugar." Agregó sonriente.

"Nosotros no sabemos, una prisión no es lugar para criar a nuestros hijos." Judy habló mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"Yo prefiero vivir encerrado por el resto de mi vida antes de ver a un caminante de nuevo." Joe habló. "Cuéntenme adentro."

"Judy, la prisión es más segura que estar a la intemperie de como estamos ahora. Hay menos riesgos de que nos muerdan o alguien nos mate por nuestros suministros." Carla le comentó.

"Si, es que solo... queríamos un hogar por nuestros hijos." Steven habló mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de su esposa.

"Construiremos un hogar." Max les dijo.

"Estaremos mejor allí, más seguros que aquí. Les prometo eso." Alexis les dijo con seriedad. Con un poco de renuencia aun así la familia acepto ser trasladados a la prisión.

Había un aire tenue de tensión, eran más nervios que otra cosa. "Deja de golpear el volante." Gabby le dijo a Alexis mientras le ponía la mano sobre su mano. Hacía cinco minutos estaba golpeando con el dedo el volante y estaba volviendo loca a Gabby.

"No puedo, estoy nerviosa." Alexis le respondió. "Esto es peor que antes de hacer un trabajo." Murmuró mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el volante.

"¿Un trabajo?" Gabby le preguntó riendo. "¿Que?, ¿Robabas bancos o que?" Le preguntó bromeando y Alexis la miro con los ojos abiertos. Al principio Gabby no lo comprendió pero era una chica inteligente. "¿¡Estas bromeando!?" Le preguntó con seriedad. "¿Tu sabias esto?, por supuesto que sabías eso." Ella le dijo mirándolo a Max que tenia una sonrisa en el rostro, divirtiéndose con la reacción de su amiga. "¿porque no me lo dijiste?, se supone que soy tu amiga." Le preguntó a Alexis.

"Perdón, no quería ponerte nerviosa o algo."

"¿No estas bromeando?"

"Nope."

"¿Porque robabas bancos?, ¿Era difícil?. Oh por Dios, tenes que contarme todo. Quiero saber, ¿es como en GTA?. Mi hermano se pasaba jugando esos juegos." Gabby empezó a hablar mientras que Alexis de nuevo, suspiraba con alivio. No sabía por que esperaba que todo el mundo que lo supiera empezara a juzgarla de una forma o otra,en general se enojaban por que no les había dicho antes.

"No se porque robaba bancos, soy mala en otras cosas supongo. Hice mierda que me voy a arrepentir por el resto de mi vida. Y no, no quiero hablar de eso Gabby, antes que me pregunten." Ella le respondió y la miro un segundo antes de que Gabby empiece a preguntar nuevamente. "Pero siendo honesta, mierda. Me gustaba, la adrenalina y la emoción. Era dinero fácil, mucho dinero fácil."

"¿Tuviste algún enfrentamiento con la policía o algo así?" Gabby le preguntó mientras que Max escuchaba atento a lo que decía. El bebe iba a durmiendo plácidamente en su asiento para el auto, siempre andaba con ellos.

"Oh sí, en el ultimo trabajo. Hicimos una movida idiota, descubrieron quienes eramos. Terminamos siendo los más buscados, aparentemente salimos en las noticias todo."

"¿Por ese trabajo era que los tipos en la prisión te conocían?" Max le preguntó.

"Sí, robamos todo el camión blindado. Teníamos el dinero pero aun así no lo podíamos usar, teníamos que lavarlo primero. Es largo de explicar y ya llegamos a la prisión." Alexis le respondió mientras apuntaba con el dedo el edificio adelante de ellos. Saco la mano por la ventanilla haciéndole señas a los otros autos atrás.

* * *

"¿Estas seguro de esto?" T-Dog le preguntó a Rick mientras todos observaban la pequeña caravana de autos acercarse a la prisión.

"Es Alexis, yo le debo esto." Rick le respondió. "Ella es buena en nuestro grupo, estoy seguro que todo va a estar bien. Y si no lo esta, bueno. Lo resolveremos." Le respondió caminando hacía las puertas principales donde Daryl y Andrea estaban esperando para abrirlas. "¡Abran las puertas!" Ordeno Rick.

Daryl y Andrea abrieron las vallas mientras veían pasar los vehículos hasta la parte delantera donde los otros autos estaban. Alexis bajo primera mientras sentía las miradas de todos en ella, se sentía un poco abrumada. Muchas personas dependiendo de ella en este momento, no era algo que le gustaba mucho.

"Por Dios ya salgan del auto dejen de ser dramáticos." Les dijo a su gente mientras les hacía señas con las manos para que salgan de una vez. "Ustedes me ponen nerviosa también." Ella les dijo a su viejo grupo, haciendo sonreír a unos cuantos.

Max fue el primero en bajar, Gabby estaba sacando al bebe de la sillita, el resto del grupo salio mientras Rick se estaba acercando acompañado de Hershel y Glenn. Carla fue la primera que se acerco a saludar al resto.

"Hola, soy Carla. Estoy en cargo junto con su chica." Ella dijo mientras estrechaba la mano de Rick con firmeza.

"Rick Grimes, es bueno conocerte." Rick le respondió.

"Lexie menciono que eras Sheriff, yo era un oficial de policía en Atalanta..." Carla empezo a hablar tratando de romper el hielo, aparentemente funciono.

_«Cosas de policías que nunca voy a comprender...» _Alexis pensó cuando los vio conversando tranquilamente.

"Hey, agarra a la bola de grasa." Gabby le dijo a Alexis mientras le pasaba el bebe a sus brazos. Bola de grasa, bola de amor, pastelito y entre otros apodos era como entre ellos tres lo llamaban a Hunter. Quedaba horrible de decirlo pero era como la mascota del grupo, no es que un bebe sea una mascota. Ah, demonios ustedes saben lo que quiero decir.

"Hola bola de grasa, si. Te hablo a tí, sí." Alexis le decía mientras le agarraba uno de los deditos haciendo que Hunter se ría a carcajadas.

"Deja de ser tan linda, me estas dando diabetes de nuevo." Gabby le dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se acercaba al grupo de personas adelante de ella. Levanto la vista mirando entre todas esas personas y sus ojos se posaron en una persona en particular. Dio unos pasos hacía atrás mientras intentaba buscar las palabras pero lo único que pudo hacer fue empezar a reírse haciendo que todos la miren gracioso.

"Por favor, no te rompas ahora." Alexis le dijo mirándola con seriedad.

Glenn estaba en shock mientras aun estaba sosteniendo la mano de Maggie en la de él, la miró y después miro a Gabby adelante de él sin poder entender bien lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Mi mi," El le decía a Maggie mientras la apuntaba con su dedo, Maggie estaba igual de confundida que el resto del grupo.

"¿Se conocen?" Max preguntó tratando de entender.

"¿Todos los asiáticos se conocen entre ellos?" Daryl preguntó mientras entre cerraba los ojos. Alexis escucho eso y dejo salir una carcajada.

"Eso es racista, pero aparentemente tenes razón." Ella le respondió mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa.

"¡Es mi hermana!" Glenn le respondió mientras que Gabby prácticamente se colgó del cuerpo de su hermano.

A eso se le llama romper el hielo entre dos grupos que no se conocían.

Era de noche en la prisión y todos estaban bastantes distendidos sentados en las mesas hablando entre ellos, conociéndose mejor entre los dos grupos.

Obviamente Alexis estaba embriagando tal como lo había dicho, tanto como Max, Gabby, Glenn y Daryl se habían unido a la propuesta.

"Estamos en la mesa de los niños de nuevo." Alexis decía con la voz un poco tomada, estaba obviamente bastante ebria.

"Mi hermano esta teniendo sexo." Gabby habló mientras le golpeaba el hombro a Glenn que lucia tan avergonzado que ni siquiera lo podía ocultar.

"Gabby, cállate." Glenn le decía por lo bajo mientras que Gabby seguía sonriendo.

"Y, hermano. Ella es hermosa, tenes que agradecer al apocalipsis por que nunca podrías tener una chica así." Agregó mientras tomaba otro sorbo de licor.

"Filtro Gabby, filtro." Max le dijo mientras le daba otro sorbo.

"Ya vuelvo." Dijo Alexis mientras agarraba una botella y se levanto de la mesa para salir al patio de la prisión. Necesitaba aire, se sentía tan abrumada por todo lo que había sucedido hoy que necesitaba unos minutos a solas.

Estaba sentada sobre las escaleras que daban al patio con una mano en el rostro y la otra sosteniendo la botella pensando en todas las buenas cosas que estaban pasando en este momento, pero también estaba pensando en las malas cosas que iban a pasar y la asustaba un poco.

Daryl la había visto irse y no pudo resistir ir tras ella, quería verla sola por un momento. La encontró sentada en las escaleras, bajo los escalones al lado de ella y se apoyo contra la pared con los brazos cruzados mirándola, el no dijo nada así que Alexis empezó a hablar.

"Pensaste que había muerto, ¿No?" Alexis le preguntó mientras le daba otro sorbo a la botella. "Por eso nunca volviste." Ahora lo miró un poco herida pero no quería transmitir eso.

Daryl entendió perfectamente a lo que ella se estaba refiriendo y simplemente se la quedo mirando sin decir nada, Alexis suspiro mientras volvía a poner su mano sobre su cabeza suspirando.

"Teníamos que irnos." Fue lo único que Daryl dijo y Alexis levanto la cabeza para mirarlo y asintió unas cuantas veces pero ahora se llevo ambas manos al rostro mientras intentaba no llorar, no quería llorar en frente de Daryl.

"No se si cuenta, pero yo hubiera vuelto por ti. Solo eso." Le murmuró después de un momento.

"Lex, sabes que yo también, Rick-" Daryl intentó decir algo más pero ella lo interrumpió.

"Me importa un carajo lo que Rick quería." Lo callo mientras lo miraba. "Daryl, me dejaron atrás. Después de toda la mierda que hice para ustedes" Casi le gritó, necesitaba hacer esto pero no quería hacerle una escena a Daryl, no lo necesitaba ni quería hacerle eso como una perra quejosa. "Como sea, esto viva. Supongo que eso es lo que cuenta." Agregó más hablándose a ella que a Daryl, Alexis suspiro nuevamente mientras negaba con la cabeza y entro a la prisión.

Daryl se quedo apoyado sobre la pared sintiéndose culpa de haberla traicionad así, ella tenia razón. Debería haber vuelto por ella...

"Maldición." Murmuro mientras volvía lentamente a la prisión.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaa : D**

**Antes que nada, PERDÓN! ) : que no pude subir antes, internet no estaba cooperando conmigo jajaja = D. Todo esta arreglado ahora y pude subir!, espero que les guste y como siempre GRACIAS GRACIAS por las reviews, me dan muchas ganas de escribir cada vez que leo alguna!**

**:3:3**

**Espero que les guste!**

**pd: Estamos a unos días del estreno de la nueva temporada, alguien esta tan emocionada como yo? YA NO PUEDO AGUANTAR MÁS! jjajajajja = D**


	25. Chapter 25

Habían pasado unos cuantos días desde que los dos grupos se habían conocido, Alexis y el resto de su gente se habían establecido bien y hasta ahora todo estaba funcionando a la perfección. Habían combinado provisiones y tenían bastante para durar por un buen tiempo.

Max y Alexis estaban en el patio de la prisión preparando con unos colchones que no eran reusable en la prisión para ahora usarlos como blancos para que Max, al fin, pueda enseñarle como usar un arco y flecha a Alexis.

"Estoy un poco emocionada por esto." Ella le dijo mientras hacía girar una de las flechas por entre sus dedos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Me estuviste preguntando por esto todo el invierno." Max le respondió terminando de dibujar sobre los colchones unos blancos improvisados con aerosol en el centro. "Con esto tendrá que ser," El dijo tirando la lata a un costado y ahora miró a Alexis. "¿Lista?" Le preguntó.

"Oh sí, hagamos esto." Ella le respondió en un tono insinuante.

* * *

Daryl estaba muriendo por fumar un cigarrillo, habían pasado unas cuantas semanas desde la ultima vez y desde la charla con Alexis sentía que lo necesitaba aun más. Obviamente la persona que podía proveerlo era ella, y Dixon tenia la condenada necesidad de verla a los ojos, hablarle. Mierda solo de estar en el mismo lugar que ella. Ya no le importaba mucho la forma solo quería verla, todo el tiempo.

Se adentro por los pasillos y Alexis sabía que estaba en el patio, lo había escuchado decir a una de esas nuevas personas así que se dirigió hasta allí, abrió la puerta y se encontró a Alexis con arco y flecha en mano mientras que Max le indicaba como tratar de tirar, lo hizo unas cuantas veces y la verdad era que Alexis era un tiradora mala. No tenia bien la posición de su cuerpo, de sus brazos. Al parecer Max noto eso y empezó a arreglarle la postura un poco muy cerca de ella para el agrado de Daryl y lo peor es que a Alexis no parecía molestarle en absoluto lo que él hacía lo cual hacía que a Daryl le empiece a hervir la sangre y después Alexis dejo que el la bese en los labios haciendo que ella se ría y lo abrace.

Eso fue todo para Daryl, ahora estaba listo para empezar a partir cráneos. En especial el de ese hijo de perra. ¿Estaba celoso?, maldición claro que sí estaba celoso. Pero Daryl sabía que lo mejor no era hacer una escena, había cosas más importantes que atender. Simplemente dio media vuelta y volvió al interior de la prisión, a seguir limpiando algunos sectores. Matar caminantes era donde iba a sacar la furia que sentía en este momento.

Entro nuevamente al bloque C pasando de largo a las personas que estaban en las mesas ignorando al llamado de Rick, que simplemente no le dio mucha importancia por que Daryl no sentía ganas de hablar con nadie ahora.

"¿Que le pasa?" Gabby preguntó a Andrea que era su compañera de mesa mientras que entre ellas limpiaban algunas armas.

"Ni idea, probablemente Alexis." Andrea le respondió y Gabby la miró sin comprender a donde quería llegar. "Ellos estaban juntos o eran algo muy difícil de explicar que creo que ellos dos eran los únicos que entendían lo que pasaba entre los dos."

"¿Lexie estuvo con alguien?, no sabía eso."

"Hay muchas cosas que nadie sabe de Alexis, me incluyo en eso."

"Ahí tienes razón." Gabby le respondió. "Max esta con ella ahora, la estuvo persiguiendo todo el invierno. Esta loco por ella." Gabby le comentó como si nada en ese momento pero unos segundos más tarde las dos comprendieron por que Daryl estaba de esa forma.

"Oh hombre, eso debió doler." Dijo Gabby mientras hacia una mueca con los labios.

"¿Piensas que vio algo?" Andrea le preguntó mientras ponía más balas en los cargadores.

"Probablemente, creo que Max le iba a enseñar a tirar con el arco. Puedes imaginar el resto."

Alexis estaba con los brazos cruzados mientras volvían a adentrarse a la prisión, estaba de mal humor por que ni siquiera se pudo a acercar a ninguno de los blancos.

"No pongas esa cara, dominar esto requiere practica." Max le decía mientras aguantaba la risa, era adorable cuando estaba enojada por cosas como estas.

"Y tu eres el peor profesor de la historia." Alexis le dijo aun haciendo puchero con los labios. "Se supone que me ibas a enseñar no poner tus manos en lugares donde no podía concentrarme."

"Sí, mi culpa. Es muy malo que mi alumna sea demasiado hermosa como para controlarme."

"Oh cállate, Max. Se supone que enseñabas esto antes del Apocalipsis." Alexis le dijo dejando caer los brazos a un costado y sonrió negando con la cabeza.

"Si lo hacía, pero a niños." Max le dijo y ella rodó los ojos entrando nuevamente al bloque C. Se acerco hasta donde estaban Gabby y Andrea limpiando armas.

"No puedo tirar una flecha para salvar mi vida." Ella dijo mientras agarraba un cargador y ayudaba a Andrea a poner más balas en ella.

"¿Tan mal?" Andrea le pregunta.

"Sí, no puedo. Es muy complicado y no tengo ganas de aprender cosas nuevas. No tengo la paciencia, no puedo esperar." Alexis le respondió y Rick se acerco a ella.

"Hey, Lex. ¿Podes buscar a Daryl por mi?, necesitamos empezar a limpiar afuera antes de que caiga el sol." Rick le pidió a Alexis.

"Claro, Rick." Ella le respondió dejando de lado las armas y se levanto de la mesa con la mirada expectante de Gabby que se estaba aguantando las ganas de ver que iba a pasar. Alexis camino por el bloque de celdas hasta donde Daryl dormía pero no estaba ahí, así que siguió caminando por los pasillos hasta que lo encontró sentado sobre una puerta en silencio. Alexis frunció el ceño mientras se acercaba a él. Daryl escucho pasos y vio como ella se acercaba, la contemplo por un momento pero volvió la vista al piso y ella se sentó al lado de el con las piernas cruzadas.

"Hey," Alexis le dijo empujándolo con el hombro. Daryl no quería hablar con ella ahora, pero como mierda se podía resistir. Daryl se estaba odiando por aun querer hablar con ella. La volvió a mirar nuevamente cruzando miradas por un momento. "¿Estas bien?" Finalmente Alexis le pregunta cuando vio que no le contestó.

"¿Pasa algo?" Daryl le preguntó evadiendo la pregunta anterior.

"Rick quiere que vayamos al patio a seguir limpiando, supongo que es para mover los autos o algo así." Alexis le respondió. "¿Estas bien?, estas más callado de lo normal." Ella le preguntó nuevamente con preocupación, algo pasaba con Daryl y Alexis necesitaba saber que.

Daryl la miró con dureza, ella era la razón por la cual estaba callado. No quería hablar con ella pero al mismo tiempo no quería estar lejos de ella. Se sentía muy confundido como para expresarlo en palabras ni siquiera sabía como acomodarlo en su cabeza.

"Daryl..." Alexis le habló nuevamente pero Daryl no le podía responder por que verla a ella con otro hombre lo había ayudado a darse cuenta de cuando significa ella para el pero no podía poner en palabras eso, le molestaba y lo frustraba. Alexis no iba a presionar para hablar, ella siempre hablaba toda la mierda que le molestaba a los dos entre ellos.

Eso le hacía sentía como si Daryl se hubiera cerrado nuevamente a ella, y eso se sentía horrible.

"No soy una persona que perdona y olvida." Alexis empezó a hablar mientras miraba sus botas y suspiro. "Tu sabes eso, por que eres persona que me conoce mejor en este lugar." Dijo haciendo que Daryl la mire a la cara mientras hablaba. "Y, toda mierda que te dije el otro día. No tenia que hacerlo, porque no tienes una obligación conmigo pero lo hice-" Ella dijo mientras sentía el nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos. "Lo hice por que sabía que tu nunca me hubieras dejado que me tire de ese puente." Ella le dijo hablando del puente que ella se tiro al lago helado. Se limpio las lágrimas con las manos aun sin mirar a Daryl. "Entonces, lo siento, de verdad lo estoy pero por favor, Daryl. No te cierres conmigo por que no se que hacer." Dijo por ultimo y se levanto del suelo por que sabía que Daryl no le iba a contestar nada, ella simplemente sentía la necesidad de decirlo, por el mismo camino que ella había llegado se había ido.

* * *

Parte del grupo estaba ayudando a mover los autos, Alexis se había tomado un poco de tiempo extra en llegar por que necesitaba organizar sus pensamientos antes de empezar a ponerse nerviosa y decir o hacer cosas estúpidas. Cuando finalmente llegó estaban estaban hablando con Alex y Oscar.

"Por favor, señor. Lo sabemos. Hicimos un trato pero tiene que entender, que no podemos vivir en ese lugar ni un minuto más. ¿Me comprende? Todos los cuerpos... gente que conocíamos. Sangre, cerebros por todos lados. Hay fantasmas." Alex le estaba diciendo con los brazos cruzados al lado de Oscar.

"¿Porque no movieron los cuerpos?" Daryl les preguntó.

"Deberían estar quemándolo. "

"La parte de la prisión en la que ellos están tiene las vayas caídas, los caminantes se acumulan ahí. Es casi imposible." Alexis habló llamando la atención del grupo.

"Ella esta en lo correcto, tiramos el cuerpo y tenemos que regresar corriendo adentro." Oscar habló.

"Miren, no tuvimos nada que ver con lo de Tomas y Andrew. Nada" Alex habló adelantándose a ellos. "¿Estas tratando de probar tu punto?. Lo probaste, hermano. Haremos lo que sea para ser parte de tu grupo, solo por favor, por favor. No nos hagas vivir en ese lugar." Alex le rogaba a Rick.

"Nuestro trato no es negociable." Rick le respondió. "O vives en tu bloque de celdas o te vas." Agregó.

"Te dije que esto era una perdida de tiempo." Oscar habló. "No hay diferencia en los idiotas que les dispararon a nuestros muchachos. ¿Sabes cuando cadáveres de amigos hemos tenido que arrastrar afuera esta semana? Tirarlos como si..." Oscar guardo silencio por unos momentos. "Estos eran buenos muchachos. Buenos muchachos que nos protegían de los tipos realmente malos en el complejo, tipos como Tomas y Andrew. Todos hemos cometido errores para entrar aquí, Jefe. No voy a pretender ser un santo pero créeme que hemos pagado nuestra deuda lo suficiente que preferimos salir a la carretera que volver a ese agujero de mierda."

"No lograrían vivir una semana ahí afuera." Alexis le dijo mientras caminaba hacía ellos.

"Si es por que somos criminales, ¿Que esta haciendo ella con ustedes?. Alexis era peor que nosotros." Alex habló delatando a Alexis en frente de todos.

"Alex." Oscar le dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"Woow, gracias hermano." Alexis le dijo apuntándolo con el dedo mientras tragaba saliva y miraba al resto del grupo que la estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido. "Mierda." Murmuró.

"¿Que quieres decir?, ¿Se conocen entre ustedes?" Rick preguntó mientras miraba a Alexis con precaución.

"¿Estuviste en la cárcel?" Carol le preguntó.

"¿Que hiciste Alexis?" Glenn le preguntó.

"¿Mataste a alguien?" Carla preguntó.

"Woow, mierda. No... ¡No!. No lo conozco al soplón este." Alexis le respondió mientras daba unos pasos hacía atrás sintiéndose un poco abrumada de como todos la estaban observando. "No mate a nadie, ¿Esta bien?." Alexis les decía mientras intentaba mantener la calma.

"Lexie se gano el lugar entre nosotros." Daryl habló para defenderla.

"Robaba, ¿Esta bien?. Robaba bancos con mi equipo." Alexis habló mientras se cruzaba de brazos. "Eso es todo." Agregó, en realidad no era todo lo que hacía pero no era momento de hablar de eso, ni ahora ni nunca.

"¿Que?" Rick le preguntó.

"Sí, robaba. Ellos me conocen por que vieron mi cara en un maldito periódico." Ella les dijo y suspiro. Ya se estaba empezando a cansar de tener que estar explicando esto una y otra vez. Para ser honesta con ella misma, le gustaba lo que hacía y estaba orgullosa de ser quien era. "Robaba bancos y era muy muy buena en eso. Tenia un equipo bueno y eramos los mejores.. Se que no era un trabajo ético ni moral pero era todo lo que tenia y quiero sentirme orgullosa por eso." Alexis simplemente empezó a vomitar las palabra de su boca, ya había llegado a un punto limite con su pasado, no estaba avergonzada de ser lo que era.

"No me importa lo que hiciste." Steven habló mientras daba unos pasos hacía atrás. "No te quiero cerca de mis hijos, no te quiero cerca de mi familia." Agregó mientras la apuntaba con un dedo. "Nos mentiste a todos nosotros, Alexis. Eres una mentirosa y una criminal."

"Estuve protegiendo a tus hijos todo el invierno, Steven. ¡Nosotros te protegimos de esos malditos caníbales!"

"Alexis." Carla le dijo mientras se llevaba una mano en la frente.

"No, Carla. Mientras jugabas a familia feliz estuve incontables noches protegiendo el campamento, por que no tienes las bolas de hacer las cosas que yo hago para proteger a nadie, Steven." Alexis prácticamente le gritó en la cara, en este punto Alexis ya no podía controlar lo que le salia de la boca.

"Solo quiero lo mejor para mis hijos y exponerlos a criminales no es lo mejor." Steven le gritó de vuelta.

"¿Exponerlos a caminantes es mejor?" Alexis le preguntó. "A ver que tan lejos llegas sin esta criminal cuidándote la espalda." Le dijo por ultimo mientras tenia ambas manos echas puños. Había pasado un largo tiempo desde que Alexis tenia esta necesidad de golpear a alguien hasta que no tenga mas pulso y lo único que quería ver en la cara de Steven era sangre. "Eres un desagradecido."

"No hables de desagradecidos, nosotros te dejamos quedarnos en tu grupo. Te salvamos la vida, le salvamos la vida a un criminal que le robaba a personas inocentes el dinero que les costaba ganar." Steven le estaba gritando desde cerca.

"Max y Gabby me salvaron la vida, Chris me trajo de la condenada muerte. Tu no hiciste una mierda." Alexis le gritó. "Y las personas no perdían el dinero, imbécil. El banco se lo reponía." Alexis le dijo rodando los ojos. "Dios, eres un idiota." Alexis se rió de la furia que tenia. "Al carajo con esta mierda." Ella dijo empezando a caminar pero dio unos pasos y se dio vuelta caminando hasta Alex, para decirle.

"Mierda como estas hacen que te maten." Le dijo ella con una mirada amenazante.

Alexis volvió al bloque C mientras aun intentaba tranquilizarse por que sus manos estaban temblando, hoy había sido un día horrible solo quería dispararse en la cara para que termine más rápido. Cuando entro vio a Hershel levantado de la cama y caminando con las muletas.

"Esto es un cambio positivo." Ella dijo mientras sonreía sintiéndose un poco mejor. "¿Como se siente?" Le preguntó.

"Me siento con ganas de dar una caminata." Hershel le respondió mientras intentaba mantener el balance. Chris y Andrea estaban ayudándolo con eso.

"Con cuidado podremos hacer eso." Chris le respondió mientras seguían avanzando por el bloque C hasta que dejaron las celdas, Alexis siguió avanzando ahora sintiéndose un poco mejor pero aun así quería estar sola por el resto del día, organizar sus pensamientos e ideas por si decidían deshacerse de ella.

"Hey, hermosa." Max paso un brazo por el hombro de ella y rápidamente vio su rostro. "¿Que paso?"

"Ellos saben, Steven me odia y no quiere que se acerque a sus hijos. No se que hacer, Daryl no me habla. No puedo hacer nada bien, de verdad me quiero disparar en la cara en este momento." Alexis le dijo con honestidad mientras seguía caminando.

"¿Les dijiste?" Max le preguntó.

"Claro que no, fue el reo. Alex... ese bastardo." Ella le dijo y ambos guardaron silencio por un segundo y escucharon los gruñidos distantes viniendo del pasillo adelante de ellos y en cuestión de segundos había una pequeña horda de caminantes viniendo hacía ellos, aclarando de que estaban solamente armados con un cuchillo de parte de Alexis y Max tenia una pistola.

"Vamos, tenemos que correr." Max le dijo agarrando a Lexie de la mano y ambos corrieron hacía el patio viendo como también había caminantes y parte del grupo estaba disparando. Max se abrió camino disparando mientras que Alexis apuñalaba todas las cabezas que podía.

"¡Ayuda a Hershel y los niños!" Alexis le gritó a Max mientras hundía el cuchillo en otra cabeza.

"¡Lori, Lexie vamos por aquí!" Maggie les gritó mientras abría la otra puerta que daba al bloque C y las mujeres rápidamente fueron hacía allí acompañadas de Carl. Corrieron por los pasillos y justo antes de poder entrar a las celdas aun más caminantes salieron de ellas haciendo que desvíen del camino hacía el lado de mantenimiento.

"Vamos, andando." Alexis dijo mientras agarraba un arma de las mesas, chequeo el cargador y estaba lleno. Alexis iba caminando detrás de Lori cuando la vio que paro para apoyarse contra la pared.

"No, no. Ahora no es el momento para que tu bebe salga de allí." Le dijo negando con la cabeza.

"Oh, esta viniendo." Lori le respondió mientras que Maggie la ayudaba a caminar.

"Tengo que buscar a Chris ahora." Alexis le dijo y los caminantes se empezaron a acercar. "Carl busca un lugar" Le gritó mientras que ella cubría la retaguardia de Maggie y Lori. Caminaron unos cuantos metros más y Carl encontró el cuarto de maquinas.

"¡Por aquí!" Carl gritó abriendo la puerta, Maggie y Lori se metieron para que después Alexis prácticamente tirara a Carl adentro. "¡Lexie!"

"Voy a buscar ayuda." Ella le dijo cerrando la puerta en la cara y le dio una patada para asegurarla por completo. Alexis suspiro hondo y se enfrento a los caminantes armada con una pistola y un cuchillo.


	26. Chapter 26

Alexis acuchillo, disparó, golpeo y corrió hasta que literalmente el cuerpo no le daba a basto. Había demasiados caminando para ella sola, era buena pero no invencible. Estaba agitada mientras sentía como los músculos del brazo temblaban, ya no podía levantarlos sin sentir dolor. Encontrar a Chris se había convertido en una tarea imposible de realizar, aun así ella seguía avanzando por lugares que no conocía.

Necesitaba descansar al menos por unos minutos, así que apoyando ambas manos en sus rodillas mientras recuperaba el aliento cuando noto una herida algo profunda en su ante brazo. Lo primero que pensó es que finalmente había llegado.

Había llegado el día de morir.

"Ah, hijo de perra." Alexis dijo mientras se llevaba una mano al rostro sintiendo como le empezaba a faltar el aire, se miró nuevamente el brazo y no sabía que pensar. ¿Era un arañazo o era una simple herida?. Lo único que sabia era que más de un caminante había llegado a tocarla pero no tenia la más mínima idea si pudieron rasguñarla de alguna forma. Se dejo caer al suelo apoyando el brazo sobre su piernas mientras que lo observaba, ya no quedaba más nada que hacer y lo peor era que no sabía si se iba a convertir o no.

"Alexis..." Carol la llamo acercándose con ayuda de las paredes.

"Oh, Dios. Carol" Ella dijo mientras sentía la adrenalina bombear su cuerpo de nuevo. "¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Estoy cansada." Carol le murmuró y Alexis hizo que paso uno de sus brazos por sus hombros ayudándola a caminar.

"Tengo que sacarte de aquí, es muy peligroso." Alexis le dijo mientras veía como empezaba a salir un poco de sangre de la herida en su brazo. Aun así siguió caminando casi arrastrando a Carol.

"Estoy cansada." Carol murmuró y Alexis le paso un brazo por encima de sus hombros y la ayudo a caminar.

"Te llevare a un lugar seguro." Ella le dijo mientras empezaba a caminar aunque sentía el ardor en sus piernas del cansancio que sentía también. Pero tenia que seguir andando, no había manera de que iba a dejar a Carol sola. Alexis no tenia idea en donde estaban, no había ventanas así que lo único que pudo pensar era que estaban en los niveles bajos de la prisión. Podía escuchar los caminantes rondar el área, tenia que encargarse de eso y ayudar a Carol a escapar.

Con sus ultimas fuerzas logro matar a los tres caminantes que estaban rondando los pasillos, sus ojos le pesaban y todo le daba vueltas. Volvió a agarrar a Carol y la metió en una de las celdas que se usaban para solitarios en la prisión y cerro la puerta poniendo un caminante adelante para que no puedan abrir la puerta.

"Volveré, ¿De acuerdo?" Alexis le dijo.

"Quédate conmigo, Lexie. Por favor..." Carol le rogó extendiéndole la mano.

"No puedo, Carol. Yo..." Alexis le respondió y miró su brazo. "Me rasguñaron, no se cuando me voy a convertir. No quiero lastimarte." Ella le dijo por ultimo y dejo la puerta entre abierta lo suficiente para que entre un poco aire.

A la otra mañana todos estaban haciendo conteo de cabezas, a quienes habían perdido. Lamentablemente, fue a muchas personas. Había muchas mesas vacías en el comedor, se sentía desbastador.

"No puedo comer." Gabby murmuró mientras miraba el plato de plástico con comida en su mano y negaba con la cabeza. "Ya no puedo seguir haciendo esto, no puedo perder a más de mis amigos." Agregó mientras que Glenn la miraba con preocupación.

"Esta bien, Gabby. Vamos a salir de esta." Su hermano le murmuró tratando de darle fuerzas.

"La mitad del grupo esta muerto." Gabby le dijo y se levantó de la mesa. "Perdimos a una familia entera, Alexis esta muerta, Carla también. Carol, T-Dog, Lori." Nadie dijo nada, por que entendían lo que Gabby sentía.

Después de dejar a Carol en ese lugar seguro había caminado unos metros más hasta que pensó que era buena idea entrar a uno de las celdas y sentarse un segundo en la cama, necesitaba descansar por unos minutos.

Sí, claro. Unos minutos se habían convertido en más de 16 horas de sueño seguido. Alexis se despertó con un dolor agudo en su brazo, estaba sudando y tenia fiebre. Se sentó en la cama mientras se abrazaba a ella misma tratando de calmar el frío. Se miró la herida y suspiro.

"Esta pasando." Murmuró mientras se levantaba de la cama. "Tengo que apurarme." Ella dijo mientras arrastraba los pies aun abrazándose a ella misma. Salio de la pequeña celda y empezó a caminar por los pasillos sin hacer mucho ruido. Vio un caminante adelante de ella que caminaba hacia adelante, lo siguió de cerca por detrás. El caminante se había excitado por algo que pasaba en una de las celdas más adelante y acelero el paso mientras gruñía.

Cuatro tiros más una flecha a la cabeza fue lo que salio de esa celda. Aunque ella pensaba que estaba muriendo y se iba a convertir en una de esas cosas aun así levanto una ceja juzgando en silencio a quienes estaban ahí adentro.

"¡De acuerdo!" Daryl dijo después de dejar salir una bocana de aire. Dio unos pasos hacía adelante mientras inspeccionaba el cuerpo del caminante en el suelo.

"Debió estar en las celdas al final," Oscar habló siguiendo a Daryl detrás. "Revisamos el resto."

"Un poco exagerado para ser tu, Dixon." Alexis dijo mientras que Daryl dio un salto y la alumbro en la cara viendo que era ella. Cerro los ojos por un momento mientras sentía el alivio en su cuerpo al saber que ella estaba bien.

"¡Lexie!" Carl se acerco a ella mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos. Alexis le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

"Me alegra saber que estas bien." Ella le dijo mirándolo con una media sonrisa.

"¿Que le paso a tu brazo?" Le preguntó. "¿Te mordieron? Carl le preguntó y ella lo miró a los ojos. El silencio simplemente contesto todo.

"Deje a Carol en una de las celdas al principio. ¿La encontraron?" Ella preguntó mientras empezaba a caminar nuevamente pero nadie se movió del lugar. "Tenemos que encontrar a Carol, vamos." Ella dijo mirándolos por encima de su hombro siguió caminando. Alexis rápidamente conoció la puerta por el caminante en frente de ella, empujo al caminante con su pie y vio a Carol sentada exhausta.

"Hey, Carol." Ella dijo mientras se arrodillaba adelante de ella. "Daryl ayúdala." Alexis le dijo mientras lo miraba, Daryl sin pensar mucho camino hasta Carol y la levanto en brazos caminando nuevamente hacía el bloque C.

"¿Puedes caminar?" Oscar le preguntó.

"Sí, no me siento muy bien pero puedo caminar." Alexis le preguntó mientras seguía caminando aunque lo hacía a menor velocidad de la normal.

Carl iba a caminando al lado de ella mientras se le caían lágrimas en silencio, Lexie paso su brazo sano por el hombro de el mientras caminaba y suspiro unas cuantas veces. Oscar abrió la puerta a el bloque dejando pasar primero a Daryl.

"¡Carol!" Andrea gritó cuando la vio y se apresuro a ayudar a Daryl, ahí cuando vio a Alexis también. "Sabia que ibas a lograrlo." Ella dijo mientras se acercaba a abrazarla pero Alexis dio un paso hacía atrás y empezó a caminar hacia una de las celdas vacías y se sentó en una de las camas en silencio.

Daryl dejo a Carol en una de las camas y volvió a caminar hacia donde estaba Alexis, entro a la celda y se sentó al lado de ella en silencio.

"¿Estas segura?" Le preguntó mirándola al rostro.

"No se." Alexis le respondió casi en susurro. Ella lo miro a la cara con los ojos vidriosos.

"Debería haber estado contigo." Daryl murmuró. "Debería haberte ido a buscar aunque Rick dijera lo contrario, debería haber vuelto por ti."

"Esto no tiene nada que ver con eso. Nadie tiene la culpa, mierda como esta pasa todo el tiempo." Alexis le dijo mirando el suelo. "No quiero ser una de esas cosas, Daryl."

"¿Quieres que lo haga?" El le preguntó casi en susurro hablando si quería que el la matara si de verdad pasaba.

"Sí."

"Esta bien." Daryl le respondió y Alexis lo miró por un momento, le sonrió apenas y lo tomo del rostro para darle un beso en los labios.

"Lo siento, lo intente." Ella le murmuró mientras ambos tenían sus frentes apoyadas con los ojos cerrados. Alexis le acaricio el rostro y Daryl le estaba sosteniendo la mano en silencio.

"Basta. No estas muerta todavía." Daryl le dijo y ella asintió. "Vas a estar bien." Agregó y Alexis le dio un ultimo beso para después dejarlo ir.

* * *

Tanto como Chris y Hershel habían intentado atender a Alexis pero ella se negaba hasta que Carol no estuviera bien.

"Ayuden a Carol primero." Ella murmuraba una y otra vez.

"Ella esta bien, Lex." Chris se asomo por entre los barrotes. "Por favor, déjame ver."

"¿Estas seguro?" Alexis le preguntó mirándolo.

"Sí, ella va a estar bien." El le dijo y Alexis asintió unas cuantas veces y rápidamente entro a la celda, se sentó al lado de ella y empezó a mirar el brazo.

"No se como paso, no se si me rasguñaron o me lastime con algo. No tengo idea." Alexis empezó a hablar y después siguió murmurando algunas cosas, la fiebre se estaba volviendo peor que antes.

"Estas caliente, tengo que limpiar esto y hablar con el grupo." Chris le respondió mientras agarraba algunas cosas del bolso de medicina. Mientras que el le limpiaba el brazo aguantando las lágrimas le estaba hablando pero ella no le respondía nada, se sentía mucho peor así que simplemente elijo callarse mientras se concentraba en el dolor en el brazo por que no quería desmayarse para que piensen que se había muerto. Si había una pequeña probabilidad de que fuera otra cosa, no iba a arriesgarse.

Después de la curación Chris se había reunido con el resto de ambos grupos a discutir lo que harían con ella.

"¿La mordieron?" Daryl preguntó mientras caminaba de un lado para el otro, esta ansioso y furioso al mismo tiempo.

"No la mordieron, pero puede que la hayan rasguñado o también que se haya lastimado con algo." Chris explico.

"Pero tiene la fiebre." Glenn le dijo con los brazos cruzados.

"Sí, puede ser la fiebre de la transformación o la infección por el corte en su brazo." Explicó. "Puedo tratar la ultima, tenemos todo aquí para eso."

"¿Entonces de que demonios estamos hablando?, ¡cúrala!" Daryl le gritó mientras movía los brazos en el aire.

"Daryl tiene razón, no podemos dejar a Lexie así." Gabby habló mientras aun se seguía limpiando las lágrimas, estuvo llorando desde que Alexis llego.

"Es imposible que se convierta, pasaron demasiadas horas. Si la hubieras rasguñado ya se hubiera convertido muchas horas atrás. En menos de dos horas pasa." Joe habló parándose de su asiento.

"¿¡Estas seguro!?" Alexis preguntó gritando desde el otro lado de la rejas.

"Sí, estoy seguro." Joe dijo nuevamente con confianza, lo había visto pasar demasiadas veces como para no empezar a notar el patrón.

"¡Entonces cósanme esta mierda no quiero morir de una infección!" Alexis gritó nuevamente. "¡Por que les voy a morder el trasero a todos!"

Alexis tenia los ojos cerrados mientras que se agarraba con fuerza de la mesa cuando sentía cada vez que Chris pasaba la aguja por su piel. Rick estaba sentado con ella mientras la observaba por un momento.

"Lo siento." Ella le dijo cuando lo vio mirándola. "Intente ayudar a Lori y yo-"

"Lo se." Rick la interrumpió.

"No se que no es el mejor momento, pero acerca de que Alex dijo.. " Ella intento preguntarle pero el negó con la cabeza.

"Esta bien." El le dijo. "Te ganaste tu lugar con nosotros, lo que sea que hacías es el pasado. Siempre fuiste desinteresada cuando se trata de todos nosotros."

"Haría cualquier cosa por ustedes, son mi familia."

"Lo se, pero te necesitamos Alexis. Tienes que tener mas cuidado... mira todo esto." Rick le dijo mientras apuntaba a sus brazos, después la herida de bala en su hombro. "Tienes que empezar a pensar en ti también, pensar en como nos afectaría a nosotros si algo te pasa a ti."

Alexis sentía que iba a llorar de nuevo, este hombre recién había perdido su esposa y le estaba diciendo esas cosas que no tenia que hacerlo. No sabía que sentir cuando alguien a quien ella respetaba tanto como Rick le dijera todas esas cosas buenas. Ella estiro su mano y la puso sobre la de Rick y le sonrió mientras asentía unas cuantas veces.

"Lo haré."

* * *

Habían pasado tres días desde el incidente, el ambiente ya no era tan tenso entre los dos grupos. Compartir perdidas los habían echo crear lazos entre ellos. Ya no se sentían extraños de estar con otras personas. Bebe Hunter y bebe Judith, eran la constante alegría para todos en estos momentos.

Daryl Dixon había estado observando todo este tiempo, tres días para ser exactos. Había estado observándola a ella siendo más especifico. Alexis Miller estuvo haciendo exactamente lo mismo que él. Pareciera que ambos estaban tanteando nuevamente los limites del otro, se sentía como empezar de nuevo pero ya sabían el camino.

¿Se extrañaban el uno al otro?, sí.

¿Se lo dirían algún día?, probablemente no.

Max y Alexis no iba a llegar a ningún lado por que Alexis no tenia interés en estar con otra persona cuando Daryl estaba cerca de ella. Pero aun así lo estaba intentando, lo mejor que podía.

"Desde que llegamos estas rara. ¿Te encuentras bien?" Max le preguntó después de separarse de ella mientras intentaba besarla pero Alexis simplemente no estaba allí.

"¿Eh?, sí. ¿Que pasa?" Ella le preguntó mientras lo miraba a los ojos aun acostados en la pequeña cama de la prisión.

"Eso pasa." Max le respondió mientras se sentaba por completo en la punta de la cama. Alexis suspiró sintiéndose culpable y se sentó al lado de el.

"Lo siento, es que tengo mucho en mi cabeza en este momento." Alexis le respondió mirándose las manos. "Se siente todo un poco irreal en este momento."

"Entiendo eso, encontrar tu viejo grupo y que resulte que el hermano de Gabby era parte. Eso si que es irreal, lo entiendo. Ni siquiera hablemos de que pensaste que te ibas a convertir, no quiero ni pensar en eso." Dijo Max y la miró notando que ella aun estaba mirando sus manos. "Pero hay algo más." Agregó.

Alexis no dijo nada al principio simplemente asintió con la cabeza unas cuantas veces después de unos segundos lo miró pensando que demonios debía decirle a Max. El era la persona más decente en la que había salido en toda su vida, era algo así como _único en su especie. _Max era todo el paquete de lo que una mujer quería en un hombre pero evidentemente eso no era lo que Alexis quería.

"Sí... hay algo más." Ella le respondió después de un momento. "Es Daryl."

"Por supuesto que es Daryl." Max le respondió mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro y se la paso lentamente mientras suspiraba hondo. "Te ha estado vigilando desde que llegamos aquí."

"Lo se." Alexis le respondió asintiendo nuevamente. "Yo también." Agregó.

Max la miró con el ceño fruncido sin saber de que manera tomar lo que ella le había dicho, Alexis vio la expresión y se sintió un poco desesperada por que no sabía que hacer en este momento.

"¿Que quieres decir que tu también?" Max le preguntó mientras se levantaba de la cama alejándose al otro lado de la celda, lo cual no era muy lejos.

"Es complicado." Alexis simplemente le respondió.

"No es complicado. ¡El te dejo atrás!" Max le gritó.

"Lo se." Ella le respondió mientras miraba al suelo, se sentía terrible.

"¿Entonces cual es la parte complicada?"

"No se como explicarte esto, Max." Alexis le dijo ahora parándose y se acerco a él ahora mirándolo. "Mira, esto-" Ella dijo apuntando con su dedo a los dos. "Esto es nuevo para mí. A lo que yo llamaba novio era un tipo que veía una o dos veces a la semana y lo menos que hacíamos era hablar." Alexis le explicó. "No se el protocolo en estas ocasiones, ¿Sabes?. Sí, Daryl me dejo atrás, Sí estoy enojada con él por eso, pero." Ella le dijo mientras guardaba silencio tratando de buscar las palabras correctas.

"No me digas que es complicado." Max le advirtió. Alexis simplemente se callo por que era lo único que describía a ellos dos.

Complicado.

"Perdón." Ella murmuró y camino fuera de la celda mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro mal diciendo al mundo entero.

Alexis no sabía que hacer, estas eran situaciones en las cuales no tenia control. No le gusta esas cosas de chicas, seria mas fácil que simplemente se preocupara en sobrevivir que en con quien estar. Por un momento le paso la idea de dejarlos a todos e irse sola de nuevo.

"No seas estúpida, Lexie. No llegarías muy lejos." Se respondió negando con la cabeza y pensando que de verdad necesitaba hablar con alguien acerca de esto. Alguien con experiencia.


	27. Chapter 27

Alexis se sentó en una de las mesas afuera mientras miraba hacía el gran campo verde por entre las rejas de la prisión. Necesitaba pensar, necesitaba decidirse por que no era justo para nadie. No era justo para Max, después de todo lo que el hizo por ella.

"Esto no esta bien." Alexis murmuraba mientras se ponía las manos en el rostro y le la paso lentamente por su cabello mientras cerraba los ojos.

"¿Que no esta bien?" Andrea le preguntó mientras se sentaba al lado de ella con un rifle en sus manos. "Además de los muertos caminando entre nosotros." Dijo tratando de sacarle una sonrisa a Alexis, funciono.

"Tengo una situación entre mis manos. Algo que quise evitar toda mi vida y esta pasando en este maldito momento." Alexis le comentó. Andrea la miró esperando a que siga hablando y eso fue lo que hizo Alexis, le contó todo lo que paso con Max y lo que paso con Daryl. "...No tengo idea que hacer." Andrea la miro por un momento y se echo a reír.

"¿Que?" Lexie le preguntó confundida.

"Pensando todo esto estoy segura que estas tratando de sabotearte a ti misma, Alexis. Por que es evidente con quien quieres estar. No te conocí antes de todo esto pero estuvimos en situaciones horribles juntas y siempre pones a los demás antes que a ti. Pero si hubieras visto tu cara cuando lo viste a Daryl la primera vez después de todo ese tiempo. No tendrías ni una duda acerca de esto." Andrea le dijo todas esas palabras sabías.

"Dios, deberías escribir un libro de auto ayuda o algo así." Lexie bromeo por un momento mientras se reía y en su rostro estaba escrito desesperación. "Además, tienes razón."

"Creo que las cosas están un poco complicadas para publicar algo ahora." Andrea le respondió bromeando ahora. "Trata de ser feliz, Lex. No pierdas tiempo pensando acerca esto solo hazlo."

Encontrar a Daryl no fue difícil, estaba en los niveles inferiores exactamente en la sala de maquinas ayudando a Alex a terminar de arreglar los generadores para poder tener electricidad. Por un momento Lexie se perdió en sus pensamientos de poder mirar una película.

_«Una película, Woow.» _Ella pensó.

"Creo que electricidad es más woow." Agregó en voz alta a su pensamiento mientras avanzaba por los pasillos casi oscuros alumbrando con su linterna. No estaba muy lejos y se sentía un poco nerviosa por lo que iba a pasar por que no sabía que exactamente.

Se quedo parada un momento en frente de la puerta verde de metal corrediza que daba dentro de la sala de maquinas mientras ciento cincuenta esenarios diferentes le pasaban por su cabeza. Dejo salir aire una cuantas veces con la esperanza de que le sacara esa sensación de la boca del estomago pero lo único que hizo fue que se acentuara aun más.

"Maldición." Murmuró cerrando los ojos con fuerza y puso la mano sobre la manija de la puerta. "Se cool, Lexie. Siempre eres cool." Se dijo a ella misma.

Abrió la puerta y Dixon estaba de espaldas con los brazos cruzados mientras le decia algo a Alex, se dio vuelta y la vio ahí parada mirándolo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"Hola." Ella dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y caminaba hacia ellos. "¿Como va el generador?"

"Bien, necesita más gasolina para que arranque y estamos listos para usarlo." Alex le respondió mientras se limpiaba las manos con su mameluco.

"¿Enserio?" Ella le preguntó genuinamente sorprendida. "No eres tan inútil después de todo." Alexis le dijo mientras lo miraba, desde que habló de ella lo tenia entre cejas pero no era nada serio, de echo disfrutaba asustar a Alex.

Daryl dejo salir una risa ahogada cuando Lexie le dijo eso pero no dijo una palabra tampoco Alex por que sabía que tenia que afrontar las consecuencias, al menos ella no lo había golpeado.

Todavía.

"Uhm, sí. Debería-"

"Sip, deberías." Alexis lo interrumpió apuntando con su cabeza la puerta. Alex bajo la cabeza y camino en silencio hasta la salida deslizando la puerta detrás de él.

"Estas disfrutando eso." Daryl le dijo aun con los brazos cruzados pero tenia una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"Quizás un poco." Alexis le respondió. "Tiene suerte, debería romperle la nariz por lo que hizo."

"Sip, tiene suerte." Daryl le respondió mirándola a los ojos. Ahí de nuevo, la estaba mirando de esa forma que Lexie sentía que se iba a derretir en ese lugar. Alexis tenia el mismo efecto en Daryl, quizás derretir no era la palabra que él usaría... sería algo así más de besarla hasta que mundo se detenga. Demonios, el solo quería estar con ella por el resto de su existencia.

Esta fue la primera vez desde que se conocían y habían empezado esto entre ellos, Daryl hizo el primer movimiento. El se acerco y la beso con fuerza, definitivamente tomando con sorpresa a Alexis que estaba más que contenta de no tener que hacer ese movimiento. En el medio del beso ella suspiro aliviada con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"¿Algo gracioso?" Daryl le preguntó mientras la seguía besando mientras la empujaba lentamente hacia la pared de la sala de maquinas.

"Nope, me gusta tu nueva actitud." Ella le respondió sintiendo la pared fría en su espalda y como Daryl se presionaba contra ella. "La prisión te ha cambiado." Bromeo ella haciendo que Daryl deje salir una risa entre besos.

"Tu me cambiaste." El le dijo mirándola y Alexis lo miró dejando todas las bromas de lado.

"No, tu cambiaste solo. Es lindo verte más unido con el grupo, ahora se que te vas a quedar con ellos hasta el final." Alexis le dijo mientras le pasaba un dedo sobre el pecho mirándolo.

"¿Hay algo entre tu y ese tipo?" Daryl le preguntó después de que ella le dijera eso.

"No, ya no pasa nada."

"¿Hubo algo?"

"Sí, pero quiero estar contigo, no me importa más nadie." Alexis le respondió y Daryl asintió unas cuantas veces, se sentía bastante bien escuchar esas palabras salir de los labios de Alexis, estas nuevas sensaciones que Daryl estaba experimentando lo hacia raro adentro, era ella cuando la veía todo se volvía en cámara lenta y era ella, siempre fue ella.

Daryl se mordió el labio inferior mientras la miraba y asintió nuevamente volviéndola a besar con fuerza, Alexis lo rodeo con los brazos acercándolo a ella. Casi con cuidado empezó a sacarle lentamente la camisa a Daryl, botón por botón mientras miraba la reacción de Daryl por entre sus pestañas, el estaba callado pero no estaba poniendo ninguna protesta.

Esta era la primera vez que tenia relaciones con alguien a quien genuinamente quería, quizás un poco más. ¿Se encontraba nervioso?, sí y mucho. Tenia que hacer esto, lo estuvo planeando desde esa vez que se besaron en el RV en la granja, se lo imagino tantas veces en su cabeza pero aun así no se podía imaginar lo hermosa que Alexis si no la veía.

"Nos van a encontrar aquí." Alexis murmuró mientras que Daryl la tenia arrinconada contra la pared besándola con pasión y lentamente bajo hasta su cuello besándola allí.

"¿Te importa?" Daryl le preguntó deteniéndose por completo mirándola con la respiración agitada.

"En realidad no." Alexis le dijo agarrándolo por la nuca volviéndolo a besar y se separo de él un momento para quitarse la remera y la tiro por algún lugar de la sala de maquinas, Daryl miró su pechos por un momento pero rápidamente volvió a besarla mientras sus manos se paseaban por todo el torso de Alexis, su piel era suave y cálida... se sentía como una invitación a que la toquen y el con mucho gusto lo haría. También podía sentir las cicatrices en su cuerpo, recordándoles a las suyas también... por un breve momento pensó en irse, no quería lidiar con sus preguntas ahora, pero sabía que Alexis no iba a preguntar nada por que ella lo sabía, ella tenia sus propias cicatrices.

Alexis paso sus manos por los brazos de Daryl mientras el estaba concentrado en su cuello y abrió los ojos, sus brazos estaban tan firmes. Los apretó unas cuantas veces haciendo que Daryl le de una miraba confusa pero divertida al mismo tiempo.

"¿Que hay con tus brazos?, ¿Te estuviste ejercitando?" Le preguntó bromeando haciendo que Daryl deje salir un resoplo y levanto uno de los brazos mostrándole los músculos a Alexis. "Puff, presumido." Ella le dijo riéndose mientras lo tomaba nuevamente por el rostro y ahora las cosas se estaban poniendo ardientes, no más chistes dejaron de tontear y la ropa empezó a desaparecer de sus cuerpos.

Daryl tenia sus manos en las caderas de Alexis mientras la presionaba contra ella, bajo sus manos y la levanto de las piernas haciendo que ella lo rodee con las mismas. Los besos alternaban entre los labios y el cuello, que al parecer era el favorito de Dixon y le saco el sostén después de unos cuantos intentos y sus manos fueron directo a sus pechos, Alexis lo estiro del cabello mientras le gemía con suavidad al oído, el solo gruño mientras volvió a su boca a besarla frenéticamente, ella se bajo de encima de él y empezó a desabrochar el pantalón de Daryl mientras que el miraba como sus manos hacían el trabajo con rapidez.

"Oh, mierda." El murmuró cerrando los ojos cuando sintió las manos de ella sobre él, gruño unas cuantas veces hasta que prácticamente le arranco los pantalones a Alexis y la levanto de las piernas una vez y la toco haciendo que ella jadee por aire. _«Se siente tan bien»_, ella pensó mientras cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba de las sensaciones en su cuerpo. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que sintió algo así, se preguntó por que no lo habían echo antes.

Daryl pensó lo mismo mientras se preparaba para entrar en ella, no se dijeron más nada simplemente se miraron por un momento y se deslizo lentamente adentro de ella mientras que abría su boca maldiciendo por un momento.

Ellos continuaron por unos cuantos incontables y largos minutos en su pequeña burbuja de placer en la sala de maquinas para el momento en que ambos terminaron estaban un poco cansados.

"Mierda, me tiemblan las piernas." Alexis le dijo mientras aun estaba prácticamente colgada del cuello de Daryl.

"Bien." Daryl le dijo con una sonrisa satisfactoria mientras la besaba nuevamente.

"Oh, vete a la mierda." Alexis le respondió fingiendo enojo con una sonrisa. "Tu no eres el que no va a poder caminar normal por una semana." Ella le dijo exagerando un poco, Daryl sonrió aun más. Alexis lo empujo mientras hacia puchero pero sonreía al mismo tiempo.

"¿Quieres volver?" Daryl le preguntó mientras se volvía a abrochar la camisa.

"Sí, veamos en que anda la gente." Alexis le respondió vistiéndose también. Daryl asintió y ambos emprendieron su rumbo nuevamente al bloque C, en todo el camino los dos se venían molestando cariñosamente y riendo como un par de adolescentes, era muy adorable por cierto.

Llegaron hasta el comedor donde escucharon a Hershel estaba hablando con Glenn y Maggie acerca de la comida de bebe que había, por cierto era muy poca.

"Tenemos que buscar más formula pronto, hasta ahora Judith estuvo usando la de Hunter pero necesitamos más. Esos dos no dejan de comer ni un segundo." Hershel habló mientras que Daryl y Alexis se sumaban a la conversación.

"¿Planean ir a buscar suministros?" Alexis preguntó interesada en unirse en la búsqueda.

"Si, Maggie y yo vamos a ir. ¿Quieres venir?" Glenn le ofreció y Alexis acepto con una sonrisa.

"Claro, salir de esta prisión sería bueno." Alexis le respondió con una sonrisa.

* * *

Alexis estaba absorta en sus pensamientos con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba por la ventana del vieja camioneta roja de los Greene, estaba contenta.

"Hey, Lex. ¿Quieres mirar esa tienda mientras nosotros vamos a buscar el alimento?" Maggie le preguntó sacándola de los pensamientos de ella y Daryl hacia un rato. Le había apuntado a una tienda de niños en donde seguramente había ropa para Judith, Hunter y con suerte para Sophia también. Estaba segura que Carl no iba a querer usar algo infantil en este momento.

_«Uhm, niños estos días.»_ Pensó.

"Claro, me bajo aquí así miro el área un poco. Tengan cuidado, chicos." Alexis les dijo antes de cerrar la puerta de la camioneta para bajarse a solo unos cuantos negocios de distancias de donde ellos iban a ir.

Se bajo con arma en mano mientras caminaba hacia la tienda, que tenia la puerta trabada pero con un empujón se había abierto por completo. Saco la linterna y se adentro hacía la tienda, que al final no era tan pequeña como pensaba. El lugar era como en forma de pasillo, obviamente era amplio pero largo empezó a caminar lentamente mientras alumbraba por todos lados y suspiro hondo controlando su respiración cuando vio un maniquí de niño mirándola directo.

"Odio los maniquíes." Ella dijo mientras hacía un gesto de asco y lo pateo haciendo que se caiga al piso haciendo bastante ruido pero no le importo. Maniquíes era el miedo más profundo que Alexis tenia desde que tenia memoria, la sacaban de quicio. Siguió caminando hasta casi al final del largo pasillo que fue donde encontró la ropa de bebe de todos colores y tamaños.

No se dio cuenta que estuvo al menos unos veinte minutos divirtiéndose mientras combinaba ropa de bebe y guardaba minuciosamente los más limpios en una bolsa que había encontrado en el negocio, hasta que escucho un disparo afuera.

"¿Que demonios?" Ella dijo mientras puso las ultimas prendas de ropa en la bolsa y las tomo con una mano y empezó a caminar con rapidez hacia la salida pero se había olvidado del maniquí tirado en el medio del camino y obviamente, se tropezó haciendo que caiga casi de cara al piso. Alexis maldijo unas cuantas veces hasta que pudo levantarse dejando atrás la bolsa con ropa y se apresuro a salir cuando ve que la camioneta se estaba alejando por la carretera rápidamente. Se quedo parada en la puerta con la boca abierta mientras miraba la camioneta irse, estaba tan sorprendida que ni siquiera podía moverse.

_«¿Que carajos acaba de pasar?»_, pensó.

Salio de la tienda lentamente y empezó a caminar hasta donde la camioneta estaba estacionada y vio una mujer, ensangrentada, levantando una canasta llena de cosas que Alexis estaba más que segura que les pertenecían a ellos.

"Sera mejor que dejes esa canasta allí y comiences a hablar ahora." Alexis le dijo mientras la apuntaba haciendo que la mujer se levante del suelo y rápidamente intento agarrar la Katana en su espalda. "No voy a lastimarte si tu no lo haces." Alexis le dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Michonne se estaba golpeando mentalmente de como esta mujer se había acercado a ella tan sigilosamente, intentó agarrar su Katana pero ella la tenia en la mira.

"¿Viste lo que ha pasado?" La mujer le preguntó.

"¿Estabas con ellos?" Michonne le preguntó con precaución.

"Si, ahora se fueron. ¿Que paso?" Ella le preguntó nuevamente mientras aun la seguía apuntando de una distancia segura. Michonne se dio cuenta de eso, por que si estaba un metro más cerca de ella hubiera sacado la Katana y estaba segura que algún daño le iba a hacer.

"Se lo llevaron." Michonne habló después de un momento.

"¿Quien se los llevo?" Alexis le preguntó.

"El mismo hijo de perra que me disparó." Michonne le respondió mientras se ponía la mano en la herida en la pierna.

"Explica eso un poco mejor." Alexis le dijo en una voz áspera mientras le daba una mirada venenosa. Las mujeres se miraron por unos instantes como manteniendo una guerra de miradas hasta que Michonne finalmente habló muy brevemente del Woodbury.

Alexis la miró por unos momentos, hasta ahora era buena juzgando las intenciones de las personas pero no sabía muy bien las intenciones de esta mujer así que decidió llevarla a la prisión, después de todo estaba herida y sola.

"Vamos, tenemos que irnos." Alexis le dijo y Michonne dio un paso hacía atrás.

"No me voy a ningún lugar contigo."

"Vas a morir con esa herida aquí afuera, me estas diciendo donde están mis amigos. Lo menos que puedo hacer es curarte esa herida y nos cuentas más de ese pueblo." Alexis le dijo mientras bajaba el arma y la ponía nuevamente en su funda. Michonne se la quedo mirando sin decir nada. "¿Vienes o no?" Alexis le preguntó y Michonne asintió.

Alexis tuvo que empaparse nuevamente en puaj de caminante como camuflaje para llegar a la prisión sin tener problemas, era asqueroso pero funcionaba prácticamente los caminantes la ignoraban a ella y Michonne.

"¿Tienes un nombre?" Alexis le preguntó mientras caminaban por el medio de la carretera. Michonne no dijo nada. "Y yo pensé que no tenia habilidades sociales, te voy a llamar M por ahora." Alexis le dijo y Michonne la miró con los ojos abiertos. "Es la letra que tienes en la cadenita al rededor de tu cuello.

"Michonne." Ella murmuró.

"Alexis." Murmuró también. "¿Como te mezclaste con esa gente de Woodbury?" Le preguntó mientras seguían caminando.

"Vi un helicóptero estrellarse y cuando me acerque a ver, la mayoría estaban muertos. Me llevaron a la fuerza, como notaron que estaba sola me ofrecieron quedarme. Lo hice por unos días hasta que descubrí que este tipo estaba totalmente loco, matando a personas."

"¿Ese tipo seria el gobernador?" Alexis le preguntó.

"Sí."

"Parece que no estaban muy contentos de que te vayas."

"Nadie que entra en ese lugar se va." Michonne le dijo y Alexis la miró.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaa :)**

**Antes que nada, perdón por tardar en subir tanto tiempo. Mi papá estuvo internado unos días, nada serio, pero me saco mucho tiempo para escribir. Así que estos días recién pude escribir este capitulo y ya estoy trabajando en el próximo.**

**Espero que les guste! y muchos Abrazos :3:3:3:3 **


	28. Chapter 28

Rick estaba en el patio delantero de la prisión, junto con Beth, Hershel y Gabby además de los bebes tomando un poco de aire hasta que escucharon disparos afuera de las vallas.

"¡PAPÁ!" Carl gritó desde las vallas.

"¡Abre la puerta!" Alexis gritó desde afuera mientras le disparaba a los caminantes más cercanos y vigilaba a Michonne al mismo tiempo.

Rick corrió hasta la puerta y la abrió rápidamente mientras disparaba caminantes también, Michonne estaba cortando caminantes lo mejor que podía pero finalmente sucumbió al cansancio y perdió la conciencia.

"Mierda, métanla adentro." Alexis gritó mientras pateaba en el pecho a uno de los caminantes haciendo que caiga de trasero al piso mientras le daba un margen de tiempo a Rick para que levante a Michonne del suelo.

"¿La mordieron?" Preguntó.

"Herida de bala." Alexis le respondió mientras que Rick la llevaba adentro y ella cerraba las vallas rápidamente. Apoyo sus manos en las rodillas mientras respiraba agitadamente pero estaba aliviada de haber llegado con vida, corrió nuevamente cuando lo vio a Rick alejándose con Michonne en brazos..

"¿Que demonios pasó, Alexis?" Rick le preguntó mientras que ella se apresuraba a abrir la puerta para que entre.

"Alguien secuestro a Glenn y Maggie."

"¿¡QUE!?" Gabby gritó desde atrás.

"No se como pasó, estaba en otro negocio un poco atrás. No escuche nada más que un disparo y después vi el auto irse, la encontré a ella cubierta en sangre y esa herida de bala. Me dijo algo de un gobernador y Woodbury, ahí es donde los llevaron." Alexis comentó mientras abría la puerta de la entrada al bloque de celdas.

"De acuerdo, Carl trae una manta y un poco de agua." Rick habló ordenándole a su hijo.

"Despiértala, tenemos que hablar con ella." Alexis dijo mientras le arrebataba la botella de agua de la mano de Carl. "Hey, despiértate. Estamos adentro..." Le dijo en una voz calma, sabía lo que se sentía que te disparen lo menos que quería era estar gritándole en la cara a la pobre mujer. Michonne lucia agitada y en guardia.

Daryl escucho el revuelo y salio de su celda para asomarse a ver lo que demonios había pasado, escucho la voz de Alexis y apuro el paso.

"¿Que pasa?" Preguntó desde la puerta y Alexis se dio vuelta, la vio llena de sangre y se preocupo por un momento. "¿Estas bien?"

"Alguien se llevo a Glenn y Maggie."

"¿Que?"

"Me escuchaste."

"¿Quien se llevo a nuestra gente?" Rick le preguntó a Michonne.

"Dale un momento, Rick." Alexis le dijo mientras le daba una mano a Michonne para que se levante del suelo. "¿Estas bien?" Le preguntó cuando vio que se sentó en una se las sillas pero aun estaba callada, le dio una pequeña toalla para que se ponga sobre la herida y le dio un momento.

"Sí." Finalmente respondió la pregunta.

"De acuerdo." Alexis le dijo y agarro otro trapo pasándoselo por la cara. "Ahora, habla."

"Es un pueblo, hay acerca de 75 sobrevivientes. Creo que se los llevaron allí." Michonne empezó a hablar.

"¿Es un pueblo entero?" Rick le preguntó.

"Un tipo lleva las riendas, se hace llamar el gobernador. Chico lindo, encantador... a lo Jim Jones."

"¿Tienen musculo?" Daryl preguntó.

"Tiene un intento paramilitares, tienen vigilancia en cada pared." Michonne explicó.

"¿Sabes una forma de entrar?" Rick le preguntó.

"El lugar es seguro de esas cosas, pero se una forma de entrar." Michonne explico y Rick la miro por un momento y asintió.

"De acuerdo, este es Hershel el padre de la chica que se llevaron, el se ocupara de eso." Le dijo y le hizo una seña a Daryl y Alexis para que lo sigan.

El resto del grupo se había reunido cerca de las escaleras mientras discutían lo que iban a ser a continuación.

"Es obvio lo que vamos a hacer," Alexis dijo sentada en uno de los escalones mientras se limpiaba el cuerpo con una toalla húmeda la sangre de su piel. "Vamos a buscarlos."

"¿Como podemos confiar en ella?" Oscar preguntó.

"Es Maggie y Glenn. ¿Porque aun seguimos hablando de ello?" Beth dijo con carácter haciendo que Alexis asienta a lo que ella dijo.

"No lo hacemos, iré por ellos." Daryl le contestó.

"Iré también."

"Hay 75 sobrevivientes, es arriesgado." Max habló mientras cruzaba los brazos, en realidad no quería que Alexis vaya, lucia bastante cansada y tenia miedo que ese cansancio la lleve a cometer errores.

"El lugar parece muy bien protegido." Rick les dijo. "No pueden ir solos."

"Yo iré." Beth dijo.

"Yo también." Alex se ofreció.

"Cuéntenme adentro." Dijo Oscar.

"Voy a ir también." Max habló mientras asentía.

"Ni lo pregunten, es mi hermano." Gabby estaba echa un desastre emocional, le temblaban las manos. No quería que nada malo le pase a Glenn.

"De acuerdo, preparemos todo y nos vamos." Rick dijo por ultimo y el grupo se disperso.

* * *

Ella estaba en un rincón con las dos manos apoyadas sobre la pared mientras miraba el suelo, se estaba preparando mentalmente, necesitaba ese tiempo a solas por al menos unos minutos. Daryl la observo por un momento desde la distancia para luego seguir con sus cosas, sabía que no debía molestarla ahora.

Alexis estaba repasando toda clase de escenarios en su cabeza, pensando que lo más probable es que alguno de ellos iba a morir rescatando a Glenn y Maggie, o probablemente todos si esto no era una muy buena emboscada de la cual ni ella se pudo dar cuenta y eso seria enteramente su culpa.

Su cabeza estaba empezando a latir con dolor pero no tenia tiempo para eso, tenia que buscar a sus amigos, cueste lo que cueste.

"¿Estas bien ahí?" Max apareció al lado de ella mientras se apoyaba en la pared con los brazos cruzados. No era un buen momento para tener esta conversación.

"Ah-ha." Alexis simplemente le respondió mientas suspiraba una vez más antes de abrir los ojos por completo.

"Antes de que te vayas, solo quería decirte que te-"

"Um, no." Alexis le dijo levantando una mano adelante de el. "No lo hagas... si ibas a decirme, ya sabes,_ esa palabra. _No la merezco, especialmente de tu parte."

"¿De que estas hablando?" Max le preguntó.

"Max, esto nunca va a funcionar. Lo he estado intentando pero no puedo hacerlo, lo siento." Ella le dijo rápidamente haciéndolo sonar muy rudo en la forma que se lo dijo.

"¿Estas terminando conmigo?" Le preguntó Max sorprendido, no esperaba esto... menos ahora. Esto no estaba pasando de la misma forma que se lo había imaginado.

"Nunca fuimos mucho en realidad, romanticamente hablando." Ella le dijo como si fuera un hecho, aunque lo era. "Siento cosas por ti, pero no románticas. Eres absolutamente hermoso y adorable, pero no puedo estar contigo de esa forma. Max..."

"¿Estuviste con él, cierto?" Le preguntó frunciendo el ceño mientras la miraba con dureza.

"Sí."

"¿Cuando?."

"Hace unas horas." Alexis le respondió con honestidad, Max se lo merecía. El la miró por un momento y se llevo una mano al rostro, se estaba enojando con cada palabra que salia de la boca de Alexis y no sabía cuanto tiempo iba a soportar que lo tratara así.

"Eres una-" Max le iba a empezar a gritar cosas quería decirles, quería explotar justo en su cara.

"No digas cosas de las que te vas a arrepentir después, Max." Alexis le advirtió apuntándolo con un dedo en la cara.

"¡Te salve la vida!" Le gritó.

"No hagas esto." Ella le dijo mientras empezaba a caminar hacía más adentro del la prisión tratando de no causar revuelo, obviamente Max la estaba siguiendo.

"No me des la espalda." Le dijo agarrándola del brazo haciendo que la mire.

"Max..." Le volvió a advertir. "Suéltame ahora." Max vio lo que estaba haciendo y le soltó el brazo a Alexis y ella dio un paso hacia atrás. "Dejemos esto aquí, se termino." Dijo por ultimo antes de dar media vuelta y volvió con el resto del grupo.

* * *

Al final el grupo que iba al rescate se había reducido a seis personas solidas, Daryl, Rick, Oscar, Michonne, Alexis y Gabby. Las ultimas dos iban viajando en una moto que habían encontrado hacía unos días cerca de la prisión, Lexie iba a conduciendo mientras seguía al auto en donde iba el resto.

"Vamos a encontrarlos. ¿De acuerdo?" Alexis le dijo a Gabby mientras apoyaba una mano sobre la de ella.

"Sí, lo se. Cueste lo que cueste."

"Cueste lo que cueste."

Tuvieron que estacionar los vehículos ya que era muy arriesgado moverse con ellos hasta el asentamiento que tenían estas personas, así que empezaron a caminar.

Alexis no había dicho una palabra desde que empezaron a caminar, no tenia ganas de hablar ahora. Solo quería traer a Maggie y Glenn a... _¿Casa?_ Y terminar con este asunto.

"¿Estas ahí?" Daryl le preguntó haciendo que ella lo mire y asintió con una media sonrisa. El le regalo una parecida y la miró también, quería besarla pero no era el momento. Así que ambos solo siguieron caminando, hasta que caminantes empezaron a venir a ellos.

Mataron a unos cuantos pero eran demasiados para seis personas, así que corrieron hasta que vieron una pequeña casa, probablemente algún cazador la usaba para dormir cuando estaba en temporada de caza. Obviamente ni lo pensaron y entraron cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

"Ay por Dios." Gabby dijo tapándose la boca cuando sintió el aroma a descomposición de esa casa.

"Oh no, mira el perrito." Alexis finalmente habló cuando vio al perro muerto en el medio del lugar.

"Parece que Lassi volvió a casa." Daryl le dijo haciendo que Alexis deje salir una risa seca.

"Já." Dijo ella y en silencio apunto a la cama donde parecía que había algo debajo. Era un hombre, que estaba obviamente inestable cuando mientras apuntaba a Rick le dijo que iba a llamar a la policía si no dejábamos su casa. Un tiro de la escopeta y unos momentos más tarde Rick y Daryl estaban tirando el cuerpo por la ventana después que de Michonne lo atravesara con su catana.

"Bueno, eso fue intenso." Gabby dijo mientras dejaba salir aire de sus pulmones tranquilizándose.

"Intenso es la palabra del día." Alexis le respondió.

EL grupo camino por al menos unas horas más hasta que finalmente llegaron a Woodbury cuando ya era de noche, cruzaron las vías de tren y vieron la pared que cubría toda la calle de punta a punta. Era algo impresionante, una buena defensa contra caminantes.

"Bueno, mierda." Alexis murmuró cuando vio la vigilancia. "¿Hay una entrada por el costado?, por que es la única forma que se me ocurre entrar allí dentro." Le preguntó a Michonne y ella le hizo una seña con la cabeza para que la siga. Sin decir más nada las dos mujeres se alejaron del grupo por un momento haciendo que se preocupen cuando Lexie se fue sola con esa mujer.

"Esa puerta, nos lleva al centro de la calle. Tus amigos podrían estar en uno de los edificios." Michonne le explicó.

"De acuerdo, ve a decirle a los otros. Abriré la puerta y veré lo que hay adentro." Alexis le dijo y Michonne se la quedo mirando.

"¿Iras sola?"

"No muy lejos." Alexis le respondió mientras caminaba hasta la puerta y simplemente giro la perilla y milagrosamente la puerta de abrió, hasta sorprendiendo a Alexis, abrió la puerta y la cerro dejándola apoyada detrás de ella. El lugar era una especie de comedor o cocina, había muchas provisiones de comida.

"Mierda, debí haber traído una mochila más grande." Se dijo a si misma mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y pispeo por la cortina donde vio un montón de personas caminando y maldijo por lo bajo. Dio la media vuelta y se escondió en un rincón oscuro a esperar a que el resto del grupo entre por esa puerta, no paso mucho tiempo cuando vio a Rick entrar seguidos de los otros.

"¿Donde esta Lexie?" Daryl preguntó mirando por todos lados, pero aun no la pudo ver. Alexis por alguna razón no se dejo ver, quería ver como reaccionaban sin que ella no estuviera aquí.

"Ella entro aquí." Michonne dijo y vio como Daryl estaba apunto de levantar la ballesta para apuntarla así que habló.

"Estoy aquí, relájense." Ella dijo dando un paso desde el rincón oscuro y camino hacia ellos. "Necesitamos una distracción, esta muy caliente para salir allí ahora. Estamos al descubierto."

"¿Donde están ellos?" Rick le preguntó a Michonne.

"Quizás en uno de esos edificios."

"¿Y si no están allí?" Daryl le dijo.

"Entonces miraremos en otro lado." Michonne le respondió de la misma forma que el le habló a ella.

Alguien golpeo la puerta y empezó a meter las llaves dentro de la cerradura, todos se escondieron detrás de unos estantes y Alexis volvió a las sombras, saco el cuchillo y espero a que la persona entre. Un hombre, mayor, abrió la puerta y la cerro detrás de el.

"Se que están aquí adentro, los vi moverse desde afuera." El hombre dijo y empezó a caminar pasando de largo a Alexis, ella salio de las sombras y se acerco al hombre por detrás apoyando la punta de su cuchillo a la altura del pulmón desde la espalda.

"Si haces algo estúpido voy matarte tan rápido que ni siquiera vas a poder gritar por tu vida." Ella le murmuró mientras lo obligaba a caminar hacia los demás. Rick fue el primero en salir e inmediatamente le puso un arma en la cara preguntándole donde estaban Glenn y Maggie, pero el hombre no sabía nada. Obviamente, lo dejaron inconsciente atado a un costado.

A partir de allí, todo paso muy rápido en un momento escucharon disparos y de pronto rescataron a Maggie y Glenn, el cual estaba en muy mal estado. Después la maldita guerra civil de había desatado afuera. Estaban adentro de un negocio, la adrenalina era alta y todos estaban alerta. Michonne había desaparecido y Alexis tenia la vaga idea de que le había ido a dar un pequeña visita a este tal gobernador.

_«Bien por ella.»_ Pensó.

"Daryl, esto fue Merle. El fue el que hizo esto." Glenn empezó a hablar captando la atención de todos.

"¿Lo viste?" Daryl le preguntó.

"Cara a cara, me tiro un caminante e iba a ejecutarnos." Glenn le explicó.

"¿Mi hermano es el gobernador?" Daryl le preguntó.

"No, es su teniente o algo." Maggie le dijo mientras le ponía a Glenn un buzo en su torso desnudo, ahí noto que Maggie estaba usando la remera de Glenn.

"¿El sabe que estoy con ustedes?"

"Ahora lo sabe, Rick no pudimos aguantar y le dijimos donde estaba la prisión." Gleen dijo mientras se levantaba del suelo y se apoyaba contra un mueble.

"No hace falta disculparse." Rick les dijo la verdad mientras se movía por toda la habitación.

"¿Que te hizo?, Maggie." Alexis le preguntó.

"Ahora no, Lexie." Ella el respondió y Alexis entendió que no quería hablar de eso ahora, de lo que sea que le hicieran a Maggie. Ahora fijo su mirada en Daryl, su rostro mostraba la desesperación de saber que Merle estaba vivo. Ella no sabía que hacer, si su hermano les hizo esto a Glenn y Maggie... ella genuinamente no sabía que hacer.

"Hey, si Merle anda por aquí necesito verlo." Daryl le dijo a Rick.

"No ahora, estamos en territorio hostil"

"Es mi hermano no va a tratar-"

"¡Mira lo que hizo!, necesitamos salir de aquí, ahora."

"Tengo que hablar con el, arreglar algo." Daryl le decía con desesperación a Rick.

"Daryl, no podemos hacer esto ahora. Si sales ahí afuera te van a matar, Merle o no Merle." Alexis le dijo acercándose a el tratando de ponerle un poco de sentido a su cabeza.

"Te necesitamos, Daryl." Rick le dijo. "¿Estas con nosotros?" Le preguntó.

"...Sí." Daryl dijo pero Alexis no se había comprado eso, Daryl simplemente no iba a dejar a su hermano atrás. No después de como lo habían dejado atrás la ultima vez.

Rick se acerco a Alexis y le susurro al oído.

"Vigílalo."

"Sí."

El enfrentamiento continuo después de que dejaron ese negocio, Alexis estaba empezando a sentir todo el cansancio del día, sus brazos le dolían, las piernas, la espalda. No sabía cuanto tiempo iba a poder continuar esto, tenían que irse lo más rápido posible. Ella mato a dos tipos quizás tres mientras corrían hasta una esquina para cubrirse.

"¿Queda alguna granada?"

"Sí." Daryl respondió a Rick.

"Prepáralas, vamos a salir por la pared." Rick le dijo mientras le daba un cargador a Alexis que seguía disparando.

"Mate a dos más." Ella dijo apoyándose contra la pared mientras cargaba nuevamente el rifle.

"¿Estas bien?"

"Estoy súper." Le respondió ella terminando de cargar el arma que ya estaba lista para usar.

"Ustedes vayan yendo voy a darles fuego de cobertura." Daryl dijo mientras le daba un arma a Glenn.

"No, tenemos que quedarnos juntos."

"Es muy peligroso, estaré atrás de ustedes."

"Voy contigo." Alexis dijo.

"No, tienes que salir de aquí."

"No discutas, Daryl. No te va a llevar a ningún lado, no me voy sin ti." Ella le dijo mientras lo miraba y el asintió, agarro otra granada y la tiro para después Alexis salga disparando a todo lo que veía que se movía.

"!VAYAN AHORA!" Ella gritó mientras se ponía atrás de unas sillas disparando el rifle, sus brazos estaban tan cansados que empezó a gritar mientras disparaba.

"¡Daryl!" Rick le gritó desde arriba del bus. "¡Lexie!"

"¡Vayan!" Ella gritó mirando a Daryl y en ese momento supo que no tenia intención de irse a ningún lado. "¡Daryl tenemos que irnos!" Ella le gritó y el simplemente la miró.

"Vete, no me voy sin mi hermano." El simplemente le dijo y Alexis gritó en frustración, ella le dijo que nunca lo iba a dejar atrás. No iba a romper la promesa esta noche, ni modo.

Ya no tenia más balas, el rifle se había trabado. Estaba tratando de arreglarlo cuando sintió un golpe en la cabeza y todo se volvió sabía cuando tiempo había pasado pero despertó en la misma habitación de donde sacaron a Glenn y Maggie, atada de pies y manos en una silla.

"¡Lexie!, contéstame." Escucho la voz de Daryl no muy lejos.

"¿Que te conteste que?." Ella le respondió abriendo los ojos.

"Maldición. ¿Estas bien?" Daryl le preguntó y ella asintió mientras sentía que algo le bajaba por la cara, estaba sangrando pero no le importo.

"¿Estas bien?" Le preguntó a Daryl.

"Mi cabeza, pero estoy bien." Le respondió y ella lo miró, la mirada en el rostro de Daryl era algo que nunca había visto, era miedo. Este no era el Daryl que ella había conocido todo este tiempo atrás, pero conocía esa mirada por que ella la tenia cuando era pequeña y su papá venia a casa borracho.

"Daryl, vamos a salir de esta. ¿Sí?, siempre lo hacemos." Alexis le dijo con una sonrisa. Escucharon voces no muy lejos y la puerta de abrió de pronto dejando ver a unos tipos que entraron.

"Bueno, bueno, bueno." Uno de los hombres dijo entrando con un cuchillo en la mano mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

"Se parece a Merle." Uno de los otros hombres dijo mirando a Daryl y le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

"¡Déjalo solo hijo de perra!" Alexis gritó mientras se movía en la silla pero era imposible zafarse de esos nudos, los hombres se miraron entre ellos riéndose de su valentía.

"Miren a esta, es una luchadora." El hombre que golpeo a Daryl dijo dejándolo en paz y se acerco a ella junto con los otros.

"Y no esta nada mal, se ve muy bien." El hombre que había dicho que Daryl se parecía a Merle la agarro de la barbilla acercándose a ella.

"Me hubiera gustado estar con la otra-" Ese... hombre, dijo hablando de Maggie y Alexis lo escupió en la cara haciendo que el hombre le de una bofetada.

"¡NO LA TOQUES HIJO DE PUTA!" Daryl le gritaba a todo pulmón.

"Oh, esta es tu perra. ¿No?" El hombre dijo mientras se limpiaba el escupitajo de la cara con la remera. Se acerco a Alexis y le levanto la remera mirando a Daryl. "Oh lo es, apuesto que esto te debe enojar mucho." El hombre le dijo mientras sentía los bustos de Alexis con su mano. Daryl estaba gritándole todas las cosas que puedas imaginar y Alexis seguía luchando por soltarse. "Solo imagina como se va a sentir cuando el vea todas las cosas que haremos contigo."

"Te voy a matar, no me conoces hijo de puta. No sabes de lo que soy capaz." Alexis le dijo mirándolo a la cara liberando el veneno con cada palabra, el hombre la miro y pudo sentir el odio de ella hacía el.

"No eres capas de mucho en esta silla, dulzura."

"Desátame, entonces. Gordo idiota, eres tan feo que tienes que violar a mujeres para tener algo entre tus tres centímetros de pene." Alexis le gritó a la cara y el hombre solo dejo salir un grito y le dio un puñetazo haciendo que la silla se caiga para atrás. "¡PEGAS COMO UNA CHICA!" Le gritó mientras se reía del suelo y escupía sangre.

"¡BASTA, DEJALA SOLA!" Daryl le gritó nuevamente cuando vio que estaba en el suelo sangrando.

"Esta perra se piensa que es graciosa." Otro de los hombres dijo mientras agarraba la remera de Alexis y la corto un poco con un cuchillo.

"Soy graciosa, cara de mierda." Alexis le gritó.

"No va a ser gracioso para ti cuando te hagamos gritar como un cerdito."

"¿Te gusta hacerlo con animales también?, tiene sentido desde que nadie quisiera despertar a tu lado." Ella le dijo mientras se reía. "¿Probaste en caminantes?, ellos huelen igual que tú."

"¡Perra!" El hombre gritó mientras se empezaba a desabrochar los pantalones y los otros hombres iban a empezar a quitarle la ropa.

"¡NO!, ¡DEJENLA!" Daryl gritaba pero era inútil, estaba gritando y se movía en la silla pero no podía ayudarla antes de que empiecen a lastimarla un golpe en la puerta los interrumpió.

"¡El gobernador esta listo!" La voz dijo después de golpear la puerta. "Llévenlos a la arena."

"Tuviste suerte, por ahora." El hombre dijo riéndose mientras se arreglaba la ropa. "Después que los veas morir vamos a seguir con esto y vas a desear que te maten también." Le dijo y ahora el la escupió a ella para después ponerle una bolsa en la cabeza y le cortaron la cinta que tenia en los tobillos y la levantaron a la fuerza del suelo.

Ella sintió a Daryl al lado de ella, podía escucharlo respirar agitadamente mientras caminaban hacia la supuesta arena atados de manos y los empujaban con fuerza. Alexis estaba asustada y temblando, no le molestaba morir solo no le gustaba el proceso, en especial cuando pensó que iba a morir hacia unos días atrás. Ambos podían escuchar el barullo de muchas personas hablando al mismo tiempo pero había una voz que resaltaba del resto, la voz que estaba dando el discurso.

"... Este es uno de los terroristas, el propio hermano de Merle." Gritó la voz y Alexis vio la luz del lugar en donde estaba cuando le sacaron la capucha de la cabeza. Busco a Daryl con la mirada y ahí estaba en manos de ese idiota, estaba casi segura que ese hombre era el gobernador por que de verdad parecía Jim Jones. "Esta mujer también, ella es parte de los terroristas." Gritó ahora agarrándola del brazo a ella con fuerza y después la volvió a empujar a los otros dos idiotas que la estaban sosteniendo. Miró a Daryl nuevamente y el la estaba mirando a los ojos con la misma desesperación que tenia desde que intentaron abusar de ella hacía unos minutos, Alexis todavía no comprendía como ella seguía en pie y tan concentrada, la presión era la que la mantenía en pie y alerta.. Una vez más tuvo que agradecer su entrenamiento.

"¿Que debemos hacer con ellos?" El Gobernador preguntó mientras caminaba alrededor de las personas que estaban en los gradas. _«__¿Hacen esto seguido? Gente loca.__» _Ella pensó.

"¡Matarlos!" Gritó alguien.

"Sí, matarlos a todos." Otra persona gritó también, y de pronto todo el maldito pueblo estaba gritando que los maten, Alexis sentía que su corazón se iba a salir del pecho mientras miraba a las personas. Si salía de esto viva estaba segura que nunca iba a olvidar este momento, por que apestaba. La estaban linchando por rescatar a sus amigos, por arriesgar su vida sin pedir nada a cambio, de pronto sintió la urgencia de dispararles a todos.

"¿Querías a tu hermano?, ahora lo tienes." El Gobernador le dijo a Merle mientras que Daryl miraba, despumes le desataron las muñecas y a Alexis también pero aun así la seguían sujetando de los brazos mientras la hacían mirar.

"... Hermano contra hermano, el ganador sale libre." El Gobernador dijo y sonrió. "¡Pelean hasta la muerte!" Dijo por ultimo y todo el mundo empezó a gritar casi descontroladamente, estas personas estaban desquiciadas.

"¡Vamos Merle!" Algunos de ellos gritaban mientras los hermanos se miraban.

"¡Ustedes están locos!" Alexis gritó mirando a las personas pero lo único que seguía escuchando eran maldiciones o amenazas de muerte.

"¡Ustedes me conocen!" Merle decia agitando un brazo al aire. "¡Haré lo que tengo hacer!" Agregó. "¡Para probar,!" Dijo para después darle un puñetazo a Daryl en el estomago haciendo que caiga al suelo sin aire.

"¡NO!" Alexis gritó mientras empezaba a luchar para soltarse de esos hombres, no iba a dejar que ese bastardo lastime a Daryl.

"¡Que mi lealtad esta con este pueblo!" Gritó nuevamente y ahora le dio una patada en el estomago mientras estaba en el suelo.

"¡DARYL!" Alexis gritaba mientras empezaba a sentir como las lágrimas se asomaban con cada golpe que Merle le daba a Daryl, su Daryl. De pronto aparecieron caminantes en el medio pero ellos los estaban controlando acercándolos a ellos.

"Maldición no." Ella dijo más para ella misma que para que alguien lo escuche, no iba a dejar que se lo coman vivo, no con Daryl. Se quedo quieta por un momento para concentrarse y miro a el idiota de la izquierda por que era el que estaba tan concentrado con la pelea que ni siquiera la estaba agarrando con fuerza. Cerro los ojos, los abrió y con un tirón su brazo se zafo del agarre del hombre y antes de que pudiera hacer algo ella le dio un codazo en la nariz haciendo que retroceda unos pasos gritando que estaba ciego.

"¡Perra!" EL otro gritó y Alexis le dio una patada en las bolas haciendo que caiga al piso gritando de dolor. Alexis se acerco hasta Merle y le dio un golpe en las costillas haciendo que se doble de dolor, Merle ni siquiera lo pensó y la golpeo en la nariz con el muñón de acero, Alexis cayo de trasero mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara. La cantidad de sangre que sentía que salia era obvio que le había roto de nariz, de nuevo se le había roto la nariz y dolía como un perra. Eso solo hizo que Alexis se enoje aun más, se levantó del suelo y pateo a uno de los caminantes cerca de Daryl mientras intentaba no caer el piso nuevamente, la sangre en su cara volvía loco a los caminantes haciendo que fueran tras ella. Sintió una mano agarrándola del brazo y era Daryl poniéndola junto a ella al lado de Merle.

"Lo siento por eso, cariño." Merle le dijo con una sonrisa y ella simplemente lo miró con ganas de hacerle exactamente lo mismo. Estaban rodeados, era ahora o nunca, tenían que hacer algo para salir de ahi con vida pero ninguno de los tres tenia la más mínima idea de como hacerlo.

Después más disparos, humo y la mano de Daryl en la de ella arrastrándola a la salida.

"Oh Dios, ¿Estas bien?" Escucho la voz de Gabby y sus manos en sus brazos ayudándola a caminar, Daryl la había dejado ir.

"Mi nariz esta rota, tienes que ponerla en el lugar o no va a parar de sangrar." Ella le dijo mientras se apoyaba en Gabby para caminar, se sentía un poco débil para hacerlo por ella misma.

"Tenemos que salir de aquí primero después la pongo en el lugar, vamos." Ella le dijo mientras la ayudaba a pasar por entre unas chapas y seguían a Rick. Caminaron, caminaron por casi una hora hasta que pararon por un momento para arreglar la nariz de Alexis.

"Ya hazlo, ya la habían roto unas veces." Alexis le dijo a Gabby para que lo haga de una vez, sintió las manos de Gabby en su cara y después dolor en su rostro, tenia sus manos en puños presionando con fuerza mientras que Gabby le limpiaba la cara.

"Lo siento, Lex. De verdad." Ella le decía en un tono bajo para que solamente ella lo escuche. "Esta en su lugar, estoy limpiando la sangre un poco."

"Gracias." Ella dijo entre dientes mientras se alejaba de Gabby caminando nuevamente. "¿Y Oscar?" preguntó.

"Muerto." Rick le respondió.

"Mierda."

Mientras caminaban Lexie estaba tratando lo mejor de podía de no tener un colapso mental y empezar a gritar en el medio del bosque, de no golpear a Merle y de tratar de ser civilizada por un momento. Daryl estaba manteniendo su distancia, no quería presionarla a hablar después de lo que había pasado.

"Glenn." Rick gritó susurrando cuando vio que estaban cerca de la carretera donde estaba el auto con la moto junto a Michonne y Glenn. Tan pronto como esos dos vieron a Merle se sacaron armas y Katana en la cara de Merle. A este punto a Alexis no le importaba nada, solo quería irse lejos de este lugar. Camino hasta su moto y se apoyo sobre ella sin poder dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado, en como casi la violan, como la golpearon por nada.

Levanto la vista un segundo y vio como el grupo estaba discutiendo seguramente que iban a hacer con Merle, no podía volver a la prisión eso era obvio, no después de lo que le hizo a Glenn. Después vio a Daryl alejarse mientras que Maggie lo llamaba, Alexis se levanto de la moto y camino hacia él.

"¿Que estas haciendo?" Le preguntó poniéndose adelante de él. "Dime que no te estas yendo." Ella le dijo.

"Me voy, no puedo elegirlos a ustedes sobre mi propio hermano." Daryl le dijo casi en susurro sin mirarla.

"¿Estas hablando enserio?" Alexis le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos mientras sentía como el nudo en la garganta se formaba y su respiración se agitaba. "Viste lo que le hizo a Glenn, vamos. No seas estúpido." Le dijo mientras los ojos se le ponían vidriosos.

"Es mi hermano..." Daryl murmuró nuevamente, en todo este tiempo no la había mirado a la cara mientras hablaba. Entonces la escucho llorar adelante de él, pero aun así no la miro porque si la miraba no se iba a animar a dejarla.

"Viste lo me iban a hacer esos hombres, los amigos de tu hermano." Ella le dijo limpiándose las lágrimas pero aun así seguían cayendo.

"No fue el." Daryl le dijo.

"Es la mano derecha del gobernador, Daryl. Ellos saben donde esta la prisión, empezamos una guerra anoche. Te necesitamos, Daryl. Mierda, te necesito por que no puedo hacer esto sin ti ahora." Ella le dijo prácticamente rogándole que no se vaya.

"No lo entiendes, ¿Y si era tu hermana?" Daryl le dijo y Alexis no podía creer que la estaba metiendo a Sarah en el medio de todo esto.

"No la compares con tu hermano." Ella le dijo y lo empujo por los hombros. "¡Ella esta muerta!" Le gritó.

"Lexie..." Daryl dijo mirándola por primera vez y vio lo golpeada que estaba, la sangre seca en su rostro, las lágrimas cayendo sin parar mientras que ella lo miraba con sus ojos verdes. Aun así ella era hermosa, era la mujer más hermosa en el mundo. "Cuida de Carol y Sophia."

"Daryl, por favor." Alexis le murmuró mientras empezaba a llorar nuevamente.

"No hagas nada estúpido." Daryl le dijo agarrándola de la mano por un momento y le dio un apretón y se dio vuelta caminando hacia el auto dejándola a Alexis ahí parada, llorando como un bebe. Rick intentó detenerlo nuevamente pero no tuvo éxito tampoco, así como hacía unas horas estuvieron juntos ahora el se estaba yendo, la estaba dejando de nuevo.

Alexis no podía respirar y estaba temblando mientras que lágrimas le seguían cayendo de los ojos, había sacado el arma de la funda y la tenia en su mano con fuerza. No sabía por que lo había echo.

"Lexie," Rick le dijo acercándose a ella con cuidado cuando vio el arma en su mano. "Suelta el arma." El le dijo y Lexie le hizo caso, soltó el arma y cayo al suelo. Rick se acerco hasta ella pateando el arma y busco su mirada. "Vamos a estar bien." El le dijo mientras ella aun no podía respirar, nunca la había visto tan destruida como ahora, tan vulnerable.

"Lo se." Ella le dijo suspirando hondo unas cuantas veces hasta que logro controlar sus emociones. "Lo se, lo se." Repitió unas cuantas veces y miró a Rick cuando vio que estaba mejor. "Sí, vamos." Asintió limpiándose las lágrimas.

"De acuerdo, te necesito Lex." Rick le dijo mirándola y le corrió unos mechones de cabello del rostro.

"De acuerdo, estoy contigo Rick." Alexis le dijo mirándolo a los ojos y le regalo una pequeña sonrisa y empezó a caminar nuevamente hacía su moto que tenia las llaves puestas, ella viajo sola en esta ocasión.

Se detuvieron por un momento para correr una camioneta del medio del camino y podía escuchar a Rick y Glenn discutir pero no entendía las palabras, Alexis estaba ausente de ese momento, estaba en piloto automático hasta que llego a la prisión, donde estaban Carl, Carol y Sophia abriendo las vayas.

"¡Alexis!" Sophia dijo cuando ella se bajo de la moto y la abrazo pero Alexis se quedo ahí parada sin hacer nada. Sophia la miro confundida y Alexis la alejo para empezar a caminar a la prisión sin parar a ver quienes eran esas personas en el comedor, camino sin parar hasta su celda donde se sentó en la cama mirando la pared.


	29. Chapter 29

"Glenn, tienes que pensar un poco esto." Alexis le dijo mientras los dos estaban apartados a un costado hablando de que el quería volver a matar al gobernador y toda su gente. "Viste toda la gente que tiene ahí dentro, si vamos nosotros dos más Michonne nos hacen tres contra setenta bien personas armadas."

"Tenemos que ir, Rick esta fuera todo el día y tu recién saliste de tu celda después de dos días sin hablar con nadie." Glenn le saco en cara y Alexis suspiro.

"Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo?. Debería estar ahí para el grupo solo necesitaba estar un tiempo a solas con mis pensamientos." Alexis le respondió. "Tenemos que ocuparnos de la prisión primero, hay caminantes en las tumbas. Tenemos que limpiar eso, ver como detenemos a los caminantes para que no entren hasta los bloques."

"De acuerdo." Glenn finalmente accedió a escuchar a Alexis. "Planeare las cosas con el resto, ve a hacer un poco de guardia." Glenn le ordeno para después irse, ella sonrió ante el liderazgo de Glenn... estaba orgullosa de él.

"Lo tienes, Glenn." Ella dijo mientras levantaba el puño al aire mientras caminaba hacia afuera haciendo que Glenn sonría por un momento pero rápidamente siguió caminando hasta una de las torres de vigilancia, subió las dos escaleras y se sentó en una de las sillas que habían puesto allí desde adentro, hacia un poco de frío afuera. Alexis estaba mirando con sus binoculares al bosque afuera y no había presencia de ningún caminante, nada. Lo único que vio fue a Rick parado afuera en el pequeño puente buscando algo que sabía que no estaba allí, también vio a Hershel acercarse a el con sus muletas a tratar de hablar con él. Carol estaba en el patio hablando con Alex, que al parecer había un poco de coqueteo entre ellos dos. Era adorable, aunque Alexis aun quería golpear a Alex pero ya le caía mejor que antes. Sophia estaba no muy lejos con Carl y Beth junto con los bebes. Gabby estaba con Glenn arreglando las vayas del otro lado de la prisión junto con Max, Chris estaba adentro y Joe estaba por algún lugar haciendo de las suyas seguramente. Y Daryl no estaba por ningún lado, ella lo sabía pero aun así se encontró buscándolo aunque no sabía por que.

"Estúpido." Murmuró dejando los binoculares de lado y suspiro, agarro su rifle y saco el cargador para que estaba vacío y maldijo unas cuantas veces. Ahí es cuando se dio cuenta que tenia el rifle que había que cargar y se golpeo la cabeza con la mano.

Se levanto de la silla y camino hasta la pequeña caja que había a un costado donde había todo tipo de municiones y busco unas cuantas para su rifle, encontró unas diez y se sentó a un costado con las piernas cruzadas mientras ponía las balas dentro del cartucho tomándose su dulce tiempo. De pronto disparos, dejo tirado el rifle y se asomo por las barandas de la torre para ver que el maldito gobernador y dos de sus tipos estaban disparando directo a la prisión.

"¡HIJO DE PERRA!" Ella gritó con rabia y volvió a terminar de cargar el cartucho pero los nervios hicieron que se caigan las balas por todo el piso. "¿ESTAS BROMEANDO AHORA?" Gritó nuevamente mientras se ponía a juntar las balas y la puerta del piso se abrió y un hombre desconocido entro y apunto a Lexie con una pistola, quizás una 38.

"Woow, woow." Ella dijo parándose y levanto las manos en el aire.

"Muere, perra." El hombre le dijo cuna sonrisa y le disparo al estomago para luego verla como cayo al suelo como si nada. Salio afuera y empezó a disparar con la semi automática al patio donde estaba el resto del grupo.

Que bueno que Lexie estaba usando un Chaleco antibalas debajo de la campera que tenia puesta que literalmente le había salvado la vida. El disparo se había sentido como el peor golpe que había recibido en el estomago en toda su vida, la había dejado sin aire en el piso, doblada |de dolor. Se saco la campera y se quito el chaleco mientras se levantaba del piso y aunque le faltaba todavía un poco el aire saco el cuchillo de la funda y lo agarro con fuerza del mango, sin decir nada agarro al tipo del brazo y le clavo el cuchillo completamente en la garganta haciendo que Alexis se salpique toda la cara de la sangre caliente del hombre y lo tiro desde arriba de la torre hacia el suelo destrozando toda su cara cuando aterrizo.

"Sayonara, idiota." Le gritó desde arriba de la torre y Alexis agarro el rifle mientras aun se recuperaba del disparo y entro nuevamente en la torre cuando que las ventanas habían estallado cuando alguien les disparo. Estuvo ahí dentro por unos momentos hasta que los disparos se detuvieron y por fin se había animado a asomar la cabeza para ver que un camión se había adentrado en el medio del patio y alguien dejo caer algo así como una pasarela al suelo y caminantes empezaron a salir de adentro, al menos una docena de ellos. Después alguien bajo del camión y empezó a correr a la salida disparando a todos en el camino.

Alexis empezó a disparar con el rifle que el hombre estaba usando y mato a todos los caminantes que pudo mientras que Glenn conducía la camioneta hasta donde estaba Hershel tirado al piso, ahí lo cubrían Gabby, Max y Michonne. Alexis tiro el arma a un costado mientras se agarraba el estomago y se levanto la remera para ver el moretón que se le estaba formando, de verdad dolía.

Apenas pudo bajar las escaleras sin hacer que le duela todo el torso, maldijo unas cuantas veces nuevamente.

"Siempre yo, siempre a mi me disparan. Maldita sea, todo y el gobernador y sus hombres y esta maldita prisión y maldito Daryl que me dejo de nuevo." Gritaba mientras abría la puerta a las patadas, con su misma remera se limpio la cara de la sangre dejándole una mancha enorme justo en donde la habían disparado. "Tenemos que matar a ese hijo de perra, cueste lo que maldita sea cueste." Ella dijo mientras caminaba hacia los demás con la mano apoyada en el estomago.

"¿Te dispararon?" Max le preguntó acercándose a ella cuando vio la sangre en la remera de Alexis.

"Sip." Ella dijo y se levanto la remera. "Estaba usando el chaleco, que suerte la mía." Ella dijo sarcásticamente y se bajo la remera nuevamente poniendo su mano en el moretón nuevamente.

"¿De donde es la sangre?"

"Del pudin de carne abajo de la torre. El que mato a Alex..." Ella dijo mirando el cuerpo del pobre idiota todo lleno de agujeros.

"Vamos, tengo que verte eso rápidamente." Chris le dijo acercándose a ella y la llevo rápidamente adentro de la prisión y la hizo que se acueste en una de las mesas mientras le levantaba la remera y la empezó a examinar.

"¿Duele?" Le preguntó.

"No se, tu dímelo." Alexis le respondió sarcásticamente. "Claro que duele, Chris. Me dispararon a quema ropa en el estomago."

"Quiero saber si no tenes sangrado interno."

"Si tengo eso estoy muerta." Alexis le dijo y Chris se quedo callado.

"Estas caminando y hablando, creo que estas bien pero... maldición, Lexie. Trata de que dejen de dispararte algún día de tu vida." Chris le dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"Si, doctor." Alexis le dijo mientras que Chris le ponía una crema en el estomago y ella se recostaba en la mesa con la cabeza colgando mientras veía al grupo entrar por la puerta y uno de ellos era Daryl maldito Dixon.

"Bueno, bienvenido de vuelta idiota." Alexis le dijo y vio a su hermano Merle al lado de el también.

"¿Que demonios te paso ahora?" Daryl preguntó preocupado mientras se acercaba a ella.

"Disparo," Chris le dijo. "Estaba usando el chaleco, por suerte."

"Estoy bien." Ella le dijo mientras Chris le daba una mano para que se siente en la mesa y miró a Daryl.

"¿Ni un hola para Merle?" Merle preguntó con una sonrisa mientras miraba a Alexis de arriba a abajo, si definitivamente no le importaría llevarla a un rincón y enseñarle todos los trucos que sabía.

"Ah, claro. Como pude olvidar..." Alexis le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a Merle con los brazos extendido. "¿Un abrazo esta bien?" Le preguntó.

"Un poco mas también, cariño." Merle le respondió y Alexis sonrió aun más cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca en vez de darle un abrazo le dio un puñetazo en la nariz haciendo que Merle de unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás mientras se llevaba la mano y el muñón a la cara.

"¡Lexie!" Daryl le dijo mientras se ponía en el medio.

"¿Que?, me la debía." Alexis le dijo mirándolo.

"Suficiente." Rick gritó mirando a lo dos. "No tenemos tiempo para esto ahora." Agregó hablándole a los dos. "Tu no vas a entrar a las celdas, te vas a quedar aquí." Rick le dijo dirigiéndose a Merle que aun tenia la mano en la nariz mientras le caían unas lágrimas de los ojos por el golpe. En realidad, estaba algo impresionado por el golpe. Para ser una mujer, pegaba muy bien.

Apenas todos cruzaron las puertas empezaron a discutir lo que había pasado en este ataque, Hershel quería irse a toda costa y Merle opinaba desde atrás de las rejas. Alexis solo quería hacer un cosa ahora, dormir pero estaba cocinando algo interesante para el gobernador en su cabeza mientras todos hablaban. Solo necesitaba un compañero, un compañero silencioso.

"Maggie esta haciendo guardia ahora" Rick dijo mientras se acercaba a el pequeño grupo al costado de la escalera.

"Tenemos que limpiar ese campo pronto, si hay otro ataque estamos muertos." Alexis dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y le dio una mirada a Daryl que parecía nervioso.

"Estamos atrapado aquí, no tenemos comida ni municiones." Glenn dijo aun expresando toda la ira que tenia adentro.

"Estuvimos en esa situación antes, vamos a estar bien." Daryl el dijo sin mirarlo.

"Eso era cuando estábamos solo nosotros." Glenn le dijo enojado. "Antes de que haya una serpiente en el nido." Le dijo hablando de Merle.

"¿Vamos a pasar por esto de nuevo?, Merle se va a quedar aquí. Es uno de nosotros ahora, Acostúmbrate, Todos ustedes." Daryl le dijo enojado y se fue.

"De verdad Rick, no creo que Merle viviendo aquí va a funcionar." Glenn le dijo a Rick hablando casi en susurros.

"No puedo echarlo a patadas." Rick le respondió enojado.

"Podemos usar a Merle, el hijo de perra es bueno haciendo mierda que nadie quiere hacer." Alexis dijo interrumpiendo lo que esos hombres estaban hablando.

"Merle tiene entrenamiento militar, el puede ser errático pero no cuestiones la lealtad a su hermano." Hershel habló.

"¿Y si resolvemos dos problemas al mismo tiempo?. Le damos a Merle al gobernador como moneda de cambio, darle su traidor quizás declarar la tregua." Glenn dijo y Rick asintió.

"Ah-ha. ¿De verdad piensas que el gobernador le importa Merle?" Alexis le dijo acercándose a el. "Este tipo no funciona así, el quiere otra cosa. El nos va a matar de todas formas, dos grupos enfrentados en poca distancia. No es bueno para ninguno de los dos. Afecta la reputación, el respeto." Ella dijo y todos se la quedaron mirando. "Es la competencia, tienes que deshacerte-" Alexis se dio cuenta como la estaban mirando y dejo de hablar. "¿Muy criminal?" preguntó.

"Sí." Rick le respondió.

"Okay." Ella dijo dándose la vuelta y camino hacia otro lado con las manos metidas en el bolsillo.

* * *

Daryl salió de su celda en busca de Alexis, quería hablar con ella, verla, que lo golpee cualquier cosa.

"¿Viste a Lex?"

"Afuera, haciendo guardia." Beth le respondió con una sonrisa y Daryl asintió mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del bloque de la prisión, la abrió y la cerro detrás de el haciendo que Merle se lo quede mirando por un momento.

"¿Donde vas, hermanito?" Merle le pregunto acercándose a Daryl que lo miro con una mueca en el rostro.

"Afuera." Daryl le respondió esquivando a Merle y empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras subiendo rápidamente dejando atrás a su hermano que se lo quedo viendo por un momento. Deslizo la puerta y vio que Alexis estaba mirando quien salia, cuando vio que era él volvió a mirar hacia adelante.

"Hola," Daryl le dijo acercándose a ella un poco incomodo. "¿Estas enojada conmigo?" Le preguntó y Alexis lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

"Sip." Alexis le respondió mirando hacia afuera de la rejas nuevamente tratando de que no le importe que Daryl este al lado de ella.

"Siento que te haya pasado eso." El murmuro mientras se mordía las uñas hablando de como intentaron abusar de ella.

"Estoy bien." Ella le respondió y lo miró por un momento. "¿Porque volviste?"

"Aquí es donde pertenezco, no ahí afuera." Daryl le respondió y Alexis asintió escondiendo una sonrisa.

"Me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta, Dixon." Lexie le respondió y lo miró a los ojos, podía ver que estaba arrepentido de lo que había pasado, de lo que le hizo pasar a ella.

"Lo siento, Lexie. De verdad lo siento." Daryl le dijo dándole unos ojitos de cachorro que hacían que Alexis se derrita, _«¿Como hace eso?, estúpido Daryl.» _Ella pensó mientras hacía una mueca.

"Sí, lo se." Ella le respondió y le sonrió de costado.

"Mientras este vivo, no voy a dejar que otro hombre del gobernador ponga un dedo en ti." Daryl le dijo haciendo que Alexis sonría por completo esta vez. Le gusta el Daryl protector de lo que era suyo. "Ni otro hombre por si importa." Alexis miró hacia donde estaba Carl arriba de la pasarela fuera de la vista de ellos. Después miro a Daryl y lo agarro de la camisa besándolo con fuerza acorralándolo contra la cerca de metal.

"No te vayas de nuevo." Ella le susurro mientras se besaban apasionadamente.

"No lo haré." Daryl le murmuró y ella asintió.

"¿Esta mal si lo hacemos aquí mismo?, de verdad no me importa." Alexis le murmuró mientras empezaba a desabrochar los botones a Daryl de la camisa.

"¿Que hay de el chico?" Daryl le decía mientras bajaba las manos hasta el trasero de Alexis y le dio un apretón mientras le besaba el cuello .

"Ya tiene edad para saber estas cosas." Alexis murmuró haciendo que Daryl la mire con el ceño fruncido. "No puede vernos, esta en la pasarela." Agregó con una sonrisa y Daryl dejo salir un gruñido mientras levantaba una de las piernas de Alexis apoyándose contra ella. Daryl estaba acariciando uno de sus pechos mientras ella le gemía despacio al oído. Empezó a desabrochar el cinturón de Daryl cuando escucharon la puerta cerrarse con fuerza del otro lado y los dos se alejaron tan rápido antes de que alguien pudiera verlos.

Merle apareció de las sombras con una sonrisa en su rostro, por que no era estúpido como para ver lo que estaba pasando. El hizo el ruido con la puerta para interrumpir a su hermano con Alexis.

"¿De que mierda sonríes tanto?" Daryl le dijo frunciendo el ceño mirando a su hermano.

"Oh Dios," Alexis murmuró tratando de evitar la incomodidad de verle a Merle la cara de pervertido. "Iré a dar una vuelta." Dijo pasando por al lado de Merle mientras se adentraba nuevamente al bloque de celdas.

"¿Que carajos Merle?" Daryl le dijo a su hermano con enojo.

"Bueno, hermanito. No me habías dicho que te estabas tirando al trasero más ardiente de todo este complejo." Merle le dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y le sonreía a su hermano. "Ella podría hacerlo mejor, por supuesto." Merle le dijo hablando de él ahora.

"Cállate." Daryl le dijo pasando por al lado de él y camino a buscar a Lexie en donde sea que este. Aunque ahora se sentía inseguro y toda la mierda por lo que Merle le dijo, maldito imbécil siempre poniendo ideas en su cabeza que no estaban antes.

* * *

Alexis estaba sentada en un escalón de las escaleras mirando fijamente a la puerta esperando que Daryl entre por ella y vayan a otro lugar a terminar lo que habían empezado por que se sentía con muchas ganas de hacerlo ahora.

El entro abrió la puerta no mucho después y ella se levanto de las escaleras agarrándolo de la mano y guío el camino hacia su celda, apoyando la puerta en silencio pero sin cerrarla, aunque tenia la llave.

"Lexie, ¿Que estas-?" Daryl le iba a preguntar pero ella solo lo beso haciendo que se calle por un momento mientras lo empujaba para que se siente en la cama y ella se sentó con ambas piernas al costado de él. "Maldición." Daryl murmuró cuando sentía como ella se movía encima de él.

"Tenemos que ser silenciosos, no me hagas gritar Daryl." Lexie le ronroneo al oído y Daryl perdió su mierda en ese momento y tomo riendas en el asunto acostándola en la cama y casi le arranco el par de jeans de su cuerpo mientras ella se ría por lo bajo.

Max había estado despierto todo esa noche, se sentía como completa mierda cuando se levanto a la mañana y se asomo a la celda de Alexis para comprobar si era ella y ese imbécil anoche, movió un poco la cortina y los vio dormidos en la cama, ella tenia la espalda destapaba y Daryl estaba de costado con la cara apoyada en su brazo.  
En realidad no había escuchado mucho más que unas risas que rápidamente paraban, la había visto sentada en las escaleras esperando a Daryl y los vio subir las escaleras, no necesitaba mucha evidencia para saber que estaban teniendo sexo a unas celdas de distancias de las de él.  
Ni siquiera se molesto en ir al comedor por que podía escuchar al otro idiota campesino de Merle casi roncando como una comadreja así que simplemente decidió ir al patio, prefería escuchar los gruñidos de los caminantes antes que Merle.

Daryl había escuchado el ruido de alguien caminando por la pasarela y abrió los ojos para ver una sombra alejarse por el pasillo. Se refregó los ojos unas cuantas veces y miró al reloj que Lexie tenia abajo de la almohada y vio que eran las 4:30am. Muy temprano como para levantarse de la cama y claramente Daryl no quería hacerlo mientras veía como la espalda de Lexie se movía lentamente cada vez que ella respiraba. Daryl nunca tuvo una novia, nunca tuvo a alguien realmente interesado en el lo suficiente como Alexis, nadie nunca lo cuido de la forma que ella lo hace. Todavía no sabía como sentirse, aun no sabía si algún día iba a ser capas de amarla. Había muchas preguntas, muchas inseguridades en el aun, obviamente Merle no estaba ayudando en absoluto.

"_Ella podría hacer mejor, por supuesto." _Daryl estaba pensando en esa frase que su hermano le había dicho una y otra vez en su cabeza desde que se había despertado. Pero por alguna maldita razón, y esta agradecido por eso, ella quería estar con él. Daryl estaba vendido desde aquella vez que ella lo había besado en el RV en la granja, el era de ella para siempre.

"¿Vas a dormirte de nuevo?" Lexie habló sin moverse ningún poquito de la posición en la que estaba haciendo que Daryl se sobresalte un poco, no esperaba que este despierta.

"Pensé que estabas dormida."

"Lo estaba, recién desperté." Alexis le dijo dándose vuelta mientras se tapa un poco mas con las sabanas, estaba un poco frío en las mañanas. "¿Deberíamos levantarnos?"

"Nah, es muy temprano." Daryl le dijo mirándola y ella le sonrió mientras se estiraba en la pequeña cama, estaban prácticamente aplastados entre ellos a ninguno de los dos realmente le importaba, se quedaron un rato más en la cama hablando de tonterías.

* * *

Los días pasaron y todo seguía muy normal en la prisión, sin contar la paranoia constante de que en cualquier momento el gobernador podría atacarlos pero fuera de ese problema, todo iba a bien. Reparaciones seguían en pie y todos estaban ayudando con lo que podían.

"Necesitamos suministros." Alexis estaba hablando con Rick en un costado, tal como lo había echo con Glenn hacía unos días atrás. "Estamos bajos en munición, si el gobernador ataca otra vez. Estamos fritos, Rick. Fritos." Ella le dijo enfatizando la palabra fritos, para no decir muertos.

"De acuerdo, mañana iré con Michonne y Carl."

"¿Estas seguro acerca de eso?"

"Ya veremos y Carl... el esta listo." Rick le respondió y ella asintió. "Hershel, Daryl y tu quedan a cargo. Vigila a Merle, se que Daryl lo esta haciendo pero, ya sabes. Es familia."

"Lo entiendo." Ella le respondió asintiendo unas cuantas veces y se fue al lado de Daryl que estaba parado al lado de Hershel y Rick se unió a ellos junto con Bebe Judith.

Las noches en la prisión eran bastantes depresivas, por alguna razón que Lexie no sabía Daryl se había distanciado un poco de ella, en el sentido que no pasaba la noche con ella y a duras penas tenían tiempo a solas para hacer algo. Extrañamente a Alexis le gustaba el espacio, le daba tiempo de pensar y disfrutar de la soledad .

Aunque Lexie se acostó esa noche pensando en que seria lindo despertar al lado de él mañana y el resto de los días por venir hasta que muera de una manera horrible.

* * *

**Holaaaaaa lectoras, :3 **

**Ya que estoy bastante adelantada en capítulos decide en subir uno nuevo. .**

**Espero que les guste y de nuevo gracias por las reviews y mp. :3**

**:):3**

_**Ahora, preguntas. **_

_**¿Les gusta la dirección que esta tomando?, ¿Piensan que Max y Daryl van a hablar con los puños pronto?, ¿Como Lexie y Merle se van a llevar?. ¿Porque Daryl se distancio de Alexis?, contesten me gusta saber que están pensando en esas cabezas lindas. : O** _

**_pd: Voy a empezar a contestar las reviews de todos en los próximos capítulos, si tienen preguntas háganlas estoy más que emocionada por contestarlas! :) _**

**_Muchos besooooooos! _**


	30. Chapter 30

Rick ya se había ido en buscar de provisiones junto con Carl y Michonne hacia unas cuantas horas. Daryl se estaba haciendo cargo del patio, Hershel estaba en las celdas y Alexis estaba limpiando el resto de la prisión con Merle.

"¿Donde serviste?" Merle le preguntó después de sacar la conclusión de que Alexis estaba en el ejercito por la forma en que se movía, mataba caminantes y como en general hacia todo.

"No fui al ejercito." Ella le respondió mientras se limpiaba el sudor con el dorso de la mano. "Me entreno un tipo, era spetsnaz."

"¿Spetsnaz?"Merle le preguntó sin creerle una palabra de lo que esta mujer estaba diciendo.

"Estaba retirado con baja sin honores, aun no se que es lo que hizo. Creo que una noche me lo dijo pero estaba muy ebria como para recordarlo." Alexis le comentó mientras los dos seguían caminando.

"¿Te puedes cuidar sola?" Merle le preguntó. "¿Entonces no te estas tirando a mi hermano para que cuide tu hermoso trasero?." El dijo haciendo que Alexis lo mire un momento y rodó los ojos.

"No subestimes a tu hermano, Merle." Ella le dijo mientras abría una puerta y alumbro con la linterna adentro pero no había nada, cerro la puerta detrás de ella y siguió hablándole a Merle. "No haría falta que me tire a Daryl para que me proteja."

"No contestaste la pregunta."

"No me lo estoy tirando para que me proteja, me lo estoy tirando por que me gusta. ¿Es suficiente respuesta para ti ahora?" Alexis le preguntó fastidiosa por la actitud de Merle.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo." Merle dijo levantando las manos mientras se reía. "Puedo ver por que mi hermano esta mariquita por ti."

"Mariquita es la ultima palabra que usaría para describir a tu hermano." Alexis le dijo mientras los dos doblaban en una esquina y había dos caminantes parados allí esperando a que alguien vivo pase. "¿Los quieres?" Ella le preguntó apuntando con la cabeza a los dos caminantes que se acercaban a pasos tontos hacia ellos.

"Lo tengo, cariño." Merle le respondió mientras se adelanto hacia los caminantes dándole una patada en el pecho a uno para que se caiga al suelo y al que quedo de pie le clavo un cuchillo en la frente y después hizo lo mismo con el que estaba en el piso. Alexis miró una vez más la bayoneta/brazo que Merle tenia y frunció el ceño. Pasaron por encima de los cuerpos de los caminantes y siguieron su camino mirando en cada celda y puerta que encontraron por silencio unos cuantos minutos.

"¿Lo amas?" Merle le preguntó a Alexis tomándola por sorpresa.

"¿Que?" Ella le dijo mirándolo, aunque había entendido a la perfección la pregunta tenia que escucharlo de nuevo.

"¿Si amas a mi hermanito?" Merle le repitió articulando cada palabra y Alexis siguió caminando mientras pensaba lo que Merle le había preguntado.

"No podes preguntarme eso, hombre." Alexis le respondió después de un momento de silencio. "No tienes derecho." Agregó sin mirarlo.

"Si lo tengo, es mi hermano." Merle le respondió y ella lo miro suspirando.

"Bueno, no es tu lugar. Esa es mierda que Daryl y yo deberíamos saber." Alexis le respondió evitando contestar, por que no sabía que mierda decirle.

"Entonces tomo eso como un no."

"Nunca dije no."

"Pero no dijiste sí." El mayor de los Dixon le dijo tomando de sorpresa a Alexis pero justo en tiempo salio un caminante de una celda abierta y Alexis se adelanto a darle una puñalada en el ojo antes de volver a hablar del tema prefería matar a caminantes todo el día que hablar de sus sentimientos hacia Daryl con su hermano.

"Solo para que sepas, lastimas a mi hermano y te haré daño." Merle le advirtió mientras levantaba un dedo mirándola a los ojos.

"Lo mismo te digo." Alexis le respondió mirándolo de la misma forma que Merle la estaba mirando a ella.

Silencio cayo nuevamente entre ellos mientras seguían caminando hasta que llegaron a la parte administrativa de la prisión donde no había nadie, ni siquiera caminantes para matar, solo papeles tirados por todos lados. Se separaron por un momento mientras cada uno se metía en habitaciones diferentes.

Merle empezó a revisar cajones con la esperanza de contar algo con que drogarse, algunos valiums o benzodiazepina, xanax seria bueno pero no había mierda en este maldito lugar. Merle empezó a tirar papeles deliberadamente al piso del aburrimiento hasta que levanto la vista para ver una pizarra donde había un montón de papeles de personas buscadas hasta que una de ellas le llamo la atención por que tenia la cara de la persona que su hermano se estaba tirando.

"Buscada por robo de bancos, camiones blindados, atraco en joyería, lavado de dinero, posible cerebro de banda... woow, mujer no perdías tiempo. " Merle dijo mientras se reía y arranco el papel de la pizarra y se rió aun más.

Alexis también estaba revisando los cajones en otra habitación y encontró un montón de bolígrafos y cuadernos que pensó que iban a ser útiles para anotar algo o quizás para jugar o lo que sea. Lo que Merle estaba buscando era lo que ella había encontrado abajo de todos esos papeles, pastillas que no las miro mucho y las guardo en su bolsillo. Escucho a Merle reírse en la otra habitación y decidió ir a investigar que era tan gracioso.

"¿Que es tan gracioso?" Alexis preguntó mientras pisaba todos los papales en el piso haciendo ruido. Merle se dio vuelta con el papel en la mano y se lo mostró a Alexis desde la distancia.

"Bueno, mira esto."

A Lexie le costo saber que era lo que tenia en la mano pero cuando se reconoció en la foto se dio cuenta de lo que era.

"Mierda." Murmuró.

"Estabas un poco ocupada." Merle le dijo mientras volvía a mirar la hoja y empezó a leer todos los datos de Alexis. Mientras que ella lo miraba con las manos en su cintura.

"¿Terminaste?" Le preguntó.

"¿El oficial amistoso sabe acerca esto?" Merle le preguntó mientras sacudía el papel adelante de ella.

"Sí." Alexis le respondió con una sonrisa.

"¿Estas segura de eso?, no veo como te ha aceptado en el grupo con tal repertorio." Merle le preguntó mientras se guardaba el papel en uno de sus bolsillos.

"Me gane mi lugar." Ella le respondió mientras se daba media vuelta para seguir caminando, todavía no sabía por que le estaba contestando todas las preguntas que Merle le estaba haciendo.

Alexis salió de las duchas con unos jeans negros todos rotosos en las rodillas, remera y una campera que compartía con Maggie, se había puesto la capucha en la cabeza mientras salia hacia el patio a ver que estaban haciendo. Camino por los pasillos que ya se sabía de memoria y deslizo la puerta encontrándose con la luz del sol de frente, se llevo la mano al rostro y cerro la puerta detrás de ella. Incómodamente, Max y Daryl estaban haciendo guardia, sin decirse una palabra y manteniendo su distancia.

Alexis se quedo parada un momento cuando noto que los dos hombres miraron hacia donde esta ella, sintiéndose acorralada y un poco intimidada, no quería causar más problemas de los que había causado, en especial desde la ultima charla que había tenido con Max que no había terminado nada bien.

Pero ella había echo su decisión si le gustara a Max o no, ella eligió a Daryl por sobre todos. Así que lentamente camino hasta él poniéndose al lado mientras que miraba por la reja.

"Tu hermano y yo limpiamos todo hasta las oficinas de administración." Le comentó casi en susurro. "El sabe." Agregó después de un momento y Daryl la miró. "Lo que hacia antes, había un maldito afiche de buscada con mi rostro." Explicó y lo miró. "Le va a decir a Rick."

"Rick ya lo sabe."

"No todo, hay algunas cosas... yo no solo robaba bancos, robaba un montón de mierda."

"Merle no va a decir nada." Daryl le dijo mirándola. "Yo lo mantendré callado."

"Gracias." Ella murmuró y miro por sobre su hombro para ver que Max los estaba mirando sin disimular. "Maldición."

"¿Te ha dicho algo?" Daryl le preguntó refiriéndose a Max.

"Antes de que vayamos a Woodbury pero después nada más." Alexis le respondió y suspiro para después mirar a Daryl que ni siquiera la estaba mirando y le estaba empezando a frustrar un poco que ni siquiera la mire por más de cinco segundos, aunque no le sorprendía. Así que no lo abordo con el tema de que hacía dos días no le daba ni un beso.

"Hey..." Lexie le dijo empujándolo suavemente con su hombro para hacer que la miré. "¿Estamos bien?" Le preguntó.

"Sí." Daryl le respondió y la miró por más de cinco segundos para darle un beso rápido en los labios.

"De acuerdo, ¿Nos vemos adentro?" Ella le preguntó con una sonrisa y el asintió una vez con los labios presionados, Alexis suspiro de nuevo después de sentir que había avanzado un escalón y se cayo cuatro.

"Malditos hombres." Murmuró cerrando la puerta atrás de ella mientras caminaba. "Después dicen que las mujeres son complicadas."

* * *

No paso más tiempo hasta que Rick, Carl y Michonne volvieron de con el auto lleno de armas, semi automáticas, cuchillos y un montón de municiones más algunas cosas que necesitábamos, como una cuna para los bebes.

"Rick, ¿Estas bien?" Alexis le preguntó cuando vio sangre en su camisa y el miro en ese mismo lugar.

"Me apuñalaron." Rick le respondió y Alexis abrió los ojos en sorpresa. "Estoy bien, Chris y Hershel van a ser esto ahora. No te preocupes."

"De acuerdo, ¿Que paso?"

"Es muy largo de explicar, hablaremos luego." Rick le respondió y Alexis asintió y le puso su mano en el brazo con una sonrisa y después camino hasta auto ayudando al resto a bajar las cosas del auto. Intento bajar una caja pero hizo dos pasos y le empezó a doler donde tenia el gran hematoma del balazo que le habían dado.

"Ouch." Ella dijo mientras aun seguía caminando midiendo sus pasos hasta que unas manos le agarraron la caja de sus manos.

"No deberías estar llevando esto, te dispararon hace dos días atrás." Max le dijo y ella solo lo miró.

"No sabía que iba a seguir doliendo." Ella le dijo apoyándose la mano encima del estomago.

"El no te cuida, Lexie." Max le dijo mientras dejaba la caja en el suelo y la miraba de frente mientras empezaba a hablar con ella.

"¿Que?" Alexis le preguntó sin entender a lo que se refería.

"Ese imbécil, no cuida de ti."

"No necesito que alguien me cuide de mi, soy muy capas de cuidar mi persona por mis medios." Alexis le explicó tratando de tener paciencia con él.

"¿Estas segura de eso?" Max le preguntó cruzando los brazos. "Cuando seas estas con él, siempre te lastimas. Esos locos de Woodbury te tomaron prisionera por él, por que tenia que ver al hermano que aterrorizo a Glenn y Maggie. Ahora te dispararon."

"Eso no es su culpa, no estaba allí."

"Debía hacer estado, pero te dejo, de nuevo." Max le dijo haciendo unos puntos muy validos que sorprendieron a Lexie pero ella simplemente se quedo callada y lo miró con el ceño fruncido sin decir más nada empezó a caminar nuevamente totalmente confundida de lo que Max le había dicho, estaba abrió la puerta y se encontró con Daryl del otro lado, ella no dijo nada pero lo miró con el ceño fruncido y abrió la boca para decirle algo pero rápidamente la cerro y siguió con su camino. Daryl se dio vuelta a mirarla pero no lo siguió. Se dio vuelta y vio como Max lo estaba mirando con los brazos cruzados y se le había formado una pequeña sonrisa de victoria en sus labios al ver que ella paso de largo.

_«Un paso a la vez. »_ Max pensó agarrando la caja con sus manos y empezó a caminar nuevamente.

* * *

_«El se metió en mi cabeza, ¿Como deje que eso pase?» _Alexis pensaba para ella misma mientras organizaba las armas que le iban trayendo de afuera con la ayuda de Beth y Merle. Ella estaba muy callada para ser ella, siempre hablaba con estaba con las armas o con alguien.

Daryl pasó nuevamente y ella ni siquiera levanto la cabeza para verlo, ella estaba rara. Estaba seguro que Max le había dicho algo para ponerla así o quizás era su culpa. El estaba empujándola de su lado y el no quería eso, no.

"Maldición." Alexis dijo entre dientes apoyando el arma con fuerza sobre la mesa de metal haciendo que haga eco por todo el comedor asustando a Beth y Merle la miró alzando una ceja, sorprendido. Dejo salir un pequeño gritó y salio casi corriendo por la puerta para intercambiar palabras con Max.

Se diriguio rápidamente a Max que seguía descargando cosas del auto y ella lo llamo del nombre haciéndole una seña con la cabeza para que la siga a un lado un poco más privado.

Alexis se quedo parada caminando de un lado hacia el otro con los bracos cruzados mientras esperaba a que Max llegue. Cuando el llego solo la miró y Alexis empezó a hablar.

"¿A que quieres llegar con todo esto?" Le preguntó. "¿Quieres que vuelva contigo?"

"Sí, quiero que estés conmigo." Max le respondió con tranquilidad.

"¿Y meterte en mi cabeza?, ¿jugar así conmigo es como piensas que va a funcionar?" Alexis le preguntó.

"Quiero que te des cuenta por quien me cambiaste."

"¿Cambie?" Ella le dijo llevándose una mano al rostro. "Salimos semanas, Max. ¡SEMANAS!, ni siquiera tuvimos sexo." Le gritó. "No se lo que se te metió en la cabeza."

"Te amo, Alexis. Te amo." Max le dijo acercándose a ella pero ella dio unos pasos hacía atrás.

"No me amas, no me digas esas palabras."

"¡Lo hago.!" Max le gritó. "¡No sabes como me siento!... quiero protegerte."

"¿¡DE QUE!?" Alexis le gritó a todo pulmón. "¿De caminantes?, ¿De otras personas?... ¿Daryl?" Le preguntó

"El te usando." Max le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

"¿Para que?"

"Te esta usando para tener sexo."

"Oh Dios, ¿Estas escuchando lo que estas diciendo?" Alexis le dijo mientras sus puños se cerraban, tratando de tranquilizarse.

Los gritos habían llamado la atención de Maggie y Michonne que seguían descargando el auto. Daryl salio de la prisión nuevamente para saber que le pasaba a Alexis y cuando le iba a preguntar a las mujeres escucho la voz de Alexis no muy lejos.

"¿Es Lexie?" Preguntó.

"Esta discutiendo con Max." Maggie le respondió y Daryl frunció el ceño caminando para ese lago.

"¡El no me esta usándome!, ¿Con que fin?" Alexis le preguntó tratando de mantener la calma. "No tengo nada que ofrecerle a cambio, hombre." Dijo casi murmurando.

"Veo mucho de lo que puedes ofrecerle." Max le dijo con una seriedad que asustaba un poco, Alexis ni siquiera hubiera imaginado que Max tenia esta faceta.

"¿Que quieres decir?"

"Eres hermosa, Alexis Tener una mujer como tú al lado de cualquier hombre le da estatus." Max le dijo entre dientes y Alexis lo miro a los ojos por unos segundos y se echo a reír.

"¿Estas diciendo que Daryl me esta usando para ganar estatus entre el grupo?" Alexis le dijo. "¿Te acuerdas lo que hacia para vivir?, robaba gente, aterrorizaba gente después de robarles todo lo que tenían y no me importaba una mierda." Ella le dijo mientras se acercaba a el y le puso un dedo en el pecho mirándolo con casi odio.

"Es la verdad, aunque no quieras creerlo. Solo quiero protegerte, por que te amo." Max le volvió a repetir. "¡Tu no quieres ver que tu tan preciado Daryl te usando, el probablemente usaba mujeres antes todo esto!, apuesto que ni siquiera le gustas de verdad." Agregó con un tono de malicia.

"Tu no sabes mierda acerca mi y de ahora en adelante, es mejor dejes a mi chica en paz." Daryl le dijo acercándose a Max casi pasando su espacio personal, sintió la mano de Lexie en la de él para que se vayan.

"Vamos." Ella le murmuró y Daryl lo miró por unos segundos más y finalmente se alejo con Alexis nuevamente caminando apresuradamente hacia adentro de la prisión.

* * *

Cada uno estaba sentado en cada esquina de la cama de la celda de Daryl, sin decir nada.

"No estoy usándote." Daryl le murmuró sin mirarla.

"Claro que no, Daryl." Alexis le respondió en susurro también. "No tenes que decirme eso, lo se." Agregó después de un momento. "El solo se metió en mi cabeza por un momento y..."

"¿Que te dijo?"

"Que cada vez que estoy contigo alguien me lastima, cuando se supone que me tienes que estas ahí para protegerte, no lo estas." Alexis le comentó muy vagamente.

"Tu no necesitas un maldito héroe, eres condenamente osada en todo lo que haces, te puedes cuidar muy bien." Daryl le dijo y ella suspiro aliviada.

"Eso le dije, no necesito protección. Ayuda, si. A veces necesito ayuda." Alexis le dijo y se llevo una mano al rostro dejando salir una risa. "Esto es tan raro. Nunca me paso algo así, Daryl. ¿Que carajos?" Daryl la miró y se rió también.

"No puede aceptar un no como respuesta, imbécil."

"Puff, hombres."

"Puff, mujeres." El le dijo y los dos se miraron de nuevo para reírse. "Los problemas te siguen como un desfile."

"Es parte de mi encanto."

"Maldita sea tu encanto." Daryl le dijo y se movió más cerca de ella pasando su brazo por los hombros de ella. Lexie le dio un beso en la mejilla y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro.

* * *

"¿Que paso con Lexie?" Gabby le preguntó a Max cuando lo vio que estaba furiosamente poniendo cosas adentro de una caja.

"No es de tu incumbencia, Gabriella." Max le respondió casi gritándole a una de las personas más cercanas a el en este momento. Gabby se quedo parada en el lugar totalmente sorprendida que ni siquiera le pudo contestar nada a eso.

"¡HAY UN AUTO EN LAS VALLAS, ESTA VIENDO." Maggie gritó desde no muy lejos y ella se olvido de Max y agarro su arma, seguidos de los demás que estaban en el patio.

El auto se seguía acercando hasta que paro en frente de las vayas y el hombre adentro estaba con las dos manos afuera de la ventanilla mientras que Rick se acercaba rápidamente con las armas, casi todo el grupo estaba ahí afuera.

"¿Quienes eres tu?" Rick le preguntó mientras agarraba al hombre por la ropa y lo tiro al piso mientras lo palpaba buscando armas pero no tenia ninguna.

"He venido a ver a mi hija." El hombre dijo levantando los brazos y poniéndolos detrás de el cuello.

* * *

**¿QUIEN SERA ESE HOMBRE? :o **

**Todavía no se como salio este capitulo, tengo mis dudas pero no sabía que más hacer con esto.  
Me gusto la conversación de Alexis con Merle, siento que fue muy acertada para ellos dos. ¿Que les pareció? y ¿Max?, tenia ese lado obsesivo un poco oculto. Pero de apoco va a saliendo a la luz... **

**Gracias a Anto bones 16 y DanielaNR más guests que dejan reviews, de verdad no saben lo contenta que me ponen cuando me llegan mails con reviews, ustedes son los que me dan ganas de escribir! **

**GRACIAS! :3**


End file.
